Unusual You
by Benzin Engel
Summary: Bobby's not the type of man she dates. He's unusual in every sense of the word but maybe that's exactly what she needs. AU AFTER MOVIE JACK IS ALIVE
1. ONE

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own a single thing here. Four Brothers belongs to their writers, producers, film company, etc. No money is being made; this was written for pure enjoyment factor only. Just enjoy._

**Rating: **_Mature for sexual content, harsh and perverted language, and drug use. _

_**A/N: **__This story has connections with my first one "Wildflower" but you do NOT need to have read it to understand and follow. Wildflower focused on Jack, this will focus on Bobby with a sprinkling of Jack and the other brothers. I wrote this because I wanted Bobby to have someone after I stole Natalie from him in the other story to give to Jackie. Now maybe he'll stop bitching at me!_

***Chapter One***

Kimberly thumbed the side of her beer bottle and let out a long sigh. Her secretary and close friend Melody had dragged her to the bar with promises of having fun dancing and Melody at least was doing exactly that while she merely sat at the bar. The idea to take time off and have a night out on the town had been a great one in the beginning but now she desperately wanted nothing more than to be curled up in bed with a good book.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

She continued to peel away the label on the barely sipped from bottle. "My feet hurt."

"How could your feet possibly hurt?" Melody rested against the bar and signaled the bartender for another beer. "You've been sitting on your ass since we got here. I know this place isn't fancy but look on the bright side, the drinks are cheap."

"No offense but this place is a dive."

Melody snorted. "I know Johnny's isn't a five star restaurant but you could at least try to have a good time. Find a guy, dance, have sex in the alley for God's sake but stop moping around wishing you were back at home in your little hole!" She accepted her beer with a nod and pulled on Kimberly's arm, yanking her clear off the stool. "Come on; let's go find you a guy to dry hump."

"Dry- I don't-" Kimberly barely maintained a grip on her drink as she was twisted and pushed forward. "Oh!" She collided immediately with the person standing behind them and the bottle fell from her hand to bust into pieces on the floor between their feet.

Hands grabbed her shoulders. "Watch where you're going Princess."

"I'm sorry, I- Princess?" She shrugged off the hands and stared into the face of the man that towered over her by at least two inches. He had sleeked back hair and a matching goatee on his handsome face; a face at the moment that was smirking down at her, his brown eyes glittering in amusement.

"You look like the princess type to me. Definitely out of place here in that business suit." He lowered his hands back by his sides and glanced down at his boots. "You spilled your drink all over my damn boots."

"She said she was sorry." Melody glanced between them and she could barely suppress her grin at seeing how they were staring at each other. "I think I'm just gonna… Bye!"

Kimberly almost moaned the second Melody completely disappeared on her. "She's right; I said I was sorry and I'm not a princess; there's no reason to be a jerk."

"You spilled your drink all over me because you weren't watching where you were going and I'm the jerk?"

"Bobby, quit being an asshole." A handsome African-American male appeared beside them, a wide grin on his face as he looked between them. "The lady said she was sorry; make up for running into her by buying her another drink."

"She fucking ran into me!"

"I don't want him to buy me a drink!"

The other man laughed. "Sure, you don't." He clapped Bobby on the shoulder. "Just buy her a drink jerk."

Kimberly let out a surprised squeal as Bobby was pushed towards her. He caught her shoulders again, the move bringing his face inches away from hers and she stared up at him, surprised to find he was still smirking.

"Come on Princess, I'll get you another beer."

01010101010101010

The morning sun was entirely too bright. Kimberly grunted as she sat up slowly in her bed sheets and lifted a hand to rub at her forehead. She started to slip from the bed when she noticed she was completely naked. "What the…" Blinking, she lowered her hands and directed her gaze to her left. "Oh no."

The man from the bar laid beside her on his stomach, his head turned away from her. _ Bobby? Was that his name? Yes, Bobby. Was he- _Kimberly lifted the sheet again.

"Oh shit."

Slowly she edged off the bed and escaped to the bathroom. She stood under the shower forever, not moving until the hot water turned cold. Last night was a blur, an endless cycle of drinks but she remembered quite clearly the moment Bobby had suggested going elsewhere. It had surprised her how fast she had agreed and somehow they had ended up at her house.

She ducked her head under the cold water again. There was no stopping the flood of memories as to what exactly they did and how many times exactly he had made her world explode. What the hell had she done? She felt dirty. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy what had happened but it wasn't like her. The whole night wasn't her; she never did one night stands. She didn't take sex lightly. She was in no position to do so, not in her personal life and definitely not in the professional.

Kimberly shut off the shower and after taking her time getting dressed, she stepped back into the bedroom. The bed was empty, the sheets still rumpled. Had he dressed and left without telling her? Of course he had! What was she thinking? She was just a one night stand, plain and simple. There was no reason for him to stay.

Her stomach growled as she made her way down the stairs. She rubbed at her head again, glad to feel her haze beginning to dissipate, but unfortunately it was leaving her tired and hungry. The soreness between her legs wasn't helping matters either.

"Nice house."

Kimberly let out a surprised shriek and ran straight into the kitchen doorway. "Shit." She grabbed at her head. She rubbed at her forehead. "You scared me."

"I noticed." Bobby chuckled as he shoved another chunk of bagel into his mouth. "Hope you don't mind that I raided your fridge." He spoke around the bread. "I woke up starving."

She lowered her hand and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling awkward in her tank top and shorts. "You're still here. I thought that you'd be gone by now."

"You thought or you were hoping?"

"Well…" She fidgeted and gave a small shrug. "I've never done this before so I just assumed."

Bobby swallowed and shoved the rest of the bagel into his mouth. He chuckled at seeing her eyebrows raise and he chewed quickly before swallowing again. "So you told me last night."

"I… I did?"

"If it's any comfort, you were a pro Princess."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Princess."

"Stop calling me Princess!" She glared as hard as she could, feeling infuriated suddenly at the fact he was smiling at her. "I think you should leave now."

Still smiling, Bobby took a few steps towards her. "Why? We're getting along so nicely." He chuckled as she stumbled back and the back of her head hit the wood of the doorframe with a soft thud. "Careful there. I'm not making you nervous am I?"

"Shit." She rubbed at the back of her head and froze as she felt his hands slide onto her hips. "What are you doing?"

"You owe me a kiss."

She stared up at him with wide eyes, the ache in her brain suddenly not so noticeable. "I do?"

He nodded slowly. "You bet me I couldn't make you come three times in a row and if I remember correctly…" His grin turned lewd. "You lost."

Kimberly licked her parched lips, throat suddenly bone dry. "Why… Why would you bet only a kiss?"

"You don't remember?" His fingers moved in slow circles over her hips, fingers shoving the fabric of her shirt up so he could touch her smooth skin. "You teased me all night Kimberly, wouldn't let me kiss you one damn time." He chuckled. "Well, at least not on the mouth."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I told you; I've never done this before. I never… I never wanted to do this before."

"I find it hard to believe a woman as attractive as you does not have the time for a good fuck every now and then."

"Maybe I don't take sex lightly."

Bobby chuckled again. "Trust me, after last night, I know you're very serious about sex. A little awkward at first but you hadn't been with a man in years; there's no shame in that."

"Oh, no." Kimberly winced. "I told you that too didn't I?"

"That you did; so come on, pay up Princess."

She caught his eyes with hers, her own still wide and confused. "Why do you want to kiss me so badly?"

"Maybe I want to know if your mouth tastes as good as the rest of you."

She felt her body flush again, her stomach actually turning flips, and she bit down on her bottom lip at the feeling of his hands slowly sliding down her back in order to cup her ass. She kept her eyes on his and didn't fight the movement of his body pressing into hers to press her up against the doorframe.

"I… Oh." She sighed at the feeling of him rubbing against her and reached out to grab his biceps continuing to remain pliant as he lifted her from the floor. "I think… I think this breaks the rules of a one night stand."

"I won't tell if you don't."

In response, Kimberly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to bring him closer. She didn't have to look away from him to know he was carrying them slowly back to the bedroom. "I don't even know your last name."

"Does it really matter?" Bobby maintained a slow place as he went up the stairs and for a minute, her mind flashed back to Melody's words the previous night. If only Melody could see her now.

"No. It doesn't matter."

He grinned and stepped into the bedroom; slow again as he lowered her onto the bed and covered her body with his own. "Good answer."

Kimberly reached down to tug up his shirt, stalling as he grabbed her hands and shifted back to press them to the bed beside her head. "What? What is it?"

"Your mouth Princess; give me your mouth."

She licked her lips slowly and felt a flare of satisfaction to notice his eyes follow the movement. "Are you sure that's what you want?" She inhaled sharply as he rolled his hips against hers. "Bobby…"

He didn't wait for her permission; he simply covered her mouth with his and rolled his hips again. Her gasp was caught between his teeth, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip before he dived deeper into the warmth of her mouth. Kimberly tugged to free her hands but he tightened his grip, leaving her no choice but to lie still and suffer gladly the caress of his mouth.

It was the ringing of the telephone on the night stand that made them break apart. Bobby's chest heaved, his dark eyes staring down into hers but he made no move to release her. She had no choice but to lie still as her heart beat quickly in her chest and listen as the answer machine clicked on.

"Kimberly? It's Melody; you're not still in bed are you? Hello? Pick up! It's eleven and you're not at the office! Did you forget what day it was? Hello?"

Kimberly pulled against the grip around her hands and surprisingly, Bobby let go, rolling onto his back. She reached over him to pluck the phone from the charger and pressed Send. "Melody, I'm here."

"Please tell me you're not still in bed."

"Um, kinda? I'm dressed… if that helps?"

"It's not like you to be late. We have an important meeting today. You haven't forgotten have you?"

Kimberly cleared her throat and glanced down to find Bobby staring up at her. "No, no, I haven't. Give me a few minutes to eat and brush my teeth. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, no rush. I just…" Melody giggled. "You're never late so I figured it had something to do with that gorgeous man you took home with you last night."

"What about him?"

"OH! He's still there isn't he?"

She swallowed as she felt Bobby's hands slide past her tank again, warm hands shifting upwards to cup her breasts. "No." She answered quickly. "I have to go."

"Oh my god, he is!" Melody cackled with laughter. "Is he as good as he looks? I bet he went downtown didn't he? He looks like he would, a real peach eater."

"Melody!" Kimberly reached down to press a hand against Bobby's mouth as he let out a bark of laughter. "I really have to go now. I'll be there as soon as possible." She clicked off the phone and threw it to the side. "Bobby!" She pulled her hand back. "You bit me."

"I seem to remember you liking it Princess."

"Oh shut up. I have to go; I'm late for work." She moved to roll off the bed and stopped when he grabbed her waist. "Bobby…" Her hands found his shoulders as he sat up and she had no choice but to follow the movement and straddle his hips. "I really have to go."

He nodded, sliding his hands along the side of her face and he shifted his fingers back to grab a chunk of her hair. Keeping his grip gentle, he pulled her forward and covered her mouth with his again. The next kiss was slow and searching, still with passion but nothing brutal or harsh behind it. Kimberly sighed into his mouth as the kiss deepened, her own hands finding the hair at the back of his neck. She grabbed at the soft locks and couldn't help but to move her hips against his.

Bobby growled in the back of his throat. "You really sure you have to leave?"

"You just want to get laid one more time."

He chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips against her throat. She let out a soft gasp as he sank his teeth into her skin and thrust his hips up to meet hers. He licked at the marks left behind. "And you don't?"

"Will your feelings be hurt if I say no?" Kimberly squealed with laughter as Bobby growled and rolled them; her back meeting the soft material of the mattress. He easily pinned her wrists above her head again. "Bobby!"

His lips found hers and she let him violate her mouth as much as he wanted. His grip on her wrists tightening at the same time he pressed his hips against hers. She whimpered into his mouth. "Bobby…" She jerked her arms. "Bobby… Let me, let me touch you."

"No can do Princess; you insulted me." Bobby shifted to pepper kisses along the curve of her jaw. "Now you have no choice but to let me have my way with you and make you late for work."

She sighed and tilted her head back as he continued to rotate his hips against hers and trail wet kisses down her neck. "I'm already late." She wound her legs around his waist. "A few more minutes couldn't hurt."

01010101010101010

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, neither of them moving as they regained their breath. Finally Bobby rolled over onto his back. Kimberly continued to lay there and she let out a shaky breath before pushing away her hair from her face.

"I'm really, really late now."

Bobby propped himself up on his elbows as she slipped off the bed and began to gather clothes into her arms. "I want to see you again."

"What?" Kimberly froze halfway to the bathroom. "You want to what?"

"I want to see you again."

"I… I'm not… Maybe I don't do this one night stand thing all the time but I'm fairly certain seeing you again would break the rules."

"For someone who claims she doesn't do this a lot you sure as hell have the so-called fucking rules down."

"Oh please." She ignored him as he stood up and discarded the used condom into the trashcan by the dresser. "Don't act like you're some fan of long term relationships. I don't even know your last name and I can tell you sleep around. You're the one who suggested leaving Johnny's to come here and fuck in the first place."

Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "For your information Princess, I suggested the bathroom at Johnny's but you told me you wanted to fuck me blind on an actual bed."

"I did not!"

He burst out into laughter as she threw the shirt at him. He caught it easily and tossed it onto the bed. "Maybe you didn't say fuck me blind but it was your fucking suggestion to come here. I don't sleep with every woman I stumble across Kimberly, believe it or not."

"Well, I don't."

"Are you always this damn uptight with the people you fuck?"

Kimberly snorted and stalked forward to grab her shirt. "I think you need to leave now."

"I think you need to answer my question."

"Why? Why do I need to?" She poked him on the chest. "I've changed my mind; I don't think you need to leave, I know it. Get out."

"I'll leave when I'm fucking good and ready to leave Kimberly."

"You can't be serious! This is my house!"

Bobby chuckled as she poked him again. "I'm aware of that Princess; it's certainly not mine, it's too stuffy."

"Stuffy!?" This time she threw all of her clothes at him. He only chuckled as the clothes fell onto the floor. "My house is not stuffy; it's nice! These things I own probably cost more than your entire house put together!"

He shook his head and grabbed for her wrists, stopping her from being able to hit him should the idea suddenly become appealing to her. "You might be right about that Princess but you fucked me just the same."

Kimberly jerked to pull her wrists free but he didn't release her. "Let go! I have to get to work."

"Tell me you want to see me again."

"I want you to leave before I call the cops."

His dark eyes flashed, nostrils flaring, but he released her. He turned to grab his clothes up from the floor. "I don't know what you're fucking problem is Kimberly but you're right, I should go."

She crossed her arms as she watched him dress. "You should have been gone the second after you got what you wanted."

"I may not know your last name or who you really are but at least I know what I want Kimberly. Enjoy living in your fucking little hole for the rest of your life alone and miserable as fuck."

"Fuck you."

"You already did that Princess more than once, and you fucking enjoyed it."

The door slammed shut behind him and she listened to the sound of his footsteps pounding down the stairs. The front door slammed shut as well a few minutes later, breaking the silence of the house that suddenly seemed too large for one person anymore.

01010101010101010

"Kimberly?"

She stared at her coffee mug and tapped the side with her fingers.

"Kimberly?" Melody left the office door open as she entered. "Are you okay?"

Kimberly cleared her throat and nodded, finally glancing up. "I'm fine. What is it?"

"It's fifteen till two."

She nodded again, pushing her chair back from her desk, and rose to her feet. She buttoned her jacket before she started to collect the papers that were on her desk and shove them into her briefcase.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Melody took a seat in the chair across from the desk. "Did something happen with that guy? Did… Did he hurt you?"

"No." She lied. "He didn't hurt me."

"Was it bad? I thought he would show you a good time. I mean, I-"

Kimberly snapped her briefcase shut. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Melody."

"Alright, fine." Melody stood up and brushed her hands down the front of her suit. "Jeremiah Mercer called and should be here with one of his partners for the meeting at two exactly but he said one partner had car trouble or something. The other partner is picking him up."

"Tell me again why I'm doing this."

Melody frowned and reached out to grab the back of the chair in order to lean against it. "Because it's what you do."

"It's what my father did. I'm not my father."

"Right, you're not but you are following in his footsteps. You agreed to take over this company after he died and so far you've done an excellent job."

Kimberly shot Melody a look as she jerked the briefcase off her desk. "My father took pride in rebuilding this city and trying to make it a place to be proud to live in. He helped finance the first skyscraper and the first housing project that had running water. He made smart decisions. I don't see how I can live up to that by dealing with a man who has never owned a building franchise before in his entire life." She made her way around the desk. "Does this seem like a smart decision to you?"

"You've always made good choices in the past; I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"We'll see won't we?"

"Kimberly…"

She paused in the doorway, glancing at Melody from over her shoulder. "What?"

"Um…" Melody bit on her bottom lip, "You know what, never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. It's just… Well, remember that conversation we had when you hired me, about how you wouldn't fire me without letting me explain myself?"

Kimberly frowned. "Sure, why?"

"I just wanted to remind you, that's all."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." She chuckled at the look on Kimberly's face. "I didn't!"

Kimberly's grip tightened on the briefcase handle. "We'll talk more about this later when you decide to start being honest with me."

"I am being honest." Melody grumbled as she followed Kimberly down the hallway. "I didn't do anything, you did."

"What?"

Melody scratched the back of her head and smiled as she continued to follow at a leisurely place. "Nothing!"

01010101010101010

Kimberly paused at the conference room doors and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and exhaled before she shoved open the door and entered. "Mr. Mercer, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Jeremiah Mercer raised to his feet, another man beside him standing from his chair as well. "Ms. Carter." He motioned to the man beside him, "I'd like to meet my brother and one of my partners, Jack."

Jack was a handsome, tall man with wild hair and a warm smile. He wore a leather jacket on top of a white shirt and dark blue jeans. She also spotted the wedding ring on his finger. "Hello Jack."

"Ms. Carter." He extended his hand and she shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you ma'am."

"Call me Kimberly please." She nodded and motioned to their chairs. "Please have a seat." Sitting down her briefcase, she crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair across from them at the table. "Shall we wait for your other two partners before we actually begin?"

"I'd prefer it if we did, Angel and Bobby shouldn't be much longer."

"Okay, we can-" She paused and blinked at him. "Excuse me, I'm sorry; what did you say?"

"Bobby was having problems with his truck this morning so Angel had to go pick him up."

"Bobby…"

"Mercer; my brother and my partner." Jeremiah shot Jack a confused look. "Is there a problem?"


	2. TWO

**A/N: **_ Thank you so much for the kind reviews. YES Jackie is married in this. I'm going AU VERSE starting after movie with of course Jack surviving and some other things but all will be explained and work I promise. Enjoy and I will post more again soon. Thanks again!  
_

**Chapter TWO**

Kimberly shook her head. "No, there's no problem." She somehow managed a smile. "The name just sounds familiar, that's all."

Jeremiah and Jack exchanged a long look. "Well, Bobby, he's…"

The intercom beeped and she immediately leaned forward to hit the accept button. "Yes Melody?"

"The other partners are here Ms. Carter."

"Show them in please." She stood up and a few minutes later, the door to the conference room opened again. She smiled and stepped forward but the smile dropped completely at the sight of the two men entering behind Melody.

Angel smiled brightly as he saw her, eyes widening in surprise but he covered it quickly as he shot Bobby a look. Bobby wasn't as smooth at covering his surprise and he stared at her for a few minutes, no one in the room saying a word.

Kimberly clenched her hands into fists and felt her nails bit the soft skin of her palms. She turned her head to stare at Melody and noticed the other woman was looking at everything in the room except her. "Melody…"

Melody bit on her bottom lip but finally slid her gaze to Kimberly's. "Yes, Kimberly?"

"Could you bring some coffee in here please?"

"You're not a secretary too?"

Every pair of eyes swung back to Bobby and Kimberly felt her insides tighten.

"Bobby!" Jeremiah's voice held a tone of warning. "This is Ms. Carter."

"I know who this is Jerry." Bobby smirked as he stared at Kimberly. "She spilled beer all over my favorite pair of boots last night."

"This is the woman you met last night!?" Jack was smiling as he spoke up and glanced between them. "Are you serious? Didn't you tell me that you two-"

"No."

"Yes." Bobby glared at her. "But at the time, I didn't know exactly who she was."

Jeremiah sighed as he sat down at the table again, hand rising to rub his fingers across his forehead. "This is unbelievable. Of all the women in Detroit, you have to sleep with the one that's going to finance our building project!"

"You can still get your financing Jerry; calm the fuck down."

"Man, will you watch your language in front of the lady?"

"Believe me, she doesn't mind me talking dirty." Bobby smirked as he focused back on her again. "Do you Princess?"

Kimberly ignored the fact that Melody was literally attached to the wall as she slid from the room and that Angel and Jack were both grinning widely at her. She could only focus on the fact that her face felt like it was on fire and her palms were beginning to hurt from the pressure of her nails. "Mr. Mercer," She turned back to face Jeremiah, "if you don't mind, I'd like to continue this meeting without the inconvenience of outside interference."

"Are you calling me a damn inconvenience?"

She ignored Bobby in the background. "Mr. Mercer?"

"I'm afraid I can't agree to that Kimberly. My brothers are my partners and I want them included in all meetings that concern Mercer Brothers Inc."

"I'm staying here Kimberly so you better get used to it."

She turned to stare at Bobby again. "It's not that I entirely mind any extra presence but I could do without the commentary from the peanut gallery."

Angel chuckled as he reached forward to pat Bobby on the back. "Looks like you didn't show the lady as great of a time as you thought last night bro."

"Yeah, you must be losing your touch Bobby."

"Fuck you Jackie! Unlike you, I haven't had any complaints in pleasing a woman."

Kimberly glanced at Jeremiah to find him with his head in his hands and she moved to take her seat again at the table. He looked up as she opened her briefcase and slid some papers towards him. "I had the financial department draw up your contract this morning."

"You still… You still want to finance my project?"

"That's what we're here for isn't it?" She smiled and slid a pen towards him. "Take your time reading the entire contract before you sign and if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Jack was still laughing. "Kimberly's obviously an educated woman with an IQ higher than what you're used to attracting Bobby. I highly doubt you had sex with her."

"I got fucking scratches on my back to prove it, you dickhead."

Kimberly shoved her chair back as Jeremiah grabbed the pen. "That's enough." She focused on Bobby as she stood up. "This is a place of business and if you three are done measuring with your rulers, I suggest you sit down with your brother and discuss the contract I've printed up for you."

Jack immediately sat back down and when it looked like Bobby was going to say something else, Angel clapped him on the shoulder and squeezed. "Come on Bobby, let's sit down and do what we came here to do, alright?"

He nodded but didn't look away from Kimberly until he had to sit down beside Jeremiah.

Kimberly forced her shoulders to relax and she pushed her chair in just as Melody returned with a tray of mugs and the coffee pot. "Make sure our guests are taken care of Melody. If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

0202020202020202020

According to her watch, she had been in the bathroom for twelve minutes and counting. She lifted her gaze to stare at her reflection and finally turned the faucet water off. Squaring her shoulders back, she wiped her hands dry, threw away the towels, and jerked open the bathroom door.

"I was beginning to think you fell in Princess."

"You shouldn't be walking around unattended." Her grip tightened on the doorknob as Bobby continued to stand in the doorway. "You should go back to the conference room."

"I should do a lot of things right now that I've got no plan to do Kimberly." His eyes flashed as he took a step forward and she took one back, releasing the door as she went.

"Bobby…"

"Small world huh? Who knew the same Kimberly that fit so well underneath me would be the same sassy business woman helping us finance my brother's project?" The bathroom door shut softly as he continued towards her. "I'm surprised but I can't say that I'm upset."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she took another step backwards. "It might by true what they say, it might actually be a small world after all," She ignored the smirk that appeared on his face, "But it doesn't mean that you have to be a jerk about it."

"I might be a jerk Princess but you like it."

She flinched as he reached out to stroke his fingers across her cheek. "Stop."

"No."

"Bobby…" Kimberly literally shook from nerves as his hands cupped her face. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right."

He chuckled as he pulled her towards him and if he noticed her arms stayed tightly crossed, he made no mention of it. "Who says?" His dark eyes studied hers. "Just because we're working together suddenly means we can't see each other too? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I'm helping you and your brothers finance a contract that costs a lot of money and if people think you accomplished that by sleeping with me, it'll ruin us both!"

"Fine; I'll quit."

"Bobby!" She pushed at his hands but he didn't release her. "This isn't a joking matter."

He chuckled as he let his thumbs stroke the sides of her face. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't quit the company completely but I'd be willing to step back and let someone else handle what I do."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do you do?"

"I do enough." His gaze lowered to her lips. "And as you know, I do it quite well."

"You're too damn cocky for your own good Bobby Mercer." Kimberly pushed his hands from her face and surprisingly he let her but he didn't take a step back. "I thought I recognized your name when your brother mentioned you. You've got quite the reputation and you're no stranger to the papers, news or tabloids."

"Everyone has a past. Things change and people move on with their lives. Speaking of which, we should move on to talking about the next time I'm going to see you."

When he reached out to touch her face again, she lightly slapped his hand away. "Have you completely lost your mind and forgotten about what happened between us?"

"Of course not and I'm pretty damn confident that you haven't either."

"I'm not… I'm not talking about…" She ran her hands through her hair. "You said things to me…"

Bobby smirked and nodded slowly. "I remember saying a lot of things."

"Don't just stand there and act like you don't know what I'm really talking about!"

"Maybe I was a little out of line…"

"You think?"

"But you were too and-"

"I was not! You were rude to me in my own house and obviously quite amnesiac because we both agreed it was a onetime thing!"

Bobby's chuckle was loud as it bounced off the walls around them. "A onetime thing, that's a good one Princess. I was inside of you more than once for damn sure, so that pretty much throws the one night stand rule out of the window."

"You are completely out of your mind!"

"You might be right, you might be driving me fucking crazy, but that don't change facts!"

"There are no facts!" She shouted back. "I don't want to see you again and that's final Bobby!"

"Bullshit you don't!"

She laughed this time at the look of disbelief on his face. "Why is it so hard to accept that fact that someone you slept with doesn't want to see you again? Have you honestly never had a one night stand?"

"I've had my fair share; have you?"

She shook her head quickly. "No but at least I'm aware of the rules."

"Rules, my ass. You don't know a damn thing! Why are you fighting this so hard?"

"Have you not heard a word of what I've been saying or even opened your eyes? It's not just the business end Bobby but everything else as well! I… I just can't do this! I just don't have the time or desire to continue sleeping with you whenever you feel horny."

"When I…" He laughed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "What do I have to do to change your mind Princess? Take you out on a date? Tell you my favorite color? Wear a suit and tie? What?"

"A suit and a tie? You think this is about the fact that you…"

"That I what? What about me?"

"Just forget it." She shook her head again and moved around him towards the door. She jumped as he reached the door first, his hand slapping against the back so she couldn't open it. "Bobby…"

"The fact that I come from years of moving place to place in the system and working my way up from the fucking bottom has nothing to do with the fact that I want to see you again. I don't care if you have more money than Bill Gates, it doesn't change anything. I don't give a shit about the money Kimberly."

"Bobby…"

His free hand shifted to cup her chin. "I like you Kimberly. You're hardheaded, stubborn and basically a real a wild cat underneath that sleek exterior. I must be a glutton for punishment but I like that about you."

"This isn't a good idea."

He smirked as he released her chin. "Can't say I'm known for having too many of those anyway."

"What could we possibly have in common?" She sighed as she leaned against the door and brought her eyes up to his. "Why in the world could you possibly want anything else from me but sex?"

His hand stroked the top of her head as he leaned against the door as well. "Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself?"

"Maybe it's not about me; maybe instead it's just a low opinion of everyone else."

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Maybe I'll dress up in that suit and tie after all."

"Oh please." Kimberly rolled her eyes as she pushed away from the door. "Like you even own a tie much less a suit."

"You could always buy me a suit Princess with that Black American Express card I know you got tucked away in your wallet." He laughed as she swatted at him harmlessly, catching her hand to press the back of her fingers against his lips. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Do I need to bring my Express card?"

"You can if it'll make you feel better but I don't know if the McDonalds downtown will accept credit cards."

0202020202020202020

Kimberly shifted in the passenger seat of Bobby's truck. "You cannot be serious."

"I told you we were going to McDonalds, didn't I?"

"But…" She looked at the front of the fast food restaurant, the golden arches glowing from the position on top of the building. "I didn't think…"

"If you don't want to go inside, we can always hit the drive through."

She stared at the double doors for a few minutes before she burst out laughing. She grabbed onto her sides as she laughed, tears threatening to come out of the corner of her eyes, and when she finally focused on Bobby again, she found him smiling at her.

"I'm glad you find the plans I made for our date so amusing."

"No one's ever taken me to McDonald's on an actual date before." She cleared her throat. "This is a date right? That's what we're calling it?"

Bobby nodded and stretched his arm across the back of her seat. "The first of many."

"You sound awfully confident about that."

"We both know I am for good reason."

Kimberly blushed and she fingered the hemline of her short sleeved red knit top she had chosen to compliment her dark blue jeans. "Bobby…"

"So do we go inside or do you want the drive through option?"

"You're really serious about eating here?"

He chuckled and reached forward to start the engine back up on the truck. "Of course not." He checked the rearview as he backed out of the parking space. "If you look behind you, what I actually have planned is back there."

Shooting him a look, she turned in her seat. "Should I be scared? I think I saw a horror movie like this once."

"Just look."

Her eyes caught sight of a small brown basket and she raised the lid slowly. "There's food in here!"

"I noticed the weather this afternoon isn't going to be too bad so I figured we'd go to the park downtown."

She spotted the rolled up blanket behind his seat. "You planned a picnic!"

"Well, to be fair, La Vida Loca actually suggested the picnic and Jackie Boy packed the basket."

"La Vida Loca?"

He chuckled as the truck continued down the road. "Angel's wife a.k.a. the royal pain in my ass."

"She sounds interesting."

"That's one way to describe her." Bobby looked over to find her still smiling. "What?" He smiled back as he glanced between her and the road. "What is it?"

"You're taking me on a picnic." She laughed again; "Bobby Mercer, better known as the Michigan Mauler, is taking me on a picnic. Who would have imagined?"

"Pretty girls should go on picnics all the time." His dark eyes flashed back to her. "How do you know that nickname?"

"You think I'm pretty?"

Bobby laughed. "You're not just pretty Sweetheart, you're gorgeous. Now answer the question."

"I might have looked you up."

"Looked me up how?"

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. "I take pride in knowing who I'm working with and what they bring to the table." She kept her eyes on him though the urge to look elsewhere was strong. "I know a detective at the local station and he gave me some information."

"A detective?"

She fidgeted with her sweater again. "I went to the same college as Green so he didn't mind giving me information." She hit the side of the door as the car swerved. "Bobby?!"

"Green as in Detective Darius Green?"

She nodded slowly and rubbed her arm. "Yes, he's head of the unit. Do you know him?"

"You could say that." Bobby pressed down on the gas as the car straightened on the road. "I'm surprised after talking to him that you still agreed to go on this date."

"I'll admit that a lot of the things in your file aren't pretty but seeing as how you didn't kill me in my house after we slept together, I decided to follow my gut instinct about you."

"Oh yeah? And what's your gut telling you about me now?"

"You scare me for a lot of reasons but I know that I can trust you, even if it's with my life."

Both of his hands grabbed the wheel; grip tightening. "I don't like that I scare you and I can't promise that I won't run off at the mouth seeing as how I'm hot tempered but I need you to know that I'll never lay a hand on you out of anger Kimberly, never."

"I believe you."

The truck pulled into the lot of the park and he turned off the engine before he shifted in his seat to face her. "Do you?"

She nodded, her eyes on his, as he reached out to cup the side of her face with his hand. "I do."

With a smile, Bobby lowered his hand. "Why don't you grab the blanket and I'll get the basket?"

She nodded again and ten minutes later, they were sitting on the blanket with the items from the basket between them. People roamed around them, the laughter from the kids on the nearby swing sets echoing through the park.

Kimberly surveyed the blanket covered with bottles of water, fruit, Ziploc bags of chips and wrapped sandwiches. "Jack did a great job."

Bobby grunted as he grabbed a water bottle and twisted off the cap. "I'll tell him you said so." He took a gulp from it. "All the Fairy needs is an apron and he'd be Betty fucking Crocker."

"Fairy?" She grabbed a bottle as well, holding it with both hands. "I don't follow."

He chuckled. "I like to tease Jackie about being gay."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's funny."

"Teasing someone about their sexual preference is funny to you?"

Bobby burst out laughing and he leaned back against the blanket on his elbows. "Princess, he's not really gay. It's just a joke. He lives in Los Angeles with his wife Natalie and their children when he's not here visiting. He doesn't come in as much as he used to with them there, they already have two kids and another one is on the way."

She twisted off the bottle cap and cleared her throat. "That's quite a large family. I didn't grow up with any sisters or brothers."

"I didn't have any brothers either until I was twelve years old."

"That must have been hard."

"It was at first but Evelyn changed my life." He took another swing from his bottle. "If you plan to continue seeing me Kimberly, I'd get used to being teased. The Mercers are a tough group to be around if you're sensitive."

"I'm not."

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her. "You're not what?"

"Sensitive." She chuckled. "What did you think I meant?"

He laughed again before twisting the cap back on his water and tossing the bottle onto the grass beside him. "Come here."

"What?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "And do what?"

"Just come here." Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, he stretched out his hand. "Please?"

Slowly, she slid her hand into his and tossed it bottle to the side as well. She shifted carefully over the items and was surprised as he looped an arm around her shoulders before laying flat on his back. She had no choice but to follow and she listened to him sigh as she rested her head on his chest, her right hand now pressed to his chest as well.

"This is nice."

Kimberly chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Bobby…" His answering grunt vibrated through his chest into her ear and she shifted her head in order to glance up at him. His eyes were closed. "Why me?"

"What do you mean Princess?"

"There were tons of girls at Johnny's that night. Why me?"

"You were the only one who spilled beer on my boots."

"Bobby!" His eyes snapped open when she slapped him gently on the chest. "I'm being serious."

He chuckled. "I am too; you're the only one who did." He closed his eyes again and his hand stroked her back slowly up and down. "But that wasn't what first caught my attention about you."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, it was actually the moment I came back from the john and saw you sitting at the bar by yourself."

"You did?"

Bobby continued stroking her back. "Mmm-hmm. You were thumbing your beer like any minute you expected it to talk to you and sitting on that bar stool in your prime little suit and all I could think of was how sexy you looked."

"I did not." She blushed as she buried her face into his chest. "Keep going."

He laughed but continued. "I debated for about five seconds before I got up to sit in the empty seat next to you at the bar but then your friend Melody showed up and the rest they say is history."

Still smiling, Kimberly propped her head up on his chest. "Bobby?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"Will you kiss me?"

His hand stopped moving and she opened her mouth to say please when his hand shifted up to slide into the locks of her hair at the base of her neck. His free hand cupped the side of her face and she stretched upwards to meet his mouth. Her fingers tightened into the material of his tee shirt as the kiss deepened, her body shuddering against him at the feeling of their tongues bumping before twisting slowly together. Slowly he took his time searching her mouth and she let him, her body pliant as it pressed into his.

The sound of a child laughing broke them apart and Kimberly couldn't help but smile. She caught sight of Bobby's knowing smirk, his hands still in her hair and on her face.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"I am but not for food." He growled.

"I think they frown upon sex in a public place Bobby."

He chuckled and leaned forward to brush his lips against the tip of her nose. "Damn, guess I'll have to wait until I get you alone again."

"Bobby!" She blushed again but couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face. "And who says there will be a next time?"

"I told you before Princess," His hands shifted down her sides to rest comfortably on her hips, "I'm a confident man for good reason."

"And if I didn't want a next time?"

"That's impossible." He kissed her again, not pulling away for several minutes until she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away with a wide smile. "See what I mean?"

"You jerk." She was smiling as she hit him on the stomach and he grunted playfully. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, do not even act like that hurt you!" She poked at his stomach. "Are you smuggling bricks under there?"

"Why don't you look and find out?"

Kimberly cackled with laughter. "Bobby!"

His hands cupped her face again and the laughter faded away. "I love it when you laugh Kimberly."

"Bobby…"

"And I take back calling you pretty; you're not pretty, you're beautiful. You're a beautiful woman."

She closed her eyes as he leaned forward to brush his lips across her forehead. "Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and didn't open her eyes.

"Have you been hurt by someone in the past?"

"Yeah, it happened a long time ago." She cleared her throat. "My last serious relationship actually so… four years ago."

Bobby inhaled sharply through his nose. "You haven't been with someone in four years?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"What happened?"

"He hurt me, what more is there to say?"

"Does he still live in Detroit?"

Her eyes finally opened, wide and alert. "Whatever you're thinking Bobby, stop."

"It was just a question Sweetheart." He cradled her to his chest, hand stroking her back again. "So what happened?"

Kimberly sighed as she rested with her face pressed in the crook of his neck. "It was someone my father wanted me to marry. We dated for a while and then he cheated on me with my best friend. That's it. End of story."

"Well, he's a fucking idiot but at least his loss is my gain."

"Bobby…"

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend though."

"Don't be." She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Bobby as it mixed with his cologne. "They're happily married now with two kids so I guess it was meant to happen."

"It wasn't your destiny to get cheated on Kimberly. He was just a fucking idiot for not having the guts to tell you it was over when he had the chance."

"No one deserves to be cheated on." She clutched at his tee shirt. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

Bobby was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I've been cheated on before."

Kimberly shifted to lift her head up and gaze at him. "Really?"

"Her name was Samantha."

"What happened?"

"I was in the fourth grade and he had more Tonka trucks than I did."

"You jerk!"

Bobby chuckled as he rolled them and slid between her legs. He kissed her and she wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "I'm sorry." He grinned as he pulled back to press his lips against her neck. "I don't like it when you're not smiling."

"That was mean." She smothered her grin and bit his shoulder teasingly. "I'm going to start calling you the Michigan Meanie."

"Hey now. I worked hard to get the nickname of Michigan Mauler."

"I believe you; I saw your hockey record." Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Samantha huh?"

"Yeah, what a slut."

Kimberly burst out laughing but the sound was smothered as he covered her mouth with his again.


	3. THREE

**A/N: **_Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. Just a reminder, from here on out this story is going to be AU (alternate universe) but still after movie. For those who haven't read Wildflower, Jackie survived and meet his current wife Natalie (that'll be explained in this). Also this story is set several years after the movie so things have changed drastically for our favorite brothers. I hope you continue to enjoy. Comments and suggestions are always welcome._

**Chapter THREE**

"I moved your four o'clock to tomorrow at three and then I-" Melody paused and looked up from her planner. "Kimberly?" She sighed as she caught sight of her boss behind her desk with her elbow on the desk and her chin resting against her open hand. The woman's gaze was settled to the side and she looked worlds away. "Kimberly!"

Kimberly shot up straight, blinking as she finally focused. "I'm sorry Melody, what were you saying?"

"Where are you right now? Because it's not this office I can tell you that." Melody chuckled and shut the planner. "Thinking about Bobby again were we?"

"Oh shut up."

"You were! I knew it!"

Kimberly blushed and fidgeted with the papers on her desk. "Sorry, I just…" She leaned back in the leather desk chair. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." She watched Melody's jaw drop. "What?"

"You're not serious."

"I'm the boss; I can do what I want." She replied defensively. She checked her watch. "It's almost three and according to you, I no longer have any more appointments so let's close down for the day."

"I can go home too?"

"No, you have to stay here and slave away all night; of course you can leave." Kimberly began to clean up her desk and she followed the movements of her hands, aware of Melody still staring at her with a look of shock on her face. "Quit looking at me like that."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Her head shot back up and it was her eyes that were now wide with shock. "I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"Yes," Melody laughed. "You are. I can see it all over your damn face! You're in love with Bobby Mercer!"

Kimberly's mouth moved for several seconds before she spoke again. "Don't be ridiculous." She shoved papers into her desk. "Bobby and I have been only been on two real dates over the last couple of weeks!"

"Face it, you're in love. It's cute." Melody giggled. "Hey, look at it this way, at least the feeling is mutual."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Melody!" Kimberly shut the desk drawer. "I wish you'd stop doing that. You know, you never fully explained that whole incident three weeks ago." She taped her fingers on the desk. "I promised I wouldn't fire you but I can make your life a living hell."

"Fine." Melody crossed her arms over her chest. "That night at Johnny's, I knew who Bobby was. He's kind of a local legend around here. I mean, you'd have to live in some hole to not know who…" She paused at the look that crossed Kimberly's face. "I didn't say anything cause I never thought you'd actually go home with him."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we didn't go to his house, we went to mine. How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't think he was your type!"

"Obviously you were wrong!"

Melody couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Obviously!" She grinned. "I knew you wouldn't even give him time of day if you knew his last name but then I saw how you two were looking at each other…"

Kimberly rolled her eyes but felt the blush creep onto her face again. "And this mutual thing?"

"You must be blind." Melody snorted. "Bobby has been in love with you since you spilled beer on his boots."

"You made me do that and don't be ridiculous."

"Maybe I helped you a little but no, I'm not being ridiculous. My eyes work perfectly and I see it every time he comes into the office. It's all over his face just like it is yours."

Kimberly leaned forward and as Melody watched, she rested her head against the desk. "No one falls in love this fast; this is crazy."

"Love is crazy but it doesn't change facts. You love him." Melody giggled as she stood up. "I'm going to go shut my computer down. Are you headed home?"

Kimberly sighed as she sat up, rubbing at her forehead. "I don't know."

"You should call Bobby and see if he wants to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Her friend smiled. "You?"

0303030303030303030

Sitting in her BMW, Kimberly dialed Bobby's cell phone and only had to wait a matter of seconds before he picked up.

"Hey Sweetheart." His warm voice floated into her ear and sent tingles down her spine. "I wasn't expecting you to call so soon. Aren't you at work?"

"I decided to close early today."

"Want me to come get you? We can go to dinner or something. I'd like to actually talk to you about a couple of things."

"Actually…" She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. "I was thinking about coming to you if you… if you want."

There was noise in the background and it sounded like Bobby shifted the phone before it grew quiet again. "I'm at my house with the rest of my family."

"What's the address?"

"Are you sure about this?"

She inhaled deeply. "I want to see you and I'd like to meet the rest of your family."

Bobby cleared his throat and she closed her eyes to imagine the smile that she hoped was on his face. "We're at 1405 Gardner."

0303030303030303030

The driveway and the street was filled with cars as she pulled up. She clutched her purse as she got out, eyes on the lit house. She could hear the sound of music. The air was turning chilly and she pulled her coat tighter across her chest before making her way up the stairs to the porch door.

Purse held at her chest, she knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later it swung open to reveal a voluptuous Hispanic woman with long, dark hair. Both women stared at each other when finally the woman opened her mouth.

"You must be lost."

"I'm not lost."

"Are you sure? There isn't a Macy's on this side of town."

Kimberly shifted nervously, more aware now of the fact that she was standing there in a black pinstriped business jacket and skirt. "I'm Kimberly and I…" She yelped as the woman reached out to grab her arm and jerk her inside the house.

"Kimberly? Kimberly Carter?" The woman let her go and shut the door. "I know you."

"I'm afraid I don't know you."

"I'm Sofi, Angel's wife." Sofi smiled brightly. "You're the woman Bobby's been seeing." She glanced over her shoulder as if looking for someone. "How was the picnic? That was my idea."

"Um, it was nice."

"Want me to take your jacket? It does come off right?"

She nodded and let Sofi take her purse in order to strip off her jacket and reveal a classic black tank underneath. "Is… is Bobby around?"

"He's in the living room. Come on." She grabbed Kimberly's hand before she could object. "Bobby! Your girlfriend is here to see you!"

She was pulled into the living room and Kimberly blinked in surprise at the amount of people that filled the room. Jeremiah was there with a woman she assumed was his wife. Beside them on the couch was Jack, Angel was sprawled out in the lounger. Bobby was nowhere to be found and she found herself wrapping her arms around her torso in a protective maneuver.

"Kimberly, hey!"

"Hey Kimberly!"

She smiled shakily as she glanced between them. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Don't be silly." Sofi grinned. "We were just watching TV. We had dinner, are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, I-"

"Camille brought over a great big pot roast. You should have some; put some meat on your bones."

"Maybe you should give her some of yours La Vida Loca." Bobby stepped out from the hallway behind them. "You've got enough to share don't you?"

"Go to hell Bobby."

He chuckled ignoring her as he spotted Kimberly. "Hey Princess." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing the top of her forehead. "I'm glad you're here."

Trying hard to ignore everyone as well, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I'm glad I'm here too."

He pressed his lips against her ear. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

"Awwwww!" Angel cooed from where he sat stretched out by the television. "Why don't two get a fucking room?"

"Yeah, take the Pod person with you."

Blushing, Kimberly pulled back and glanced over his clothes. "Did you go shopping?"

"He spent all day at the mall yesterday." Angel spoke up as Sofi plopped down on his lap and slung her arms around his neck. "He even got new boots."

Bobby rolled his eyes and he flipped Angel off, his left arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "I had some extra spending money. Big deal."

"Whatever." Angel leaned over to hit Jeremiah on the arm. "I saw him eying the Ralph Lauren shirts."

"You know you can't afford Ralph Lauren, what is wrong with you boy?"

"I can fucking afford Ralph Lauren, I just didn't like any of the styles on the shirts. Stop giving me shit; at least I don't wear suspenders."

Jeremiah laughed and thumbed his suspenders. "These babies will always be in style and that's something we know you ain't got."

"I wrote the fucking book on style." Bobby pointed towards the couch. "Kimberly, you've already met Jeremiah, that's his wife Camille, and you just met La Vida Loca unfortunately." He ignored Sofi as she spat a curse word at him.

"It's nice to meet you."

Kimberly smiled again, more confident as she felt Bobby's hand slid into hers, their fingers intertwining. "Nice to meet you too." She glanced around and couldn't help but notice the looks everyone was giving each other or the fact they were staring at her hand in Bobby's.

"We're going upstairs." Bobby shot Jack a look. "Make sure you clean up the kitchen before you pass out."

"There's no way I'm cleaning your shit up. Not only do I not live here anymore but I certainly didn't make any of that mess."

"What are you guys gonna do upstairs?" Angel grinned as he glanced between them. "Why don't you stay down here and watch The Sopranos with us?"

Bobby glanced over at Kimberly as he felt her squeeze his hand. "What would you like to do babe?"

"You should spend time with your family."

"We," He squeezed her hand back, "should spend time with my family." He caught Sofi staring at him and snorted. "What?"

"Have you been drinking at all tonight?"

"What the fuck are you-"

Kimberly pulled on his hand. "I could use a drink." She squeezed his hand urgently. "Please?"

Bobby exhaled through his nose but nodded, lifting her hand to kiss the back before he let go. "Have a seat Sweetheart, is beer okay?"

"A beer would be great, thanks." She smiled as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Clearing her throat and clasping her hands together nervously, she immediately noticed everyone staring at her. "Wow…" She laughed softly. "If you listen, you can hear crickets chirping."

"How did you do that?" Sofi stared at her in amazement. "It was like you hypnotized him."

"Sofi, knock it off." Angel chuckled patting her thigh. "Have a seat Kimberly, there's some room on the couch I believe."

"Actually, you can have our seat." Jeremiah rose with Camille's hand in his. "We need to be going; the babysitter is only being paid to stay until eight." He shook Kimberly's hand. "It was good seeing you again."

Kimberly nodded. "You too. I'll have Melody schedule another appointment with you soon."

"Wait. This is the woman that is helping you finance your luxury lofts?" Camille glanced at Jeremiah curiously and he nodded. "And she's dating Bobby? How in the world did that happen?"

"Yeah, explain that!" Angel laughed, everyone else laughing as well.

"Did you lose a bet?"

Kimberly shifted nervously. "It's a long story actually."

"We look forward to hearing it later."

Bobby grunted as he came back out with two beers and he handed one to Kimberly. "How about we leave Kimberly alone?"

"We're just asking a few questions; don't get your panties twisted."

"Screw you Angel."

Jeremiah laughed and clapped Bobby on the back. "See you both later."

"Night."

Kimberly sipped at her beer and took a seat on the couch, Bobby beside her and he slung his arm over her shoulder to bring her close. She tried hard to focus as the episode of The Sopranos played on the television but everyone kept looking at them curiously and she shifted on the couch to move closer to Bobby. She glanced over to find Bobby smiling at her and her breath caught in her throat when he leaned over to press his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Bobby…"

"What is it baby?"

Beside them Jackie chuckled under his breath.

"Nothing." She sighed as he nuzzled the side of her neck. "It's just…" She buried her face into his arm, "I feel like I'm on display at the moment."

"Ignore them."

"Easier said than done." Kimberly froze as he leaned over again and brushed his lips against hers. He didn't pull away as she expected and though shocked, she didn't try to stop him as he kissed her again. His tongue slid easily past her lips and she sighed into his mouth, giving him access immediately. Her left hand clutched her beer, her right moving to grab onto his shirt and she released a small sound of pleasure from her throat the second he pulled away.

Bobby smirked down at her. "Did that make it easier?"

"Damn, ya'll really do need a room." Angel burst out laughing as Kimberly's face turned red. "It should be pretty chilly outside right now if you need to go cool off Kimberly."

"You watch your mouth when you talk to her." Bobby shot Angel a stern look. His arm was still around her shoulders and his fingers were stroking the soft skin of her upper arm. "Don't make me come over there and teach you a lesson."

Angel smirked as he stroked Sofi's thigh. "I'd like to see you try Old Man. You probably can't even get off that couch right now anyway."

Kimberly glanced between the two slowly, spotting the smile on both of their faces and she looked over at Jack to find him smiling as well, his eyes still on the television. Slowly, she cleared her throat and slid her hand down Bobby's chest. "Bobby?"

He didn't remove his eyes from Angel's. "Yeah baby?" He scowled as Angel's smirk deepened. "I am five fucking seconds from rearranging your face."

"Bobby…"

"Hey, you know where to find me. I'm sitting right here Honkey."

"It might take me a few minutes to find you, the chair's dark so you're blending in." Bobby shot back. "Wait, I see a flash of white, it's your teeth. You still using those strips Sofi bought two months ago?"

Sofi rolled her eyes. "I never bought whitening strips you moron; that was wax."

"Oh that's right; you needed them for your upper lip."

"You are such a bastard Bobby!" Sofi screeched. "Puta mierda! Beso mi asno!"

Bobby didn't hold back his laughter as she continued rattling on angrily. "I'm sorry; are we in Mexico? I thought I was speaking English. Keep talking La Vida Loca; I don't understand a word you're saying. Burrito! Enchilada! Taco!"

"Fuck you! Do you understand that?"

"Yeah and no thanks. I want to remain disease free."

Angel sat up straighter in the chair as Sofi slapped him on the chest. "Man, don't fucking talk to my wife like that! You ain't got room to talk anyway! You're the one that dated that skank from Third Street a few years back."

"She did not have a disease! That was a rash."

"There are diseases that come across as rashes."

"Well, thank you Doctor fucking Phil." Bobby glared at Sofi. "What'd you do, look that up on the internet? Or was that something you learned down at a Mexican clinic before you crossed the border?"

"Bobby…"

Bobby turned his head to glare at Jack. "What the fuck is it Jackie?" He followed the direction Jack pointed and cursed at the sight that Kimberly was gone. He hadn't even noticed her slip out from under his arm and he stood up from the couch at hearing something rattle in the kitchen. He pointed at Angel and Sofi. "We'll finish this later."

"Count on it." Angel shot back with a smile. He leaned in to whisper something into Sofi's ear and she giggled, ignoring Bobby completely as she whispered something back.

Bobby slipped out of the living room and entered the kitchen, spotting Kimberly at the sink. He approached with soft steps and slid his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her left shoulder, watching as she methodically cleaned the plate in her hand. "You don't need to do those, Sweetheart."

"Someone has to and I don't think it's fair to make Jack do all of them by himself."

"Jack's used to it." Bobby pressed his lips against her neck, frowning as she continued to stare down and wash the dishes piled into the sink. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Kimberly, baby…" He shifted back and turned her sideways, moving around to lean against the sink and stare down at her. "What's the matter?"

"I told you, it's nothing." She sighed as the back of his knuckles stroked her cheek. "What… what happened in there, it's just not what I'm used to, that's all."

"We can get a bit rough but we're just playing around Kimmy. It's harmless fun."

She nodded then smiled slowly. "Kimmy?"

Bobby smiled back just as slowly. "Kimberly's a sexy name but I think you need a nickname."

"Like you do, Michigan Meanie?"

"Michigan Meanie?" Angel spoke up from the doorway. "Say what?" He burst out laughing and glanced over his shoulder. "Jackie, she just called Bobby the Michigan Meanie!"

Jack's laughter floated from the living room followed by Sofi's and Kimberly couldn't help but laugh at the frustrated look that crossed Bobby's face.

"You guys fucking suck."

"Oh that was cold Michigan Meanie!" Angel was laughing as Bobby came towards him and he dodged the fake blows thrown at him, still laughing. "Cold blooded you meanie!"

Bobby growled and landed a couple punches on Angel's arm before he managed to get the taller man in a choke hold. "Shut up!"

"Michigan Meanie, you're hurting me, stop!"

Kimberly tried to smother her laughter with her hand but she found it impossible. She laughed as the two mocked wrestled before Angel was released, stepping back to straighten out his shirt as Bobby smoothed back his hair.

"Come on, leave the dishes." Bobby smiled at Kimberly. "Let's go upstairs."

"But, the dishes are-"

"If you want to do them that badly Kimmy, I'll make sure Jack leaves them there." He grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the kitchen. "Let's go upstairs baby. I want to show you something."

"Better rethink that plan brother." Angel chuckled. "She's probably still scared from seeing it the last time."

Bobby's retort was lost as Kimberly burst out in loud laughter.


	4. FOUR

**A/N: **_Thanks again for the reviews. Here is where it starts to get tricky and takes an AU twist. Background has been provided and will continue to be in future chapters. I hope you enjoy it and please leave any suggestions or comments. And here… we … go._

**Chapter FOUR**

Bobby squeezed her hand as he led her down to the end of the hallway. He stopped at the last door, turned to face her, and cleared his throat.

When he didn't say anything right away, she shifted nervously on her feet and managed a soft smile. "Is this where I kiss you goodnight and go home?"

Her question made him laugh and he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "I'm going to sound like a whipped bitch right now but the fact you can make me laugh is one of the things I adore about you."

"Bobby…"

"I know we've only been on a couple of dates and things are moving kinda quick so I wanted to share something very personal with you before we go any further." He cleared his throat again. "I have to share this with you and let you decide from here if you want to keep seeing me."

"Share what Bobby?"

"I haven't lied to you but I haven't been totally honest with you either Kimberly."

She frowned and slowly crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe. "What do you mean you haven't been totally honest?"

Bobby moved to open the door and her eyes went wide at seeing a child lying asleep on the small bed in the room. The little girl was small and petite with mocha skin and curly black hair, a thumb in her mouth as she slept with a teddy bear clutched to her chest.

Kimberly swallowed as she gazed around the room that was decorated with drawings and pictures. Toys were piled neatly into one corner beside a dresser and there was a wooden rocker on the other side. She leaned back to almost slump against the doorframe. "Is she yours?"

"She's mine but I'm not her biological father."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not following."

"Her name is Marley." Bobby whispered softly as he gazed down at the little girl. "About three years ago, I went to visit Jackie and Natalie in LA. I met my ex Anita. It was…. a whirlwind type deal and we tried really hard to keep it together but we were just too different." He stared at the little girl. "While we were… taking some time apart, I slept with someone else." He didn't look over to see Kimberly's reaction. "After Marley was born, her mother decided she didn't want anything to do with her so I told her I'd take her even though it was obvious I wasn't her biological father."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I grew up in the foster system Kimberly. I didn't want Marley to experience the same thing."

"Most men wouldn't have chosen to do what you did Bobby. Most would have been thankful they weren't tied down or obligated to take on such a responsibility and to do it willingly…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but it's just not something I mention right away when I met someone new. I can't tell you how many times I've been rejected just because I have a kid."

Kimberly reached out to grab the doorknob and softly pull the door shut. "People can be narrow-minded and selfish, not willing to make change at all." She sighed and rested her weight against the doorframe again. "While I understand why you did it, I'm not happy with the fact that you hid this from me Bobby. I can already tell you love Marley and that she's important to you so there should never be a reason for you to not mention her first thing."

"I'm not ashamed of my daughter but I wanted you to get to know me first before I introduced you to her."

"When we, whatever this is, started out Bobby, it wasn't meant to go anywhere."

"To you maybe but I changed your mind didn't I?" In a move unseen exhibited by him before except in the last couple of minutes, Bobby shifted nervously again. "I want this to work between us Kimberly. I want you to get to know me, to know Marley and my family. I want to be in your life." He reached out to stroke the side of her face. "I want to be more than just a memory to you."

She felt everything inside of her flood, including her heart as it melted, and she reached out to cup the sides of Bobby's face with both of her hands. "You know what I want right now Bobby Mercer?" She smiled at his questioning look, apprehension still obvious in his gaze. "I want you to show me where your bed is."

040404040404040

It was early, barely seven thirty in the morning, when Kimberly slipped free from Bobby's arms and dressed for work. With her shoes in one hand and her purse in the other, she managed to close the bedroom softly as to not wake him. She leaned against the doorframe in order to straighten out her clothes and froze at the sight of soft brown eyes curiously watching her.

His daughter Marley stood half-hidden behind the door, her little hands holding onto the side, and she shifted nervously as she caught Kimberly noticing her as well. Kimberly placed her finger against her lips and smiled as the small child nodded in understanding. After a moment's hesitation, Marley started began to walk towards her.

"Hello Marley." Kimberly whispered as she lowered herself slowly onto her knees. She smiled and extended her hand. "My name is Kimberly."

Marley's small hand slipped into her own. "Kimbly?"

"You can call me Kimmy." She squeezed Marley's hand gently. "I'm a friend of your Daddy."

"Daddy sleepy."

"That's right, he is." She chuckled. She lifted her hand to stroke the top of Marley's head and she smiled as the little girl leaned into the touch. "Tell you what Marley, I was going to head straight to work but I think I'd like some breakfast first. Would you like something to eat?"

Marley nodded enthusiastically. "Daddy says piss and wash."

Her eyes went wide and she clamped down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. "Daddy's right. We should use the restroom before we eat. It's very important to have clean hands." She stood up, the little girl's hand still in hers. "Can I help you since Daddy's still asleep?"

"My friend?"

"I'd love to be your friend Marley." Kimberly felt her heart melt as Marley smiled and began to tug her towards her bedroom.

040404040404040

The house smelled wonderfully of cooked bacon, fresh pancakes, and scrambled cheese eggs but it was the sight of Kimberly holding Marley that had Bobby staring in amazement. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen completely silent as his daughter let out a happy squeal.

"More!"

"More?" Kimberly chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what Ms. Marley?"

"Yes, pwease!"

Bobby felt a wave of pride flash through him and he cleared his throat as Kimberly reached to add more cheese to the eggs in the skillet. "It smells great in here."

"Daddy!" Marley wiggled excitedly until Kimberly lowered her onto her feet. "Daddy awake!"

"That's right Pumpkin." She leapt at him and he scooped her up. She laughed as he swung her into the air and with a smile, he cradled her against his chest, his eyes moving to focus on Kimberly. "Good morning baby."

"I baby!"

"Yes, you are." Bobby pressed his lips to Marley's cheeks. "You're both my babies."

"Kimmy my friend." She snuggled against his chest. "Pretty Kimmy."

"Very."

Kimberly blushed and cleared her throat. "Morning." She moved the skillet off the cooling eye and motioned to the set table. "Marley wanted to make you breakfast."

"Hungry Daddy!"

"Me too Pumpkin." Bobby kept his eyes on Kimberly's. "I'm starving."

She didn't look away even as her body flushed. "Well lucky for you, there's plenty to go around." She paused as her cell phone began to ring on the counter. "Excuse me." Clearing her throat, she swiped up her phone and slipped out into the foyer. "Kimberly Carter."

"I really hate to be calling you so early," Melody stated quickly, "but Anthony Vasser called demanding we switch his appointment from three to nine or he'll pull out and go elsewhere." She sighed. "I tried to reason with the irritating little French man but he insists on seeing you right away."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kimberly sighed and glanced into the kitchen, smiling at seeing Bobby laugh while Marley pressed kisses all over his face. "Make some coffee and order some of those small doughnuts from the shop next door and make sure his folder is ready by the time I get there. I shouldn't be long."

"Okay; I'll do that right away." Melody paused. "I'm really sorry if I interrupted something."

"It's not your fault Melody. You did the right thing by calling. I'll see you soon." She snapped the phone shut and leaned against the wall at her back with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned her head to gaze at Bobby, surprised momentarily at not having noticed his presence the second he came out of the kitchen. Marley was no longer in his arms and she glanced over his shoulder to see she had been fastened securely into her high chair. "I have to go to work."

"Now?" Bobby looked down at his watch. "It's only 8:30."

"I know."

His hands reached out to rest on her shoulders. "You're the boss; I'm sure Melody can manage without you for a little while longer."

"I can't do that Bobby." Kimberly cleared her throat as his face went neutral and she immediately recognized the guarded look that hovered underneath. "Something has come up at the office and I'm needed before Melody ends up starting a war with the French." She chuckled at the puzzled expression that crossed his features and leaned in to brush her lips against his. "Enjoy breakfast with your daughter."

"Fine but you owe us lunch."

"Deal." She drew back with a soft smile. "Call me and I'll meet you somewhere."

040404040404040

The first thing she noticed as she stepped onto her floor of the building was that Melody looked completely frazzled. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her secretary's hair sticking out randomly in disarray as if she had been yanking on it.

"Mr. Vasser arrived a few minutes. He brought his father for support!" Melody flopped down into her desk chair. "And believe it or not, he's still as arrogant and annoying as the last time we saw him."

Kimberly smirked and accepted the folder Melody extended. "You're just upset he hasn't asked you out despite your numerous flirtatious advances."

"That's not the point, he's still completely exasperating."

"Been playing Scrabble online again I see." Kimberly muttered as she flipped open the folder and scanned the insides. "Be thankful Melody, he's not worth your time."

Melody snorted. "That's easy for you to say, you've had the chance to go out with him."

"And I loathed every second of it." She snapped the folder shut and stuck it under her arm. "My father and his thought us to be compatible and that was the farthest thing from the truth."

"Too bad nobody gave him the memo."

"He's hard to avoid when he wants to be the center of attention, as you can tell." She glanced at the closed conference doors. "This shouldn't take very long. Mr. Vasser just likes to be reassured his son isn't dragging his company kicking and screaming into the bowels of Hell."

"Why he ever let his son take over half of his company I'll never know."

"His father may be old fashioned but unfortunately Anthony cares nothing for tradition, only furthering his reputation at the same time he lines his pockets."

"Well, good luck in there. Page me if the desire to throw coffee on him becomes unbearable." Melody grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll bring you a fresh pot."

040404040404040

Louis Vasser was a handsome older man with gray hair and matching gray eyes, his features sharp but attractive. His son took after him in the angles of his cheek bones but his eyes were a sea green shade, his hair a dark black. His father French, his mother was Italian, but it was clear who he took after most as he sat next to his father, both of them looking apprehensively towards the assortment of powdered doughnuts Melody had placed in the center of the table next to the coffee pot.

"Good morning gentleman." Kimberly slid easily into the seat opposite of them and lowered the folder onto the table. "What brings you both to my office so early that it couldn't wait until our previously scheduled time?"

"My son has become quite concerned as of late that the development of our project is lagging behind schedule." Louis eyed his son. "I warn him against being too ambitious but I'm inclined to question when I see funding has taken longer than usual to accumulate."

"It's important to keep in mind that your contract is one of the largest financial projects Detroit has seen in recent history. Not since Trevor Hamilton broke ground with my father back in 1992 has there been a project of this size brought to the city board's attention." Kimberly leaned back into her seat. "I informed your son months before even agreeing to support the funding of your project that it would take time to acquire the necessary amount." She glanced over at Anthony. "Ambition is admirable, impatience however is not."

"Until I receive complete funding, I can't even lay a single brick!" Anthony snapped. "Had I known you were going to take your sweet time, we would have taken our business elsewhere."

"In two months time, you'll have not only proper funding and the support of this company but also the support of the city board at your fingertips." She directed her attention to Louis. "However, if you are unsatisfied with progress thus far, you are more than welcome to take your business to another company."

"And set back not only our project but your own security as well? Are you joking?" Louis scoffed. "Your father would never have suggested such a ridiculous idea!"

"This company no longer belongs to my father, it belongs solely to me, and I'll run it as I see fit. I respect you Louis, I respect the relationship you had with my father, but I'm finding it very hard to respect your son." She ignored Anthony's sputter of protest. "I went into our agreement with the understanding we were both in this to do business in a way that would benefit us both. Perfection is an ideal that cannot be rushed. My company continues to exist because I understand that." She clasped her hands together. "As my father used to say, slow is fast…"

"…and fast is smooth."

"Exactly." Kimberly finally glanced at Anthony again and smiled thinly. "Two months Anthony, then you can lay all the bricks you want but if I'm forced to prolong for whatever reason past that date and put not only your father's reputation but mine on the line as well, I'll be forced to increase my percentage on your quarter earnings to compensate the loss."

Anthony's jaw dropped and she smiled as his father chuckled.

"There will be no need for that Kimberly." Louis slapped his son on the back. "I imagine my son will have come to discover a new love for patience after today."

"Let's hope so." She rose to her feet at the same time they did. "And let's hope we stick to meeting at expected, scheduled times in the future as well."

040404040404040

"Kimberly?"

She leaned forward to press down on the intercom button. "Yes Melody?"

"Victor's here to see you."

"Tell him I'm asleep." She smiled as static came over the line, sounds of an innocent struggle were muffled, and Victor's deep voice immediately followed.

"It's still way too early in the morning for me Kimberly. I have a headache, your coffee sucks and we need to talk."

She chuckled and hit the automatic lock to her door; the signal beeping loudly as it opened, and second's later her attorney for the last five years entered her office. Victor Sloan was a man that towered easily over anyone he encountered standing at an impressive six feet two inches. His shoulder length hair was always tied back, his handsome face always clean shaven, and while he looked intimidating, his charming smile made anyone forget exactly how dangerous he could be when he set his mind to achieving something.

"Good morning Victor." She rocked back in her chair with a wide smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you without lawsuit papers in your hand?" She narrowed her gaze at the hand that held his briefcase. "Did I speak too soon?"

"No lawsuit today." He sat down in front of her and dropped his briefcase onto the desk. "Maybe tomorrow. I am however here because of today's paper." He clasped his hands together in his lap. "You do read the paper still don't you?"

"Of course I do." Kimberly paused to fidget with the papers on her desk. "Just… not today."

"Well, let me help catch you up to current events." Victor unlatched his briefcase and tossed a newspaper down in front of her. "The Detroit Daily has found a sudden interest in you and your new boyfriend." He watched her stare down at the article and the black and white photo of her attached to it. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that your new boyfriend is also a partner in the luxury loft project you just agreed to finance."

"My association with Bobby is completely free from my association with Jeremiah's project."

"Is that what they're calling it now, an association?"

"Oh come on Victor!"

He laughed. "Let's say you're right. Let's say you're financing this project because you believe it will make good revenue for not only the both of you but this city as well and you decided all of this before even meeting his additional partners." He tapped his long fingers against his chin. "But Candace Walker from The Detroit Daily is pretty certain that the only reason you're financing Jeremiah's project is because you're sleeping with his brother. It's quite clear in this article Kimberly that she's telling her readers you're exchanging financial assistance in exchange for sexual favors."

Kimberly looked back down at the article. "Well, she's wrong…" She frowned. "And she's slandering not only me but Jeremiah's good name without substantial evidence." She looked up again quickly. "Is it my day to sue?"

"You could…" He shrugged. "Or you could actually stop sleeping with this Bobby Mercer and avoid more fallout and speculation as the days pass."

"I appreciate your advice Victor. You're a fantastic lawyer, and you've been a good friend to me for many years but do not sit in my office and tell me how I should spend my personal time."

"So you are sleeping with him."

She rolled her eyes. "If I am or if I'm not isn't any of your business and it certainly isn't any of Candace Walker's. Kindly inform her if she doesn't retract her statement and issue an apology I'll make sure she not only loses her job and that no one will ever touch her again in the media industry but that I'll also make sure The Detroit Daily closes its doors for good."

"If you are sleeping with him, he's not doing the job because you are cranky as Hell."

"Shut up."

Chuckling, Victor stood up, bringing his briefcase along with him. "Shall I type up your request or simply make a phone call?"

"Do whatever floats your boat Victor."

He smiled. "Phone call it is. I'll tell them we expect the retraction by Friday."

"Not soon enough, tell them by tomorrow."

"I'm not sure this is the smartest way to go about this. Candace Walker's column is a reader favorite because ninety-five percent of the time, it's based on fact. Perhaps we should go about this in a nicer way."

"Fine. Tell her if she doesn't retract her statement I'll make sure she never works again period, not even at a gas station."

Victor scratched at his chin. "I believe that's the exact opposite of what I just suggested."

"Really? Hmmm." She shrugged and began to focus again on her paperwork. "I guess I can extend the deadline to tomorrow evening instead of tomorrow morning."

"How gracious of you Kimberly."

"Eh, I have my moments."

040404040404040

It was barely past eleven when she entered the small coffee shop and greeted the owner from his position behind the register with a wave of hello. He nodded back and with a smile, she continued towards the back, not stopping until she approached the last booth.

"Darius." She continued to smile as Green rose to his feet. "I apologize for not calling you back sooner; it's been a busy morning."

"It's been a busy morning for us both. I went ahead and ordered you a latte." They both took a seat and he pushed a Styrofoam cup towards her.

"Thank you." Kimberly scooped up the cup and sipped, nodding in contentment as the taste of vanilla filled her mouth. She cleared her throat. "It's good to see you again so soon Darius. I'm surprised in fact. Last time I checked, you were a rather busy Lieutenant."

"It has been quiet, that's for sure." Darius pushed a folder towards her next and watched as she opened it to gaze down at the contents. "I thought this might be of some interest to you."

After a few minutes, she snapped it shut. "What is this about?"

"I thought that would be obvious."

"What is this about Darius?"

He leaned on the table with his elbows, hands clasped together. "After I read The Detroit Daily this morning, I figured you'd like to be able to put all your cards out on the table."

"So you thought printing out everything there is to know about Bobby and the Mercer family would help me do that?"

"I know you like the guy Kimberly. Hell, even I like the guy, but you have the right to know exactly what you're getting yourself into here. It's not all rainbows and butterflies with the Mercers. It never has been and it never will be."

Her fingers slid back and forth over the folder as she kept her eyes on his. "You told me before about some of the things he did in the past. It hasn't changed my opinion of him or his family. Everyone makes mistakes and when you come from a background those men did, mistakes are bound to happen."

"I just want you to be careful Kimberly. Bobby's kept his nose cleaned lately but it wasn't six years ago he was under investigation for the murder of Victor Sweet."

"No one ever found Sweet. There was no evidence to suggest he had been murdered, he just disappeared, and if he dead, no one's going to say where he's buried." She pushed the folder back towards him. "As far as I'm concerned, good riddance. The man did nothing but dirty this city and abuse its citizens."

"I don't disagree with you about Sweet but we're talking about murder here Kimberly. We investigated Bobby for Sweet's disappearance as well as the murders of two associates of his as well. Murder, Kimberly; cold blooded murder and as much as I like and respect the guy, I can't help but believe that Bobby is capable of it." Darius reached out to take one of her hands. "We've known each other since college Kim and the last thing I want is to have to be told that you…"

She reached out to cover his hand with her left. "Please don't finish that sentence Darius."

"I've lost a lot of people, friends and family alike over the years. I'm tired of losing people."

"I'm sorry. I know you're just watching out for me." She squeezed his hand. "You've always looked out for me but I can make my own choices. I know what I'm doing." She sat back and pushed the folder towards him again. "I don't need this."

Darius immediately shook his head and pushed it back towards her. "I want you to take it with you when you leave. Throw it away, burn it; I don't care but look at what is written on the sheets inside. You deserve to know everything." He rubbed at his chin. "It's not all bad. There's a lot in there about Evelyn Mercer and photos of the boys growing up. Take it with you Kimberly. What you do with it is your business."

Her gaze was drawn to the folder but her response was lost as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She dug it free from her purse. "Hello?"

"Kimmy!" Marley's voice was filled with excitement. "Hi Kimmy!"

"Well, hello Marley." Kimberly smiled and she paused as a minute later she heard Bobby's chuckle.

"Sorry about that, the second she heard I was calling you, she wanted to help. Did we catch you at a bad time?"

She excused herself from the table by lifting a finger to Darius who nodded and with the phone she rose to gain more privacy in the hall near the bathrooms. "Of course not."

"Are you busy? Marley and I were wondering if you wanted to go to lunch."

"Um, actually…" She chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm not at the office. I can meet you somewhere but I might be a little late."

"Where are you? We can come by and pick you up."

She let her gaze linger on Darius as he sipped his coffee before her attention wandered to the folder still in the middle of the table. "How about I meet you at the McDonald's down from your house in twenty minutes?"

"Alright." Bobby agreed. "Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	5. FIVE

**A/N: **_Thank you again for the amazing reviews and for the many of you that added me to your list! I love seeing the little alert in my email box that gives me all your names! Thank you! _

_To answer someone's question, the visual for Kimberly is Rosario Dawson and Melody I used Lacey Chabert. Any other questions I would be happy to answer! _

_I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving if you celebrated! Until next time, enjoy!_

**Chapter FIVE**

The fact that the folder Darius had given her was in a briefcase a mere few feet away completely slipped her mind as Bobby's hands traveled slowly down her back. Kimberly sighed and buried her face further into her pillow, feeling all the tension from the day drain from her body.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you Princess?"

"Mmmm."

He chuckled and let his fingers massage her lower back. "Stay awake, I expect you to do me next."

She snorted into the pillow and burst into loud giggles when he switched up his technique and began to tickle her. "Bobby! Stop!" She twisted onto her back, smiling as he moved to lower himself between her legs, his forearms resting on either side of her head. "That wasn't very nice."

"I wasn't kidding about doing me."

"That doesn't surprise me." She looped her arms loosely around his neck. "I hate to break it to you but I'm not very good at giving massages."

"I guess we'll have to find something else you're good at then huh?"

She laughed again as he nuzzled her neck. "You are such a pervert!"

"It's a good thing that you like that about me."

"Have I mentioned you're extremely cocky too?" She sighed and closed her eyes, smiling at the feeling of him kissing his way down her neck. His arms shifted back, his weight resting comfortably on her, and she bit down on her bottom lip in order to not moan out loud the second his hands settled on her hips. "Bobby…"

"The way you say my name drives me fucking insane Princess."

"Bobby?"

He leaned back, their eyes catching. "What is it babe?"

"I saw Darius Green today."

He frowned. "Was he bothering you?"

"Not exactly."

His frown deepened as he stared down at her. "Not exactly? What the hell does that mean?"

"He wanted to talk to me about you."

"Why am I not fucking surprised?" Bobby snorted and he rolled so he was resting beside her on the bed. "What'd he tell you about me this time? Am I robbing kids this week or maybe I'm punching old ladies for their purses? You're here so whatever he said, I guess he didn't scare you off as planned."

"He's just concerned about me. He read the paper."

"And since The Detroit Daily always prints the fucking truth, he came to your rescue like a knight in shining armor didn't he?" He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "So what'd the good detective have to say?"

"He's worried that me being around you isn't exactly the smartest idea."

"And what did you say to that?"

Kimberly sat up and reached out to rest her hand softly against Bobby's back. He had gone stiff with tension, his shoulders hunched as he rested his elbows on top of his knees. "It's not what you do but who you are that defines you as a man Bobby and I for one think you've already paid enough for the things you did in the past."

"The past can come back to haunt you. Maybe he's right."

"No, he's not."

"I'm not a good guy Kimberly." Bobby stood up and turned to face her. "I've done some terrible things, been associated with some terrible people, and if anyone asked, I'm the very last person I would depend on when it's all said and done."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but I don't agree with you."

He sighed and shrugged off his hoodie to reveal the white wife beater he wore underneath. When he tossed it onto the bed beside her, Kimberly grabbed it without a word and slid it on over her head. Their eyes connected as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're a good man Bobby. You love your family, your daughter, and your friends. I know you'd do anything for them; to me that makes you dependable."

"I want you in my life but being around me can get you hurt. Green is right to be concerned about you."

She kept her eyes on his and played with the soft strands of her hair. "I feel safe when I'm with you Bobby."

He swallowed hard. "Things can get rough but I… I'd never let anything happen to you Kimberly."

"I know that." She stood up and brought her hands out to touch the sides of his face. "Don't push me away Bobby. Please don't make me leave."

"When this all started, you wanted nothing to do with me."

She smiled softly. "I wanted nothing to do with who I thought you were. Whatever you've done in the past, it's not who I see in front of me right now. Whether or not you want to admit it, you're a sweet, loving man."

Bobby chuckled and let his hands rest lightly on her hips. "I am not fucking sweet."

"Yes, you are. You're quite cuddly too when you want to be."

"Woman, you did not just call me cuddly." He growled playfully and she giggled as he pulled her close.

She rested her head against his chest. "Don't make me leave." She whispered. "I want to be here. I want to be here with you."

"I know you do." He sighed and rested his head against hers, his mouth next to her ear. "I want you here Kimmy." He let his hands rub her back. "I don't want you to ever leave me."

She leaned back to meet his eyes again. "Bobby?"

"Your house is a bit stuffy for my taste," He joked with a small smile, "but I think I could get used to it." He frowned as she shook her head in response. "Or not."

"Actually, I think you're right about my house."

"I am?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was thinking maybe I'd sell it. I mean, it has so many rooms I don't even use that just take up space. It's just a house to me but this... this house is a home." She swallowed nervously. "It's become a home to me."

"Are you trying to tell me you want to move in with me?"

"Maybe."

He smiled slowly but his face was still full of confusion. "This house isn't really… I mean, it was my mother's and mine for so long but…"

She brushed her lips against his in order to get him to stop blabbering. "It is a lovely home."

"You deserve more than what I can give you."

"I deserve the same as you do Bobby and that's to be happy. Don't I make you happy?"

"You know you do."

"I want to move in with you."

Bobby smiled and captured her mouth in a slow kiss. "We're going to have to wait until the contract with Jerry finishes. I mean your reputation…"

"I'm moving in with you, not Jerry. I don't care what other people think. I want to move in as soon as possible." She watched his eyes. "You want that too don't you?" She swallowed nervously. "Am I pushing you too hard?"

"You're not pushing at all. No one forces me to do anything Kimberly. If you want to move in, we'll work on that."

05050505050505050

_[Two Weeks Later]_

"Bobby! Your fat ass is in the paper again!" Sofi laughed as she shook the paper at him. "So it's true; the camera does add a hundred pounds to a person."

Bobby grunted but seeing Kimberly smiling in the corner of his eye, he merely rolled his eyes and continued to drag boxes from the back of the U-Haul. Angel was chuckling as he grabbed another box and made his way up the stairs.

Grinning, Sofi flipped to the article in the paper. "You're quite the celebrity Kimberly." She nudged the other woman's shoulder with her own. "This whole thing is about you and Bobby dating."

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Kimberly sipped at her lemonade as she watched the boys dragging the boxes into the house. "Why won't they let me help?" She grumbled.

"We women don't do such things."

She smiled and sat down in the swing next to Sofi. "What does it say?"

"It is mostly about how Bobby is a complete idiot."

"That's not very nice."

"And you're cute for saying so." Sofi scanned the article. "For the most part, it's about you." She eyed Kimberly. "Your father was a very wealthy man when he passed."

"That he was."

"It's interesting that you decided to move here instead of just buying a new place for the two of you."

"Why is that? I love this house. There's nothing wrong with it."

"You're right; there is nothing wrong with it. I'm merely curious." Sofi snapped the paper shut just as Angel and Bobby came back out of the house again. She watched them go back down to the U-Haul. "Does Bobby know how much money you have?"

"It hasn't come up."

"It will. His ex Anita, the model from Los Angeles, had a lot of money too and it caused problems for them." She motioned at the truck in the driveway. "She bought that truck for him."

Kimberly sipped at her drink again and stared at the black truck. "That was very nice of her."

"She was a nice woman." Sofi went quiet for a few minutes as the boys went back into the house. "How much money?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much are you worth?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"I agree with her." Bobby spoke up from the doorway. He shot Sofi a look. "I thought Angel was gonna buy a muzle for that mouth of yours."

She flipped him off. "You're such a fucking perro Bobby. I was just asking! Excuse me for being curious." She glanced at Kimberly as she rose to her feet. "I didn't mean to offend you Mami."

Kimberly managed a soft smile back. "It's okay Sofi."

"The hell it is." Bobby glared at Sofi until she disappeared past him into the house and the door shut. He sighed in relief as he lowered himself next to Kimberly on the swing. "I think Angel and I got the last of the boxes." He chuckled. "There's nowhere to stand in the bedroom but at least all the boxes are in there."

"I'll go through them and sort out the items by tonight."

"Hey." He reached out to turn her face towards his. "What's wrong?"

"She didn't mean anything by it Bobby."

"Whether she did or not, like you said, it isn't any of her business."

Kimberly chewed on her bottom lip and moved her head slightly, his hand falling back into his lap. "I'm used to people asking. Human nature right?" She sipped at her lemonade, her eyes going back to the truck.

"Why do I feel like I've done something wrong here?"

"You haven't done anything wrong."

"Would you please look at me when you say that?"

She removed the straw from the corner of her mouth, lowering the Styrophoam cup before she turned back to gaze at him. "You haven't done anything wrong Bobby." She reached out to stroke the side of his face. "It took a lot to say please didn't it?"

"Maybe." He grunted as he caught her hand and pressed the back of it against his lips. He watched her for a few minutes before speaking again. "Your money's no good here Kimmy."

"Good." She grinned. "Cause I wasn't planning on giving you any in the first place." She squealed as he jerked her forward and the cup went tumbling unnoticed onto the porch as he captured her mouth with his.

05050505050505050

Somewhere it lingered in the back of her mind that she had to be at work in less than five hours but she could barely concentrate from where she laid on her back underneath Bobby. As he had for the past ten minutes, he continued to tease her with biting kisses against her skin until she found she had to keep reminding herself to breathe.

"Bobby…"

Her whispered plea had him moving again and she sighed as his mouth found hers. His fingers were everywhere, her hands gripping hard onto his shoulders. Their slow kiss transformed into several and Kimberly couldn't help but whimper as Bobby sat up, bringing her along with him. Her mouth found his neck, her tongue lapping up the sweat that had pooled there and she groaned at the feeling of his fingers digging into the skin of her hips.

It wasn't long before they fell onto the bed in an exhausted heap, him on top and crushing her, but she barely noticed as she remained glued to him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands clutching the sweaty skin of his back.

"Kimmy? Baby?" Bobby shifted back and brushed the wet strands of hair away from her face. His eyes caught sight of the tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and reached between them to drift her fingers across his lips. "You didn't hurt me."

He pressed his lips tightly against her finger tips. "Why are you crying?"

"If I say I'm not sure, will you let it go?" He nodded slowly and she smiled. "I promise you didn't hurt me Bobby. It was…" Her breath caught in her throat. "It was wonderful."

"If I ever hurt you…"

"You won't." She kissed him. "You won't. I promise." He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, cradling her to his side. He said nothing as she laid there and Kimberly listened to the steady beating of his heart. "Bobby…"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Did your ex really buy you your truck?"

He was quiet again for a few minutes. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "She did."

"Was it a surprise?"

"You could say that."

"You got mad at her didn't you?"

"You could say that." He repeated.

She stroked her fingers across his chest. "Do you not like surprises?"

"It wasn't the surprise that I hated Kimmy, it was that she spent a lot of money on me. She didn't need to do it."

"It didn't stop you from keeping it."

"I tried to give it back but Anita could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. It was one of the reasons I became attracted to her."

"You must have really loved her."

"At one time, I did, yeah."

Kimberly shifted on the bed so she could rest her head against his chest and gaze up at his face. "What changed things? Was it the money? Why did you cheat on her?" She watched the muscle in his jaw jump. "I know I shouldn't ask but-"

"She shut me out." Bobby whispered. "I just wanted to be close to her and she shut me out." He cleared his throat and kept his gaze away from hers. "We tried really hard to make things work but no matter what we did we just kept fighting. She had her friends, she had her past relationships, and she needed those things more than me at the time. I didn't go out looking to cheat or break her heart but…"

"You needed to feel wanted and you didn't with her."

"I didn't feel like she even saw me."

Kimberly stalled her fingers but kept her hand resting on his chest. "I think she saw you Bobby. I think she saw what a good man you are and it made her push you away." She waited until his eyes connected with hers. "She didn't think you weren't good enough for her; it was probably more like deep down she didn't feel good enough for you and that made her push you away. She believed one day you'd just be gone and she'd be hurt and alone again. She pushed you away before you could do it to her."

"I would have never pushed her away. I loved her."

"I know you did Bobby. A part of you will always love her."

"I'll always care about her." He corrected. "But I'm not in love with her anymore."

"What if she wanted another chance?"

Bobby frowned as he stared at her. "She won't. She's with someone now and they're having a baby."

"That's not what I asked." Kimberly sat up, bringing a large piece of the bed sheet with her against her chest. "If Anita wanted another chance with you, if she showed up today and wanted another shot, would you say yes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she's in love with someone. Because she's pregnant with another man's baby." Bobby responded. "Because it wouldn't work out."

Kimberly cleared her throat. "That's it?"

"What do you mean, that's it?"

"Nothing, forget it." She shifted to lay down on her side away from him. "I don't know why I asked. I'm sorry."

He threw his arm over her waist and pulled her close. "You want to know if I still care for her."

"I know that when you're in a certain type of relationship that feelings never truly go away."

"Is that what you think?" He was whispering but his voice held its usual firmness. "That I'm still in love with her and just wasting my time until she realizes she loves me?"

She closed her eyes, surprised that it suddenly hurt to even think such a thing. "Maybe." Her breath caught in her throat when he suddenly twisted her onto her back and slid easily between her legs. He was staring down at her with heated eyes and she swallowed nervously.

"I don't want to hear you fucking ever say that again." Bobby snapped. "Do you understand me?"

"Bobby, please…"

"You're not a fucking waste of time. That's the last thing you are to me and since we're being honest, if I truly wanted to be with Anita, she definitely wouldn't be having someone else's baby right now; she'd be having mine."

"Didn't she want to have your baby Bobby?" Kimberly forced herself to relax, the tension fading away. She knew even though his grip on her was tight he wasn't going to hurt her. "I can't see any woman who truly loves you not wanting to have your child."

Hurt flashed across his eyes. He let her go, sliding away to lay flat on his back beside her. He sighed and pressed his hands against his face.

She shifted to her side, her eyes on him and she reached out hesitantly to place her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"She begged me." He whispered. "She begged me all the time and I kept telling her no. I kept pushing her away. She wasn't ready, I thought… Christ, I don't know what I fucking thought anymore."

"You were trying to do what was best for her, what was best for the both of you." When he dropped his hands, his eyes connecting with hers, she smiled at him weakly. She still wasn't sure if she was overstepping her boundaries but she continued regardless. "I know it doesn't mean much coming from me but you made the right decision."

"Don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry." She dropped her eyes away from his but looked back up at him with hesitant eyes when she felt his hand cup the side of her face.

"It means everything coming from you Kimberly." Bobby sighed, his thumb stroking her bottom lip. "Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky."

"It might have something to do with the fact that you're annoyingly persistent."

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. "You might be right." When he laid back down again, she snuggled into his side, resting her head against his chest and he held her. "I mean it Kimmy. I look at you and I can't help but be amazed. You don't belong here, you belong… you belong someplace better. You deserve more."

"I know what I deserve Bobby and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't what I wanted." She pressed her lips against his chest before closing her eyes.

Bobby remained quiet, his hand stroking up and down her back and she fell asleep listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.


	6. SIX

**Chapter SIX**

Maybe it was because she knew what was waiting on her at home but the day went by quickly at work. Thinking of her new place in that sense, as home, made her smile and Kimberly waved goodbye to Melody before she slid into her car seat.

It had been three weeks since she had moved in with Bobby and Marley. Routine had set easily between the three of them with her preparing breakfast in the morning and helping Marley pick out her outfit for the day while Bobby showered and got ready for work. They would sit and eat together, Marley always saying grace, and when they finished, Bobby would make sure he kissed her goodbye before taking Marley to the daycare center.

At first there had been arguments over the bills. Bobby was stubborn when it came to money, her money especially, and it had taken several days and some behind-closed-doors yelling before he agreed to let her pool their money together in an account at the bank for bills. Jeremiah and Angel both heckled Bobby as loving brothers did about becoming an adult and being whipped but Bobby took it in stride, always smiling as he threatened to beat them into oblivion. She had been concerned at first that it would be awkward or difficult especially with Jeremiah around but it was like they immediately concerned her family.

Despite concerns by some members on the city board, Jeremiah's loan and paperwork for the Four Brothers Construction project was approved and construction began next week. She could see the satisfaction on all of their faces and felt a sense of pride flare up inside for them. It was their mission to do quality work for the city and its occupants and they deserved success.

Random newspapers occasionally ran stories on her and her involvement with the project as well as her personal involvement with Bobby. Her lawyer Victor laughed at her each time she threatened to sue; telling her as soon as she did, several other stories would pop up in its place so eventually she let the subject slide altogether. As soon as the project was complete and they repaid their loan in full, they would have no other connection to her and people would lose interest. In the end it came down to the same old song and dance; another day, another dollar.

Driving, Kimberly was satisfied to realize that the ride home would take less time than usual on account of the fact that she had left early and that she was driving ten over the speed limit. Singing along to the music blasting from her CD player and tapping on the leather steering wheel to the beat, she pushed down harder on the gas pedal.

A sudden flashing red light in her rearview mirror burst her bubble. She ground her teeth together but slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road and began to dig out her ID and her proof of insurance. As soon as a shadow fell across her lap, she looked out the window. "You have got to be kidding me."

Darius made a gesture with his hand that he couldn't understand her and with a playful roll of her eyes, she let down the window. "Evening ma'am."

"You even think about giving me a ticket and I'll make you regret it."

He chuckled and leaned against the door. "I saw you flying by and thought I'd say hello." He waved away her paperwork. "I would slow down through in this area. My boys like to catch people here all the time."

She shoved her ID and insurance card back into her purse. "Duly noted."

"I see things with the Mercer project went well."

"It was approved last week which is good, maybe now they'll stop hounding me."

"It was quite a risk to take Kimberly; even for this city." Darius's soft eyes studied her. "I hear you moved in with Bobby."

Her eyebrows rose. "And where exactly did you hear that?"

"Word gets around especially when it concerns a wealthy businesswoman and a Mercer." He shrugged and glanced around casually as cars passed them. "I take it you didn't look at that folder I gave you."

"I already told you I wasn't interested in anything defamatory you had. Who knows, I might get interested later to see more of his background when he was growing up and I still appreciate the concern but really Darius, I know what I'm doing." She reached out to pat his hand. "Did you forget that you're friends with their family?"

"I still consider myself on friendly terms with them Kimberly but I'm careful. I adored their mother; Evelyn was a kind soul that did a lot of good for this city."

"She raised good sons Darius. Whatever the past is with them, it's staying that, the past." Kimberly readjusted her seatbelt strap. "I really hate to cut this short but I need to go."

He nodded and straightened up. "You still have my card?"

"I also still have your number in my cell phone."

"Great. If you ever need me, call day or night." He cleared his throat before leaning back down so they were face to face again. "The annual city fund raiser is next week. It's not really my thing, it never is but are you going by any chance? If you were, I thought…"

"Are you asking me to your date?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable and he shrugged. "I doubt it's something Bobby would be interested in so I just thought maybe we could go together."

"Darius, that's really sweet but I... I don't know if I'm going yet and if I do, I know Bobby won't care to go but I just…" She squeezed the steering wheel nervously with both hands. "I just don't think it'd be a good idea." She shot him a weak smile. "I'll see you there though right?"

"Right. Yeah, of course you will."

"Good. You better save me a dance."

He cleared his throat and stood up again. "Count on it." He tapped on the top of her car. "Be careful Kimberly."

"You too Darius." She smiled at him again before rolling up her window. Silently she watched him walk back to his car and once he was inside, his engine cranked again, she threw on her blinker and pulled back out onto the road.

060606060606060606060

The Mercer house was active as a beehive by the time she pulled up and she entered to hear the sounds of television playing in the background mixed with Marley shrieking gleefully. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up before moving towards the living room, briefcase in her right hand.

Hearing a wolf whistle, she rolled her eyes as she spotted Angel lying sprawled out on the couch. "And hello to you too."

He grinned and muted the television. "What's up foxy lady? I have to tell you, briefcases have never been so hot before."

"Oh shut up." She blushed and set down her briefcase by the doorframe. "Where's-"

"Kimmy! Kimmy home!" Marley was a blur of movement as she ran into the living room and launched herself at Kimberly. She was dressed in her pink princess costume, a plastic tierra was on her head and she held a matching wand. "Kimmy!"

Kimberly scooped the small girl easily up into her arms and settled her on her hip. "Well hello Princess Marley."

"Missed you."

"I missed you too." She kissed her temple. "Did you have fun at day care today?" She smiled as Marley nodded. "Good. Where's Daddy?"

"The phone!" Marley waved her wand around. "He yelling." She paused to gaze at Kimberly. "It bad?"

Kimberly chuckled and shook her head. "Daddy just doesn't know how to use it and he gets frustrated." She tickled Marley and smiled as the little girl squirmed and giggled. "Why don't you sit with Uncle Angel and let me go see how long Daddy is going to be?"

"Okay!"

"Come here Princess." Angel motioned with his hands and he grunted as seconds later Marley launched herself onto his stomach.

Still smiling, Kimberly excited the living room, unbuttoning her top jacket as she went. She frowned as she heard Bobby's loud voice floating from the backyard. She was silent as she approached the back door, seeing it open but the screen door still in place.

"You're fucking kidding me." Bobby paced back and forth in the yard. "Natalie, how long ago was this? Is she okay?"

She paused from opening the door, her hand freezing on the handle.

"And Anita? She's okay?" He sighed. "No, no, you called so you obviously think I need to be there. No! I'm not staying here. Fuck that!" He paused. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'll bring her with me."

Kimberly almost cleared her throat but the sound died as quickly as it started.

"Marley will want to see everyone again. No, I can get away as soon as possible. Nothing in the world is going to stop me from dropping everything and coming there, nothing. I want to see Anita."

Her hand dropped away from the handle as Bobby let out a ragged sigh.

"I know this isn't about Anita, Natalie. Stop talking like that. Alright." He rubbed at his forehead. "As soon as I get off the phone, I'll look up the earliest flight. I promise I won't. I won't…Natalie." He sighed. "I promise. Okay, love you guys too. Bye."

As soon as he shut his cell phone, he turned to head back into the house and Kimberly quickly slipped back into the hallway. She flattened herself against the wall momentarily, her eyes closed, but at hearing the backdoor open and shut, she inhaled deeply and pushed away to straighten to her natural height.

"Daddy!"

"Marley!" He chuckled. Kimberly listened as he paused. "Isn't that Kimmy's?"

"Kimmy home!"

"Is that so?"

"She went looking for you." Angel informed. "Can't see how she missed you, you're the size of a bus. Hey! Stop that! I'm trying to watch the game!"

Bobby chuckled. "Let's go find her baby."

"Okay Daddy!"

Hearing Bobby's footsteps approaching the hallway, Kimberly kicked off her shoes and slid them out of the way. She slid off her jacket to reveal the white dress shirt underneath and tossed it on the banister just as Bobby appeared with Marley in his arms.

"There you are. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"Kimmy!"

She smiled at Marley before she focused on Bobby. "I decided there was no need to stick around the office today."

"Is everything okay at work?'

Her stomach continued churning as Bobby leaned it to brush his lips against hers and she clasped her hands together. "Everything's fine." She cleared her throat. "Where were you?"

He kissed Marley soundly on the cheek, causing the little girl to giggle before he lowered her onto her feet, and she scampered off back into the living room, Angel grunting again a few seconds later. "I was on the phone outside." Bobby reached out to take her into his arms. "The reception in here can be shitty."

"Anything important?"

"Why don't we talk about that later?" He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Baby, you're so tense. Are you sure everything is okay? You're still not having problems with those assholes at The

Detroit Daily are you?"

"No, I said that's fine." She cleared her throat and stepped back. "It's just been a long day, that's all."

Bobby leaned back, his eyes catching hers again. "If something was wrong, you'd tell me first right?"

She nodded and he pressed his lips against her forehead. "That's my girl."

Closing her eyes, Kimberly leaned into him. "Is that true?"

"What?" He leaned back again.

"Am I your girl?"

"Of course you are; what kind of question is that?"

"Can't I just be curious?"

"No." He responded immediately. "You shouldn't have to ask me something like that."

She pulled away from him completely. "You're right, I shouldn't." She grabbed her jacket and bent down for her shoes. "I'm going to put my things up and fix dinner."

His eyes stayed locked on her face even as Marley came running back and began to tug at his jeans.

"Daddy? Spongebob?"

"Just a minute baby. Kimmy…"

"Can you set the hamburger out while I change? I was thinking about making us spaghetti."

"Spetti!" Marley bounced. "Want spetti!"

"Good, spaghetti it is." Kimberly smiled at Marley and ignored Bobby now frowning at her, his eyes dark as he stared at her. "I'll be right back."

"Kimberly."

She paused with a hand on the banister and her right foot on the bottom stair. "Yes Bobby?"

"I…" He swallowed. "I'll start defrosting the hamburger."

Her stomach churned again but she merely nodded before continuing up the stairs to their room.

060606060606060606060

The sky was dark and cluttered with stars by the time she finished scrubbing clean the last dish. Kimberly rinsed the plate clean, methodically taking the time to dry it before sliding into the cabinet to her left and shutting the door softly.

Just as she did every night, she walked softly to Marley's room. The little girl was already asleep, tucked comfortably in her sheets with her collection of stuffed animals strewn out on either side of her. Her Tinkerbell nightlight glowed softly from the corner of her room and for a minute Kimberly watched Marley lose herself in the mercy of what she hoped were pleasant dreams.

Even knowing there was no way Bobby would leave any detail not taken care of, she still checked to make sure the baby monitor was still turned on. When she was satisfied, she left the door cracked and entered the room she shared with Bobby.

He glanced up from the laptop computer located on the desk by the window. "Did you do the dishes?" When she nodded, he let out a short sigh. "I told you to leave them for me; you've done them every night this week."

"And I told you I don't mind. I actually find it relaxing at the end of the day." Kimberly unzipped the back of her skirt and made her way over to the closet. She quickly pulled it past her hips, the fabric pulling at her feet. Unbuttoning her shirt next, she slid her arms lose and hung it carefully back inside the closet with her other shirts. Now clad in just the matching black bra and panties set she had purchased weeks ago, she stepped out of her skirt in order to hang it up as well but then Bobby was behind her, his hands gently grabbing her hips.

"I can think of something else that's relaxing at the end of the day."

Unable to resist, she leaned back against him and closed her eyes as the feeling of his lips brushing across her right shoulder. Bobby nuzzled his face against her neck and he inhaled deeply as he pulled her so her backside was touching his front completely. His left hand shifted to press with splayed fingers across her stomach, his right reaching across her shoulders in order to tilt her face towards his.

Kimberly turned in his arms and brought her hands up to rest on the back of his neck. He didn't kiss her like she expected he would, instead pulling her close in order to hug her with his face buried in her neck, his hands flattening against her back. When he said nothing, she closed her eyes and together they stood there.

After several minutes, Bobby pulled away and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Let's go to bed."

"I thought you wanted to relax."

He chuckled as he dipped his head to kiss her lips next. "Who says we can't relax in the bed?" He released her and stepped away. "You mentioned earlier it had been a long day and you've been unusually quiet tonight so I think some rest would a good idea."

She wanted to argue but suddenly she couldn't see the point. No matter what she did he would deny or avoid and when it came down to it, she really had no reason to accuse him of anything. When he wanted to be honest with her, he would be. She couldn't; no, she wouldn't be like all the rest and try to force him. Bobby would simply have to come to her on his own and when he was ready to finally open up completely. She only hoped he didn't wait forever and let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Let me just get some pajamas."

"Sleep naked."

Kimberly managed a small smile and turned back to the closet. "As tempting as the idea is, you and I both know that Marley has been waking up before us and coming in here. The last thing she needs is to see us completely naked and in the same bed."

Bobby stepped backwards to perch down on the edge of the bed. "Marley is perfectly aware that we're together and that we have our own grown up time. She doesn't mind and if her coming in here is the problem, I can talk to her."

"There's no need to do that Bobby." She bent to pick up her skirt and after hanging it up opened the dresser to slip on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top.

"There's no need or you just don't want me to?"

"I don't want to fight with you over something so trivial, that's what." Kimberly shut the dresser drawer with her hip and walked to her side of the bed. She lowered herself on top of the comforter, busying herself with opening her nightstand so she could take out her lotion bottle. "I just want to go to sleep."

It had become routine in the past few years to unwind at the end of the day by either taking a scented bubble bath or lather her limbs with Sweat Pea lotion from Bath and Body Works. At first Bobby had teased her, especially about the bath but after she had conned him into taking one with her, she caught him occasionally sniffing her bottles when he thought she was around or looking. The sudden image of Bobby with his hair full of suds and laughing as he sat between her legs in the tub flashed through her mind and she caught her smile before it slipped out by clamping down on her bottom lip.

Bobby remained where he was with his back to her and he stared down at the floor for a few minutes before he began to pull off his boots. When he had flung them into a corner and rolled up his socks, she watched stand up from under her eyelashes. He pulled off his black tee shirt and tossed it in the basket beside his boots. His jeans followed and dressed in his boxers and a white muscle tank he came back towards the bed.

Kimberly concentrated on finishing the lathering of her legs but it was difficult when Bobby sat back down on the edge of the bed again and sighing ran his hands through his hair. She capped the lotion bottle and out of a sudden swell of frustration, she threw it into the tiny dresser and slammed it shut. The lamp shade rattled, the chain clanking against the metal base, but she kept her eyes locked on his backside, watching and listening as he popped his knuckles before resting his elbows on his knees.

"I have to go Los Angeles for a while."

She licked at her suddenly dry lips and somehow managed to quietly clear her throat. "May I ask why?"

"I've got some business I need to take care of there."

"Would this business have anything to do with your ex Anita?"

Bobby stood up to face her. "Even if I told you no, it doesn't sound like you would believe me."

She shifted back the comforter and covered her legs with it. "I would believe you if you told me the truth. That's all I've ever asked from you Bobby."

"Kimmy…"

She broke eye contact with him to stare down at her hands. "When are you leaving?"

"I don't know."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know that either."

Clutching at the comforter, she raised her chin to stare at him. "Well, what do you know?"

"I know that there's something wrong with you." Bobby snapped. "You're angry at me and I don't have a fucking clue as to what I've done."

"I heard you talking to Jack's wife on the phone tonight."

He blinked as if he hadn't heard her correctly, the information taking a few minutes to sink in. "Natalie called to tell me that someone I know is in trouble."

"Anita?"

"No." He responded quickly. He ran his hands over his hair again. "A friend of Anita's, someone she cares a whole lot about, is in trouble and Natalie called to see if I could help."

"Why you?"

"I'm part of their family."

"You're part of a family here." She whispered.

His face softened and he reached out to take her hand in his. "It's not like I am going to be there forever."

"That's not the point Bobby!"

"I was thinking about taking Marley so she can see her Uncle Jack and his family." He ignored her trying to tug her hand free. "I want you to come too."

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." She finally freed her hand. "I have obligations here, responsibilities. I can't just pack up and follow you across the country all because you want to play the white knight in shining armor."

Bobby frowned and slowly lowered his hand back into his lap. "This isn't about me being a knight or whatever the fuck you want to call it. I can help, I want to help!"

"No one asked you to help!" Kimberly snapped. "Natalie called to tell you, Natalie, not your ex."

"You're making this all about Anita!"

"And you're not?"

He stood up quickly from the bed. "Why don't you just fucking come out with it Kimberly? Say what you want to say."

"There's nothing to say. You've said it already."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Please lower your voice."

"I fucking will not." He retorted. "You're in my fucking bed basically accusing me of shit Kimberly! It's like déjà vu all over again."

She grabbed the comforter with both hands and squeezed the material hard between her fingers. "I have never accused you of anything."

"Sure you didn't, you're always innocent." Clearly frustrated, he ran both of his hands through his hair. "Where is this coming from Kimberly? What have I done? I thought… I thought I treated you well, I thought I gave you what you wanted and now you're acting like I just want to disappear on you or something all because I want to go to Los Angeles."

"If you want to go, go."

"Oh so now it's go?"

Kimberly shrugged and slid lower between the sheets. She readjusted her pillow and turned onto her side. "If it's what you want, I can't stop you."

"I'm not doing this because of my ex."

"Okay."

"Kimberly, look at me." Bobby lowered himself onto the bed again at her side. "Please look at me."

Slowly she rolled onto her back. "They're my friends."

"I understand that." She answered emotionlessly. "And I hope they realize how lucky they are to have someone who will always care about them and would do anything at the drop of a dime for them." She rolled back onto her side again. "If you want I'll pack Marley's bag tomorrow and see what I can do about getting you discount tickets through my office."

"How about you pack our bags and I'll handle getting us three tickets."

She blinked quickly to stop the collection of tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes. "I told you, I can't go."

"You won't go."

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't leave. I'm sorry but I'm not changing my mind. I have obligations."

"What kind of obligations?"

She inhaled sharply and it was beginning to sound like a sharp, annoyed sound. "I have to be here to look over my business, there are meetings I have to attend, I have a charity event I agreed to attend, I still need a dress and now I need a date." She grumbled. "Obligations, if you need more help with the term I suggest you look it up."

Much to her amazement, he actually laughed and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his fingers touching her shoulder lightly. "You need a date now? What event?"

"It's not important."

"It seems to be. What event Kimmy?"

"I'm not going to talk to about it when we're in the middle of a fight." She murmured. "That's now how this works."

"Then how does this work? You're behind the wheel, you tell me."

"Behind the wheel?" She opened her eyes and twisted in the sheets to stare at him. "How am I behind the wheel?"

"Kimmy…"

"I'm angry at you!" She interrupted. "And I'm going to be angry for a while so I think it's best you save the charm for a time when I want it." With a huff, she flopped back onto her side. "I am so angry at you right now."

Bobby chuckled and moved so slide into the bed behind her, his arm finding her waist and he nuzzled the back of her neck. "You're something else baby."

"This isn't funny."

"You're absolutely right baby, it's not."

"If you're smiling, I swear to God Bobby Mercer you will regret it."

He chuckled and pressed his lips against her neck. "I'm not smiling Kimmy. I'm being as serious. You're something else. I mean that."

"I can feel you smiling! You stupid asshole!" She twisted around to slap at him but he was ready for her, twisting her until she was on top of him, her wrists being held by his hands. He was laughing as she tried to hit him but wasn't even coming close and finally when he had gone long enough with seeing her struggle much to his amusement, he rolled them so he was on top, his body fitting comfortably between her legs.

"Bobby!"

He smiled and framed her face with his hands. "Are you still angry at me?"

"I'm furious."

"This is what furious looks like on you?" He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled as she slapped his arm, the contact making a loud pop. "You're gonna have to hit me harder than that if you want me to feel it Sweetheart."

"Oh, I'll hit you alright." She squirmed between them, moving down the bed and he watched in amusement, both eyebrows raised.

"What are you-" Bobby hissed as she grabbed the section of skin right above his knee and squeezed the bone there. "Fuck!" He wiggled to get away from her, Kimberly actually laughing now and by the time he had freed himself, she was shaking hard from uncontrollable laughter. "What the fuck did you just do?"

Chuckling still, she let a nonchalant shrug roll off her shoulders. "My mother used to say that's how a mule eats corn."

"Whatever the fuck it was, it wasn't pleasant." With a growl, he moved to cover her body with his again. "And if you tell anyone I reacted like that…"

"Your secret is safe with me Bobby Mercer."

He cupped the sides of her face again. "Please change your mind about coming with me."

"I already told you I can't."

"Why?"

"It's not any of my business Bobby and I'm not going to involve myself in something that I have nothing to do with in the first place."

Bobby released her face but remained with his weight comfortably crushing her. He lowered his head onto her chest. "I want you to come because I hate the thought of not being with you."

"Solve that by staying here."

"There's a part of me that wants nothing more than that Kimmy but I care about these people. They were a big part of my life for a while and I just can't turn my back on that. I have to go. Please don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you Bobby."

"You said you were." He grumbled. "I'm furious were the exact words you used."

Kimberly closed her eyes, her hands sliding up his back to grab his shoulders. "I'm not angry at you Bobby, I couldn't be angry at you, I… I…"

"You what baby?"

"I… care about you so much and I just don't…"

His eyes met hers, Bobby shifting to rest his weight on his arms by her sides. "Tell me the reason why you're really upset at me Kimmy. Tell me the truth."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Is that it?"

"I'm going to miss you a lot."

It startled her when Bobby reacted to her statement by simply sighing deeply and lowering his head back down on her chest again. He said nothing for several minutes and she blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too baby."


	7. SEVEN

**A/N: **_Merry Xmas and happy holidays. _

**Chapter SEVEN**

The Mercer house was unusually quiet that following morning. Breakfast was served, they both worked together to fix it, but as soon as they sat down at the table, there was hardly any conversation besides Marley's random blabber. Kimberly tried her best to act as if nothing was wrong but her smile wasn't as bright nor was she paying attention as she normally would.

It was the loud sound of silverware hitting a plate that had her looking up at Bobby. He wiped his mouth his napkin and tossed it down beside his plate before he shoved back from the table.

"Daddy done?"

"Yeah baby." He slid his items into the sink and turned back to kiss the top of her head. "Daddy is done."

"Daddy leave?"

He stroked the top of her head. "Daddy needs to talk to you about something Marley." He sat back down in his seat, facing her. "Daddy needs to go visit Uncle Jack and Aunt Natalie for a while. Would you like to come too? You can see your cousins Robert and Junior. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Marley nodded, her tiny spoon clutched in her right hand. "Kimmy too?"

"Kimmy has to stay here baby; she has obligations that she can't tear herself away from." He glanced over as Kimberly was the one to shove her chair back this time. She marched over to the sink and lowered her dishes in before switching the water on, scrubbing at them and listening as he continued. "We're going to pack our bags and leave tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Kimberly flipped off the water, her eyes fixed on the scenery outside the kitchen sink window. "You really have to leave that soon?"

"Yes, we do. They were all booked up for today."

The urge to toss the plate in her hand at his face was tempting for only a split second. "I can probably get you cheaper tickets if you want." She scrubbed at the plate as hard as she could with the sponge. "I have to handle some things for the charity ball but I can probably get to it by lunch."

"What ball?"

"The one I mentioned last night." She rinsed the plate and slid it into the rack beside her on the counter before grabbing the next one. "The one I need a date too since you'll probably still be in Los Angeles."

The sound of his chair sliding back alerted her that Bobby was on his feet. "Go play in the living room Marley."

"Okay Daddy."

Kimberly listened to the tiny patter of Marley's feet racing from the kitchen. She kept her eyes down on what she was doing even as Bobby appeared in the corner of her eye. "When is this charity ball thing?"

"It's in three weeks."

"How long do you think I'm going to be out there Kimberly?"

"You don't seem to know so how would I?" She rinsed off the plate and slid it into the rack. "I don't know why I even brought it up, it's not like you would want to go anyway."

Bobby sighed and reached out to turn off the water. He grabbed her wrist when she went to pick up a cup lying in the sink. "Kimmy, look at me…" Slowly she shifted her gaze to his. "I promise you that I will be back." He pulled her towards him. "And if you want me to go to some ball with you, I will."

"It's not just some ball." She forced herself to focus on his hand and not his eyes. "Every year the city throws an event called the Detroit United Black and White Ball in order to raise money for children as well as areas of the city that need contributions. It's full of stuffy, artificially obsessed people that could care less about what the event truly stands for and more about having their picture taken and enjoying free food and drinks."

"You trying to tell me I wouldn't enjoy free food and drinks?"

"Bobby …"

He lifted her arm and pressed his lips against the inside of her wrist. "You're right when you say it's not something I'd normally go to but if it's important to you that makes it important to me."

His use of the same words the night before had the words having the wrong effect on her. She pulled her wrist free. "The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. It's a ball, you'd have to wear a tux and the last time you had to wear a tie you bitched for an entire hour."

"So instead you're going to get another fucking date?"

"I… I don't know why I said that."

"Bullshit you know exactly why you said it." He leaned against the sink, his eyes locked on her face. "If you want me to be jealous of the idea of you with someone else, you win. The mere idea of it makes me want to kill someone with my bare hands but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still leaving."

Kimberly grabbed the cup in the sink and turned the water back on. "I'm not going to find another date Bobby. I'll go by myself. This time won't be any different from the numerous other times I've had to attend it alone. I'll be fine." She finished cleaning the cup and lowered it into the rack. "I have to go work."

"We're not finished talking."

"Yes, we are." She wiped her hands and tossed the rag onto the counter before she faced him, her hands on her hips. "You're leaving tomorrow for Los Angeles, you're taking Marley with you, and you don't know when you'll be back. Have I left anything out? No? Good." She turned away but he grabbed her arm.

"Do not fucking walk away from me."

"If you're going to talk to me like that, I'm not interested in what you have to say."

"I don't fucking care if you are or not, you don't just say shit like that and then walk away from me like the argument is over." He jerked her towards him, his other hand grabbing her other arm. "You've been pissed at me for the past nine fucking hours and I want to know the real reason why. You owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Do not fucking do this Kimberly, not now." She forced herself to remain pliant as he shook her. "I am asking you, no; I am fucking begging you, tell me what is wrong."

Kimberly flinched as for the first time since she had known him she heard his voice crack. "Let go." She whispered. "Please let go." He released her and she stumbled back to grab the counter. Leaning against it, she stared at him, and he stared back, neither of them saying a word. Finally she cleared her throat and straightened. "Nothing is wrong Bobby." She ran her hands down her blouse. "Marley is going to be late for daycare if you don't leave soon. I have to go to work."

"You have to be the fucking most stubborn woman I have ever met! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Bobby moved when she did to block her from leaving. "Tell me."

"Bobby…"

"Damn it, just tell me Kimberly!"

"I think you still fucking love Anita Bobby!" She shouted. "After all this time, a huge part of you still loves your ex and I can't compete with that! I can't always be the other woman!"

He stared at her in shock, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. "I…"

"I have to go. I just have to go." She pushed past him and as she expected he followed.

"Kimberly!"

"Daddy? Leave?"

"It's okay baby, we'll leave in a minute." He rushed after Kimberly. "Kimberly, stop!"

She grabbed the banister and turned on the step, stopping him short. "Don't try to tell me I'm wrong Bobby. I heard you on the phone with Natalie last night. Deep down I knew you still cared for her, despite everything you've said and despite how much time has passed, but what you felt is still there. It's like, it's like this torch you can't stop carrying."

"That's not true!"

"I get it you know; I get that you met this incredible woman and you fell in love with her like in some stupid romantic movie. I get that you loved her, you wanted a family with her, and if she had taken you back after finding out about Marley, we wouldn't be having this discussion." She inhaled sharply through her nose. "You wouldn't be aware that I even existed."

"Baby, no."

"I want what is best for you Bobby. Go to Los Angeles. Go and see Anita. Who knows, maybe things will click again. Maybe she'll realize what a mistake she made by letting you go."

"Do not be fucking ridiculous Kimberly."

She blinked back tears. "What's ridiculous is for me to even question whether or not if she wanted you that you'd say no. That is what would be ridiculous." She took a step away from him, moving herself slowly up the stairs. "I hope that you find whatever it is you're looking for Bobby. If it's Anita…" She cleared her throat. "If it's not then I hope when you come back that I'm still here."

"Don't…." Bobby swore under his breath as she turned around and started up the stairs. "Kimberly, I… Fuck." He hit the banister, watching her disappear into the room, their door shutting softly behind her. With a sigh of frustration, he ran his hands through his hair and pushed away from the stairs.

A small hand tugged on his pants and he looked down at Marley's serious face. "No cry Daddy."

"Daddy's not crying baby." He bent to scoop her up into his arms.

"Kimmy cry?"

"No baby, Kimmy's not crying; she's just upset with Daddy but it's going to be okay, you'll see." He kissed her cheek, nuzzling her softly with his nose. "We should get you to daycare before they make Daddy sit on the time out stool for being late shouldn't we?" She giggled and he looked one final time up the stairs.

0707070707070707070

"Here are some more papers for you to sign."

Kimberly continued typing on her laptop, not looking up once as Melody approached her desk. "Put them on my desk please. I'll get to them as soon as I can."

"Are you aware it's four in the afternoon?"

She cocked an eyebrow but continued working. "And? Last time I checked, we worked until five."

"You haven't taken a break all day, not even for lunch." Melody lowered the papers in her hand onto the desk then clasped her hand in front of her. "Bobby called again. He said you're still not answering your cell phone."

"I've been busy."

"You've been saying that for the past five days."

"When it starts becoming your business, you can be concerned." Kimberly snapped. She looked up, pushing back the reading glasses on her nose with an impatient shove. "Is there anything else you needed?"

Melody frowned but shook her head. "I'll make sure he knows you're too busy to talk to him."

"Fine. Is that it?"

"No, I think that's it Ms. Carter." Her friend snapped. "I finished filing so if you don't mind I'm going to head home now." She stared at Kimberly. "Unless there's someone else you'd like me to detour for you?"

Kimberly ignored the jab of guilt that shot through her and shook her head she directed her attention back down to her computer. "That will be all, thank you."

Melody opened her mouth, hesitating but snapped it just as quickly. "Good night."

"Good night." Kimberly focused on her work but as soon as the door shut behind Melody, she leaned back into her chair with a long sigh. Sliding off her glasses, she rubbed at the bridge of her nose and bent to pick up her purse from where it rested under her desk.

A brief look at her phone alerted her to twelve missed calls. It was ten less calls then the day before. She knew she should answer but each time she started to her words became lodged in her throat.

It had been five whole days since he had taken Marley to Los Angeles but it already felt like five years. She hated it, hated the feeling of missing him so bad that it hurt to do anything but work. Sleeping, eating, even breathing became tasks once so simple it now took all the energy she had to perform.

Work was the only thing that distracted her. She had thrown herself in doing nothing but working on projects and preparing for the ball. Shopping for a dress helped distract her for only a few short hours. She had to fight back tears at the mere sight of the Mercer house. It hurt too much to lie in their bed without him beside her. Her own house had suddenly become this cage, a place of walls and windows that had somehow lost the warmth she craved.

Kimberly knew the people around her saw the sudden difference in her actions, Melody's attitude was a testament to that fact but only she had possessed the guts to say anything so far. Angel had gone with Bobby despite Sofi's protests. The fiery woman was still pissed and Kimberly had actually been woken up the previous night by Sofi showing up at the house with a bottle of tequila and a rant that could raise the dead. She had passed on the tequila but not the company.

Jeremiah had been the only other person to come by the house. He had said he was merely checking on the house, the weather getting colder was an issue to the pipes he said, but she knew it was to see if she was still there. The last time he had pulled into the driveway he had been on his cell phone and had exited his Volvo only after sliding it back into his jacket. Thankfully he said nothing about who he was talking to and she didn't ask. She didn't have to.

Another two hours passed before she shut down her computer. Kimberly moved methodically to shut down her office and gather her things. She waved at the cop sitting at the front desk before ducking into the elevator that would take her to car.

She didn't go home like she originally intended. Instead she found herself pulling into the parking lot of Johnny's Bar and after a moment's debate, she climbed out of the car. Inside the place was it usual lively self, the same old faces lingering around half-empty tables. She found a seat at the bar.

"You look like you were just told someone ran over your dog."

Shrugging off her jacket and resting her purse on the bar, she smiled softly at Johnny. "Not exactly."

"What can I get you Ms. Carter?"

"I've told you a million times it's Kimberly and I'll take a shot of your best bourbon on the rocks."

Johnny whistled between his teeth but nodded, hands moving under the bar to prepare her drink. A few seconds later he slid the glass in front of her, a napkin tucked neatly under it. "How about a burger to go with that?"

"Thank you but I'm not hungry."

"Oh come on, you really gonna pass up on a chance to eat the best burger in all of Detriot?" He eyed her. "Tell you what, because I like you, I'll make it personally myself and I won't charge you a dime. What do you say?"

"I'd say deals like that are bad for business." She sipped at the bourbon but managed another small smile.

"Don't make me get on my knees and beg you. I haven't had to do that in years when it came to a pretty lady. It'll be a major blow to my ego."

She chuckled but finally nodded. "Fine. One burger, a small one though."

"And maybe a side order of fries? I use my own special brand of Creole seasoning."

Her stomach rumbled and she sighed. "Okay, a small burger and a side order of fries, but that's it!"

"Make that two burgers and two fries." A voice spoke up from behind her and Kimberly shifted on the stool just as Darius Green slid onto the empty one next to her. "But I want the adult burger not the child's size."

She rolled her eyes and sipped at her drink again. "What part of not hungry do you men not understand?"

"The part where a woman the size of a guardrail isn't hungry." Johnny chuckled at Darius's statement as he moved away. "It's not always a good choice to consume alcohol on an empty stomach."

"Thanks Dad."

"Ouch." Darius chuckled, shooting a grin at her as he opened his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You smoke?" She shook her head. "Do you mind?"

"By all means." She shrugged. "It is a bar."

"Ah, yes, Marlboro Country. Unfortunately for our dying breed it won't be long before we won't be able to smoke in here either."

"Oh, what tale of woe." She sipped at her bourbon, eyeing him as he lit his cigarette and released a stream of smoke out of the other side of his mouth away from her. "I figured you'd still be on the clock."

He smiled as a waitress behind the bar dropped a beer in front of him before moving away. "Thank you darling." He sipped at his drink. "Actually, it's my day off. Not only do I manage to get sleep every night but I do occasionally take time to myself."

Kimberly smiled back at him. "Wow, just when you think you know a guy."

"Speaking of knowing someone, since when did you start becoming a regular here?"

"Since when did you start stalking me?" She teased.

"Stalking? Woman, please." He chuckled and tapped his cigarette against the side of the ash tray on his right. "I was merely sitting here enjoying my night when you suddenly appeared beside me."

Kimberly chuckled into her glass. She finished the contents and lowered the glass back onto her napkin. "It's funny how things just work out the way they do isn't it? I'm not sure if you would call it fate or destiny but I know it's something." She raised her glass to catch the waitress's eye.

Darius kept his eyes on her as another stream of smoke flowed effortlessly out of his mouth. "You do realize I won't be letting you drive home drunk right?"

"I wouldn't dare assume Darius. Guess you're just going to have to make sure a boozer like me doesn't get behind the wheel." She smiled at the blonde waitress. "Bourbon please, no ice."

"Sure thing Sweetheart."

"Thank you." She accepted the glass back when it was ready and sipped, the liquid coating her throat. A sigh escaped her and she slanted her gaze back to Darius at the sound of a chuckle coming from him caught her attention. "What?"

Smoke curled out of his mouth and he grinned. "Nothing."

"Here you go kids." Johnny appeared in front of them, sliding them both their plates. "Enjoy."

Kimberly frowned as she stared down at the huge burger and large order of fries. She narrowed her eyes at Johnny. "Traitor."

He grinned and gave a light shrug of an apology that she knew had no truth to it. "Eat what you want but something tells me by the end of the night there's not going to be anything left on that plate."

"I'd bet money on that."

"I bet the both of you should shut up, that's what I bet." She smiled and accepted the ketchup as her stomach rumbled again. "What do I owe you?"

"I already told you, it's on the house."

She covered her fries in ketchup, pouting as Darius snatched the bottle clean out of her hands. "Hey!"

"You never change Kim, even in college you were a ketchup hog."

"At least it's better than a cover hog." She stuck the end of a ketchup covered fry into her mouth and chewed before pointing the other half of it at him. "I bet I'm not the only one that hasn't changed."

Darius chuckled, concentrating on squeezing ketchup onto the side of his plate. He capped the bottle and placed it between them. "Actually, you'd be wrong. I don't always sleep naked at night now."

"Well, that's a shame. I'm sure your girlfriend finds that rather annoying."

"The way I remember, it didn't always please you either." He sipped at his beer and dipped a fry into his ketchup. "And you're wrong again, there's no girlfriend to get annoyed so it solves that problem."

"How long has it been since you're had a girlfriend?"

"Sometimes I think too long." He bit into his hamburger and grunted in satisfaction. He chewed, swallowed, and chased it down with a sip of his beer. "Other times I'm grateful."

She began to eat her hamburger as well with more appetite then she thought she had. "Why is that?"

Darius dipped another fry into his ketchup and paused with it lifted close to his mouth. "Makes one less person to worry about." He put the fry into his mouth, chewing slowly before he swallowed. "I've never been able to really accept the fact that someone I cared about one day might wake up and get a phone call they'd never forget."

"So where does that leave you?" She took another huge bite out of her burger.

"Right now, it leaves the job."

Kimberly swallowed the food down with a gulp of bourbon and nodded. "Guess the old saying my father used to tell me is true; everything can leave you, even a faithful dog, but you'll always be a cog in someone else's wheel."

"Your father said a lot of things Kimberly, doesn't mean he was always right."

"I know that." She cleared her throat. "He was never right when it came to you. Sometimes I hate that I didn't realize that until it was too late."

His light eyes locked on her face again and he wiped his hands together. "It's never too late."

She immediately reached for her glass and finished the contents in a single gulp. "You planning on finishing that burger here?"

"I wouldn't object to asking for a box to go."

They hadn't noticed Johnny return, a rag in his hands, until he cleared his throat. "Can I get you something else Kimberly? Coffee?" He glanced at Darius then back at her. "A cab maybe?"

"No, thank you Johnny." She kept her eyes steady on his, gaze defiant. "No reason to waste the money when there's an officer of the law here to escort me home." She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "We will take a check though."

"If you're sure…"

She cut him off with a firm nod. "I am. Thank you." She glanced at Darius as Johnny moved away again. "Ready?"

"Kimberly…"

"Please don't ask me if I'm sure."

He nodded and stuck his cigarettes back into his inner pocket. Shifting pockets, he flipped out his wallet. "Drop you off at Bobby's?"

"Actually I was thinking more like your place."

Darius fumbled his wallet but caught it, pausing to clear his throat and slip out a twenty dollar bill. He laid it flat on the bar then stood up. He showed her his index finger. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kimberly stood up as well and she flipped her middle finger up with a smirk. "One."


	8. EIGHT

**Chapter EIGHT**

His place was a two story condo smack dab in the upside region of Detroit. It wasn't far from where her old house had been located and once inside, Kimberly took her time glancing around as she shrugged off her jacket.

It was obvious that he had invested a good deal of money into his home. The furniture was elegant but comfortable looking, the space warm and inviting with its splashes of neutral colors and sparks of red coming from pillows and accessories. There were black and white photographs on the walls as well as colorful paintings, one abstract piece decorated with an assortment of colors catching her eye from where it hung above the living room fire place.

"It's a-"

"Theo Den Boon."

"That's right." Darius smiled as he came up beside her. "You always had a good eye for art. It's not an original but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to purchase the print a couple of years back at a gallery."

"I don't blame you; it's a beautiful piece. Fighting Blue; accurately titled." She stared at the painting, eyes taking in the long strokes of red, small sections of a rich blue appearing the background as if slowly seeping into the canvas. "I do believe we attended an art gallery that had a collection of his paintings on display."

"It's one of the reasons I bought it."

She glanced at him from under hooded eyes. "Do tell."

He chuckled, almost hesitantly turning more towards her before he reached out to trail his fingers down her arm and slip his hand through hers. He thread their fingers together and she found herself drawn to the sight of it. "It's a fond memory, our first date."

"You considered it a date?"

"I always considered what we had to be more than just sex Kimberly."

She nodded slowly. "You were a lot to me Darius. I hadn't really let myself experience things until I met you." She looked back at the painting and cleared her throat.

"Do you remember that night?"

"I don't think I could ever forget it. You were very charming."

"I'm always charming." He squeezed her hand. "I was also very nervous."

Kimberley scoffed loudly. "You, an accomplished senior about to graduate and take on the world was nervous around a shy sophomore?"

"You've always been mature and very sophisticated for your age Kimberly. It was one of the things that drew me to you. I had been to that gallery a thousand times and yet you still managed to tell me things I didn't know."

"I have to admit I was very surprised when you started talking to me that day in the library."

"As soon as I saw you in the huge pile of books with your hair all messy, pens stuck everywhere and those reading glasses barely on the tip of your nose, I had to introduce myself." He squeezed her hand again. "I'm glad I took that chance."

"I am too Darius." Kimberly brought her eyes back up to his. "I'm sorry that my father…" She inhaled a shaky breath. "I hate that I spent a large majority of my life doing what everyone else expected of me. I lost a lot of time, a lot of opportunities, put myself out there only to get hurt…" She looked away. "Because of that it's hard to let anyone in, it's hard to simply… to simply just be me."

Darius reached out to take her other hand in his and he turned her to face him. "Is that why you've been coming to Johnny's every night for the past four days?" He smiled at the look of surprise that crossed her face briefly. "I might have noticed."

"Why didn't you tell me you were there too before tonight?"

"You looked like you wanted to be alone so I gave you space. Do you feel like talking about it now?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I don't know if I ever want to talk about it."

"Fair enough but you know deep down that you should. No good can come out of pushing everything down inside and drowning it with liquor." He pulled her forward as he saw her shoulders begin to shake. "Aw, sweetheart, it's okay."

Encompassed by the warmth of him, her face resting in the crook of his neck, she crumbled into a million pieces. Heart wrenching sobs poured from her but he simply held her, rocking her as he whispered comforting words until finally she merely remained pressed against him, her own arms having found their way around his waist.

Darius stroked her back, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Better?"

Kimberly nodded and pulled back to wipe at her face. "I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

"No one ever does Kimberly. It's what makes being human a beautiful thing." He reached out to stroke his hand down her hair. "What has you so upset? Is it Bobby?"

She shifted her attention away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's in Los Angeles. We fought before he left."

"I've seen the papers. Something supposedly happened with the model he used to date."

"I think he still loves her." Kimberly whispered. "And if he does I'm completely fucked."

"How so?"

Her gaze slid back to his. "Because I… I…"

"Because you love him."

"I care about him."

"You love him Kimberly, any fool can see that." He stepped closer to cup her face again in his hands. "Has he told you he loves you?" He sighed as she shook her head, shoulders shaking again. "Idiot." He pulled her close. "It's okay Kimberly."

She sniffled, arms finding his waist again. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore Darius. I thought I had my life under control, I thought I was making the best decisions for me, and now… now everything's so screwed up."

"How so?"

"After Oliver I swore I wouldn't lose myself in another person again. I tried to distance myself from ever feeling that way about someone." She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "I lied to myself and now I'm paying for it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She closed her eyes. "With us Darius it was more of a friendship, a connection between two people that respected each other and you were so good to me. I experienced things with you, so many firsts…" She cleared her throat. "I cried the day Father told me I couldn't see you anymore."

"I wanted to kill him after hearing your voicemail but I understood. He wanted what was best for you and to him, it wasn't me. You were on a different level."

"I've always been on a different level." She pushed away from him and wiped at her face again. "He was so fixated on giving me what was best, on making sure that I was only associated with what he wanted me to be that he didn't consider my feelings. He never considered what I wanted!"

"What was it that you wanted Kimberly?"

His calm, easy going voice forced her limbs to relax as it always did and she sagged down into the couch. "I wanted to be out at art galleries until three in the morning, I wanted to play in the rain without caring who was watching." She traced her fingers along the leather of the couch. "For the longest time, I wanted you."

"You always had me Kimberly." Darius knelt down in front of her. "I was always your friend, that won't ever change."

"You wanted more."

"I did." He nodded and reached out for her hands. "But then you met Oliver and despite how I felt, I took a step back and let you live your life. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

She smiled shakily and squeezed his hands. "Now look at us. You're afraid to let anyone in out of fear they'll end up hurt and me, well, I can't stand the idea of admitting how I feel because I might get hurt."

"Sometimes you have to take chances in order to get what you want Kimberly."

"He still loves her." Her voice cracked. "He's in love with her ghost and I can't compete with that."

"You say that but you can Kimberly. You can show him you're real, that you're not a ghost and that what you feel for him is what you feel now, it's not the past. If you let go, he will too."

She shook her head, staring down at their hands. "I don't know how to let go anymore." She whispered. "I've always had to look over my shoulder, always had to trust just me and keep my focus on everything else but what I wanted and now… now I find myself in this relationship that I thought was more than it actually is turning out to be."

"What makes you say that?"

"He just left." She pulled a hand free to bury her forehead into her palm. "He just left me. How do you spend so much time with someone and then just leave them?"

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for him. Bobby likes to put on a brave face even when things are completely falling apart; it's just who he is Kimberly. How he acts is at times a lot different than how he feels."

"I can't be in a relationship like that Darius, always second guessing how someone feels? How is that fair? I can't live my life wondering if I'm the only one who feels the way I do. I can't continuously push someone into admitting how they feel. I can't always be the one doing the work." She dropped her hand into her lap. "It was like he didn't even think of me when he was on the phone with Natalie. All he heard was that Anita needed his help and in his mind, he was already gone."

"Bobby's always been the one everyone looked to when there was a problem Kimberly. He's always been that guy."

She leaned against the cushions as he moved to sit beside her. "As soon as he hung up the phone, I knew what he was going to do. I understand being worried about someone you loved a lot but what good can he do there? What can he possibly do to help?"

"Unfortunately his way of helping often involves jail time." Darius shot her a small smile but it faded when she didn't react. "Evelyn always used to say Bobby was a smart boy when he actually remembered he had a brain. You shouldn't worry about him. I know he'll be careful."

"I don't worry about him getting into trouble Darius." Kimberly whispered. "I'm more than aware that Bobby can take care of himself. You tried to alert me of that fact right away."

"It was never my intention to-"

"I know. You've always looked out for me and I appreciate it." She patted his leg, her attention focused on the wall opposite of them where several black and white photos hung. She suddenly laughed. "My father would roll over in his grave at knowing I was with someone like Bobby Mercer. He wanted me with a respectful and dignified businessman of the state and here I am, miserable over the fact I've fallen for someone who is known for being a short-tempered, violent offender."

"Does he treat you right?"

Her gaze shifted back to Darius. "He's a good man Darius, you know that; he just had it rough growing up. Poor Evelyn, the woman must have been a saint for all the shit she had to go through with those four boys."

"She certainly was. They definitely didn't make it easy for her but they loved her and she loved them. No matter what Evelyn never gave up on them."

Kimberly pressed her fingers to her lips as she looked away. "He never talks about her."

"It's still hard for him. He was the first one she adopted and he fought it tooth and nail at first. The man can be a tough nut to crack Kimberly; we all know that." Darius cleared his throat. "I remember when he came back for the funeral; even during the service you could tell his mind wasn't there. He was already thinking of the next step, of what came next in order to protect his family and do what he thought was right."

"Do you think he killed that man?" She whispered.

"Kimberly…"

"Do you?"

"Yes." He watched her face as it remained expressionless. "I can't prove it but I believe he did. I think he found out that Sweet hired men to take care of Evelyn after she started causing a fuss about Jeremiah's business going bankrupt. Sweet was known for putting businesses through the ringer so to speak before buying them out or shutting them completely down."

"What happened to the men he hired?"

Darius scratched at his chin. "They were killed too."

"Do you think…" She closed her eyes. "Do you think Bobby had something to do with that too?"

"Kimberly…"

"Just answer the question Darius." She opened her eyes and directed her attention back fully to his face. "If you care for me at all, please don't play games with me right now."

"They were connected to Evelyn's murder so the chances of it are good."

"Good? You're telling me he could be responsible for three murders and that's good?" Kimberly rose to her feet. "And what if you could prove it? What would you do then Darius?"

"I wouldn't do anything but I can't control what the department does as a whole Kimberly, you know that. The case is cold, it's been cold since day one, but the past has a way of coming back to haunt a person. That's why I wanted you to be careful. I like Bobby, I've known him and his family for years now, but it doesn't mean I automatically trust him when it comes to flying straight. His past is enough of a reminder to me that I shouldn't."

Kimberly ran her hands through her hair. She began to pace in front of him. "He would never intentionally hurt me."

"I know he wouldn't Kimberly."

"He's a good brother and a good father."

"I won't argue that, the only thing Bobby's ever truly had was family. It's what has kept him going all these years." Darius stood up. "But it doesn't change the facts Kimberly. When it comes down to it, Bobby will do what it takes to protect what's important to him and if he had any common sense in that head of his, he'd see that should include you."

She leaned into his touch as he came up to place a solid hand on her shoulder. "He does see that." She cleared her throat. "But he also sees his loyalty to Anita and the family he knows back in Los Angeles and that's what scares me the most." Her eyes returned to the painting above the fire place. "I'm scared that I've already lost him."

"We both know that's not true Kimberly."

"He asked me to come with him." She whispered. "And like an idiot I said no because I had to be stubborn, I told myself that I had to put up a wall or else everything I thought I knew would mean nothing… but deep down I told him no because I can't face her. I can't be asked to see them together and pretend the connection doesn't exist."

"Did you tell him this?"

"We… exchanged words but for the most part, I don't think he realized exactly how much I heard when he was on the phone with Natalie the other day. I put all the blame on work, on having obligations as I called it, but when it comes down to it, it's just because I'm scared to face her." Kimberly let out a dry laugh. "How pathetic. Kimberly Carter is afraid of a woman she's never met."

"I know it's hard to believe right now but there's no reason you should be Kimberly. You're an amazing woman with a lot to offer." He turned her towards him. "I saw that and so did Bobby. He wouldn't be with you if he didn't. Hell, he wouldn't have invited you into his home and introduced you to his daughter had he not seen something in you."

"He saw himself in me, that's what he saw." She shrugged off his hands from her shoulders. "And at first I tried to keep it simple, I tried to make it only about sex, all about the mutual attraction but he just wouldn't let me! He kept pushing and now… I don't know, forget it." She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm tired of talking about it."

Darius sighed and reached out to pull her towards him despite her protests. "Tell me what to do Kimberly. Tell me how to help you."

"You wouldn't happen to have any bourbon would you?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"The bar is closed young lady." He chuckled. He shifted her back so he could see her face. "Are you sure I can't take you back to your house?"

"I can't go back to that empty house. I don't… I don't want to be alone right now."

"You know you're always welcome here." He let out a small sigh as she leaned forward to brush her lips against his. "Kimberly…"

She hesitated before leaning in again, this time the kiss deeper than before. They broke apart after a minute and she rested her forehead against his chest.

"What am I doing Darius?"

"Nothing. You're not doing anything." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on." He stepped away. "It's late. Let's get some rest. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"There's no need for you to do that. We can share the bed."

"Kimberly…"

"Please, just… let's just share the bed. Nothing has to happen. It'll be like old times." She grabbed for his hand and raised it to press it against her cheek. "Please?'

His light eyes studied her. He nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

08080808080808080808080

It was the sound of her cell phone vibrating that woke her. Groggy, she fumbled to find her phone on the nightstand and almost succeeded in knocking off the tiny clock and nightshade in the process. Darius lightly stirred beside her but thankfully he didn't waken and she slid free of the sheets.

She shut the bedroom door softly behind her and in the darkness of the hallway she finally answered, her voice raw from being unused. "Hello?"

"You haven't been answering your phone."

Kimberly slid down the wall until she met the floor. "I've been busy."

"Yeah, I know. Melody told me." Bobby replied quickly. "Every fucking time I've called for the past fucking week, that's all she's ever fucking told me."

"Bobby, it's two in the morning."

"Tough shit, it's not even midnight here yet. I've been worried Kimberly. I've missed you and I've wanted to talk to you and all you can say is it's two in the fucking morning?"

She rested her head against her knees and sighed. His voice made her insides tighten and she pressed the phone harder to her ear as if it would do anything to relieve the pressure. "How are things in LA?"

He sighed as well. "They're better now."

It took her a few seconds to regain the ability to speak. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Oh yeah? Did you also hear the part where I missed you?"

"I miss you too." She whispered.

"Then why won't you answer when I call you at normal hours?" He was obviously trying to keep his voice low, his tone light and relaxed but she could tell underneath there was tension. It made her own body stiffen almost as if preparing for the impact of a crash seen coming miles away.

"I've been busy Bobby. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "How is Marley?"

"Marley's great, she's enjoying visiting her family. She misses you too and asks about you every night when I put her to bed." He chuckled. "She tells everyone your name is Pretty Kimmy."

Kimberly hit her head against the wall as she bit back the sudden sob threatening to tear its way up from her throat. "I miss her too, very much." She couldn't help herself. "When are you coming home?"

"I still don't know."

"I see."

"Kimmy…" Bobby sighed again. "Soon. I promise. A week, two max? And then I'll be home. Two weeks baby and then Marley and I will be home." He cleared his throat. "Everyone keeps asking about you. They wanted me to tell you that they hope next time you'll come."

She pinched at the bridge of her nose, tears leaking slowly from the corner of her eyes. "Next time, right."

"Don't do that Kimmy."

She tightened her grip on the phone at his words. "It's late Bobby. I have to be at work in four hours for this presentation to the board concerning a new merger so..."

"I talked to Jerry yesterday."

"And?"

"And he told me each time that he's been by the house you haven't been there." Bobby's voice rose slightly. "He said it looks like you haven't been there in days."

"I haven't."

"Where the hell have you been then Kimberly? If you're not sleeping in our bed…"

"I've been at a friend's."

"What friend?"

"Bobby…"

"What fucking friend?"

"Since when did you become my father?" She snapped. "You're not here Bobby. I can't go back to that house knowing you won't be there! I can't sit alone knowing I won't hear Marley in the next room. The silence, the smells, the toys; it fucking kills me to see it! I can't stand this anymore Bobby."

"If it's about being lonely Jerry and Camille would love to have you over. They have a spare room."

"Are you fucking stupid?"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me Bobby." She snarled. "Do you even hear what I say or does it go in one ear and out the other? Do you even give a shit that I'm basically telling you I want you to come home or maybe you just don't care because all you see is Anita."

"That is bullshit Kimberly!"

"The fuck it is. You know what, fuck it; stay out there two more weeks, stay out there five if it makes you happy. Hell, I read Anita's pregnant now; stay until she has her baby and maybe they'll let you not only deliver it but name it too!" She snapped the phone shut and slammed it down on the carpet. As soon as it began to vibrate again, she snatched it up. "I don't remember asking you to call me back."

"You fucking hung up on me!"

"So you noticed!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do not fucking hang-"

She snapped the phone shut again. Her hand shook she clenched it tightly and seconds later it vibrated. "You just don't give up do you? You're like one of those retards at a bar who can't take no for a fucking answer!"

"Hang up on me again and I swear to God I will be on the next plane out!"

"Do not tempt me!" She retorted. "I'm this close to dumping my phone into the toilet!"

"What the fuck Kimberly? Are you on the rag?"

"Fuck you Bobby, fuck you!"

He let out a bark of laughter that held no humor. "Good one, why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, let me see; I have fucked you and you loved every damn fucking minute of it."

"That's right Bobby, I loved it so much I had to fake my orgasm every time!" She shook as she sat there. "At least I know one reason Anita broke up with you in the first place. I would say it's too bad she's pregnant because you could give it another shot but I doubt that's stopped you in the past."

"What … the… FUCK?"

"Hear that a lot from the ladies do you?"

Bobby was practically hissing in the phone and she felt a flare of satisfaction hit her at the sound of something breaking in the background. Someone yelled. "One week Kimberly. One fucking week and then I'm gonna make you regret saying any of this."

"News flash Bobby; I might not be here because there is no you and me, not while you're with Anita."

"I am not with Anita!"

"When you hugged her did you close your eyes?" Her voice was shaking, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "Did you smell her hair and think about all the times you were together and you were happy?" She wiped at her face. "I hope to God that you are happy. At least one of us is."

Kimberly ended the call and this time powered it down, watching as the lights flickered and then there was nothing but the sound of her heavy breathing filling the hall. With a scream, she threw her phone at the wall and it splintered into pieces.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her head there and sobbing, she shook as Darius bent down next to her. He stroked her back, whispering softly but the words were unintelligible and still crying, she collapsed into his open arms.


	9. NINE

**Chapter NINE**

"More coffee?" Darius held up the coffee pot and frowned when she failed to look up from the papers scattered across the kitchen table. "Kim?"

"No, thank you."

"What about something to eat?"

"No." She stuck her pen into her mouth and paused to type something into her laptop. "You would think requesting the city's top elite asshats to donate what they really consider pocket change wouldn't be too much to ask but you should see some of the questions I keep getting about maximum and minimum limits." She shook her head. "Remind me again why I agreed to run the ball this year?"

Darius chuckled as he sat down in the seat adjacent to her. "Because you have a kind soul." He sipped at his coffee and eyed her papers. "You know, it's Saturday. You are allowed to take a break."

"I like keeping busy, you know that."

"I know you do it to keep your mind off other things, that's what I know." He lowered his mug onto the table, cupping it with both hands. "Did you get your phone fixed?"

Kimberly scribbled on the paper in front of her. "I bought a new one. Some thin piece of shit I was told I couldn't possibly live without," She shifted to type on her computer again, "which surprised me since my last phone was a different model and I assumed I was doing just fine."

"Did you change your number?"

"Of course I didn't." She shot him a look then focused back on the screen.

"Kim, did you turn it on?"

"Maybe. It's the green button and not the red one right?"

Darius chuckled and sipped at his coffee again. "You really should think about getting out of the house today."

"Is that a sly way of telling me you want time alone?"

"Actually it's an honest way of telling you that some sun would do you good. I love that you're here Kim, you're always welcome, but it's been an entire week and you've done nothing but go to work."

"You're right. I was thinking about switching up my routine a little. Maybe I'll call out some next week, lounge around in my pajamas while I do my work. I hear people that work from the home love it."

He sighed and lowered his mug. "As much as it warms me to hear you call this place home, a hermit you definitely are not. When was the last time you went home?" He shook his head as she opened her mouth. "The one you share with Bobby Kim."

"I go by there every day." She answered shortly. She narrowed her eyes at the disbelieving expression that crossed his face. "I do! And I call Jerry to make sure things are fine which they are, happy?"

"I'm not. How much does Jerry actually know?"

"He knows what he needs to, nothing more, nothing less. I don't have to report to him Darius; I'm not in a relationship with him."

"No, you're not. You're in a relationship with Bobby."

She threw down her pen and leaned back into her chair. "Please don't do this."

"It's been a week. I've been patient but I'm not going to sit here and watch you destroy yourself Kimberly. I care too much for you to let you do that." Darius pressed his elbows against the table, his eyes locked on her face. "You need to call him."

"What I need is to finish setting up the charity event. What I don't need is an interrogation."

"I'm not interrogating you. That's not my intention."

"What is your intention then Darius? You hate Bobby, you like Bobby; you want me to date him, you don't want me to date him? It's like you can't make up your mind. Excuse me for being confused!"

Darius sighed as she slid her reading glasses back onto her face and stared at the computer screen even though she wasn't touching the keyboard. "I don't hate Bobby. I just don't want you hurt." He reached out to cover the hand closest to him with his own. "I want you happy and despite the problems you've had recently, he makes you happy."

Her hand was shaking under his. "I didn't expect it to hurt this much." She whispered. She turned her face back towards his, moist eyes finding his. "Why doesn't he just come home?"

"He will Kimberly. You have to be patient."

"Every day he's not here, he's… he's out there and…" She shook her head and looked away. "I'm such a fool Darius."

"No, you're not."

"I am." She wiped at her face with her free hand. "I'm a fool that can't stop fucking crying."

"Hate to break it to you but I think it comes included in the package of being a woman." He joked, laughing as she smacked his arm with her free hand. He caught her hand and squeezed it. "Call him Kimberly. Tell him you're waiting for him." He let go of her hand to tap her chin. "And for God's sake, tell the man you love him."

She was quiet as he stood up from the table with his coffee mug. After a few seconds, the distinctive sounds of pots and pans rattling echoed through the house.

"Now…" He spoke up from the kitchen, "Do you want eggs or pancakes?"

She wanted to cuss at him or tell him once again she wasn't hungry but instead she found herself rolling her eyes and fighting off a small smile. "I want waffles."

"Waffles it is."

09090909090909090

The chill from outside was slowly seeping into the car but she barely noticed as she sat in the driveway and stared at the front door. She had been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes. Jeremiah's Volvo was parked in front of her and from where she was, she could see someone moving around inside.

It was almost enough to make her leave but she had already cut the engine; fleeing was out of the question. Slowly she climbed out and shutting the door, her briefcase in her left hand, she made her way up the walkway and onto the porch.

Her key still worked. There was no reason why it shouldn't but she still hesitated before sliding it into the lock. Clearing her throat, she entered and shut the door. "Hello?"

"Kimmy, that you girl?"

She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up just as Jeremiah appeared in the living room doorway. "Hello Jerry."

"Hey!" He grinned. "It's good to see you; the girls and I just came by to check on the pipes." At that moment, Amelia and Danielle ran giggling into the room, the two little girls still bundled in their coats. They were chasing each other but as soon as they saw Kimberly they grinned.

"Kimmy!"

"Daddy, Kimmy's here!"

He chuckled as he tickled Amelia's cheek. "Of course she is baby; she lives here. Be polite and greet Kimmy properly."

"Hello Kimmy." Both girls spoke simultaneously. "It's nice to see you."

She couldn't help but smile at that and squatted down onto her haunches. "Hello ladies." She opened her arms. "May I have a hug?" She chuckled as both girls ran forward and almost knocked her off her feet, their arms around her shoulders and neck. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the scent of baby shampoo and peppermint. "It's so very nice to see both of you too."

"We were here yesterday but you weren't here." Amelia frowned. "We missed you."

Danielle nodded as Kimberly stood up. "We had a big dinner." She gestured with her arms. "Daddy wanted you to come but you weren't here." She frowned. "Do you work a lot like Daddy does?"

"I've been very busy with work." She answered softly. "I'm helping throw a charity event next week and it takes a lot of planning. I'm very sorry that I missed your dinner though." Her eyes flickered to Jerry's. "I really am."

"It's fine." He smiled as the girls begin to chase each other again. "Hey, what did I just say? No running in the house!" He yelled after them. When they threw themselves onto the couch and focused on the playing television, he focused back on Kimberly again. "We're having lunch tomorrow after church; you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you but I already have plans. Perhaps later this week." She cleared her throat. "Are the pipes okay?"

"They're good. I made sure the faucets were all covered outside. You should be all set." Jerry slid his hands into the pockets of his overhauls. "I've been worried about you Kimmy. It's been days since I or Camille have seen you and when I call your office, you're always in a meeting or on the phone."

"Like I told your children, I've been busy. Planning such a huge event is stressful."

"I'm sure it can be. How is it coming along?"

She forced herself to smile. "Smoothly. I've had to sacrifice a lot of nights at the office but it's been worth it." She lied. "I'm positive we'll reach our donation goal this year."

"I sincerely hope so. Your secretary Melody was nice enough to send my office invitations to the ball but I doubt we're going to be able to make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He shrugged. "Maybe next year after the business has established itself a little bit more." He smiled. "I can't thank you enough for taking a chance on us Kimmy."

"There's no need to thank me Jerry. You took the chance, I just simply gave you the extra push."

He glanced towards the living room at his children. "I guess we should be going. Camille's cooking and she wanted me to pick up some French bread before I came back home."

Kimberly nodded. "I'll walk you out."

"No need, stay in and keep warm. The weather's getting nasty." Still smiling, he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Come on my pretty girls; time to go home."

09090909090909090

The house was quiet, only the soft ticking of the clock located in the living room breaking the silence around here. Kimberly took her time eating and cleaning the dishes. She dried each one by hand then cleaned the kitchen, leaving nothing untouched. When there was nothing more to do or redo, she forced herself to exit the room.

She felt pathetic standing there at the bottom off the stairs, staring up at them as if they suddenly had multiplied into the thousands. Regardless of nothing having changed, it still felt like it took ages to reach the top and with a forced steady hand, she opened the door to the room she shared with Bobby.

It was exactly as she had left it the day he took Marley to the airport. The bed was still unmade, a laundry basket of their folded clothes in the corner, and the laptop he used remained open.

Without even thinking, she scooped up an article of his clothing and sat down on the edge of the bed. She pressed the material to her face, the scent of his cologne filling her lungs, and cursed as she began to cry. Limp, she fell to the mattress with her arms wrapped tightly around the hoodie. The sheets beneath her were of no help, full of his scent as well. There was no use fighting it; her body shaking and she let herself go, no one to hear her.

Worn out and tired, she somehow fell asleep. Hours later she woke to darkness, the house still quiet except for the vibrating sound that could only be her cell phone. Shifting to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling, she slid the phone from her pocket and answered without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry."

Kimberly shut her eyes at the sound of his voice. "And what are you sorry for Bobby?"

"I'm sorry for making you upset. That's not what I wanted." He cleared his throat. "I know it's late so I'll let you go back to sleep but I wanted to call. I hope you'll start answering your phone now."

"I broke my old phone so I had to get a new one."

Bobby sighed. "Are you still at your friend's place?"

"No. I'm… I'm at our house tonight."

"Good."

She rubbed at her forehead. "I don't know how long I'm staying here Bobby. It's too quiet." She nibbled on her bottom lip and stared into the darkness. "I might go back to my friend's tomorrow."

"Is there a number there I can reach you?"

"You can reach me on my cell phone Bobby."

"How can I when you usually don't answer? If there's another number that I can reach you in case-"

"You can try 555-7962 but there's no guarantee that I'm going to answer that one either."

"7962, do I know that number?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

Bobby grunted. "This is your friend's number?"

"Cell phone. I don't know the house line." She glanced slowly over at the clock, 9:25 pm glaring at her in bright red numbers.

"Wait, 313-555-7962? That's your friend's number?"

She listened to the sound of rustling and movement in her ear and sighed, minutes later the reaction she expected erupting into her ear.

"You better be fucking kidding about this."

"I'm not Bobby. That's the number where I've been staying for the past week." She blinked as she heard Angel yell in the background something about giving back his phone. "Bobby…"

"Are you fucking him?"

"Bobby…"

"I asked if you're fucking him Kimberly. Are you fucking Green?"

She sat up in the middle of the bed. "No." She snapped. "I'm not fucking him! I haven't fucked anyone since you left and I'm starting to think it's a mistake."

"What the fuck does that mean?" A door slammed, voices that had been in the background now mute. "I can't believe what I'm fucking hearing! You've been at Green's place the entire time this week and you expect me to believe you're not sleeping with him? What the fuck are you thinking?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the cheater!"

"That's pretty low, even for you Kimberly."

"Yeah, well the truth has an ugly way of biting you in the ass when you least expect it." She flopped back down onto the bed. "I'm not sleeping with him Bobby. I told you before, we're friends. I've known him since college."

"Friends; right and I guess next you'll expect me to believe he's a fucking fairy and he's been sleeping on the fucking couch every night."

"I would never say that; I know he's not gay."

Bobby swore loudly and something crashed loudly in the background. "I'm on the next fucking plane out."

"I doubt they'll take your ticket two weeks in advance Bobby."

"This isn't a fucking joke!"

"No, I agree; it's not."

"How can you be so fucking calm after what you just said to me? If you've slept with him, you can tell me. You can…" He inhaled and cursed a line that would have made sailors change their careers. "I'm coming home. I'm buying a ticket and I'm coming home right now."

"Don't bother Bobby." She made herself sit up again. "I won't be here."

"What the fuck does that mean Kimberly? Kimberly?"

She closed her eyes and flinched, shoulders beginning to shake again. She made herself stop; made herself open her eyes and focus. "I have to go now Bobby."

"Don't! Don't you hang up on me Kimmy!"

Her thumb pressed down on the power button before he could say anything else.

09090909090909090

She could hear the sounds of the party in full swing downstairs in the lobby but the last thing she wanted to do was join the festivities. It had been a week since she had packed up her things and moved out of the Mercer house. She had taken her spare key to Jeremiah the same day, the surprise clearly written all over his face but there was also a look of understanding flickering in his eyes.

One week, seven whole days. Her voicemail was full of message the first couple of days and then there was nothing. Now the only time it rang was when it had to do with work or Darius.

Without probing into why, he had helped her move her things to an apartment near the office. He of course had tried to talk her into moving in with him but she had already made up her mind to distance herself. She signed a six month lease only because she had no intention to turn it into a home. Only the essentials were unpacked, a few outfits, toiletries, cookware. There was no desire to open anything else so the boxes remained taped and stuck in corners.

Melody said only a few words to her every day, long sentences saved only for business reasons, but she barely paid it any attention as the days came closer and closer to the ball.

Now it was here and she wanted nothing more than to bury herself deep in the sheets of her bed and fade away. Sitting up in her office with only the desk lamp on, she fingered the glass that she had filled moments ago with Scotch. She knew she couldn't hide away in her office the entire night but for now the illusion that she had escaped was an entertaining one.

Kimberly rocked from side to side in her seat, the silk of her gown sliding between her legs. Finding her dress had been thankfully easy thanks to her reliable friend Mr. Internet. The bonus has been that ordering it online there was no reason to leave the apartment. It was perfect much like the black and white dress. Costing her almost three hundred dollars, it was worth every penny with its plunging V-neck, fitted waist with silver gathered detail and floor length skirt.

A quick trip to the salon had taken care of her hair; her long strands styled sleekly in an intricate bun, and the finishing touch of a white lily had been positioned in the back. She had completed her outfit with comfortable heels, dangling black earrings, a dusting of natural base foundation, eyeliner and a coat of pink lipstick.

"Do you honestly plan on hiding in here all night?"

She glanced up from the glass to see her friend in the open doorway. "I was thinking about it."

"People are asking about you." Melody came forward, the light of the desk lamp making the silver metallic fabric of her strapless gown sparkle in waves as she moved. It was fitting for her secretary; flashy but leaving much to the imagination with a fitted bodice and layered skirt. Her makeup was minimal but expressive, her hair loose and falling freely to her shoulders. "They want to take pictures before the meal and start the auctions shortly after that."

"I'll be right down."

Melody hesitated then nodded. "I'll go back downstairs." She turned to head back out.

"Melody…"

The young girl paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes Kimberly?"

"You look beautiful."

Melody flashed a quick smile. "Thank you but I'm pretty sure as soon as you show yourself, I'll be the last thing on people's minds."

"Oh shut up."

"You don't pay me enough to do that."

Kimberly smirked as she rose from the desk, glass in hand. "Interest you in a drink?"

"I've already had two glasses of champagne so I better not." Melody's eyes went to the glass. "I thought you didn't like opening that bottle."

"I don't." Kimberly shrugged. "But it's a special occasion right? So what the hell." She tossed back the contents and lowered the glass back onto her desk.

"Can I get you anything when we get downstairs? Water maybe?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you Melody. You've done enough." She moved forward. "Remind me later to give you a raise for putting up with my bullshit."

"No complaints here but you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself Kimberly."

"That's what I hear." She smiled thinly. "I've told myself one day I'll believe it."


	10. TEN

**Chapter TEN**

"Ms. Carter, my goodness, you look absolutely wonderful!"

"What an amazing dress! Splendid!"

If she had to smile at one more person her lips were going to fall off. Kimberly nodded as she shifted through the thick crowd. Faces upon familiar faces kept appearing, all wearing the same fake smiles and laughing their little fake laughs and it took all she had to not vomit the contents of her stomach onto their overly priced shoes. She spotted Melody across the room laughing at something one of their merchandising partners were saying and smiled.

"Now that one I know is real."

Kimberly turned towards Darius and found him holding two champagne glasses. "Whatever do you mean Mr. Green?" She chuckled as she took one of them from him. "They're all real."

He smirked as he sipped his drink. "I'm afraid I'll have to argue that. Donald Myers' young wife is one such example."

"Darius!" She covered her mouth with her hand, unable to not look towards the woman in question who was wearing a daring black mini, long sleeves on the dress attempting to make up for such little cloth on the bottom. The enormous sleeves were doing nothing however to hide her artificial bust line. "You're terrible."

"I'll risk it if it means you'll keep laughing."

She rolled her eyes and looked around, sipping casually at her champagne. "Lively bunch isn't it?"

"I hadn't really noticed."

She paused when she saw he was looking at her and she rolled her eyes again much to his amusement. "Liar."

Darius shrugged. "I know you've heard it a thousand times already by now but you look absolutely beautiful in that dress."

"I must look absolutely horrid without it."

"Definitely not. In fact…" He glanced around before he leaned in. "I remember you looking indescribable without a stitch of clothing on."

"Darius!" She laughed and swatted him playfully on the arm. "Indescribable?" She covered her mouth and giggled. "That's either the most charming or rudest thing I've ever heard!"

"I guarantee it wasn't mean to be the latter."

"Listen to you." She smiled. "Someone's been studying up for another Scrabble game."

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, thank you… I think." She teased with another smile. "You look very handsome in your tux even if you do look uncomfortable."

He tugged at his bowtie and cleared his throat. "I hate these things. It's like being suffocated to death stylishly."

Kimberly reached out to adjust his tie. "Stop it. You look great."

"You still have a spot reserved for me on your dance card right?"

"What dance card?" She joked.

"Very funny." Darius finished his champagne and she followed suit, both of them placing their empty glasses on a passing tray. "You would think they'd serve harder liquor at these things so people could make it through the entire evening."

She threaded her arm through his and they began walking. "I imagine that's why they don't." She nodded at someone that greeted her as they passed. "Can't have Mr. Elite passing out face down in his potato soup."

Darius chuckled. "Of course not. It wouldn't look good for the city."

"Yes, the city." She made a sound in the back of her throat. "I'm sure that's the intention behind everyone's presence tonight."

"Despite whatever their real intention is Kimberly you did a great job. Everything is amazing from the decorations to the music, really."

"Thank you." She patted his arm. "I enjoyed putting it together."

"Now who's the liar?"

She gasped dramatically, smiling. "I am not!"

"So the numerous times I caught you cussing and tearing papers had nothing to do with stress from tackling this by yourself?"

"Those were momentarily setbacks." She quipped dryly. "Followed by manic episodes of insanity."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh is that all? Good to know." They ventured close to where the small orchestra was playing. "You have to decide now, dance or not to dance?"

"Is not really a question, it's a fragment."

"Kim."

She chuckled but shook her head. "Later, please. I just want to stay out of the way for now."

"Then perhaps you should have picked a different dress." Darius leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I'm pretty certain that I'm the most hated man in the room right now."

"Oh stop it."

He smiled and she found herself smiling back, previous tension rolling off her shoulders. Darius was always that one stable figure she could depend on to make her relax. Since the first day they had met, no matter what decisions were made, he truly did only want what was best for her.

"Speaking of staying out of the way, there's a lonely bottle of Scotch in my office."

"As tempting as that sounds, it's an idea that is going to have to be put on hold." He cleared his throat and the urge to ask why was destroyed by the sight of Anthony Vasser making his way towards them.

He barely glanced at Darius before he bent his head in greeting to her. "Evening."

"Anthony."

"I must say, I was a little hesitant to believe you could pull something such as this off but you've done an admirable job." Anthony slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "My father sends his regards. He's in Italy."

"Cleaning up more of your messes I assume?"

Darius covered his laugh with a cough and his hand from beside her.

Anthony quirked an eyebrow at her, a corner of his mouth twitching. "We have an estate there. He wasn't feeling too well so he canceled the private jet back. I know your friend here can't relate." He eyed Darius. "But you understand, yes?"

"Actually I don't." She smiled thinly at him. "I prefer business class."

"Oh that's right. It was your father I am referring to of course." He nodded and swiped a wine glass from a passing tray. "Nonetheless, I will tell Father of what an entertaining way to pass the time this has been."

Kimberly tightened her grip on Darius's arm when she noticed him straighten his spine. "Please do."

Seeing he wasn't going to get a reaction out of her, he snorted softly. "Tell me something, the papers were a bit elusive and somewhat all over the place, you know how word of mouth can be…" He chuckled. "You're not still downgrading yourself by dating that criminal are you?"

"I think you've said enough." Darius stepped forward.

"I agree." She cleared her throat. "Please excuse us." She pulled on Darius's arm. "Darius, please."

He kept his eyes on Anthony's until she tugged harder a second time. "Enjoy your evening Mr. Vasser. I'd be careful how much wine you consume; there are all sorts of policemen out on the streets tonight." He spat, turning to grab her elbow and steer her away.

Darius led her through the crowd, directing them to a part connecting to the hallway bathrooms that was scarcely crowded. She stumbled once or twice but righted herself and as soon as the solid wall of the building met her back, she pulled away from him to cover her face.

"Kimberly, Kimberly look at me."

"Please just… just give me a minute." She exhaled and dropped her hands. "What an insufferable little toad!"

"All you have to do is nod and I'll find some reason to arrest him."

"Darius, no." She shook her head. "He wants more of a reaction from me and he's not going to get it." She chose to remain leaning against the wall as she crossed her arms. "I just need a minute to compose myself, that's all."

Light eyes studying her, he finally nodded and took a step back. "Is there anything I can do? Do you need some water?"

Kimberly shook her head again then chewing on her bottom lip again she raised her eyes to his. "You wouldn't happen to have your cigarettes on you by any chance?"

"Perhaps." He eyed her. "You gave up smoking your last year of college Kim."

"Well thank you for the news flash Dan Rather but do you or do you not have cigarettes?"

He pulled free a pack from his left pocket. "They're going to frown on you smoking in here being that it's illegal now."

She nodded in agreement. "Is it illegal if I own the building and I smoke in my private office?"

"Excellent point."

1010101010101010

It took an entire cigarette before she stopped coughing but by the second one she was relaxed and enjoying the long missed taste of nicotine as it flooded her system. Darius stood near the window, staring down at the city as he smoked. Slow tendrils of smoke swirled above him and for a minute she watched it, smiling as she saw a smoke ring appear.

"Show off."

He chuckled and glanced at her, smoking curling slowly from his barely parted lips. "I prefer man of many talents."

Kimberly took another hit off her half-smoked cigarette and slid off the edge of her desk. "I can't argue with you there." She ventured towards the window, exhaling the smoke. "Melody's going to kill me." She chuckled. "I told her I wouldn't hide in my office the entire night."

"Is that what you're doing? Hiding?"

"Before, maybe but now…" She glanced over at him as she took another pull on her cigarette. "Now I'm enjoying the company of a dear friend." She let the smoke finally flow from her lips and Darius watched it swirl between them.

"Nicely put." He looked away back at the city and hit on his own cigarette again. "I should go."

"What? Why?"

"Despite the fact we will always be friends over anything else, I'm putting both of us into a very awkward situation."

Kimberly snuffed out her cigarette into the ashtray she had previously placed on the windowsill for him. "I don't understand Darius."

He finished off his cigarette, the smoke drifting easily to which he inhaled through his nose before blowing it again out of his mouth. He rubbed the cigarette into the tray. "You love another man and that's the only reason I don't kiss you right now."

"Darius, I…"

"It's pointless to argue with me Kimberly. The attraction between us, it's always been there and I don't know if it'll every go away, at least for me but what I do know is that I respect you too much to cross a line clearly drawn in the sand." He reached out to cup the side of her face with his hand. "You're not mine Kimberly. Your heart, it doesn't belong to me and I can't cross that line until I know it is."

She leaned into his touch and blinked as he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I am." She ran her hands down the bodice of her dress. "I'm sorry I never truly gave us the opportunity we deserved. Who knows what we truly could have meant to each other."

Darius reached out to cup both sides of her face this time. "We mean exactly what we're supposed to mean Kimberly. We're friends." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "That's something that will never change."

Blinking away fresh tears, finally ones not born from sorrow or frustration, she nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded back. "I'm going to go back down and see how things are going. I expect you to dance with me when you join the party again."

"Of course."

"Don't take too long powdering your nose." He teased. "I will carry you back downstairs forcefully just to get that dance."

Kimberly smiled, nodding again. "I won't be long." She turned back to the window and with a short sigh, she slipped another cigarette free from the pack left behind on the window sill. The lighter usually reserved for lighting office candles flickered to life and she again enjoyed the rush of nicotine that hit her immediately. Tomorrow she would quit again. Maybe.

She finished the cigarette and emptied the ash tray. She slid both the tray and the cigarette pack into the bottom drawer of her desk before shifting to place her used glass on the desk once again. After a slight hesitation, she pulled the bottle of Scotch from the floor cabinet behind her seat and turned back to the glass.

A figure filling the doorway startled her and she lost her grip on the bottle, fumbling momentarily before managing to lower it safely onto the desk beside her glass.

"My god, you startled me." She cleared her throat and made her way around the desk. "I'm sorry; are you lost, this is for-"

"I'm not lost."

His voice made her legs go weak and Kimberly stumbled. She fell forward but suddenly Bobby was there, his hands grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him.

"Watch where you're going Princess."

Wide eyed, she stared at him until finally her brain began to work again. She pulled back and turned to flip on the office lights to see if her eyes were deceiving her. Had she gone mad? Was it really- She inhaled sharply at the sight of Bobby standing inches from her, real as the clothes on her back, the shoes on her feet. He was dressed in a tux, his hair slicked back and his face cleanly shaved.

"Say something."

Her mouth moved but no sound came out. He took a step forward and she took one back, heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Fine. I'll start." He slid his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket and continued to approach her, Kimberly backpedaling until she collided with her desk. "I'm sorry that it took so long for me to come back but I'm here now, standing in front of you dressed like some fucking hotel waiter, and I'm asking you to tell me to my face you don't want to see me anymore."

Kimberly clutched at the edge of the desk but said nothing.

"Can you do that?" His unwavering eyes stared at her. "Can you honestly look at me and tell me you never want to see my face again? Say something." He took another step forward until he was mere inches from her, his hands still in his pockets. "Fucking Christ, say something Kimmy."

"I can't." She had to force the words from her throat. She watched his eyes darken. "I can't say it."

"I came home to an empty house. All your things were gone but you were still there." He raised a hand to run it through his hair. "I heard your laughter and I… It hit me, what a fucking idiot I was." He dropped his hand back down to his side. "I was an idiot for taking you for granted like I did, for taking your feelings for granted. I never stopped to think that maybe…"

"Maybe what Bobby?"

"That maybe you loved me as much as I love you."

She slid forward and he was there again, hands pulling her forward until she was pressed against him.

"I love you Kimberly. You drive me fucking crazy and you're the most stubborn woman I've ever met but I love that about you. I love everything about you." He sighed. "I love you."

"But Anita…"

"I love you." He squeezed her arms. "Anita is nothing compared to you; the way I felt for her is nothing compared to what I feel you for you Kimberly. There's no other woman, there's you. It's always been you."

"God help me Bobby Mercer, if you memorized that from the back of some damn Hallmark card, I'll kill you."

He smiled and when he dipped his head, she pushed herself up to meet his lips. The kiss was deep upon impact and it sent shocks shooting down her spine before rocketing back up quickly to her brain. Her hands found his hair, pulling on the soft strands and Bobby groaned as she captured his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Say it." He captured her face with his hands. "Fucking say it."

"I love you." She sighed, closing her eyes as he dipped his head again. "I love you Bobby."

With a growl, he possessed her mouth and when the need for air overcame his need to kiss her, he pulled away. "Let's go home."

Her eyes studied his and she found herself nodding. He thread his fingers through hers and pulled her away from the desk. "But all my things…"

"We'll get them when you're ready. Right now, I just want you to myself."

Bobby pulled her anxiously down the hall and heart still racing, she ran to keep up with his quick pace. Impatiently he hit the button for the elevator, jerking her into the car as soon as the doors opened and her back met one side, his mouth covering hers as they closed. He pressed her against the metal wall, his left hand grabbing the back of her neck as he controlled the kiss, his right slowly sliding up her torso and resting comfortably under the slope of her right breast. She shuddered against him, gulping air greedily into her lungs when he broke away to kiss her neck.

"Bobby!" She clutched at his back, fingers clawing at the smooth material of his tux jacket. "We have to... Oh God." His hand pushed back the fabric covering her skin and she inhaled deeply as his large hand covered her breast. "Bobby!"

He captured her mouth with his again, tongue sliding, teeth pulling. "I fucking missed you."

The elevator dinged to signal its arrival to the bottom floor. Bobby broke their kiss to help her straighten her dress. His hand found hers again as the doors opened, he pulled her forward again.

Several heads turned but she ignored their gazes, perfectly aware they were a mixture of curiosity and distaste. Whispers followed as he pulled her through the crowd but she clung to his hand and the smile that stayed on her face was genuine as were the giggles that occasionally found their way free of her throat.

Melody strode towards them, her eyes darting between them but her smile was real as well as she finally stopped in front of them. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Yeah, well, I was in the area and I thought why not fucking crash the party." He grinned at her, pulling Kimberly close to him. "By the looks I'm getting I'd say mission accomplished so I'll be kidnapping Kimberly and going now."

Kimberly almost burst out laughing at the look of panic that crossed Melody's face, her eyes growing wide. "But… but you can't go; there's the auction to handle and the guests and…"

"Melody, honey…" She reached out to squeeze her secretary's shoulder. "If there's one person in this room that knows this event forwards and backwards and not to mention better than I do, it's you."

"But-"

"I have to go Melody. Please. I have to go."

Melody swallowed but nodded. She waved her hands at them. "Fine, leave but if the place burns down while you're gone, I was never here!"

"Thank you. I meant what I said earlier about that raise!"

"You bet your ass you did. Love birds I swear." She rolled her eyes, smiling as she watched Bobby's eyes linger on Kimberly at the words. "Just leave already, you're making me nauseous."

Kimberly smiled as Bobby didn't hesitate, squeezing her hand before pulling her further into the crowd. They made their way towards the door and she wasn't surprised that there were no more greetings of hello or nods of acknowledgement, whispers continuing to mix with the orchestra as it played softly.

Their pace slowed and the urge to ask was halted as her eyes spotted Darius. He was talking and laughing with Trevor Hamilton (Jack's wife's father), champagne classes in both of their hands, but as soon as his eyes landed on the two of them, the smile on his face faded. True to himself, he stayed where he was even as Bobby approached them and pulled her along.

The volume seemed to lower as Bobby stopped directly in front of Darius, completely ignoring Trevor Hamilton without even so much as a second glance towards him. "Well if it isn't Detective Darius Green."

"Hello Bobby." His eyes shifted to Kimberly.

"Don't look at her, she's not the one talking to you."

"Bobby, don't…"

He ignored her pulling on his hand and smiled thinly. "How have you been Green? I didn't figure you for the type to kiss ass." His eyes flicked to Trevor Hamilton. "I definitely thought you'd be a better judge of character, being a cop and all."

"I'm sorry young man, do I know you?" Trevor glanced away from him. "It's a pleasure to see you again Kimberly."

"You too Mr. Hamilton. I'm glad you and your wife could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. My wife looks forward to this event every year. In fact," He lifted his hand and motioned nonchalantly with two fingers. "Here she is now. Veronica, dear, you remember Kimberly Carter; Nestor and Caroline's daughter."

The blonde, plastic looking Amazon of a woman nodded as she came up beside her husband. "Of course, I…" Her heavily lined eyes narrowed on the sight of Bobby before dropping to the sight of Kimberly's hand in his. "Oh, this is humorous."

"Dear?"

She chuckled as she lifted her champagne glass to her red lips. "This is Bobby Mercer darling; you know, one of Evelyn Mercer's adopted sons."

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again," Bobby grunted, "but I have this thing against lying…"

Trevor frowned, his attention going back to Kimberly. "Your father…"

"My father is dead and despite his best intentions, he wasn't always aware of what was best for me." She glanced between them. "Parents aren't always the all knowing beings they believe they are simply because they're older. I hear your daughter Natalie is expecting her third child. You must be ecstatic."

Veronica snorted and finished the contents of her glass. "We don't have a daughter named Natalie."

As soon as the words were spoken, Trevor looked uncomfortable. He said nothing and Bobby made a sound in the back of his throat before he took a step forward. Kimberly yanked hard on his hand, seeing Darius move too from the corner of her eye as if to intend to wedge himself between Bobby and the older woman.

As if oblivious to everything, Veronica plopped her empty glass on a passing tray so abruptly the waitress fumbled before regaining her balance. The young redhead threw Veronica a dirty look before continuing but of course the older woman failed to even see it.

"Our daughter Amelia is turning to be more than we expected though; she just graduated with a degree in Advertising, simply amazing." She crossed her arms over the fabric of her too tight black dress. "There just might be hope for her after all."

Bobby's grip tightened on her hand and Kimberly moved closer to him, the fingers of her free hand grabbing onto his arm. "Let's go Bobby."

His eyes stayed locked on Veronica's face. "I'd tell you that you should be ashamed of yourself but when you don't have a fucking soul in the first place it's a waste of breath." He looked at Trevor. "Your daughter, your own fucking flesh and blood, is a successful doctor with kids and a husband that loves her. They may not have all the money in the fucking world like you do but they'll always have something you don't."

Veronica smirked. "Bills?"

Darius moved between them, hand pushing back Bobby before he took another step towards the woman. "Let's just calm down and remember we're all adults for one second."

"Yes, please." Kimberly moved to stand in the middle as well. A quick glance over Bobby's shoulder alerted her to everyone paying attention now solely to their little group. "This is a charity event and it would be a shame to distract from the real meaning for the evening."

"There wouldn't be a distraction if you didn't invite those that don't belong Kimberly." Veronica snapped. "It's beyond me why someone of your caliber is wasting her time with trash. Your parents would be disappointed to see you squandering your potential away like this." She looked at Kimberly with eyes full of disdain. "No wonder the two of you are such a hot little topic for the papers," She chuckled, "A billionaire beauty and her inner-city beast."

"Okay, that's seriously enough." Darius's eyes flashed to Trevor. "I suggest you and your wife mingle elsewhere before I charge her with disorderly conduct and public intoxication."

"I am not intoxicated!"

Trevor looked away from Darius and grabbed his wife's arm. "Shut up Veronica, let's go."

Kimberly felt the tension that had gathered in her spine start to disperse but the feeling was short lived as she shifted her attention to see Bobby now focused solely on Darius. "Bobby, can we please go now?"

The soft plea in her voice had his shoulders lowering but he kept his eyes on Darius even as he nodded. "You and I need to talk."

"Of course Bobby." Darius casually adjusted the sleeves of his jacket. "You know where to find me."

"You're right; I do."

Kimberly dropped Bobby's hand and stretched to rest her lips next to his ear. "I'm ready to go home and if you are too busy to take me, I'll find someone else who will be more than happy to do it for you."

His response was to immediately grab her hand again and without another word, he headed for the front doors of the building with her in tow. The whispers had turned into a dull roar by this point but she shut them out and as the doors revolved shut behind them, she lost herself in the feeling of her hand in his.


	11. ELEVEN

**A/N: **_Tis a short chapter but I think the content and the fact that Chapter Twelve will be MUCH longer will make up for it. Enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything but Kimberly and I'm not making any money off of this! It's all fun and games people! _

**Chapter ELEVEN**

The engine was still running; the Navigator's windows fogged up completely, and stretched across the leather material of the backseat, she tilted her head to meet his lips. Bobby shifted his weight on top of her again and she arched her spine in an attempt to ignore the door handle pressing into her back. The move pressed her breasts more firmly against his chest and he groaned, the growling sound sending sparks of pleasure spiraling through her system.

Still kissing him, she nudged off her shoes with her toes but the long skirt of her dress once again prohibited her from moving, her plan to wrap her legs around his waist momentarily halted. "Bobby…" She broke the kiss and he grunted in response, his lips finding her neck. "I can't…" She laughed and it was then he pulled back.

"You can't what?"

Kimberly smiled and tilted her head again to brush her lips against his. "I can't move around like this; my damn dress…"

He chuckled nodding in understanding. "I'm pawing you like a fucking horny high school kid aren't I?"

"Just a little." She caught his bottom lip between her teeth. "But I don't mind."

He growled again as he leaned back on his knees. "Good to know."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to fuck you in my truck." Spotting the frown beginning to surface on her face, he swooped forward again to kiss her. "I want to make love to you in our bed."

She smiled and sat up, Bobby opening his door to escape and she slid her shoes on as he opened the driver door to cut off the engine. She had barely opened the passenger door when he appeared and lifted her up in his arms. "Bobby, I can walk!"

"I know you can." He hit the lock on his electronic key, the lights in the front and back flashing, and began up the sidewalk.

"But-"

"Woman, will you give it a rest and let me carry you into our damn house?"

Rolling her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck. Once inside, Bobby lowered her back down to her feet. He didn't flip on the lights as she expected. Instead he turned towards her in the darkness, his hands finding the sides of her face, and a delighted gasp escaped her as her back flattened against the door.

His mouth claimed hers and she was ready for him, meeting the kiss with fevered abandon. Her arms looped around his neck, her fingers threading into the soft hairs at the base of neck. His hands moved to push off her heavy jacket and it fell to the floor at their feet. Continuing to kiss her, his hands pulled at the pins holding up her hair and he jerked the flower and hair tie free, the long strands of her dark hair tumbling loosely down her back. He mumbled something under his breath she didn't catch as he shifted to kiss her neck but finding out was the last thing on her mind.

Her fingers tugged impatiently on the buttons of his jacket and hands fumbling together, he began to help her. Without a sound, Kimberly pushed his jacket off his shoulders and not caring to see where it landed their eyes stayed connected as she worked quickly to pull the long fabric of his bowtie from around his neck. She dropped the fabric with a careless hand more than aware that his hands had stalled, his dark eyes watchful of her. She fought off the urge to blush and looked down to focus on the buttons of his white undershirt.

Her eyes flew back to his as he grabbed her wrists. She opened her mouth to question him, to ask if she had perhaps done something wrong, but there was no time as he jerked her flat against him, his mouth possessing hers. Lost in his kiss, she would have been barely aware of them moving slowly up the stairs if not for the couple of times they stumbled. Almost at the top, Bobby flattened her against the wall, ripping his mouth away to grab at the material of her skirt and lift it level with her hips.

"Bo-" She lost the ability to speak as he slid his knee between her legs and pressed it upwards. Her mouth parted, hands grabbed for his shoulders. Bobby kept his eyes on hers. His hands gripped her exposed thighs and he lifted her up and then forward to ride more of his thigh. It was a chain reaction, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as his hips pressed into hers, her back flat against the wall.

A moan of pleasure slipped from her lips and her head hit the wall. His hips moved at the same time he captured her mouth again in another searing kiss and there was no choice but to cling to him. Her body began to shake, a tight coil spiraling dangerously in the pit of her stomach, and out of frustration, Kimberly bit down on his tongue.

Bobby hissed as he jerked away and he thrust hard against her in retaliation. "You fucking little minx."

"The bed…" She scrambled to undo his buttons, popping most as she pulled the fabric apart. "You promised me the bed."

"I did, didn't I?"

She nodded anxiously and he chuckled before lifting her again, this time completely off the floor. The dress bunched around her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissing her, Bobby carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. It was almost as if they couldn't get enough of touching each other and every few seconds they found themselves stopping to touch and kiss, Kimberly still held easily in his arms, her legs locked around him.

They managed to toss his shirt and leather belt somewhere onto the floor before they even reached the bedroom. Bobby kicked off his shoes, hers sent flying perhaps down the stairs; she wasn't sure but like everything else it failed to matter. She dragged his mouth back to hers at the same time he dragged her to the bed.

11111111111111111

The minutes ticked by as Kimberly laid there and listened to him sleep. She lost herself in thoughts of how he must have returned to Detroit that very evening and rushed as soon he landed to acquire a tux for the ball. Jeremiah must have given him one of the tickets Melody had sent them. Perhaps that was where Marley was at the moment. It seemed fitting that Bobby would ask for the time alone with her.

She believed him when he said he loved her and she believed without hesitation when she said she loved him. A part of her accepted the fact that she had fallen for him the very first night, her eyes meeting his as her beer sloshed all over his boots but despite her acceptance, doubt still lingered in the back of her mind.

There was still so much about Bobby that she didn't know and there was definitely things he didn't know about her, things that were important and that she knew without a doubt would matter to him.

Kimberly forced herself to concentrate harder on the feeling of him pressed against her and nothing else. It was a struggle but sleep soon came on swift wings and she couldn't have been more thankful.

11111111111111111

The space beside her was vacant but the fear that the night before had been a dream vanished as she felt the warmth that still lingered behind on the sheets. The water in the shower was running and with a smile, she moved from the bed to grab Bobby's white dress shirt from the night before. Several buttons were missing now thanks to her eager fingers. Her gaze went to her dress that was now in complete shambles on the floor. She kept smiling and slipped on the shirt.

She made her way from the room and went down the stairs, every so often seeing strewn articles of clothing. Ignoring the urge to pick up every single object, she stepped over her shoes and his jacket and humming softly under her breath she walked into the kitchen. It took her only a few minutes to start a fresh pot of coffee and still humming, she grabbed a skillet from a cabinet. There was a carton of eggs in the fridge as well as a pack of bacon in the freezer so she set out to make breakfast while Bobby finished showering.

Scrambling the eggs took only a few minutes to complete and she moved the skillet off the eye before she began to start frying the bacon. The phone rang on the counter next to her rang and without thinking, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She slapped her forehead. "Um, Mercer residence."

"Kimberly?"

"Melody?"

"Kimberly!" Melody giggled. "Good morning! How are you? And by how are you I mean, did you get laid?"

"That is none of your business young lady!"

Her friend let out another happy giggle. "That's a yes."

"I'm your boss and you shouldn't-" She paused. "Why are you calling this number?"

"You weren't answering your cell phone so I used this nifty thing called a phone book."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and concentrated on the bacon beginning to sizzle. "I guess this means whatever you're calling to tell me is very important." She squinted at the clock on the microwave. "It's not even nine yet."

"I figured you wouldn't be coming into work today so I thought I'd call and let you know everything went well at the ball last night. You know, the thing you ditched so you could go have crazy make up sex?"

"Melody!"

"Don't act like you two didn't hump like bunnies last night; I saw the way you were looking at each other." Her secretary cleared her throat. "I won't keep you; you two are probably still in the middle of the act. I mean, shit, I'd always be doing it if I was with a man who looked like-"

"Melody, get to it!"

"Aaaanyway, we managed to raise our goal and then some so it looks like you can write off the event as just another success in your long line of successes."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Damn straight." Melody chuckled.

Whatever Kimberly was going to say in response was forgotten as she felt Bobby wrap his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled her neck and she inhaled his scent with a soft sigh. He smelled like Irish soap and peppermint toothpaste and for a minute she lost herself in everything that was uniquely him.

"Kimberly? Are you there?" Melody paused. "He's touching you isn't he?"

"Wha-" She snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. "You're right." She bit down on her bottom lip as Bobby's teeth nibbled on her shoulder. "I won't be coming into work today."

"Just call me David fucking Blaine. He's not getting you off while you're on the phone with me is he?"

"I'm about to call you unemployed if you don't stop saying things like that."

Melody chuckled. "Guess that answers my question."

"It does not!" Kimberly flipped the bacon on the skillet and frowned. "And on that note, I'm getting off the phone. Just make sure everything looks in order at the office and then take off for the day."

"Hot damn, seriously!?"

"No, I want you to sit at your desk and twiddle your thumbs all day."

Melody paused. "That's what I do when you're in the office…" She joked. "Wait, now I'm confused, do you want me to take the day off or…"

"Melody."

"See you Wednesday!"

Kimberly smiled as she heard the line disconnect with a soft click. She wasn't even given the chance to hang up the phone however before Bobby grabbed it and slung it onto the counter. "Hey! I was-"

He twisted her to face him and she caught a glimpse of the smirk on his face just seconds before his mouth crashed down onto hers. The kiss was heated and immediately deepened upon impact, Kimberly moaning at the feeling of his tongue slipping easily past her lips. He teased her with his lips and his tongue until she was grabbing the wet strands of the hair located at the back of his neck.

Bobby smiled into the kiss as she gasped the second his hands grabbed her hips and lifted her off the floor. He plopped her down onto the kitchen table and drew back to catch her eyes with his. "Morning baby."

"Morning." She grinned, hands reaching for his wife beater as his went for his shirt she wore. He helped her tug his shirt off and he tossed it into the floor. "Bobby…"

"I know baby." He bent his head again to kiss her, his hands making quick work of the rest of the buttons of his dress shirt. "As good as you look in my shirt…" A sudden yank had the buttons flying and he grunted, dark eyes leaving hers to scan her naked body greedily. "This is much fucking better."

She closed her eyes as he began to trail wet kisses down her chest. "I'm glad you approve." She was panting as he slid up her body and when he brought his mouth to her, she eagerly kissed him.

"Come on baby; come on." He tugged anxiously at his jeans. "Help me Kimmy. I need to be inside of you."

She sat up to help him, a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared. "Bobby…" He grunted but didn't look up as he kissed her neck. "Bobby!" She roughly pushed him away and the shove sent him reeling back.

"What the- Shit!"

Smoke was pouring off the unattended skillet by this time and seconds after they both noticed the smoke alarm in the kitchen began to shriek. She cut off the eye and grabbed the wash towel by the sink to fan at the skillet. "Bobby, the door! Get the door!"

"Fuck the door." He grabbed the handle with his left hand, jerking up the window above the sink with his right, and quickly flung the entire skillet out the window.

"Bobby!" She laughed. "You just-"

"What in the world is going on?"

Kimberly scrambled to pull the shirt she wore back together just as the back door opened and Angel appeared. Dressed in his fluffy fur-lined coat, he glanced between them with raised eyebrows and she felt her entire body blush as slowly a knowing grin crossed his face.

When Angel's eyes lingered on her, Bobby growled and he reached behind him to shift her against his back. "What fucking happened to knocking before you enter a man's house little brother?"

Angel chuckled. "I occasionally live here, that still makes it my house too." He shrugged off his jacket, acting totally oblivious to her discomfort. "I see meat's on the menu."

"An ass whoopin' is going to be on the menu if you don't watch your mouth."

"What are you gonna do old man, set me on fire and toss me out a window?"

"I've been known to get creative." Bobby smirked and glanced over his shoulder at Kimberly. "Why don't you go get dressed babe; I'll handle this."

She let out a soft laugh, still blushing from being completely embarrassed at having been caught. "By this you mean breakfast and not tossing Angel out a window right?"

"I can't make any promises." He turned and brushed his lips across hers. "Go on Kimmy."

Nodding, she turned to exit the kitchen and yelped as he smacked her soundly on the ass. She paused to glare at him then continued towards the stairs.

Angel started to laugh but stopped short with a loud curse. "Ow! What the fuck Bobby?"

"That's for looking."

"Shit!" Angel cursed again. "What was that one for?"

"You kept looking."

"Hey, I'm not fucking blind! Shit, knock it off!"

"That's for being a smart ass."


	12. TWELVE

**A/N: **_Because you guys totally rock at reviewing lately, here's a really long update like I promised. Enjoy!_

**Chapter TWELVE**

Kimberly had just finished applying her make up when the door to their bedroom opened and Bobby appeared. His eyes took in the blue jeans and white short-sleeved sweater she had quickly slipped on before he sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his elbows. "What's with the clothes?"

"I can't walk around naked."

"I don't see why not." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and scratched under his chin. "La Vida Loca and Marley are downstairs."

She paused from putting her hair back into a high pony tail. "La Vida…" She sighed and pulled her hair through the band. "I'm guessing Marley stayed with them last night?"

"I came home last night to find them here watching a movie and it was too late to call Jerry so I asked them to keep her." He watched her put on her earrings and a necklace. "I'm starting to think with as much as they come over they might be having problems where they're at."

"What kind of problems?"

Bobby shrugged. "We are talking La Vida Loca, it could be a long list."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and reached for her LAMB perfume bottle. "Be nice." She squirted her wrists and rubbed them together. "Maybe you should ask them if they want to move back here."

"Really?"

She sat down the bottle and glanced into the mirror at the dresser, her eyes catching his in the reflection. "There's no reason why they can't move back into their old room. You're just using it for storage."

"I'll think about it." He glanced towards the door. "I don't know if I can take hearing her voice every day."

"Bobby, stop it."

He grinned, smile widening at seeing her approach the bed and when she was close, he grabbed her wrists, laughing as she squealed when he pulled her down on top of him. "I love you."

She squirmed at the feeling of him reaching between them. "Don't you dare Bobby; I just took a shower!"

He lifted his head in order to capture her mouth in a quick kiss. "You can take another one."

"Bobby, I just dressed and I'd like to go downstairs and say hello to Sofi and Marley. I haven't seen Marley in forever and I've missed her. Please?" Kimberly smiled as he sighed and stalled his movements. "We can finish this later."

"Swear it."

"Oh stop." She hit him harmlessly on the chest then rolled off to stand on her feet again, hands smoothing her shirt. "I was thinking about doing some shopping today; there were some things I need and if I'm going to be moving back in…"

"Need some cash?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Her immediate response had both of them pausing. She watched as Bobby sat up and clasped his hands together, those brown eyes darkening.

"Why is it ridiculous?" He asked with a curious but firm tone.

"I didn't mean-"

"What exactly did that bitch mean last night when she called you the billionaire beauty?"

Kimberly bit back the urge to sigh and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "When my father passed away two years ago, I inherited the company and a lump sum of money."

"How much money?"

"Enough."

"How much is enough?"

"I don't like talking about it Bobby."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I want to talk about it." He grabbed both of his knees but remained seated on the bed. "I think I have the right to know."

"I don't see how telling you will solve anything. It's not important."

"What if I told you it was important to me?"

Kimberly crossed her arms against her chest. "I'd say that's disappointing because how much I have in the bank shouldn't be important Bobby." At his face remaining serious and focused, she sighed. "Enough as in I don't have to worry about working ever again."

"Why can't you just fucking tell me the number?" Bobby sprang to his feet. "If I can handle Anita fucking making twenty-five million selling her body, I think I can handle whatever figure you throw at me."

"Selling? She's a model and from what I remember you telling me, you didn't handle learning about her twenty-five million dollars very well. In fact, I think hissy fit described your reaction perfectly."

"That is not fucking true!"

"No? Your exact words when I asked you before if you got angry about something as trivial as a truck went something like that. That kind of response doesn't automatically make me assume you were dancing in circles when you found out!"

"Trivial?" Bobby scoffed. "Buying someone a fucking truck on a whim isn't trivial!"

"It was just a truck and obviously you didn't hate it too much since it's sitting in our damn driveway right now!"

"Don't try to change the subject Kimberly; this isn't about Anita or the truck, this is about you."

"No." She shook her head. "It's about money. I'm not going to get into this with you right now; our entire morning has been fantastic so far, and I'm not going to ruin it by fighting with you over your insecurities!"

"I am not fucking insecure!"

"Yes, you are; anyone who says they're not is a liar."

"Oh what, you a shrink now?"

"I wish!" Kimberly snapped back. "I'd prescribe you some hormone medication!" She almost laughed at the look of shock that crossed his face. "That's right; you're acting like a damn girl!"

"I'll show you a fucking girl."

"Bobby, no!"

He ignored her protests, picking her up easily by the waist and he flung her onto the bed. His body covered hers, hands grabbing for hers and she struggled to free herself.

"Bobby! Get off!" She laughed. "Come on, get off!"

"I'm trying baby; damn, stop struggling."

She started laughing and tried hard to push his hands away but he was too strong. "Bobby! Stop!"

After a few minutes, he pinned her arms to the bed, both of them breathing hard. Bobby chuckled as he gaze down at her and he pressed his hips into his, smiling as she sighed, eyes closing half-way. "I fucking love it when you get feisty baby." Him pressing against her was a clear indication that he was telling the truth and she swallowed. "Tell me." Bobby tightened his grip on her wrists. "Tell me what I want to know Kimmy."

"I love you." She kept her eyes on his and relaxed against the bed. "I love your daughter. I want to be with you and just by looking at me you make me feel like the luckiest woman alive." She freed her right hand to bring it up to his face. "I love Bobby. Isn't that enough?"

He looked like he was going to argue but then he grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I love you too."

"Hey!" Angel suddenly beat on the door. "Stop doing it for two seconds and come eat! Marley's down here demanding your presence!"

Bobby lifted himself free of the bed and she straightened her clothes, standing up also just as Bobby opened the door and glared at Angel still standing on the other side.

He smiled widely at them, a piece of bacon stuck in the corner of his mouth, and casually lifted up Bobby's discarded bowtie. "I love how ya'll redecorated the house."

1212121212121212

"Pwetty Kimmy!"

Kimberly smiled as Marley came running straight at her and she bent down just in time to catch the little girl as she jumped. Marley giggled and threw her arms around Kimberly's neck, her little mouth finding the older woman's cheek.

"Missed you!"

"I missed you too Sweetheart." She stroked Marley's back as the child rested her head against her chest. She glanced up to find Bobby smiling softly at them as was Angel and Sofi, and shifting on her feet, she cleared her throat. "Breakfast is ready I presume?"

Angel chuckled under his breath. "Listen to your girl, talking all fancy and what not."

"Boy, don't make me smack you again." Bobby chuckled and moved forward to tickle Marley, his daughter squealing as she buried her face into Kimberly's neck. He smiled at the sight of her hands grabbing on eagerly to Kimberly's shirt and leaned forward to brush his lips against both of their foreheads. "Let's eat some breakfast."

They all fixed their plates and sat down at the table, Marley in her highchair and she clutched her tiny plastic fork in wait as she sat between Kimberly and Bobby. It wasn't long before they were all talking about anything that sprang to mind and Kimberly forgot all about her previous embarrassment and discomfort as they ate.

She sipped at her orange juice and smiled at the sight of Marley staring at the bowl of scrambled eggs. "Marley?" She lowered her glass onto table. "Would you like some eggs?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" Kimberly smiled as she picked up the eggs.

"Yes pwease Mommy?"

The bowl hit the table with a loud thud at the same second Angel started coughing on the food he had just shoveled into his mouth and Sofi scrambled to hit him on the back. Kimberly's wide eyes lingered on Marley's smiling face before lifting slowly to meet Bobby's. He cursed under his breath as he saw the tears that had formed on her lashes.

"Kimmy..."

"Excuse me, please." She stood up quickly and lowered her napkin onto the table. "I have to... I have..." She waved her hand. "Continue eating, please."

Bobby pushed back his chair as she practically ran out of the kitchen.

"Bobby..."

He ignored Sofi and grabbed the egg bowl. He scrambled a small portion onto Marley's plate before he sat it back down and leaning over to kiss the top of her head. His eyes lingered in the direction Kimberly had disappeared. "There you go baby."

"Bobby, sit back down and give her time. I think that yo-"

"Who the hell asked you La Vida Loca?"

Angel lowered the orange juice he had been guzzling and cleared his throat. "Calm down Bobby and listen to some common sense for once in your life."

"No one asked you either little brother. I can handle my own love life."

"Yeah, you've done a bang up job of it so far." Sofi quipped. She ignored him flipping her off from behind Marley and dug into her food. "Keep pushing like you did with Anita and-"

"You're lucky Angel loves you or I'd throw you on your ass into the street for even bringing her up." He shoved in his chair. "I'll be right back."

1212121212121212

He found Kimberly sitting on the stairs, her back against the railing. She was staring up at the pictures hanging on the wall that had been taken throughout the years as the boys grew up in the house. She didn't look over at him as he stepped up to come up beside her and sat down.

"I'm sorry."

"For what baby?" He grabbed her hand and thread their fingers together. "You don't have anything to feel sorry about."

"That wasn't the reaction you were looking for I would assume."

"I wasn't looking for any type of reaction." He frowned. "I didn't know she was going to do that. I'm the one who's sorry if she assumed..." He sighed and pressed his lips against her knuckles. "She's just confused."

She watched him kiss the back of her hand. "Do you mind?"

His eyebrows rose. "Do I mind what?"

"Kids... transfer certain relationship roles onto the adults around them when they're not available. Marley's an intelligent little girl. She's probably aware that I'm not her mother and yet she..." Kimberly inhaled a shaky breath. "She called me Mommy." Her voice cracked. "Your little girl called me Mommy."

"You're right; she is intelligent and she's also a good judge in character. She called you Mommy because that's what she wants. Marley loves you Kimberly; she wants you to be her mother..." Bobby ran his hand through his hair. "I never really talked to her about... Christ, she's only three." He chuckled. "How do you explain love to a three year old?"

Kimberly couldn't help herself and she chuckled. "What is it with men and their inability to explain the birds and the bees to children?"

Seeing her smile, he chuckled. "It's a flaw." He kissed the back of her hand again. "I can talk to her today. I'll make her understand that you're..."

"I'm the woman in love with her father." She reached out to stroke the side of his face, his cheeks already beginning to become scruffy to the touch. "I don't mind her calling me Mommy but it's more than just a nickname. It's..."

"I'm aware of what it means." He captured her other hand. "I told you, Marley is a good judge in character."

She studied her hands in his. "I'm scared of what it implies. It's a big responsibility and-"

"If there's one person in this world I know can handle responsibility, it's you Kimmy. There's nothing you can't do baby." He pressed his lips against her knuckles. "If you can love me, you can do anything."

"It's not hard to love you Bobby." She leaned into him. "It's so easy and it's... It's beyond easy to fall in love with Marley. I just don't want to disappoint anyone. My parents were...." She cleared her throat. "They loved me and they gave me everything but at the same time, they gave me nothing. I grew up having all these expensive things and in the end, they're worthless. It's not about what you have, it's about who you have."

Bobby captured her lips in a soft kiss and when he pulled away, he was smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." She was smiling as he kissed her again. "I called out of work today."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like you plan on spending the day in bed with me instead."

"You sound awfully confident about that."

"What can I say? It's my middle name."

"Boy, you've got the longest middle name in history." Angel spoke up as he walked out of the living room. "The food is getting cold so if you two are done making out..."

"What did I tell you about talking?" Bobby rose to his feet and wrapped his arm around Angel's neck. Both men mock wrestling for a few minutes while Kimberly chuckled in amusement. Finally he let go of Angel and smoothed his hair back. "You heard the man." He stretched out his hand to her. "Come on Mommy."

Smiling, she slid her hand through his and their fingers intertwined. "I still think I might do some shopping later. Can I take Marley?" She blurted out.

"Of course you can babe." Bobby grinned. "As long as you take La Vida Loca. I bet we can get a few bucks out of her." He dodged Angel's fist with ease. "That all you got little brother?"

"You just wait. I'll show you what I got and you won't even know what hit you."

"I'm starting to think I was teasing the wrong brother about being a Fairy."

Kimberly burst out laughing as the two began to argue playfully on their way back to the dining room.

1212121212121212

Despite the weather turning colder, the mall was full of shoppers. Marley bounced excitedly between Sofi and Kimberly, her hand in theirs as she babbled ninety miles an hour in her own special language. It made Kimberly smile and she laughed at the story Sofi was telling while they continued walking.

"Evelyn must have caught us twenty times on that washing machine." Sofi sighed. "But it was worth the scolding, let me tell you." She eyed Kimberly with a smile. "When are you going to corner Bobby into asking you to marry him?"

Kimberly's eyebrows rose. "I've only been dating Bobby a few months."

"So?"

"I just... I just don't think it's a good time, that's all. We're still figuring things out."

Sofi eyed her with a soft smile. "You like to do things step by step."

"Now, I never said that." She defended. "I don't see a problem in being... thorough about things. There's so much we don't know about each other."

"And yet you love the brute."

She blushed but she couldn't argue with Sofi on that point. They passed window after window, occasionally stopping to look at what was displayed. One window showed off nice suits and dresses and Kimberly found herself staring up at a double breasted stripping suit. "Do you think Bobby would like a suit?" She hesitated as she glanced over at Sofi. "I mean, I know for not daily wear but if there was a meeting he had to go to or..."

"Bobby's never owned a suit in his life." Sofi commented softly. "He wore a basic tie and the best shirt he had to Evelyn's funeral." She eyed Kimberly with a smile. "The nicest thing I've seen him was the tux from last night and we saw what happened to that."

Kimberly blushed. "I feel bad about that. It was a really nice tux and probably cost Bobby a small fortune." When Sofi remained quiet, she looked over to see the other woman looking everywhere but at her. "A large fortune?"

Sofi cleared her throat. "He didn't buy the tux."

"Please don't tell me you and Angel loaned him the cash."

"Bobby arrived at the airport with the tux." She fidgeted as a look of realization appeared on Kimberly's face. "He didn't say anything but I just naturally assumed Anita had helped him pick it out."

Kimberly cleared her throat and looked back at the suit. "How nice of her."

"If there's one thing Anita always was, it was that. You two have a lot in common."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's certainly not supposed to make you feel worse."

Kimberly made a sound in the back of her throat but turned away and they continued to walk with Marley swinging between them. "Maybe a tie. It's a nice gesture but not too much." She chewed on her bottom lip. "Do you and Angel want to move back into the house?"

Sofi almost stumbled in her boots. "What?"

"Bobby mentioned you two were probably going to look for a new place to live. I thought if you wanted..." She shrugged.

"To be honest, our landlord keeps upping the price without a reason. We keep asking and he just keeps ignoring us."

"Then I guess the answer is yes."

"Are you sure?"

"We wouldn't offer if we weren't."

Sofi's smile was bright. "How exciting." She leaned over to kiss Kimberly's cheek, laughing as the woman blushed. "I'm sure you had more to do with asking then Bobby but I'm still excited nonetheless."

"Bobby can be something of a pain but he's got it where it counts."

Sofi chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm sure."

"I meant heart wise!"

"Si. Of course." Sofi leaned to tickle Marley who giggled. "What do you say we do some shopping?" She smiled as Marley nodded. "Excellente. Sofi needs a new comforter."

"Got a particular one in mind?"

"Maybe."

"Good." Kimberly chuckled. "Let's go see it."

1212121212121212

They spent the majority of the afternoon shopping and when they returned home, the car was full of bags. Sofi was literally bouncing in her boots as they entered the house and Kimberly couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Marley trying to drag her huge plush bunny rabbit into the living room. It was at least four feet tall but the moment she had laid eyes on the toy it had been love at first sight.

"What is this?"

She shut the door behind her and kicked off her shoes.

"That is what we call a giant bunny Bobby." Sofi chuckled.

"It's the biggest damn bunny I've ever seen!"

Kimberly hung up her coat before she entered the living room, smiling at the sight of Marley sitting on the bunny in the middle of the living room. Bobby was staring at it in amusement from his seat on the couch and he looked up as she entered.

"Babe, did you buy her that?"

"No, Marley did with her credit card." She rolled her eyes playfully as she sat down beside him. "She wanted it Bobby."

He slung his arm around her shoulders. "What do you say Marley?"

"She already-"

"Thank you Mommy!"

She smiled at that and leaned into Bobby, resting her hand lightly on his knee. "You're welcome honey."

Smiling as well, Bobby kissed her on the neck. "And what'd you buy today?"

"Mami bought a bunch of stuff!" Sofi gushed. She plopped down on Angel's lap and he grunted in surprise but immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and looped hers around his neck. "She bought us something too!"

"She did, did she?" Bobby glanced away from Sofi to eye Kimberly. "And what did you buy them?"

Kimberly took forever in tearing her eyes away from Marley to look Bobby in the eyes. "Since Sofi agreed moving back in was a good idea, I bought them a new bedding set she wanted." She looked away. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sofi gasped. "It was the nicest thing ever to do!" She kissed Angel's cheek. "She didn't even hesitate when she saw the price tag!"

Angel's eyebrows rose as he exchanged a look with Bobby before he cleared his throat and kissed his wife softly on the lips. "Babe, it's not the bedding set I'm thinking about is it?"

"Of course it is! It's the one I wanted!"

"Sofi! That set was priced at over three hundred dollars! That's way too much money!"

"Damn straight it is." Bobby growled. He kept his eyes on Kimberly. "Three hundred dollars for one damn bed set?"

She ignored him and watched Marley playing on the bunny. "It's a really pretty set."

"That is not the damn point!"

Marley paused to look at Bobby and seeing it, Kimberly sighed. "If you're going to yell at me over something as trivial as a bed set, we should go upstairs."

"There's that word again."

"Well it's a good way to describe when you get your panties twisted."

Angel burst out laughing as Bobby's jaw dropped. "That's the best thing I've heard all day. Bobby does get his panties twisted a lot."

"I do not!" He argued. "Three hundred dollars? You're seriously okay with the fact that Kimmy bought Sofi something because you couldn't afford it?"

Kimberly slapped him on the chest. "I bought it for the both of them as a gift! I wanted to do it!"

"You heard the lady." Angel grinned. "She wanted to do it! I can't argue with that."

Bobby rolled his eyes and easily grabbed her wrist before she could slap him again. "When do you ever argue man? You're whipped!"

"That is the pot calling the kettle black!" Sofi laughed.

Bobby flipped her off then tugged Kimberly closer. He pressed his lips against the inside of her wrist. "Please tell me you bought something for yourself today."

"I bought a purse. Do you want to see it?"

"If I say yes, can you show it to me upstairs?"

Angel whispered something in Sofi's ear that made her laugh but Bobby kept his eyes on Kimberly's.

"Of course."

Minutes later, Bobby was perched on the edge of their bed, staring in amusement at the two bags she plopped beside him. "They cut your purse in half and stuck it in two bags?"

"Very funny but no." She lifted a purse out of the bag closest to him. It was medium sized and made of white leather. "I saw it and had to have it." She chuckled. "I'll probably never even come close to filling it but it was on sale so..." She shrugged and lowered it onto the bed.

Bobby looked up from the purse. "Well, as long as it was on sale."

She ignored the disbelief that lingered behind in his tone and pulled the other bag towards her. "And this is for you." She extended a wrapped item towards him and he eyed it suspiciously. "Come on, take it."

Slowly he unwrapped it and she watched in silence as he lifted the blue and white patterned silk tie from the paper. "Was this on sale too?"

"I just thought..."

"I'm joking baby." He dropped the tie back gently into the paper and set it beside him on the bed. His hands reached out to grab her hips and he pulled her between his legs. "Thank you."

Kimberly ran her hands down his hair and his shoulders, sighing as he pressed his mouth against her stomach before resting his cheek there. "You're welcome."

"Was it on sale?"

Her hands froze. "No, it wasn't. Marc Jacobs ties don't go on sale."

Bobby leaned back, his eyebrows raised. "Who the fuck is Marc Jacobs?"

"He's a designer." She smirked down at him, her fingers running through his hair. "He makes really nice things and then he sells them." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you like the tie."

"Will you tell me how much you spent today?"

"Does it really matter how much I spent?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "I would like to know."

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't get upset."

"I-"

"And you can't ask me to take anything back."

"Kimmy, I-"

"And you won't ask me to never spend money on our family again."

"I-" He smiled slowly. "Did you just say our family?"

Kimberly blushed but nodded. "I like spending money on Marley and on you. Please don't ask me to not do something that makes me happy." She brushed the back of her fingers down his cheek. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear! I promise! I'll even tattoo it on my chest if that will make you happy." His fingers squeezed her hips. "Tell me." He cleared his throat at the look that crossed her face. "Please?"

Smiling widely, she made a sound like a whip cracking and burst out laughing as Bobby growled. He jerked her onto the bed and rolled them so he was on top, settling easily between her legs. Her hands went to his back as he dipped his head to kiss her and Kimberly melted into him as the kiss deepened.

He broke away to nuzzle her neck. "I love you Kimmy."

"I love you too Bobby." Her hands stroked his back, eyes closing as she enjoyed the feeling of him moving the fabric of her shirt so he could kiss the skin underneath. "Bobby..."

"I'll be quick, I promise."

She laughed but kept her eyes closed. His hand flattened against her stomach and he pressed his lips directly over her belly button. Her fingers dug into his hair. "Five hundred and twenty dollars, and forty-two cents."

As she expected, Bobby paused and lifted his head, their eyes meeting. "You're fucking kidding me."

"I had to write it down in my check book."

"You spent almost six hundred dollars today?" His voice rose. "You bought three fucking things Kimmy! If the bed set was three hundred..."

"Marley's bunny was custom made Bobby and I already told you the tie was a Marc Jacobs."

"How much was the bunny?"

"You promised me you weren't going to get upset."

He rolled away from her to sit up. "I'm not upset; I just want to know how much everything cost! You tell me you spent almost six hundred bucks in only a few hours and expect me to not be curious?"

She remained where she was on her back and folded her hands onto her stomach. "I'm not sure of the exact amount with tax but the bunny was a hundred and sixty dollars. Your tie was ninety-six."

"You spent ninety-six bucks on a fucking tie?!"

"Yes. I did." She finally sat up and pushed herself to her feet. "I spent the money because I wanted to Bobby and that's the end of this conversation!"

"It didn't even phase you did it?"

She paused from moving towards the door to look at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

She swung back to face him. "Buying material items to show emotion is a perfectly normal thing that thousands of people do in this country every day. Civilizations rise and fall because of their economy and it can be helped by people purchasing items that are made by other people in order to feed themselves and their families." She rambled passionately. "And if I want to contribute by buying six hundred dollars worth of shit at the fucking mall, I'll fucking do it."

"Kimmy..."

She was past listening and already yelling at him by this point. "You can stop with the macho shit of pretending to be worried constantly about the amount in my damn wallet Bobby. I highly doubt someone worth one point two billion dollars is even going to fucking notice unless they're completely consumed by money and let their world revolve around it!"

"So Veronica Hamilton's joke wasn't really a joke."

"No, it wasn't a joke Bobby. With my mother already deceased and no siblings, I inherited my father's company and his entire estate. I'm told by my attorney that the estimated net worth is somewhere around one point two billion but I don't really keep track of it. I pay my bills, I buy the things I need and when I want something, I get it. I don't like to splurge but every once and a while there's no reason to be a penny pincher either."

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I wasn't." She answered honestly. "You told me my money was no good here and I took you at your word."

"You can take me at my word."

"I can?"

"What the fuck Kimberly; you know you can!"

She settled her hands on her hips. "I ask because you keep showing me two different sides to you all the time Bobby. You say you don't care but then you act like you do; you say one thing and you mean the other. You just sat there and swore to me you wouldn't get upset over this and here we are, arguing again about money of all things. What am I supposed to think?"

"I just..." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Money doesn't mean anything to me Kimmy. I swear to you it doesn't. I grew up wanting everything and getting nothing until I came here. Evelyn changed my life and she taught me that the family is the only thing that matters." His eyes met hers. "I don't want there to be any doubt in your mind that I love you because of who are and not what you have."

"Bobby..."

"Sometimes I question why anyone like you, someone who has it all, would be with someone like me."

Kimberly moved forward to stand between his legs again, her hands finding the scruffy cheeks of his face. "It's true that at times we're complete opposites Bobby but I wouldn't change that for anything. You're an amazing man, you keep me on my toes, always surprising and challenging me. I love that we're opposites because nothing is boring, nothing's ever what I expect and I love that. I love you."

Bobby bent to rest his forehead against her stomach, his hands on her hips. "I'm sorry baby."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Bobby. Just say you love me."

He raised his eyes to hers. "I love you so much Kimberly."

Smiling, she leaned to brush her lips against his. "That's all that I need to know." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. "Can we go back downstairs now? Marley's been waiting all day to show you her bunny and play with you."

"You sure she can't wait five minutes while we have adult time?"

Kimberly burst out laughing as he pulled her back onto the bed.


	13. THIRTEEN

**Chapter THIRTEEN**

Their house was quiet as she sat at the kitchen table and sipped her morning coffee. The weather outside had turned surprisingly comfortable despite there being a slight chill so she decided to dress appropriately for work, wearing one of her best dresses that she would cover with a short white knee-trench coat and stylish knee-high boots.

She had draped the coat over the back of her chair, content to linger over the morning paper and listen to the sounds the old house occasionally made. As expected, the paper was full of accounts from the charity ball, mostly centered around her sudden departure. Bobby Mercer was becoming quite the subject for The Daily Detroit to write about. As much as it annoyed her, this article stuck to only facts about what had happened, staying far enough away from the slander line and prohibiting her from making a call to her lawyer.

Footsteps had her looking up at the doorway just in time to see Bobby stumble into the kitchen. He was dressed in just his jeans, yawning as he stretched his arms and ran a hand through his rumpled hair. She smirked and lowered her cup onto the table. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

He grunted and came forward to kiss her before plopping down into a seat at the table. "It's seven in the fucking morning."

"I want to be at the office before Melody gets there."

"Why don't you just call in again? I'm sure she'd appreciate the extra sleep."

Kimberly rolled her eyes at him playfully but shook her head, sipping at her coffee again. "I like being at the office Bobby, and it's important that I'm there. People feel more motivated to do their jobs when they see someone like a person in my position cares as much about it as they do."

"You should give them all a raise, problem solved. You'd be their new Evita."

"You know who Evita was?" She teased.

"That woman Madonna played right?" He scratched at his chest. "Sofi used to play that damn movie all the time at night." He snorted with a grin. "I swear it was for Angel though; I'd hear him singing along to it when he didn't think anyone else was listening."

"Evita was actually Eva Duarte and later Eva Perón. She was a child from the lower class bracket that became not only the first lady but also a spiritual leader of Argentina." She leaned in to kiss him. "And yes," She giggled, "she was played by Madonna in the movie."

"Guess you learn something new every day." Bobby grabbed the back of her neck to bring her mouth back to his, the kiss demanding. When he finally released her, he smirked at the dazed look on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now call Melody and tell her you're sick."

"I can't." She stood up and rinsed out her mug in the sink. "I won't stay all day, I promise. Besides, don't you need to go to your own office every once and a while?"

He snorted as he leaned back and stretched his arms. "And do what? Twirl around in my useless desk chair? I still don't understand Jerry giving each of us an office; it's a waste of space especially when Jackie isn't even in Detroit anymore."

She came back towards him, sliding into his lap and wrapping her arms around him as he slid his around her waist. He buried his face into her neck and sighed. "You really miss him a lot don't you?"

"I always thought I'd be the big brother and look after him." Bobby muttered. "Now he's off living his life in Los Angeles with a wife and three kids trying to make it as a rock star."

"He's happy and following his dream, that's what matters." Kimberly pressed her lips against his temple. "Who knows; maybe one day they'll move back here."

Bobby leaned back. "Do you ever think about leaving Detroit?"

"I finished college out of state so yes, I have but this is my home now. I have too much invested into this city, too much invested into its future to just abandon it now. I want to see this city be a place people are proud to be from, not one they shun or feel disgraced by."

"Sometimes I think maybe there's more out there." Bobby admitted. "I spent so much time away from here only to come back when it was too late and now... Now I can't help but think there's more to my life than the walls of this house."

"You have to do what makes you happy Bobby."

He smirked at her. "I'm trying but she won't call out of work."

"Don't do that." She smiled despite the serious words. "Don't try to change the subject when we're actually talking about something important." She cupped his face with her hands. "Do you want more than the walls of this house Bobby?"

"It wouldn't matter if I did. You love Detroit and not only that but Angel and Jerry are here. I can't just take off and leave them; I told myself after Ma died I wouldn't do that again."

"Your brothers are grown men with their own lives and they would understand Bobby just like they understood about Jack having to leave. Just because you move away doesn't mean you can't come back to visit."

"You don't understand."

Kimberly dropped her hands and moved off his lap. "You're right Bobby. I don't." She peeled off the house coat she had been wearing. "I didn't lose my mother the way you did and I didn't have any brothers or sisters so you're right, but it doesn't make what I'm saying any less true."

"I just..." He paused. "What are you wearing?"

She glanced down at her dress with raised eyebrows. "A dress?"

"There's no..." He motioned at his chest. "Is it on backwards?"

Kimberly burst out laughing as she reached for her trench coat and slid it on. "No, it's not on backwards; there just isn't any fabric down the middle."

"Your breasts are practically hanging out!"

"My breasts are fine." She shot him a look as she grabbed her purse. "This isn't the first time I've worn it and I've done a good job so far at not giving old men any heart attacks."

"But-"

"I paid good money for this dress Bobby and I like it."

Seeing the look of determination in her eyes, he grunted and sat back in his seat. "Don't blame me when I have to punch someone in the face to defend your honor. This is Detroit."

"Defend my honor?" She chuckled. "Oh, no; I'd hate for you to have to do anything like that. Don't pout please; I like this dress too much to give it up." She moved around the chair to bend down to kiss him. He tilted his head up but as their lips brushed, he stood up and deepened the kiss, the motion moving her back to where the back of her legs collided with the table.

Bobby growled and yanked the sides of her coat apart, hands dipping between them to brush the fabric covering her breasts. He growled again at seeing her bare skin underneath. "I like the fucking dress too baby, that's the problem." He thrust his hips against hers and she moaned, her mouth finding his again the second his hands slid over her breasts.

Her hands grabbed at his back, nails scrapping down the skin there, as he squeezed her breasts. In response, she bit down on his bottom lip so hard he cursed. "Upstairs." He kissed her hard. "We have to go back upstairs."

"You're making me late."

He smirked and dipped to bite her neck. "Wouldn't be the first time would it?"

Laughing, she wound her arms around his neck. "You're going to get me in a lot of trouble one of these days." She watched an indescribable expression flitter across his face. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Ya'll make me sick. Can't you take that shit somewhere else?" Angel entered the kitchen in just his basketball shorts and scratching his stomach. "People gotta eat on that thing."

"I'm surprised the rest of are able to eat with you around." Bobby adjusted her dress so she was covered again and stepped away from her. "Why are you up?"

"I heard commotion." Angel glanced between them with a slow smile. "Thought I'd come check it out."

Kimberly cleared her throat and adjusted the lapels of her coat. Her eyes lingered on Angel's defined stomach. When he cleared his throat, she looked up to find him grinning widely at her.

"There's nothing to fucking see." Bobby growled moving in front of her. "Go back to bed."

"But I'm up already and I'm hungry."

"You're gonna be missing some teeth if you don't go back upstairs."

"Bobby, really, don't be childish." She scolded softly and grabbed her briefcase from the table. "I'll be back around lunch time if things aren't too hectic at the office." She kissed Bobby briefly and laughed as Angel puckered his lips. "Good bye Angel." Ignoring Bobby's growl, she pressed her lips against Angel's cheek. "You boys play nice."

"See you girl." Angel chuckled then paused. "Hey.... Your dress on backwards?"

1313131313131313131313

Several hours later, Kimberly shrugged off her jacket and shut the door. She frowned as she heard Sofi and Angel arguing upstairs and Bobby's voice was coming loudly from the kitchen. She hung up her jacket and made her way into the living room to see Marley lying down on the couch, a blanket laid over her as she watched SpongeBob on the television. As soon as she saw Kimberly, the little girl jumped up off the couch.

"Mommy!"

"There's my little girl." She scooped Marley up into her arms and kissed her nosily on the cheek. "Is Daddy on the phone?"

Marley nodded resting her head against Kimberly's chest. "Aunt Natalie crying."

"She is?" Kimberly lowered her back down. "Keep watching SpongeBob while I check on Daddy." She smiled as Marley nodded and ran back to the couch. She ventured into the kitchen to find Bobby pacing back and forth as he talked on the phone, managing now to keep his voice low as he talked to Natalie. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Sweetheart, you have to stop crying. I'm sorry." He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "No, I know it's not my fault but I..." He sighed. "Please stop crying."

Kimberly straightened as he looked over at her, a helpless look on his face. He mouthed the word help and she hesitated before she reached out to take the phone from him. She cleared her throat and raised the cell phone to her ear. "Natalie?"

The woman on the other end hiccupped. "Who… Who is this?"

"This is Kimberly. You don't know me but Bobby's a mess when it comes to crying women." She kept her voice calm. "Is there something maybe you feel you talk to me about? Woman to woman?"

"Kimberly... Bobby's Kimberly?" Natalie sniffled. "I'm talking to that Kimberly?"

"Um, I hope I'm the only one." She laughed lightly, smiling as Bobby wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What's wrong? If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine but -"

Jack's wife sniffled again. "You're very sweet to offer. I can see why Bobby loves you." She cleared her throat. "It's my father." She hiccupped and started to cry again.

"What about your father?"

"He is such an asshole! He doesn't talk to me for years, taking my mother's side and practically disowning me!" Natalie sobbed. "And now he's sending me some check for money! Wrote a note about it being for the baby and to not write back a thank you! Like he's paying me off or something!"

"Your father tends to follow your mother's lead I'm afraid. I'm sure he didn't mean it in an insulting way."

"I don't care how he meant it! I don't want his fucking money!"

"Sweetheart, you're getting really worked up over this. Maybe you should send the check back."

Natalie sobbed even harder. "I want to but we need the money." She hiccupped and exhaled sharply. "I'm pregnant again and we're behind on our bills and there are problems at the hospital.... I don't want this check but I can't seem to tear it in half. What kind of person does that make me?"

"How much is the check?"

"Two million dollars. He sent us two million dollars!" Natalie sobbed.

Bobby sighed and Kimberly moved to sit at the table as he released her. He disappeared into the living room and she cleared her throat. "I know you feel if you cash the check that it's almost like taking blood money Natalie but you said it yourself that bills are right. Think about your family."

"It's almost as if he's paying us off! Paying us to stay away! I'm supposed to accept that?"

"When it comes down to it, it's your money anyway. Perhaps your father felt guilty about how he's treated you and is trying to make up for it by helping your family out."

"Well, it might be just money to you Kimberly but it's not to me." Natalie's voice grew stronger. "I can't just accept something because they feel guilty. I'd be collecting money for the rest of my life if that was how it worked." She snapped. "And even if I wanted to, Jack's never going to accept it! He'd rather work all day and night and never see our kids in order to provide for us before he'll accept my father's handouts."

Kimberly listened as Natalie ranted ninety-miles an hour before she spoke again. "How much are you behind on your bills?"

"Excuse me?"

"Natalie, please just answer the question."

Natalie hiccupped again. "We're almost seventy-five thousand dollars in the hole. I was balancing our checkbook and our statements today and realized it. I can't believe this. What am I going to do?"

"I have an idea."

"If it means I won't have to cash this check, please tell me."

"Well, what I'm thinking means you will have to cash it."

"I will?"

Kimberly chuckled. "I've been discussing some options to expand my business with my lawyer and I've decided to start a charity that will cater to the less fortunate around Detroit. I'm planning on opening a huge center for children in need of adopting or a place to stay in general. It's also going to extend to helping anyone over the age of sixteen find an occupation and a place of residency, a jack of all trades kind of center."

"That's such a wonderful thing to do Kimberly."

"If you honestly don't want to cash the check to place in your own account, you can donate the money through your hospital or your own family and in exchange I'll write you a check in an amount you're more comfortable with cashing."

"But..."

"If you won't take me helping you out one woman to another, I'll consider it a loan."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to answer right away. If you want to talk it over with Jack and call me back in a couple of days, that's fine." She paused. "Of course, if you don't accept the offer, I'll find another way to help you out and I just won't tell you."

Natalie gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"You don't know me Natalie. Trust me, I will." The line went quiet for a few minutes and Kimberly cleared her throat again, pausing as she heard the other woman sniffle again. "Natalie?"

"This is just so unexpected." Natalie sniffled loudly. "You're just the sweetest person. You're doing something extremely nice for a person you hardly know."

"If Bobby vouches for you, you're worth it."

"You really love him don't you?"

Kimberly trailed her fingers absentmindedly on the table top. "Yes, I do Natalie. I love him very much."

Natalie went silent again for a minute. "If I decide to take you up on your offer, I can pay you back each month?"

"I won't turn loan shark on you but yes, you can pay me back when it's possible. I'd prefer you didn't but I don't want you to feel like you're going from one situation to another you hate with the price being the only difference."

"I don't think that. I know the difference in your offer and my father's ridiculous attempt at an apology." Natalie's voice was calmer now, softer as well which was good for not only her baby but Kimberly's ear. "If... If I somehow talk Jack into taking this money... I want something in return."

Kimberly couldn't help herself, chuckling merrily for a few minutes before she stopped. "You're not used to making deals I can see. Usually when you're offered something, you don't request more on top of what you're already getting."

"This isn't a normal deal." Natalie remarked lightly. "You want me to take this money and from what I'm hearing, you don't really want me to pay it back."

"That's correct. I'm only offering the idea of a loan to make you both feel better about taking the money."

Natalie made a sound in her throat as if she was thinking. "I might be able to talk Jack into accepting the money and look at it as a large lump sum of reward for all the gay jokes he took from Bobby over the years..." Both women laughed. "But if I do, you have to promise me something."

Kimberly found herself speaking before she could think it over what exactly Natalie might request. "If you seriously take the money with no intention to pay me back and your request is in the realm of human possibility, I don't see why not."

"Bobby told Jack on the phone today he was thinking about coming out to see us shortly after the baby is born."

"He won't let me buy his plane ticket if that's what you're doing to ask."

"Of course he won't; he's a Mercer which is going to make this deal next to impossible considering despite no matter how much Bobby protests, Jack is honestly the most stubborn one of them all."

"Being the youngest, I'm not surprised."

"I want you to come out here with Bobby." Natalie blurted out.

Kimberly slapped her forehead. "Natalie, I..."

"Please Kimberly? I want to meet you and I really think you'd like it in Los Angeles."

"I've been to Los Angeles before Natalie and it's quite lovely despite the traffic and the smog."

"Do you travel a lot? Because of your business?"

"I do when it calls for it."

"So, will you come out in a few months?"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be bombarded by tons of people I don't know as soon as my feet touch the ground at LAX?"

"Nonsense." Natalie chuckled. "We'll wait until you get to the house before we do that." When Kimberly didn't say anything, she cleared her throat. "I'm just kidding of course. Kimberly? Did you hang up?"

"Of course not, that would be rude."

"Oh thank god. Kim, can I call you Kim? This is going to sound weird and it might be because of my hormones but I can't tell you how happy I am to finally talk to someone around here that doesn't have a penis. I mean, everyone I've met since we moved here is great but I don't really hang with them a lot and I love Jack but sometimes I could just strangle the man with his guitar strings."

Kimberly laughed and sat back in her chair, stiffening but then relaxing as she felt Bobby's hands settled on her shoulders. "Can I think it over?"

"I'll call back tomorrow for your answer."

"How did this come down to the final decision being up to me? You're a shrewd business woman Natalie."

Natalie giggled. "I'm starting to realize when you're a Mercer, it's sometimes necessary to be shrewd in order to get the things you want."

"You might be right about that."

"Oh crap, Jack just pulled into the driveway and I haven't even started dinner. I have to go." Natalie spoke quickly. "It was nice talking to you Kimberly. I'll call back tomorrow."

"It was nice talking to you as well Natalie. I look forward to hearing from you again." Kimberly snapped the phone shut and closed her eyes at the feeling of Bobby's fingers massaging her shoulders. "I really need to get back to the office."

"You haven't eaten anything for lunch." He released her shoulders to move to the adjacent seat so he could see her face. His eyes flickered to the phone on the table. "What did I miss?"

She hesitated then motioned at the chair. "Maybe you should take a seat."

"What did you do?"

"I robbed a bank before I came home for lunch. Just sit down." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he plopped down beside her. "I'm going to assume you were apologizing to Natalie about her dad and the check?"

Bobby shrugged. "Even if I wasn't completely nerved by a woman crying, I did lay into him pretty hard at the party. Maybe he realized after that he's human underneath that prick exterior after all."

"He sent her two million dollars."

"Shit. Is she going to cash it?"

"Did you know they were having problems paying their bills?"

The frown on his face told her the answer before his mouth did. "I know now."

"Natalie told me they're almost eighty thousand dollars in debt."

"Fuck." Bobby rubbed at his face with his palm before he slapped his hands together. "Fucking Fairy; why didn't he tell me?"

"Probably for the exact same reason you wouldn't have told anyone in his position, you Mercers have a serious problem letting go of your pride."

"I fucking knew them moving to Los Angeles was a bad idea but Jackie kept insisting it was where he needed to be for his music. Now look at them, they're in debt, he's still working that shitty ass construction job on the side, and Natalie is being forced to work double shifts at the hospital even when she's pregnant!"

Kimberly bit back a sigh. "They seem to like Los Angeles."

"Natalie would like Greenland if that's where Jack wanted to be. She's always had a problem with saying no when someone else really wanted something; even when we were dating she couldn't do it."

"Even when you were what!?"

Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "I dated Natalie for a few months when Jack went into the hospital. She was his doctor."

"Why was he in the hospital?"

"Victor Sweet sent people after us and they shot up the house. Jack almost died. It's not something I like talking about."

"So Jack stole your girl huh?"

"He did not steal-" Bobby grunted as he saw her smirking at him. He rolled his eyes. "Natalie and I weren't serious. And there just wasn't any denying that she and Jack were perfect for each other."

"In other words, he stole her. Did you sleep with her?"

"He did not! What? No!"

"Did you want to sleep with her?"

Bobby stared at her in amazement. "Where the hell is this coming from? Yes, I wanted to sleep with her, is that what you really want to know?"

"Can't I just be curious?"

"About my favorite color or hockey team sure but you're asking me about Natalie of all people! It's... It's a little weird."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't… I..." He grunted.

"Why didn't you sleep with her?"

"She didn't want to sleep with me."

Kimberly cupped her chin, her elbow propped up on the table. "So she wanted to date you but she wasn't interested in fucking you." The look that flared in his eyes made her smile behind her fingers.

"I know she wanted to fuck me." Bobby defended. "But she just wasn't ready. Not that it really matters but she was a virgin until Jack."

"I see." She lowered her hand to trail her fingers across the table. "How romantic, to save someone's life only to discover they're your one true love. I'm sure their first night together was very special." She smirked. "No wonder they keep having babies."

"Did you grow up wanting children?"

She blinked in surprise. "I've never really given it much thought. I always assumed one day perhaps I'd have one or two. I love Marley like she was mine Bobby and you know that but right now I couldn't possibly imagine being pregnant and having to prepare for a little baby."

"I want at least four."

"Something tells me you didn't always feel that way."

He shrugged again, scratching at his chin. "Until Marley, I didn't want any kids. I was too busy bouncing from job to job and staying away from Detroit to think about settling down. It wasn't until Ma was killed that I even considered coming back here."

Kimberly reached out to slide her hand on top of his. "You're a wonderful father Bobby."

He grabbed her and pressed his lips against her knuckles. His eyes met hers. "And you're going to be a wonderful mother."

"I'm already a mother." She smiled at him hesitantly. "There are times I'm still not sure what I'm doing but I swear I'm going to be the best mother I can be to Marley."

"You're a natural Kimmy. Marley thinks the world of you. Just be you and everything will be okay."

"Speaking of being me..."

"Does this story end with you being naked?"

"I offered to give Natalie the money to pay off their bills."

The easy going smile slid slowly off Bobby's face. "You what?"

"Long story short I'm starting a center for needy children and I told her if she donated the money to my charity, I'd give her whatever amount she needed in exchange. I offered it as a loan of course but now she's trying to talk me out of it."

"Talk you out of it how?"

"She'll take the eighty thousand if I agree to come out and see the new baby in a few months."

His jaw dropped. "You're fucking kidding me."

"No, she actually told me she-"

"You're just going to give her eighty thousand fucking dollars and not expect a penny back?" He raised a hand when she opened her mouth to respond. "That came out wrong. You just expect her to take the money and not pay you back? Most people wouldn't but that's not the type of man Jack is. Shit, I doubt he'll even accept the money to begin with."

"You'd be surprised at what a man will agree to when it comes to a woman he loves, especially one who's pregnant and bawling her eyes out."

"This is fucking insane!"

"Bobby-"

"You're not fucking giving them that money."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're not giving them the money. If they need the fucking help, we'll all help them but I'm not going to let you be the only one to give them money."

"It's not really up to you Bobby."

She jumped as he slammed his fist down on the table. "The fuck it isn't!" He snapped. "You don't even know them!"

"So suddenly I have to know someone before I help them out?"

Bobby's nostrils flared as he stared at her. "You can't just go around handing out money every time someone needs it! What the fuck are you thinking Kimberly? You're not a fucking bank!"

She realized her hands were clutching the sides of the table, her knuckles turning white. "Please do not yell at me."

"Obviously it's the only way you'll listen to me. I can't believe you did this! And you didn't even ask me!"

"Since when do I have to ask you permission to do things?" She shoved back from the table and stood up. "I share your bed Bobby and I try to be a part of your family but you don't fucking own me and you do not tell me what to do!"

She took a step back as Bobby stood up, the chair going unnoticed as it fell loudly onto the floor. "This isn't a discussion Kimberly. You're not giving them the eighty thousand and that's final."

"I'm sorry Jack decided to not tell you he was in trouble but don't take the fact he's living his life out from under your shadow on me Bobby."

"This has nothing to fucking do with that!"

"So you're just doing it out of insecurity? I thought we were passed this!"

"For the last time, I am not fucking insecure!" He snarled.

She snorted and shoved her chair in. "Right; you're just acting ridiculous all because you have a better idea, is that it? What exactly can you do to help them Bobby? It's not like you have eighty thousand dollars just lying around. Do you? Have I overlooked it somewhere in this house by some chance?"

"They don't need your fucking money."

"What they don't need is you giving your opinion on how they should live their lives. If they want to take the money, I'm giving it to them and that is what's final."

"Why the fuck are you doing this Kimberly?" Bobby snapped. "You don't know them, you're not family to them! You're just some woman I'm dating that they've never met!" The very second the words came out he watched some of the fire in her eyes die, embers remaining behind as she continued to stare at him in anger. "Kimmy, I didn't mean-"

"The hell you didn't!" She snapped. "You're right, I'm not really family am I? I didn't grow up in this house so I can't possibly be included when it comes to important matters."

Bobby snorted, his hands at his sides clenched now in the shape of fists. "Don't be fucking ridiculous! You are family to me but they're- Hey!" He growled as she left the kitchen. "I'm talking to you!"

"You're talking at me. I'm going back to work."

"You're not leaving until we're done talking Kimberly!"

She rolled her eyes and swooped down to kiss the little girl that was miraculously still asleep before she straightened and kept walking. She ignored Bobby repeating her name and shrugged on her jacket. "Goodbye Bobby."

When she pulled open the door, he slammed it shut with his hand. Kimberly kept her hand on the doorknob, her eyes glued to it. "I said you're not fucking leaving."

She lifted her eyes slowly to his. "What are you going to do Bobby?"

"Don't walk away from me like this." He growled. "We're going to finish talking and then if you want to go back and hide in your office, be my guest."

"Hide in my office?" Her eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?" She kept her face close to his, her voice low. "Let go of the door."

"No."

"You can't keep me here. Step back."

Bobby smirked and leaned more of his weight into the door. "I can keep you here as long as I fucking want to Kimberly and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Shit, if I wanted to I could carry you upstairs right now kicking and screaming."

"Do not threaten me."

"It's not a threat baby, it's a promise. I decide when we're done and right now there's way in hell I'm letting you leave here without finishing this conversation. You're pissed at me, I get it but there's no reason to leave upset; we can fix this. Just let me explain to you why your idea won't help like you want it to Princess."

Her eyes stayed locked on his but her voice was shaky this time. "I want to leave." She cleared her throat. "Please Bobby, let me leave."

He sighed and pushed back from the door. "You want to go; fucking go."

"Bobby..."

"You wanted to leave! I'm letting you fucking leave!" He threw his hand up. "Fucking go!" Scowl on his face, he marched into the living room.

Kimberly yanked open the door and the only thing that stopped her from slamming it behind her was the fact that Marley was mere feet away thankfully asleep and unaware of the turmoil swirling around her. She almost ran to her car, slipping twice on her heels, and as she pulled away from the curb, she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her tires squeal.


	14. FOURTEEN

**Chapter FOURTEEN**

A soft knock on her office door echoed through her office but Kimberly kept her head down, her attention focused on the papers on the desk. "What is it Melody?"

"I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but there's someone here to see you."

Her head snapped up and she pushed back her glasses as they slid down her nose. "Tell whoever it is that I'm busy."

"I hate to break it to you but I don't take no for an answer."

"Maybe it's time you learned." She smiled as she pushed back her chair and stood up. "What brings you to my office Darius?"

Removing his hat, he smiled at Melody as he edged around her and came towards the desk. Kimberly didn't miss the way Melody's eyes slid down Darius's backside to settle on his ass. She looked back up to wink at Kimberly before she snapped the door shut.

"I was cruising the block and thought I'd stop by." He scratched at his chin, motioning at her to take a seat. "It's been a few days since I heard from you. I wanted to see how you were doing."

She walked around the desk and both of them sat down. "Everything is fine; I've just been busy."

"You're always busy but I know you well enough to be tell when everything isn't fine."

"I'm fine, seriously." She reached out to settle her hand on top of his. "I appreciate you being concerned but you really have to stop this."

"How are things with Bobby?"

She smiled thinly. "Just fine."

"Quit saying you're fine and tell me the truth." Darius thread his fingers through hers. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

Kimberly hesitated then leaned forward to brush her lips against his, eyes closing as he raised a hand to cup the side of her face. Just as quickly she pulled back. "I'm sorry, I just..." She cleared her throat. "I had to know."

"Excuse me for being a bit confused. You had to know what?"

"I kiss you and I know there's mutual attraction..." She pressed her fingers against her lips. "But there's no spark." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that Kim. I can't say I'm not disappointed but I think we've both known it for a long time."

Her eyes went to her office window, her fingers remaining at her lips. "Bobby and I fought today."

"What did you fight about?"

"What we always seem to argue about, money. It's never gone this far." She whispered. "It's never hurt this much before."

"I'm sure both of you said things you didn't mean. Bobby's a hot head, you know that."

"Jack's family needs money and I thought... I thought I was doing something good by offering to help." She lowered her hand and turned to stare at Darius again. "But Bobby acted like it was hard to even look at me. He said things and he yelled…" She looked away again. "He's never yelled at me like that before and when I tried to leave..."

"Did he hit you?"

Her head snapped back towards him. "What? No! No, he didn't hit me."

"I had to ask Kim."

"Bobby would never do something like that. He would never hit me."

"What happened when you tried to leave?"

She shook her head and clasped her hands together. "I've really said too much already."

"Kim, I know it's hard to talk about it but if you don't, it's just going to build up until it boils over one day. You know you can tell me anything and I swear it won't leave this room."

"I'm not one of your victims Darius and this isn't an interrogation room down at the station." Kimberly rose to her feet. "We argued and we both said things that were hurtful, end of story."

"If that's the truth Kim, why are you still here?" He looked down at his watch. "You should have gone home hours ago."

"There's work I need to finish." She answered stiffly.

"So you argued with him and you're hiding out until the storm blows over, is that it?"

"I am not hiding!" She snapped. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She stalked over to the window and crossed her arms. "If you're done checking on me, you can see yourself out."

Darius rose from his seat but he crossed over to stand beside her instead of leaving as she hoped he would. He took his time pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one before throwing the pack and the lighter down in front of her on the window sill. "The ice queen routine you've perfected doesn't work on me Kimberly and you know it." He exhaled a steam of smoke through his nostrils, watching as she grabbed the pack to slip out a cigarette of her own.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me; it was rude to talk to you that way."

"I told you, you don't have to apologize. People do crazy things when they're in love."

Her eyes didn't flicker from the city lights below. "This is why I kept people away, this feeling hovering in the pit of my stomach. This is the exact place I swore to never trap myself. I love him so much." Her voice cracked. "And he swears he loves me but then something like this comes up. I can't change who I am, I can't make the last twenty-six years disappear and start from scratch. My family, this company; it's who I am."

"You're so much more than this company Kim and I want to believe Bobby sees that."

"Bobby doesn't see past the dollar signs." She snorted and pulled at the smoking cigarette. "Usually when I say that I'm referring to someone infatuated but with Bobby, he can't get past how much he hates it."

"The man grew up with nothing for the first half of his life Kim. He had to fight for everything before Evelyn and even after that those kids struggled to understand they didn't need to hide their belongings or collect every penny just to buy their next meal. Now suddenly he has someone in his life that never has to worry about that and he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"I'm starting to think that's the problem Darius. I'm the one in the relationship that's secure at least when it comes to funds. We never have to worry about our bills like Jack and Natalie are worrying. We'll never go hungry and when Marley wants something, there won't be a hesitation to say yes to her. But he's so stubborn about it. I have to fight him just to pay half of the bills!"

Smoke curled slowly to the ceiling as it escaped the corner of his mouth. "If he's that hard up to pay the bills, let him. When he needs the help, you'll be there to back him up."

"This isn't the Seventeenth Century Darius! I don't have to stay home and take care of the chores. I can go out and have a job. I can be the one bringing in the money if he'd only let me."

Darius chuckled, the smoke wafting up to the ceiling between them. "If you think Bobby's gonna put on an apron and watch soaps while you work, you're in for a treat Sweetheart."

"If he was the one with the money, he'd expect that of me."

"Despite the fact I'm going to sound like Dr. Phil, the only thing Bobby expects is for you to love him. I don't think this is solely about money Kim; I think it has a lot to do with the fact he wants to take care of you and he doesn't feel as if he's doing that."

She snorted as she moved to grab the ashtray hidden in her desk and snuff out her cigarette. She handed it to him so he could as well. "You're right." She eyed him. "You do sound like Dr. Phil."

"Think Oprah will give me my own show?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and she remained pliant as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"You should go home Kim. Go home and talk to him."

"How he feels isn't going to change Darius."

"Maybe not but at least you both will have your cards out on the table and discover whether or not you really want to continue down the path you're on. If you love each other, you can work it out." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "And if you can't, call me and I'll lock him up."

"Darius!" She giggled and rested her cheek against his chest. "He has to do something wrong before you can do that."

"I'll arrest him for stupidity and file it under public endangerment."

Kimberly smiled content at that moment to listen to the steady beat of his heart. "Thank you."

"Of course Kim. You know I hate it when you're upset."

"It's in your nature to hate it when any female is upset Darius."

They were both startled as the door to her office swung open. "Hey, stop!" Melody was almost yelling. "Hey, you can't just go in there; I told you she's-"

Kimberly pulled away to stare at Bobby in shock. "Bobby, what are you doing?"

"I tried to stop him Kimberly but he just pushed right past me!"

"It's okay Melody." She foolishly moved to stand in front of Darius as she recognized the look flaring in Bobby's eyes as he approached them. "Bobby, you can't just walk in here whenever you want."

"And why the fuck is that?" He snorted. "Am I interrupting something important?"

"Bobby..."

"I ain't fucking talking to you Green. I'll get to you in a minute!"

Kimberly sighed. "The only thing you're going to do is go back to your car and go home Bobby!"

"I came here to fucking talk to you!" He snarled. "If you're fucking cheating on me at least tell me to my fucking face!"

She slapped him so hard her hand stung. Bobby's head snapped to the side and she inhaled sharply. "How dare you fucking say that." She took a step back as he popped his neck and turned his head to face her again. "I want you to leave."

"I'm no fucking going anywhere. We're gonna talk."

"I believe Kim asked you to leave Bobby. Don't make me escort you out."

"I'd like to see you fucking try Green. You might be a pig now but I can still kick your ass when it calls for it."

"This ain't like our days in the hockey league Bobby. I've learned a few new moves since then."

Bobby smirked. "I don't give a shit what you and your boyfriend do during your off time. I'm going to beat your ass if you don't stay the fuck away from Kimberly."

"Bobby, you're not the one that decides those things!" She retorted, eyes darting between them. "I don't want any fighting!"

"What's the matter Kimberly? Afraid I'll mess up your girlfriend's face?"

"Darius is my friend!" She shouted. "He's been my friend since college and that's not going to change anytime soon! Now go home!"

Bobby snorted and crossed his arms. "A fucking semi couldn't move my ass right now."

"It's not going to take a semi Bobby." Darius stepped around Kimberly despite her protests. "She asked you to leave. Don't make her ask you twice."

"You gonna arrest me Green? Is that what it's come down to?"

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't keep your shit straight."

The muscle in Bobby's jaw jumped and he pulled at the waistband of his jeans. "You wanna go, let's fucking go. All you gotta do is say the word."

"Darius, please." Kimberly wrapped her arms around her torso. "Don't do this."

Darius kept his eyes on Bobby's. "I hope you're happy." He leaned in closer to the other man. "You finally found a woman who loves you despite everything she's been told or shown and you're doing your best to fuck it up."

"I love her." Bobby spat. "And I catch you touching her again I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

"Keep pushing it Bobby. I'll take you in and when you get out, she'll be gone."

"You fucking threatening me?"

Darius chuckled. "I'm just telling you how it is Bobby and like she said, nothing is going on between us." He leaned back. "We decided a long time ago we made better friends than we did lovers."

The punch Bobby landed on Darius's face sent the taller of the two reeling back.

"Bobby, no!" Kimberly shrieked as she was jerked out of the way, Melody doing her best to shield her as the two men began to fight. "Stop!"

"Kimberly, no." Melody jerked her back again. "You have to let them fight."

She pushed away from her secretary. "No, I don't." Quickly she bolted into the hallway to find the empty coffee pot and it seemed to take forever to fill it. When she returned to the office, the two men were rolling around on her carpet, the chairs shoved clean out of the way, as they traded blows. She ignored Melody's protests and dumped the entire pot of cold fountain water onto their heads.

"What the fuck?" Bobby shoved away from Darius and pushed his wet hair back.

Darius rolled to his feet, shaking his jacket. "I'm sorry Kimberly."

"You're fucking right you're sorry."

"Shut up Bobby!" Kimberly took a step back, the coffee pot clutched to her chest. "I want you both to leave now."

"Kimberly..."

"Now Bobby!" She pointed at the door. "Please, just leave." She lowered her hand and took a step back. "Before I call the cops on you both."

Darius ran a hand over his hair. "I'll go. If you need me..."

"I appreciate it but I just want you both to leave." She whispered looking away.

He nodded but kept his eyes on Bobby as he went around him and headed for the door. Kimberly kept her gaze glued to the carpet and the wet stain there even as Bobby stood back up and wiped at his clothes.

"Kimmy..."

"Go away Bobby. Just please go away."

"Where are you going to go? It's late and all your stuff is at our house." Bobby sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but-"

Her eyes flew back to his. "I'm sorry doesn't change what you just did Bobby. I'm sorry doesn't change the fact that you hit not only my friend but a man who considered himself your friend as well! You come in here and you say things to hurt me without thinking about anything but yourself and expect me to just come home with you?" She shook her head as she took a step back from him. "Your mother would be ashamed of you." Without waiting for his reaction, she turned towards her desk. "Melody, please call security to make sure Bobby leaves the building safely."

"Of course Kimberly." Melody finally moved away from where she had pressed herself flat against the wall. "Come on Bobby, you heard her; let's go."

Kimberly kept her back to him, exhaling in relief as she heard Melody follow him from the room. It wasn't until her door shut behind her with a soft click that she broke down into tears, body collapsing onto the carpet. She covered her mouth to silence her sobs as fat tears rolled down her face, her entire body shaking. It became hard to breathe and she had to force herself to calm down as she lay down onto the carpet, tears still blurring her vision.

She didn't move as her door opened again minutes later. "Is there something I can do for you Kimberly?"

"I just want to be alone right now."

Melody sighed. "I know you do but you can't stay here all night. You have to sleep and eat at some point."

"Please Melody."

"I have a spare room at my apartment. It's not much but it'll do for a night or two until you have a clearer head."

"Melody, I appreciate the offer but I'm going to pass." Kimberly wiped at her face and forced herself to her feet. "I'll be okay. Just lock up and go home."

"I don't feel right just leaving you."

Kimberly ran a shaky hand down the front of her dress. "I'm ordering you as your boss to go home." Despite her nerves, she spoke steadily. "Unless you want to find another job, I suggest you do exactly that." She closed her eyes at hearing Melody sigh but a few seconds later the door to her office shut again.

She took a few minutes to straighten up her office, her nerves finally steadying. Darius had left his cigarettes, almost a silent blessing in disguise, and she stuffed them into her purse before she shut off the lights and locked her door.

Inside her head voices screamed at her to do the smart thing and go to the house. Whispers pleaded with her to end things with Bobby and get out while she was still in one piece, but the fact of the matter was that she was no longer in one piece. Her heart was rattling inside her chest from being knocked around and she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to place them back together.

Despite anything she had seen or anything she had been told, she loved him. She loved Bobby Mercer and the thought of being without him now completely scared her. Yet at the same time he scared her. His temper was legendary and she now knew why. Bobby was a man who had been pushed until the only option left was to push back twice as hard. He grew up fighting for what he wanted and then having to fight just to keep it. There was no doubt in her mind that he loved her, Bobby wasn't a man to lie; he wasn't a man to waste his breath unless he was completely certain of what it was he was saying.

Where did that leave them? He would never get over the fact that he didn't have to struggle to provide for them. For the first time in his entire life, he didn't have to fight and that in itself was starting to seem like too much of a truth to face. Bobby needed the struggle in order to survive because without it, he seemed lost and unsure of his place in the world. Perhaps he thought himself unworthy of anything unless he struggled for it? Maybe Bobby was afraid of accepting something at face value and then losing it? Whatever it was, he was unknowingly pushing her away with his insecurities and jealousy. She couldn't live like that, she wouldn't.

Sitting there in the dimly lit parking garage, she lost herself to her thoughts as she sat there with the engine running. A knock on the passenger side window startled her and she frowned as she recognized Angel's unusually somber face. A glance at the dashboard clock alerted her she had been sitting there for the past twenty-five minutes. With a strangled sigh, she hit unlock on the door.

"Whew!" Angel slid into the passenger seat and shut the door. "Thanks. It's cold out there." He glanced around as he rubbed his hands together. "This is a nice ride. First time I've been inside a BMW 5 series, pretty sweet."

Kimberly kept her hands clasped together in her lap, her eyes set on the steering wheel. "What are you doing here Angel?"

"Bobby called me."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"I heard all about how he was an ass and like a damn fool had gotten into it with Green in your office."

Kimberly shifted to eye Angel. "He said that? The part where he was an ass?"

"Maybe not in those exact words... Hey, hey, hey." He objected when she rolled her eyes and looked away. "Bobby knows he fucked up. He's going out of his mind right now at the house, whining like a little girl how he's gonna lose you. He knows what he did was wrong."

"It doesn't change the fact that it still happened. He came into my work Angel, my place of business and got in a fight with my friend!"

"I can't defend that Kimmy. Bobby's never been known for thinking before he speaks but I can honestly say he's been doing better at it the past few years. Sometimes he just... He's been through a lot and it's just not that easy for him to drop his guard."

Kimberly looked away to stare out her window. "If he loves me like he says he does, he should trust me. There's no reason for him not to drop his guard around me."

"He does trust you Kimmy but Darius..." Angel shrugged. "I know he's your friend but those two have always had a rocky relationship ever since their hockey league days. You may not know it but Bobby and Darius were close until Darius decided to become a cop. I guess Bobby saw that as betrayal in a way especially when you consider half the cops in Detroit are crooked."

"Darius isn't a crooked cop!"

Angel raised his hands defensively. "I know that Sweetheart; he's proved himself. I'm just saying." He lowered his hands. "Cops and Mercers are two things that do not mix. Bobby would have probably never spoken to Darius again if it hadn't been for Ma."

"What do you mean?"

"Ma was amazing." He smiled as he reminisced. "She didn't care a bit about what you had done in the past, her door was always open and when she wanted people to put aside their differences and sit down together, they didn't argue. You couldn't say no to the woman and within five minutes of knowing her you didn't want to; you wanted to make her proud of you."

Kimberly was surprised to find she was crying and embarrassed she kept her face turned away. "I wish I could have met her."

"I wish you could have too." Angel reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. "And so does Bobby. You're everything to him and it makes him a little crazy sometimes. He's never wanted to hold onto something so badly before and it's making him hold on so tightly that he's not thinking straight. Kimberly, I've never seen him love anyone as much as he loves you."

"He scares me sometimes Angel and I know deep down that he'd never hurt me but...." She shook her head. "I can't live my life wanting to believe."

"Sometimes you have to make that jump Kimberly. I've known Bobby for most of my life. He can be stubborn, he can say a ton of shit he doesn't mean in the heat of an argument but when he's serious, when he's looking you directly in the face, you can take his word to the fucking grave. He loves you, just you. Not your money, not where you've come but you because you treat him the same way and no one's ever done that before right off the bat." Angel sighed. "I'm not here to argue on his behalf; I'm just here to offer my opinion and I hope it means at least something to you."

"And what's your opinion Angel?"

"It's going to be one hell of a fucking mistake to throw away what you two have together." He kept his eyes on hers and for the first time since she had known him his face was completely serious. "Come home. Yell at him, throw shit, kick his ass where I can watch." He smiled as she did, "But for God's sake don't just walk away from this. You're always going to wonder what could have been if you do."

Kimberly stared at Angel a few minutes before she cleared her throat. "Sounds like to me you actually are arguing on his behalf." She reached out to pat his hand. "You should think about becoming a lawyer."

"Shit and go back to school? I think not." He snorted. He rubbed his hands together again. "So what do you say?"

"I say I hate the fact you Mercers are awfully good at persuasion."

Angel grinned at that. "Stubbornness, it's a family trait."


	15. FIFTEEN

**A/N: **_And no, before you ask, this updating every day thing isn't going to be the norm LOL. I was bored and decided to continue a bit so here is the next chapter. I'll try to have 16 up by the end of this week but I'm working every day so we'll see. Enjoy and THANK YOU as always for the comments you have been leaving, they are appreciated like whoa!_

**Chapter FIFTEEN**

The only light on in the house was the one shining from their bedroom. Kimberly parked her car behind Bobby's SUV and climbed out, Angel already softly shutting his door. He grabbed her briefcase before she could object and motioned her towards the house, smiling as she rolled her eyes but started that way regardless.

Quietly they both shed their coats, Angel shutting the front door and locking it, Kimberly kicking off her shoes and picking them up while grabbing her briefcase. She could see the light coming from the closed bedroom door and for a few minutes, she stood there at the bottom of the stairs. Angel said nothing and made his way past her, the bedroom door he shared with Sofi opening and closing softly behind him.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there but when the grandfather clock in the living room chimed it startled her. One foot in front of the other was the method taught since birth and yet it was like learning it all over again as she went up. She might have stumbled, she wasn't sure and suddenly she was at their door. Her free hand hovered over the knob at hearing the sob that came from behind the door. It caused her own eyes to tear up and she blinked quickly to clear her vision. She grabbed the knob, turned and after a deep breath pushed it forward.

Bobby didn't move from his position on the floor, his back against the bed as he sat there with a bottle of Jack between his bent legs. His red eyes locked on her face and for the longest time neither moved.

Kimberly shut the door with her foot and lowered her things onto the floor. She remained quiet while she approached him, nothing but silence between them as she bent down to rest on her knees between his open legs, her knees brushing up against the bottle. She moved the liquor bottle to the side and reached out to touch the side of his face, her thumb brushing away a lone tear from his face.

"I love you."

"Kimmy..."

"I love you." She repeated. "I love how you make me smile when I don't have a reason. I love how you make me laugh when there's nothing to laugh at. I love you because you see me as a woman worthy to know your family and your daughter. I love you because you make me feel and that's the only thing I need." She sighed as he pressed his lips into the palm of her hand touching him. "But when you scare me Bobby, when you yell and when you say things that are hurtful with the intent to or not, some of that love starts to fade."

"I'm sorry Kimmy." His voice cracked. "I really am sorry."

"I can't be in a relationship where I have to walk around on egg shells Bobby. I can't be that woman that tells herself everything is fine when it's not; the one that stays in a relationship where she continuously has to rebuild that love in order to not feel like a fool for staying in the first place."

He sighed as her hand lowered and reached for the Jack, sipping at the liquid before he spoke again. "I'm the fool for mistreating you when you've done nothing but love me Kimmy and I won't blame you for leaving me."

Gently she took the bottle from him. "I'm not leaving you Bobby."

"Maybe you should." His eyes found hers again. "Because the thought of hurting you, it brings me more pain than I've ever felt in my entire life and it's the one thing I told myself I would never do to anyone ever again."

"Is that what you want?" She lowered the bottle to rest between them. "Do you want me to walk out right now? Does that option make you feel like you're actually doing me a favor? That you're protecting me in some way?"

"I went too far tonight, I know it but it was like I couldn't stop myself. I saw him touching you and I just... I just fucking lost it."

Kimberly lifted the bottle to her own lips and swallowed down some of the burning liquid. "Darius and I have been friends for a very long time. There was a time when we were everything to each other." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and ignored the way his eyes flashed. "But it wasn't love, it was just what it was." She shrugged. "He's the one person in my entire life that has always been there and has seen past the bullshit of my life."

"So he wasn't lying about you two being lovers."

"That was a long time ago Bobby."

"Why didn't it work between you?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"I met Darius when I was a sophomore in college and he was a senior. He just came up to me one day and we instantly connected over art and literature and for a while everything was good. But then my father found out and he made it clear I was to never see Darius again. He wanted more for me he said and I was a fool for listening and believing because he was my father that he knew what was best for me."

"Was that the only reason it didn't work between you? Your father's dead now..."

"There wasn't a spark I've always been desperately searching for and we are much better as friends." She shrugged and sipped at the Jack again. "Darius will always be important to me and I'm completely honest when I say I will give up everything I know before I give up his friendship." She handed him the bottle. "But I don't love him. I love you Bobby. Despite very much wanting to beat your head in with a heavy object, I love you and that's why I'm sitting here in front of you now."

"Will it make you feel better if I give you a heavy object?"

She smiled hesitantly at him. "I think you know what will make me feel better."

"If you want me to grovel, I will Kimmy. Whatever I have to do to prove to you I'm sorry, I'll do it."

"I don't want you to grovel. I just want you to love me."

"I can do that."

"Where it counts Bobby." She pressed a finger against his chest. "And I want you to stop this desire you have to be the only one that provides for this family. I want to help. I'm a part of this family now and there's no sense in arguing over something that helps us all out in the long run."

"I hate depending on someone else to provide what I feel is my obligation to do in this family. I want to take care of Marley." Bobby grabbed her and kissed her knuckles. "I want to take care of you."

"You do take care of us Bobby."

"I don't feel like I do, not where it counts."

She sighed as she moved the bottle out of the way and moved into his arms, settling her body between his open legs. He rested his chin against the top of her head. "I love you; that's all that matters."

"I'm so sorry baby. Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry too. And I'm not going anywhere Bobby but promise me we'll both try harder to make this work. I know it feels like I'm nagging you but-"

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Kimberly. I'll make you happy. I promise."

"You already make me happy." She closed her eyes and listened to the now steady beat of his heart. "Just keep making me happy."

1515151515151515151515

_[A Week Later]_

"I want this job to be completed before the end of the year is upon us, Gentlemen." Kimberly looked at each man at the long table slowly as she talked. "Due to poor condition, the current building on the property will be demolished. Construction begins a week after demolition to ensure adequate time for the cleanup crew to handle debris."

"Is it true you're going to hire Four Brothers Construction to handle the rebuilding?"

Her eyes cut to Daniel Powers sitting at the end, the middle-aged banker completely relaxed as he stared back at her. "I haven't hired a company yet but they are an option."

"Are we sure that's an intelligent decision to make?"

"If there's any hesitation on your part, you're more than welcome to walk out the door located behind me." She smiled. "Your hesitation will no doubt lead to loss of revenue for your company but I'm sure I'll sleep just fine with the decision." The entire table chuckled and she leaned back in her seat. "Must I remind you that I invited you here as a gesture of good will Mr. Powers? My project will redefine Detroit as a city that cares and in the long run, your company will benefit greatly by investing in it. Why question the minor details and not focus on the bigger picture?"

"I'm only questioning exactly how my money will be invested. I agree with the project being a fantastic idea for us and the city but there are many steps between the start and finish."

She smiled thinly at him. "You let me worry about the minor details." She glanced away from him. "I am confident this project will see light of day and be a success but if by some chance it's not, and we are talking a very small margin of chance here Gentlemen, I will personally refund you your entire investment."

The table started to chatter quietly and she rocked back in the desk chair. A hand falling upon her shoulder startled her and she looked over her shoulder to see Melody. "Sorry to bother you but Bobby's here to see you."

"Why? It's not even lunch time yet. Is something wrong?"

"He won't say but he's..." Melody paused. "You should come see for yourself."

Kimberly immediately rose to her feet. "Excuse me Gentlemen but I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. If you are still interested in investing into this project, do call the front desk tomorrow and set up an appointment for a private meeting." Without waiting for a response, she exited the room, Melody shutting the door behind them. "Where is he?"

"I showed him to your office."

"Is he..." Kimberly paused and inhaled a deep breath. "Do I need to get the first aid kit?"

Melody shook her head. "Just go Kimberly. I'll make sure no one bothers you. Should I cancel the rest of your appointments for today?"

"Might as well. I doubt I'll be in the mood to handle anything else. Please make sure my guests leave safely."

"Of course."

Kimberly couldn't help herself and she took the stairs instead of the elevator in order to walk off the nerves she was suddenly filling her entire system. It took her only a few minutes to reach her floor and then she was standing at her door, her hand on the knob. She forced herself to inhale sharply again before she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Bobby, are you- Oh my god." She felt her knees go weak at the sight of him. "Oh my god Bobby, what happened to you?"

"According to Angel I got in a fight with a weed whacker but what the hell does he know?" Bobby shrugged and took a step forward. "What's the matter? Did I come at a bad time?"

"I..." She stared at him and took a step forward as well. "You... You cut your hair and your clothes..."

He stopped directly in front of her, his hair cropped short. He had kept his goatee but trimmed it, his cheeks scruffy. His clothes had changed from baggy jeans and black tee shirts to black slacks and a white dress shirt. "What are you doing standing all the way over there?"

Her eyes took in his clothes. "I'm right in front of you."

"That's not close enough." Bobby reached out to thread his fingers through hers and pull her against him. "There, that's better." He drifted the fingers of his free hand across her forehead, gently brushing back her hair. "Are you busy?"

"Right now I think I'm stunned." She smiled slowly. "I... God, you clean up good Bobby." Her eyes studied his. "Why did you do this?"

"I did it for you."

"But-"

He frowned as she hesitated. "What is it? What did I do wrong?" He reached up to wipe at her cheek when a lone tear trickled down. "Baby, don't cry."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Bobby. I can't believe you did this for me." She flattened her hands against his chest. "It means a lot to me but you didn't have to do this. I loved you just the way you are."

"A hair cut and fancy clothes don't change who I am Kimmy. I just wanted..." He shrugged. "I wanted to do something special for you."

Kimberly smiled and tightened her hold on him as she leaned in to kiss him. "You did Bobby and you've made me very happy. I love your hair." She giggled. "You were beginning to have a mullet."

"Woman, I loved my hair."

"I'm not going to agree but you look so good. You've always looked good."

"Keep going."

She giggled kissing him again. "You're definitely hot." She kissed him again. "But..."

"But?"

"Don't get upset but I love your old clothes more."

Bobby studied her for a few minutes then slowly smiled. "Yeah?"

"Especially those hoodies. Every time I see you it's hard not to just rip it off your body." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck playfully. "So you can keep the hair cut but the clothes can be returned."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She was smiling as she pulled back to connect their eyes. "So you came all this way to show off your new look?"

"That's part of it."

"And the rest is...."

"I made reservations tonight at this restaurant downtown. I want to take you out to dinner." He chucked as her eyes widened. "Yes, I am capable of using the phone and making a reservation."

Kimberly smiled at that but it faltered as she processed the information. "But what about Marley?" She frowned. "And what's the occasion?"

"I have to have a reason to take you out to dinner? Angel and Sofi were more than happy to look after Marley while we're out. I'm going to take you out as soon as you get off of work and we'll come back in time to tuck our daughter into bed, how about that?"

Her smile widened. "It sounds wonderful. I'm just so surprised..."

"That's the point of a surprise."

"You sure you haven't done this for a particular reason?"

"I love you that and I know you've been working hard lately even when you haven't felt all that great so I thought why not?" He shrugged and with a smile pressed his lips against hers. "Pick you up at six?"

Kimberly nodded. "I love you too and yes, six sounds perfect."

1515151515151515151515

The Italian restaurant was a popular one located on the outskirt of town and Kimberly gazed around at the low lights and decorated tables. She accepted her menu with a smile, glancing over at Bobby as he accepted his as well and the hostess moved away. He had changed into a nice black suit, a white shirt left unbuttoned beneath it.

"What?" He flashed a smile at her as he opened his menu. "What are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, you know that. You want wine?"

She nodded and opened her menu. "This place is really nice. It usually takes a while to get a table."

"It wasn't easy but I know a guy who cooks here so he helped me out." Bobby unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off.

"How did you know I'd like this place?"

"I might have asked Melody." He grinned again. "I can't tell you how happy I was to find out this place serves steak and dark beer."

"We can always go to McDonalds."

He grinned again and ran his hand over his short hair. "Damn, I can't get over the fact I cut my hair."

"Do you like it?"

"It's different but yeah, I like it." He reached out and thread his fingers through hers.

"You look so handsome Bobby. I mean, you're still you but it definitely adds something. I just want to be perfectly sure you did it because you truly wanted to and you know I love you and it's great you wanted to do something for me but-"

"Kimmy, baby!" Bobby chuckled and lifted her right hand to kiss her knuckles. "I love you and all that matters to me is that you're happy. Let's just order now, okay?"

She nodded and minutes later the waitress was moving away with their orders of merlot, beer, chicken alfredo pasta, and steak. The atmosphere was enjoyable, lights low with soft music in the background and Kimberly found she couldn't stop smiling at the man sitting across from her.

Catching her eyes again, Bobby chuckled and smiled. "Keep smiling like that and your lips are gonna fall off."

Kimberly blushed but didn't stop smiling. "That'd be a shame. What would you kiss?"

"I'm sure I could find something." His eyes darkened and he lifted her hand to brush his lips softly over her skin.

"Since when did you become so smooth Bobby Mercer?"

"What are you talking about? I've been this smooth since grade school, Woman." He lowered her hand back to the table but continued to stroke the skin there in slow circles. He cleared his throat. "I have to admit I never know this place was here until Melody mentioned you liked it. Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"I'm not...sure exactly. It just never came up and I've been so busy lately..." She shrugged. "Besides, I like coming home to fix dinner for you and Marley." Her eyes rose from the table back to his. "I like cooking for our family."

He surprised her when he didn't answer and instead rose to his feet. "Bobby?" Fear gripped her for a second. "Did I say something-" Her breath caught in her throat when he angled her chair sideways and kneeled down in front of her. "Bobby?"

"This isn't how I wanted to do this but after that answer..." He grabbed her left hand, his eyes on hers as he dug into his right pocket.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of the small black box and everyone in the restaurant faded away as realization hit her with force. Her mouth dry but she said nothing, continuing to stare in amazement at him.

"I'm not one for fancy speeches so I'm just going to come out and say this. You know I love you baby. I love you more than any woman I've ever known. There ain't no one else in this world that makes me feel the way you do and... Shit, that sounds like a speech." He shook his head. "Fuck, Kimberly Anne Carter, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

She couldn't help smiling at him, the nervousness in his face and voice clear as day. "You certainly have a way with words Bobby Mercer."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's a yes Bobby."

Almost fumbling with the box, he popped it open and she gazed down at the antique ring snuggled lovingly into the velvet lining.

"Oh Bobby, it's beautiful."

"It used to be my mother's."

Kimberly watched as he lifted the ring from the box. Their hands were shaking as he slipped it onto her engagement finger. It fit her perfectly and she stared down at the ring. It truly was beautiful, a single diamond set off by a thick band of smaller ones. Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss him. "It's beautiful. I love it and I love you." As she moved back, she caught the eye of the waitress that had returned. "And I believe our drinks are here."

Bobby returned her smile and stood so the waitress to get room to place down her wine before setting a frosted glass and beer bottle beside his plate. They thanked her and he shifted his chair closer to hers before taking a seat again.

"That went a lot smoother than I imagined."

She withdrew her eyes away from the ring to meet his. "How did you imagine it?"

"Me fumbling a lot more for one thing." Bobby chuckled. "And I thought I'd wait at least until after we had eaten but I just couldn't do it. I had to force myself to wait until we got to the restaurant in the first place."

"Is that why we're here? You had planned all this just to propose?"

"I wanted things to be special."

She smiled again and lifted her glass to her lips. "Everything you do for me is special Bobby." She sipped at the wine and sighed. "I can't believe this is real."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

"I imagine Jerry and Angel gave you a hard time about your hair and your clothes."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he lowered his beer bottle back down on the table, the glass pushed to the side. "Jerry and Camille gave me this fucking speech about how it was so nice to see me look like an actual adult now and Angel, well, he just wanted me to give him a black eye."

"Bobby, you didn't!"

"You're too damn cute baby; no, I didn't. God knows I wanted to but all the kids were around so I'm gonna save that beating for when he least expects it."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and sipped at her wine again. She lowered the glass onto the table. "I'm suddenly not very hungry Bobby."

His eyebrows furrowed, a look of concern crossing his face. "What's the matter? Are you not feeling good, is it your stomach again?" He squeezed her fingers. "We can get a box to go."

"Maybe I should clarify. I'm suddenly not very hungry for food." She watched as his eyes darkened, those brown eyes following the movement of her tongue as she licked her lips of the taste of wine that lingered behind.

Eyebrows up, Bobby lifted his hand at the waitress. "Check please!"


	16. SIXTEEN

**Chapter SIXTEEN**

Kimberly almost stumbled backwards through the door but Bobby's hands were there at her hips pulling her back towards him. He continued to kiss her as he kicked the door shut. "Bobby, the food." She sighed into his mouth, hands grabbing the fabric of his jacket. "It's still on the porch."

"Forget the food."

"But-"

His hands thread through her loose hair, the pins there long lost in the depths of the car, and she sagged against him as he deepened the next kiss the very second their lips met again. Starting to burn up from the inside, Kimberly yanked at his jacket buttons, anxious to rid him of the material. He was backing them towards the stairs but taking his time, his attention focused solely on kissing her. She had no complaints and she pressed her body closer to his as she finally managed to push the jacket over his shoulders and jerk it down his arms.

"Daddy?"

They immediately broke apart, Kimberly blushing, Bobby clearing his throat. Clutching her favorite stuffed animal against her chest, Marley stood in the doorway of the living room already dressed in her SpongeBob pajamas. Her hair was braided on both sides and Kimberly couldn't help but smile at the sight of yellow socks barely managing to stay on her feet.

Bobby readjusted his jacket and bent down to his haunches. "Hey baby girl. What are you still doing up?" He smiled as she rushed forward and he scooped her up into his arms before standing again. "Where are Uncle Angel and Aunt Sofi?"

"We were in the kitchen but then we heard you two coming in like a herd of elephants."

Kimberly looked away from Bobby and Marley to smile at Sofi who had appeared in the doorway. "Did you do her hair?"

"Actually Angel did that." Sofi smirked. "He's been practicing on me. Marley simply insisted on having hers done tonight." She glanced slyly at the clock hanging on the wall beside the coat rack. "You are back earlier than we expected. It's barely eight."

Kimberly found herself blushing again but nodded. "We decided it would be nicer to bring the food back here to eat."

Sofi made a knowing sound in the back of her throat that made Kimberly aware she knew the altered plans no longer had anything to do with food. She stepped forward and winked at Marley. "How were things at the restaurant?"

"Everything was perfect."

"You said yes right?"

Bobby groaned in the back of his throat. "Sofi!"

"Right?"

Kimberly chuckled but nodded. "I said yes."

Sofi smiled and looked over her shoulder just as Angel appeared. He was wearing the worn Kiss the Cook apron, a spatula in his hand. "I told you he wouldn't be able to wait till the end of dinner."

"Nice apron Martha Stewart."

Angel smirked at Bobby. "Nice monkey suit GQ." He chuckled as Sofi elbowed him in the side. "I see a congratulations is in order."

"I see Sofi finally managed to turn you into that woman she's always wanted." Bobby ignored Sofi's glare of death and lowered Marley back to her feet so he could step forward to hug his brother.

Kimberly watched the two embrace and glanced down as she felt a tug on her dress. "Hey honey." She picked Marley up, kissing her forehead. "Did you have fun with Uncle Angel and Aunt Sofi?"

Marley nodded, resting her head on Kimberly's shoulder. "I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too baby."

Bobby glanced over his shoulder at them as he stepped back from Angel. "Look at my perfect little family." He moved so he could kiss both of their foreheads. "I'm going to get the food and we'll eat while we watch a movie, how about that?"

Her eyes met his and she nodded at seeing the questioning look there. The urge to escape upstairs still remained in the back of both their minds but at seeing Marley there was no hesitation in keeping the idea on the back burner. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." She nuzzled Marley's face with her own. "Want to help Mommy pick out her pajamas?"

Marley nodded and Kimberly smiled as she heard Sofi's soft coo. Holding Marley securely to her, she made her way up the stairs. The little girl ran immediately to the dresser that contained most of Kimberly's pajamas and within seconds the floor was littered with options.

"This Mommy."

"This one?" Kimberly took the sweats and the large hockey league shirt that used to belong to Bobby from Marley with a smile. "Are you sure?"

Marley nodded. "Smells like Daddy."

"It smells good doesn't it?" When Marley nodded and smiled, Kimberly smile widened. "I agree." She helped Marley onto the bed and moved over to the closet. "Did Daddy tell you where he took me tonight?" She unzipped her dress and moved to stand behind the tall screen she had purchased for the times when Marley was in the room.

"To eat."

"That's right." She shrugged out of the dress and slipped on the shirt before she stepped into the sweats and pulled them up her legs. She cleared her throat as she pulled her hair free of the shirt. "Daddy took me out tonight to celebrate."

"Celebwate?"

Kimberly smiled and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a hair tie and styled her into a high ponytail. She came back to kneel down in front of Marley, her hands in her lap. "Daddy asked me to marry him. Do you know what that means?" When Marley shook her head Kimberly reached out to stroke her cheek. "It means I'll legally be your mommy. I'll be your mommy and your daddy's wife. I'll take care of him just like he takes care of you."

"Forever?"

"Forever is a long time Marley but that's what I'm hoping. But no matter what I'll always be your mommy. Is that okay? Is it okay that I marry your daddy?"

Marley nodded. "Always be my Mommy?"

"Always. I promise." Kimberly smiled as Marley flung herself off the bed and chuckled as she caught the little girl. "Have I told you how much I love your hair?" Marley shook her head. "No, well that's a shame because I just love your hair." She pressed kisses all over Marley's face who giggled in response. "Let's go downstairs and eat something okay baby?"

"Okay Mommy. Will you carry me and Boo Boo?"

"Of course I will." She smiled as she carried Marley from the room. "Boo Boo? Where did you hear that nickname from?"

"Uncle Angel."

"Well, it's a lovely name for your bear."

"You have a Boo Boo Mommy?"

"I do. His name is Bobby."

Marley giggled. "Daddy is a bear."

"He certainly is baby. He growls like a bear and he eats like one too." She made her way carefully down the stairs and when she went to lower Marley onto the floor, she paused at feeling the little girl's hands grab onto her shirt. "What's the matter?"

"Hold me Mommy." Marley batted her eyelashes in a way that no doubt was learned from Sofi. "Pwease?"

She felt her heart melt and she nodded, kissing Marley's forehead. "Of course baby." She entered kitchen to see everyone sitting down. Spaghetti as well as their dinner from the restaurant was on the table. Bobby pulled out the chair that contained Marley's booster seat but she shook her head and sat down, Marley adjusting herself so she sat there securely with Boo Boo the bear in her lap.

"Let's eat some grub!" Angel, sans apron, sat down across from them and lowered a plate of toasted bread onto the table. Sofi took a seat beside them and they all joined hands for the prayer. As always Marley said it to best of her ability and it was the most beautiful thing Kimberly had ever heard in her life.

"A-men."

Kimberly shifted to place food on her plate. "Would you like to share my plate Marley?"

"Yes Mommy."

Letting Marley pick out the items she wanted, she filled the plate and handed Marley her plastic fork before reaching for her own. The relaxed mood continued as they ate, Kimberly smiling as Marley tried to eat properly and follow Kimberly's example.

Bobby reached out to rest his hand on the back of her neck, massaging her skin, and she bit back a sigh. Her eyes met his. He smiled. Someone said something but she didn't hear a word they said.

It was the ringing of a cell phone that had her looking away from Marley to focus on Bobby again. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and fished it out of his pants. He barely glanced down at the screen before he smiled and flipped it open. "Hey little brother."

Kimberly cleared her throat and lowered her fork, watching as Bobby smiled even wider.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "Next plane out, I promise. Alright. Love you too." He hung up the phone. "Natalie's having the baby."

It was like everyone started talking at once, even Marley babbling for attention, but for a second Kimberly sat there and digested the information. She cleared her mouth again, her eyes focused on her plate.

"Babe? Baby?"

She looked up at Bobby. "Yes?"

"Did you hear me? Natalie's having the baby."

"That's great Bobby." She looked away to watch Marley try unsuccessfully to wind spaghetti around her fork. "I guess we should start packing."

"If you don't want to go baby, you don't have to. Natalie will understand."

Kimberly brought her eyes back to his. "I guess we should start packing." She repeated.

"You heard the woman!" Angel exclaimed, wide grin on his face. "We should start packing! Like right now!"

"I'll get online and see if we can get some cheap tickets." Sofi nodded. She started to rise to her feet.

"We could take the company plane if that would be easier." Kimberly found it necessary to clear her throat yet again as everyone stared at her. "Or I could see if I could get a deal on business class for a flight first thing tomorrow."

"You have a company plane?" Angel glanced around. "Like your own plane?"

"I randomly use it for business trips but yes, I own a plane."

"Hot tamale! How much are you worth?"

"Angel! Don't ask that." Bobby growled. His eyes remained locked on Kimberly.

Kimberly made sure she kept her eyes on Angel. "My accountant informs me the number is around 1.2 billion dollars." She watched as both Sofi and Angel's mouth dropped and immediately felt the need to backpedal. "But that's a net worth estimate from over time. It's not really my money. I inherited it from my father when he passed and then the company assets became invested into-"

Angel whistled between his teeth. "Bobby, how come you get all the rich babes?" He tried to duck unsuccessfully from Sofi's hand that hit him in the back of the head. "I'm just saying!"

"That doesn't matter." Sofi scolded. She smiled over at Kimberly. "It was very sweet of you to offer Kimberly and I agree; it'd be a lot easier. I think it's a great idea."

"Since when do you think?" Bobby growled.

"Daddy's a bear!" Marley squealed. "Growl more Daddy!"

He smiled at Marley and reached out to tousle her hair. "Daddy's a bear huh?"

"You're Mommy's Boo Boo!"

"Is that right?"

"Uh huh! Mommy said so! You growl a lot and you eat everything!"

Angel was practically rolling in his chair. "Boo Boo, that's great. Boo Boo got himself a sugar mama."

"Shut your mouth man."

"Like that Beyonce song! Come sit in mama's lap, hey, hey!" Angel ducked to avoid the piece of toast Bobby threw at him and rose to his feet. He began to dance, imitating the way the singer always managed to shake her backside in her videos. "Suga mama!"

Kimberly watched as Sofi automatically moved to stand in the kitchen doorway, Angel still laughing and shaking his ass as Bobby tossed down his napkin and shot up out of his seat. "Come on pretty boy, sing it!"

"I'm going to beat your ass, that's what I'm doing to do!"

"Yeah right, GQ! You can't style even my hair with that slick gel you got! What ya gonna do?"

The two men ran around the table and Kimberly covered her mouth to hide her smile. Marley began to bounce and clap her hands, even Sofi beginning to laugh as Bobby managed to grab onto Angel and put him in a chokehold.

"Flash has got me! Help me Marley!" Angel grunted as Bobby smacked the top of his head. "Hey!"

"Take it back!"

"Get him Daddy!" Marley giggled. "Get Uncle Angel!"

They wrestled for several minutes before Bobby let him go and straightened, his hands smoothing down his clothing. Angel readjusted his sweater with a laugh. "You're getting old man. I remember you being able to go longer than that in the past."

"I just don't want to hurt you too badly in front of the girls." Bobby cracked a smile. He looked back over at Kimberly. "You said something about a deal on business class?"

"Man, forget the deal. Didn't you hear the part where she has her own plane? I bet it's a jet." Angel winked at Kimberly. "It's a jet plane ain't it?"

Smiling back softly but almost shyly, she nodded. "I can call Fernando first thing tomorrow."

"Fernando!" Angel clapped his hands together. "She even has her own pilot! You got stewardesses? Ones that serves drinks in those little suits? Those are hot." He yelped as Sofi smacked him in the back of the head again. "The drinks babe! The drinks are hot."

"You are not talking about the drinks!"

"I am!"

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Kimberly interrupted quietly. "I have a steward." She chuckled as Sofi smiled at that, Angel sighing loudly. "But I rarely use him so..." She looked over at Bobby to find he had disappeared and her smile faded. Carefully she rose, shifting Marley to sit in her seat at the table. "Excuse me."

"Mommy!"

"I'll be right back baby." She nipped at her bottom lip at the pout that appeared on Marley's face. "Okay." She lifted Marley back into her arms. "Let's go find Daddy Boo Boo."

"Daddy Boo Boo, I can't stop laughing."

Shooting a smile that expressed more confidence than she felt, Kimberly drifted out of the dining room in search of Bobby. She found him in the backyard, a lit cigarette in his hand, and debated a second before she lowered Marley back onto her feet again. "Marley." She grabbed the little girl's hands in her own. "Daddy is upset and I need to talk to him."

"Is Daddy upset at me?"

"No, of course not. He's upset with me but it's going to be okay."

Marley frowned. "Why is Daddy upset at you Mommy? Were you bad?"

Kimberly hesitated. "I'm not sure but I'm going to go find out. We're going to talk and when we're done, we're going to come back in and watch a movie with you until it's time for bed. Deal?" She smiled as Marley nodded. "Why don't you go find Aunt Sofi? She loves it when you help her in the kitchen and we'll come find you when we're ready."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." She made the motion over the fabric of her tee shirt. She remained on her haunches until Marley rushed off back into the kitchen. Slowly, she rose to her feet and closed the back door. Bobby was still smoking and staring off into space as she approached. He said nothing as she came to a standstill beside him. "I'm sorry for suggesting the plane. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize baby. You're just trying to help out."

"You say that but you're obviously angry with me."

Bobby took a hit off his cigarette and took a second to blow smoke out through his nostrils. "I'm angry at the fact I can't be the one to provide these things."

"We've already talked about-"

"I know and I'm not arguing that point with you. I'm just saying..." He shrugged. "I want to be more for you. I want to be more for this family."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're enough before you'll start to believe me?" Kimberly reached out to snatch the cigarette out of his hand. She inhaled before she flicked it out into the yard. "And those things are bad for you Bobby."

Bobby smirked and turned to face her. "Hey, don't ride my ass. I found them in your purse."

"When did you go through my purse?"

"When you asked me to get your planner out for you! They were kind of hard to miss!" He reached out to pull her towards him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry for walking out like that. I'm an asshole."

"Yes, you are." She smiled into his chest as he chuckled. "And I love you."

"I can't believe you have a fucking jet plane."

"We don't have to take it Bobby. It was just a suggestion. I thought it'd be a nice way to not be rushed and go through the mess of boarding plus we can leave whenever we'd like."

"We can take the plane baby but you have to promise me something."

Kimberly leaned back. "Anything."

"Anything?"

She smiled. "Anything."

"You have to introduce me to the mile high club in your jet."

"Bobby!"

He cackled with laughter. "I want royal fucking treatment Woman, the works!" His laughter faded only slightly as he caught the shocked look on her face. His eyes darkened and he slid his hands down to rest on her hips. "Are you a member of the mile high club baby?"

"I've never-"

Bobby groaned and pulled her close. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips softly exploring her face and when they captured her lips in a strong but gentle kiss, she pressed her body against his, her hands clutching at his broad shoulders. He pulled away to hold her, his scruffy cheek resting softly against her temple. "We should drive to Vegas while we're in L.A. and get married."

Kimberly kept her eyes closed but she tightened her grip on his shoulders. "That's one way to do it."

"It's only one way." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "What do you want? What would make you happy Princess?"

"I don't want to be given away by Elvis Bobby."

"How about a Martian? I hear they have a chapel that celebrates space unions."

She pulled away to catch sight of his smile and rolled her eyes. "I kind of like the idea of a small wedding, our family, a few friends..." She toyed with the button of his dress shirt. "We could even do it here in the backyard."

"If that's what you want..."

"It's something I think would be fitting and... And I think that Evelyn would approve." Her fingers drifted across his cheek. His eyes darkened but he nodded. "If she was here she'd tell you how proud she is of you Bobby."

"I wish you could have met her at least once." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I wish I could have done so many things differently when it came to Ma."

"You did the best any man could in your situation Bobby and I believe that she knew that. It's been six years baby. She wouldn't want you to keep beating yourself over it. Your mother loved you, she loved your brothers and she left this world knowing each of you loved her. Cherish her memory, talk about her if it helps you cope, but you have to stop clinging to the past as if the fight isn't over."

Bobby's eyes closed. "You don't understand Kimmy. Six years ago was a different time. I was a different person."

"The point is that you're different now. You're a brother, you're a father, and you're going to be my husband."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Kimmy."

"I guess even a Mercer gets lucky every now and then."

"Oh yeah? Lucky huh?"

Kimberly squealed as he grabbed her by the waist and spun them in a quick circle. "Bobby!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "If I throw up on your new clothes, I'm going to be upset!"

He was chuckling as he sat her back down on her feet. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. "We can't have that. These threads cost me major fucking dough." He broke away from kissing her. "You haven't felt good lately baby."

"My stomach has just been driving me crazy." She sighed as he kissed her again. "I'm thinking we maybe should not let Angel cook so much."

"He does go a little crazy with the spices thanks to La Vida Loca. I don't think we have anything but Pepto Bismol in the house. Want me to run and get you something?"

She shook her head and thread their hands together. "It'll pass like it always does. Let's go back inside." She began to walk backwards, tugging him along. "Marley wants to watch a movie before bed and seeing how we have a busy morning ahead of us, we should get started."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

She paused and leaned forward to capture his lips with hers, the kiss passionate and deep. "This relationship is a two way street and I want to make you happy Bobby." Butterflies erupted in her stomach at the sight of the slow smile that appeared on his face. "Stop it."

He chuckled. "Stop what?"

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that tells me the last thing you're thinking about is what movie to pick out for Marley."

Bobby chuckled again and jerked her forward, his arms wrapping around her. He continued to maneuver them towards the backdoor, his eyes never leaving hers. "What's the saying? Innocent until proven guilty?"

"I'm pretty sure in Detroit it's guilty until proven innocent."

Bobby let out a bark of laughter. He kissed her quickly. "And to be honest, I actually keep thinking about a certain someone telling me they weren't hungry for food. They wanted to forget their pasta and sink their teeth into a piece of the Michigan Mauler."

"Who in the world said that?" He growled at her and she couldn't help laughing. "Daddy Boo Boo sounds like he needs a time out if you ask me." She squealed with laughter again as he lifted her off the ground, arms tight around her torso as he carried her up the porch steps.

"Mommy's going to get a spanking if she doesn't stop talking about Daddy that way."

"Can't I just get a time out? I'd prefer that."

"Liar."

She began to laugh again but his mouth covering hers muted the sound, Bobby successfully managing to kick the door shut behind them.

161616161616161616

Even with her undying devotion for the little yellow sponge, Marley fell asleep halfway through the SpongeBoby movie. She was curled up in Kimberly's lap, Boo Boo clutched to her, her tiny thumb stuck in her mouth. Kimberly brushed loose strands back from her face and continued to watch the little girl sleep.

"Baby, come on." Bobby patted her leg. "Let's get her into bed."

She lifted her eyes to his. "Can I hold her just a few more minutes?"

"Sure baby." He looked away to see Sofi and Angel were asleep as well and smirked. "I'll get those two up to help me clear off the table if you want to take her upstairs when you're ready."

She nodded and kissed Marley's forehead, Marley making a soft noise of content as she buried her face into Kimberly's neck. Stroking her back, Kimberly rose to her feet and she began to hum softly as she escaped from the living room to head up the stairs.

Marley stayed asleep while Kimberly tucked her into her bed and for a few extra minutes, she sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep. She looked around the room filled with toys and books, pairs of little shoes not put in their place and smiled. The room had once been Jack and Bobby's. Her imagination played with the thought of the two of them on their beds talking about school, girls, maybe something Evelyn had scolded them for, and it made a sense of something she couldn't exactly name flare through her.

Evelyn's house had seen endless cases of anger in small children be smothered out by patience and replaced with a sense of belonging and love. It was hard to imagine successfully raising four boys known for enjoying the somewhat easy ability they shared in making trouble into functioning, respectable adults but Evelyn had done that.

Something else shot through Kimberly but this time she knew it was envy. She had grown up as an only child in a family that was anything but patient. Her parents expected her to be adult and know her place from day one, forcing her to sit through endless sessions of etiquette and instruments she had no desire to learn. It had been a blessing when she had finally been able to go away to college. There had been freedom to level she had never experienced but even that was short lived when her mother had passed away, her father following soon after that.

Any plans she had of her own had vanished, replaced by expectations of continuing on the family name through the Carter Enterprises empire. Just like every time before she had dropped everything and did what was expected of her to do. She had taken over the company, accepted the role as leader, and after a year of struggling to prove herself, she had come out as someone respected and at times even feared for her ruthlessness in the business. She had turned into the one thing she had promised she never would, a cut throat shark in a sea of little fish. Basically, she had turned into her father.

Bobby had pulled her free from that abyss. He had reminded her of things she wanted for herself, reminded her that there was more to life than making the next deal. It might have been foolish to admit but she had fallen in love with him the second their eyes had met that night at Johnny's. It was as if her entire body already knew, tingling in places she didn't think possible the second he touched her. The hot current of electricity had amazed but also scared her. Thankfully Bobby Mercer was as stubborn as they came and every attempt at pushing him away had failed miserably.

Her eyes drifted down to gaze at the ring on her finger. She was going to marry Bobby Mercer. She was going to make him happy. Marley was going to have everything and she was never going to feel alone. She'd see to that if it was the last thing she ever did.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**Chapter SEVENTEEN  
**

Kimberly woke up with her nerves already shot. The tension remained the entire plane ride and even as her feet touched down on the airport runway concrete, it lingered like a bad cold. With sunglasses on, she kept her grip on Marley's hand comfortable but secure. The boys were helping Fernando near the rear of the plane with the luggage as Sofi and Camille directed them. It made her smile to see Danielle and Amelia imitating them.

"Mommy?"

She glanced down at Marley and bent down to bring her eye level with the small child. "What is it baby?"

"Carry me?"

"You don't want to go over there with Amelia and Danielle?" Marley shook her head. "Okay baby." She lifted her and stood up. "Is the sun bothering you?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Daddy didn't pack you any sunglasses did he? He must have forgotten." Kimberly pulled off her sunglasses to hand them to her. She chuckled as the little girl slid them on, the Gucci brand sunglasses engulfing her face. "Is that better?"

Marley nodded. "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome. They look fantastic on you." She looked away to see Fernando approaching with Bobby and smiled. "Thank you for flying on short notice Fernando."

"Of course Ms. Carter. I'm here for you." The handsome Hispanic lifted his hat respectfully. "Will you be needed a chauffeur while you're in town?"

She glanced at Bobby who shrugged but didn't look overly interested in the idea. "I think we can handle it. I'm not sure when we'll be departing so if you want you can take a flight back on my dime or stay in a hotel. I insist that be on my dime as well."

"I couldn't ask that of you Ms. Carter. I have family in the area that I stayed with the last time you were in Los Angeles. I will be fine I assure you."

"Well, if you or your family needs anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

Fernando glanced at Bobby momentarily and smiled at Kimberly. "Perhaps I should begin referring to you as Mrs. Mercer."

She blushed but nodded. "Mrs. Mercer will be just fine."

"Congratulations ma'am. It's good to see you so happy."

"Thank you." She waited until Fernando walked away to look at Bobby and seeing him frowning she frowned back at him teasingly. "What is it Boo Boo?"

He smiled at hearing Marley giggle at hearing the nickname but kept his eyes on her. "You've been to Los Angeles before?"

"Business trips but I only stayed two days at most. I've never really enjoyed Los Angeles or New York even though both are amazing cities."

"Have you had business out of the States?"

She adjusted Marley's weight more comfortable against her hip. "Europe mostly. It's been several years since I've had to go to the job and not let it come to me. I randomly come to Los Angeles or New York to do promotion or attend charity events." She cleared her throat. "I know it's a bad time to mention it but I wanted to talk to you later about the charity I've started to develop."

"What charity?"

"We can talk about it later."

"Yo Bobby." Angel clapped his brother on the shoulder. "We need to catch a couple cabs to the hotel so the ladies can freshen up before we go to the hospital."

"Hotel?"

Kimberly cleared her throat. "I figured with Natalie having to remain in the hospital a few days and there being so many of us that room would be tight so I booked us rooms at a Hilton downtown."

"When did you do this?"

"While you were in the shower this morning. Is that a problem?"

Angel cut Bobby a look. "Yeah, bro, is it a problem?"

"You know as well as I do that we don't need hotel rooms. Babe," he focused back on Kimberly, "Natalie and Jackie have tons of space at their house. They live in-"

"This huge place." Angel cut in. He squeezed Bobby's shoulder but grinned at Kimberly. "Tons of room and just...huge. It's so huge. Right Bobby?"

Kimberly frowned as she glanced between them. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Man, you weren't kidding. She is good." Angel muttered. He glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of the group. "We should go."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his short hair. "They live in Anita's old house."

Kimberly hesitated. "I'm not an expert on their finances but isn't Anita's price range a bit above Natalie and Jack's? Their house wasn't a reason for their financial issues was it?"

"I think that had to do more with bills concerning the kids." Bobby glanced at Angel for help but his brother was staring off into space in order to avoid being brought into the conversation even more. "Anita purchased the house a while back but when she decided to move again, she decided to give it to Natalie and her family."

"That was very nice of Anita."

"She's a very sweet person." Bobby shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Natalie isn't going to let us stay in a hotel when they have several rooms available."

"Did you stay in this house when you were with Anita?"

Angel scratched at the back of his neck. "Guys..."

"I never wanted her to buy it in the first place. The house is too stuffy for my taste."

"Oh really?" Kimberly shifted Marley to her other hip. "Like my house was too stuffy for your taste?"

"Guys..."

"Baby, I was angry when I said that. I never thought for one second that you were like your house and-"

"Don't even lie Bobby. You hated that house."

He frowned at her. "It was just a house Kimmy, what are you going on about?"

"It wasn't just a house! It was my house!" She stared at him with narrowed eyes, not even noticing as Angel stepped forward and whispered to Marley, the little girl reaching out for him. Kimberly slapped her hands down onto her waist. "What was so wrong with this house of Anita's?"

"The woman doesn't need a hundred rooms and twice as many bathrooms and neither do you!"

"If she wants a house that has a damn elevator that's her prerogative if she's paying for it Bobby!"

His head tilted as his frown deepened. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He whispered stepping closer to her. "This is like the third time since we took off from Detroit that you've snapped at me like this. What is the problem?"

"Oh, now I have a problem?"

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't be getting so hormonal on me! Did you start your period? Is that why you've felt bad lately?" He reached out to touch her and she slapped his hand away. "Kimmy, what the fuck?"

"What is the deal with you men always thinking it's a girl being on her period that's the problem? I am not on my period and you know it!"

"Then what is your fucking problem?"

Kimberly cleared her throat but suddenly she didn't have an answer, at least not one she was willing to share. She placed a hand on her forehead and Bobby reached out to steady her as she swayed.

"Kimmy?"

"I'm fine." She fought against fainting and gently pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me right now please."

"Why?"

"Bobby! Just don't alright?"

He dropped his hands back down to his sides immediately. "You don't want me to touch you; I won't touch you." He took Marley from Angel and strode away.

"Bobby!" Angel grunted. "Kimmy, look..."

"It's fine. Everything's fine." She looked away from him. "I'll cancel our reservations later."

"You don't have to do that Kimmy."

"Yes, I do."

Whatever Angel was going to say was lost as Kimberly walked away from him and he sighed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Those two are gonna drive me fucking insane."

"Let 'em be Papi." Sofi kept her voice low as she wound her arms around his waist. "They fight like we do." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So they can have fun making up for it later."

17171717171717171717

Cedar-Senai Medical Hospital was a hotbed of activity but finding Natalie's room was no problem for the group. The kids were practically bouncing in excitement as they walked in front. Kimberly stayed behind Bobby and continued to keep her mouth shut as she had for the entire ride over. He was talking softly to Marley, his daughter nodding and answering back quietly.

Just outside of Natalie's room, Jack was waiting and he smiled at the sight of them. It was a mad rush to hug him and she hung back as they each took their turn.

"Hey Kimberly."

She smiled softly. "Hello Jack."

"We're so glad you decided to come." He stepped forward to hug her. "Bobby said something on the phone about taking a private plane? That's awesome."

"Well, it was important to get here as soon as we could."

He continued to smile as he looked at all of them. "Natalie's awake and the kids are all inside if you want to go in." He had barely finished before they were already moving and he chuckled before following. He hesitated in the open doorway. "Kimberly? You coming?"

She nodded and he held open the door for her, closing it behind them. Natalie was already surrounded by the children and the adults, all of them clamoring for a peek at the newest addition. Their sons Jack Jr. and Robert were sitting on the bed. Kimberly glanced around to see the room was filled with flowers from what she assumed to be various friends and co-workers.

"Everybody, this is Jeremy."

"Yes!" Jerry grinned. "My turn!"

Everyone laughed and Jack grinned as he reached out to pat Angel on the back. "Don't worry big brother, you're next."

"Let me at least get out of the hospital before we start planning the next one please." Natalie giggled. She cradled the sleeping baby against her chest and smiled as her eyes landed on Kimberly. "You must be Kimberly." She motioned her forward. "Come here and let me get a look at you."

"Oh no, I think-"

"Please?"

Everyone shifted to look at her and she cleared her throat.

"Please Mommy?"

Natalie glanced over at Marley still in Bobby's arms with wide eyes but then she smiled and focused back on Kimberly. "Yes, please Mommy?"

Kimberly moved around to the left side of the bed. "You have a beautiful family Natalie."

"We both do." Natalie's light eyes studied Kimberly's face. "You're just a gorgeous as Bobby said you were. We thought he was making you up at first." She smirked. "Guess that means Jackie owes him some money."

"I assure you that I'm quite real."

"And definitely one of a kind if you were able to tame our Bobby." Natalie's eyes drifted to Kimberly's left hand. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you."

Natalie smiled and looked around. "May I have a few moments with Kimberly alone?" She directed her attention to Jack. "And can you bring me water and some yogurt please?"

"Of course baby." He nodded and one by one they filed out of the room. Bobby lingered in the door but then the door was closing softly behind him to leave just Natalie, the baby and Kimberly in the room.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, I-" She almost panicked as Natalie extended the small, fragile baby. She took Jeremy in her arms, careful to support his head. Kimberly stared down at the sleeping child cradled against her chest and had to blink quickly to stop the tears from gathering in her eyes.

"You look very natural with a child."

Her eyes flickered back to Natalie's. "Bobby and I aren't even married yet and we already have Marley. I'm not quite sure more children are in the plans at this stage in our relationship."

"How far along are you?"

"Excuse me?"

Natalie smiled as she shifted to lean against the pillows at her back. "Honey, I have three kids and if I know my husband, I'll be having a forth very soon. I can tell."

"I'm not pregnant."

"When was your last period?"

Kimberly handed Jeremy back. "I'm not pregnant."

"Jack said you and Bobby fought at the airport. Would you like to talk about it?"

She stared down at the brunette in amazement. "No offense but I hardly know you Natalie and despite the fact that you seem like a very nice woman, I'm not quite prepared to forgo an interrogation at the moment."

"We have more in common than you think."

Kimberly paused from stepping away. "I beg your pardon?"

"Bobby has mentioned little about you. It's difficult to get anything out of him, especially when he doesn't feel like sharing, but we've always had an understanding."

"I imagine so. You did date."

Natalie noticed the stiffness in Kimberly's shoulders and smiled softly. "That was a life time ago. Please sit down."

The urge to object and basically run from the room was very strong yet Kimberly lowered herself down into the chair by the bed. It was still warm and she immediately assumed it was from someone always being at Natalie's side constantly the past two days.

Natalie shifted Jeremy to rest comfortably against her chest and he continued to sleep, peacefully unaware of the world around him. "I hear you know my father."

"We've had the pleasure of working together in the past. He invested a lot into my father's company and vice versa."

"Our fathers were very good friends before your mother passed away. I'm afraid neither man was the same after that. I was very sad to hear about your father passing away."

Kimberly shifted to cross her legs. "Thank you but why are you saying these things to me? We never conversed when we were both still at home. I don't even believe I saw you at any parties or events for our families. Your sister Amelia was always the one there."

"I wasn't interested in pleasing my parents."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting that."

Natalie tilted her head. "I never said there was."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm glad you came to LA to see the baby. It was nice to finally meet you after all this time and I hope that with our similar backgrounds and the connection in this family we can become good friends." Natalie smiled softly as Jeremy made a noise and shifted against her chest. "There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be a wonderful mother to your child from the way you already show you are with Marely."

"I can't be pregnant."

"Why? Did you strike an agreement with God that I didn't know was available?"

Kimberly chuckled. "Oh please, like you would have signed even if it was offered."

Natalie laughed as well and shook her head. "Despite the fact I will try very hard to persuade him to stop at four, I can't deny I enjoy making babies with my husband. Our children are this eternal bond between us that can never be erased. Surely you want that with Bobby?"

"Will I sound like a horrible person if I admit I haven't dwelled on it? At this point, things are perfect. I have Bobby, I have Marely, I have this new family and I have a job that provides for us. A child..."

"A child would be a wonderful addition to that. I can just imagine Bobby's face when you tell him."

Kimberly glanced down at her lap. "I can't believe I didn't even consider the fact I could be pregnant. I haven't felt like myself lately and I've been snapping at Bobby and..." She rested a hand on her stomach and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was praying it was just a virus."

"Do you not want a child right now?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready as a woman to have one. I don't know if I have what it takes."

"You're doing wonderfully with Marely from what I can tell. She already considers you her mother and I must admit that to someone who doesn't know the history there, you look like you are her biological mother."

"I wish that I was." Kimberly whispered. "I wish I could have saved her from ever finding out that her real mother never wanted her but unfortunately that isn't possible. Marley's not a baby, she's a child now and I'm able to cope with that because there's already that level of understanding there but a baby?" Her eyes lingered on Jeremy. "There's so much there that I'm not sure I can rise to the expectation of meeting."

"I doubt there was ever an expectation you couldn't meet Kimberly. It's just the type of woman you are." Natalie smiled again. "If you can handle being with a Mercer, you can handle anything."

She managed a soft smile. "They can be challenging."

"That they can. That's why it's perfectly fine to give them hell every now and then and it's definitely acceptable to make them work for their supper if you get my drift."

Kimberly actually laughed at that. "I definitely understand."

"Good." Natalie drifted her fingers softly over Jeremy's tiny body. "Now, may I offer you some friendly advice?"

"I have a feeling regardless of my answer that you're going to offer it anyway."

"You'd be right."

"Then by all means, please do."

"I recognize a kindred spirit when I see one Kimberly. We're both strong women who enjoy our men just as strong and two times as stubborn. You became a Mercer the day Bobby laid his eyes on you. You belong in this family. The way everything about Bobby completely changes when he talks about you tells me that. That ring on your finger tells me that. So I know it's hard to swallow but understandable as well when I tell you that sometimes it's best to ride out the storm by putting yourself directly in the middle of it."

Kimberly response was halted as the door to the room opened and Jack appeared. He had a container of yogurt in his hand and a bottle of water. She rose to her feet.

"No need to get up."

"I really should join the others and let you get some rest." Kimberly moved away from the bed as Jack handed his wife the items she had asked for earlier. She watched him kissed her forehead and smooth back her hair from her face. "It was nice to meet you Natalie."

"Likewise." Her attention was diverted as she watched Jack situate Jeremy comfortably in his arms and sit down in the chair Kimberly had just vacated. "But don't think I'm letting you off that easily." She smiled at Kimberly. "I'll be cleared tomorrow morning as should this little fellow God willing the tests come back okay so there will be plenty of time for us to talk more."

Kimberly's smiled back thinly. "Great."

The couple exchanged amused looks as the brunette slipped free from the room. "Bobby certainly has his hands full with this one." Natalie smiled.

"He wouldn't have it any other way." Jack reached out for her hand. "I love you Sweetheart."

Natalie settled against the pillows with a sigh. "I love you too Jackie."


	18. EIGHTEEN

**A/N: **_WOW, thank you for the reviews. I know I'm slacking on updating regularly but hey, this chapter update is 12 pages? Forgive me? (winks) Enjoy._

**Chapter EIGHTEEN**

There was no doubt at it, the Mercer house was beautiful. Kimberly stood in the foyer that lead to an enormous living room and gazed at the items decorating the open space. Natalie and Jack had done well in making it more than just a building with rooms, the place transformed to express warmth and charm with neutral tones and homemade throw pillows.

She watched Amelia, Danielle, Jack Jr., and Robert gathered around the stash of toys in the corner and began to pull some out to play with. Marley was missing and Kimberly looked over her shoulder to see the little girl looking around. "Marley? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Other babies not here."

"What other babies?"

"Aunt Nita's." Marley wrapped her arms around Boo Boo. "I want to see the other babies."

"Maybe later Marley." Bobby spoke up as he shut the door. "We'll go see them in a bit okay baby?"

"Babies can't come here?"

He shook his head. "No, they can't."

"Why not Daddy?"

"Because I've been told it wouldn't be appropriate, that's why. Now go play with the other kids." Hands full of suitcases, he began to stride up the stairs two steps at a time and Kimberly watched him go, a frown on her face.

Marley rushed into the living room, the room filling with the sounds of active play and Kimberly continued to stand there. She had no desire to follow Bobby because she knew if she did they would undoubtedly fight but she was lost at what to do. Jack had handed Bobby the house keys and stayed behind at the hospital as expected, the doctor in the wing informing all of them that both Natalie and Jeremy would be released from the hospital before noon the following day.

Jeremiah and Camille had joined the children in the living room, the television playing low now, and in the distance, she could hear Angel and Sofi rummaging around in the kitchen. It was the sound of Bobby's boots making their way back down the stairs that had her looking towards the staircase again. She cleared her throat as she turned to face him, her eyes meeting his as he stepped down from the final step.

"Where's our room?"

"It's the forth door on the right." When she made the move to step past him, he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"You said forth door on the right. I'm going to go lay down."

Bobby frowned and kept his fingers curled around her upper arm. "Why? Do you feel bad?"

"Sure Bobby, I feel bad."

"Is it your stomach?"

"No." Kimberly tried to pull her arm free. "Please let go."

"You're not still upset with me over that bullshit at the airport are you?"

She finally jerked her arm away. "That bullshit?" Her eyes narrowed. "No, I wasn't upset about that but now that you mention it!" She shook her head. "You're unbelievable Bobby. If I was going to be upset, I'd be angry with you over the fact you make it seem like I'm solely to blame for not having certain people over here."

"They're not over here because it would make you uncomfortable. That's the truth Kimberly. What right do you have to be mad over that?"

"Excuse me for not being comfortable with having a woman you slept with over here! Maybe you should invite them. I can stand around looking like a fucking idiot while you ignore me and maybe when I'm not taking up space to fill some fucking void you have in your life, Anita can show me each place you two fucked!"

"You are being fucking ridiculous." Bobby hissed. He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "Why the hell do you keep trying to make fucking drama about this? Stop acting so insecure about Anita, Kimberly! She's not the one wearing that ring, you are."

"That's right, I am. Sorry to disappoint you on some level I'm sure."

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you act like some possessive, insecure brat Kimberly. I've had about all I can of it and it has to stop. We can't keep having this fucking conversation."

She wasn't even aware her voice had raised during the length of their conversation. "You know what, go to Hell. How's that for a way to end the conversation?" She pushed past him and marched up the stairs, her heels clicking hard against the marble as she went. The heavy sound of his footsteps didn't follow her as she expected they would and as soon as she reached their room, she slammed the door behind her.

There was a bathroom attached to the room and she slammed that door behind her as well, tears began to stream down her face as she hit the lock. The bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the house but she ignored everything except the sound of her heaving sobs. She sat down on the edge of the tub before sinking into it, a towel from the rack clutched in her hands.

Minutes seemed to tick by as she cried, her face buried in her knees. There was a soft knock on the door but she ignored it. The knock came again. "Kimberly? Kimberly, please open the door."

"Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Open the door. If you don't, I'm gonna break it down and I really don't feel like facing Natalie when she finds out."

Slowly Kimberly rose from the large Victorian tub. She stepped back as soon as she unlocked the door, moving to sit back down on the tub's edge as Angel stepped into the bathroom.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

She ignored his gaze and blotted her face with the towel. "I apologize for raising my voice down there. It won't happen again."

"You're gonna marry Bobby, of course it will." Angel smiled as he lowered the toilet lid and sat down, clasping his hands together. "Talk to Angel. Tell him what's really bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Bull. Something is and we both know it really has shit to do with Anita. Spill girl."

She shook her head and folded the towel. "I just want to be alone right now. Please leave. I'll come down when I've composed myself again."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, not until you talk to me. Don't even try to argue with me Kimmy. You need to talk to someone; arguing with Bobby like this nonstop isn't doing you any favors and it sure as hell ain't doing any good for Marley."

"You don't think I know that?" Her head jerked up, her eyes connecting to his. "You think I want to fight with Bobby about this constantly?"

"You seem to not be having a problem with it."

"That's bullshit!"

Angel lifted his hands peacefully. "I just call it like I see it Kimmy. You keep bringing the woman up when I've got the feeling it ain't even really about her. What is going on? Are you in trouble or something? Whatever it is, we've got your back." He reached out to grab her hand and squeeze it. "We can help you."

"I'm not in trouble." Kimberly whispered. She looked down. "I'm pregnant."

"Say what?"

"I said I'm pregnant." She cleared her throat and looked up again. "At least I think I'm pregnant."

"How late are you? Do you know?"

"I think, seven weeks. I think that sounds about right." She blushed. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this. I'm sorry, I just kind of blurted that out didn't I?"

Angel squeezed her hand again and smiled softly. "I told you to spill your guts Kimmy, ain't nothing to apologize for. You haven't told Bobby, have you?"

She shook her head. "I thought I was just coming down with something. Things have been so hectic lately and then at the hospital..." She grabbed the towel in her lap and twisted it between her fingers. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

Kimberly almost slipped off the tub at the sound of Bobby's voice, her head snapping over to find him in the doorway. He was staring at her, those brown eyes dark and his hands grabbing the frame of either side of him so hard that his knuckle were beginning to turn white.

Angel rose to his feet. "Bro..."

"You're fucking what?"

She rose to her feet as well, the towel still clutched in her hands. "I think I'm pregnant Bobby."

"Is it mine?"

"Bobby, what the hell man?" Angel stepped between them and glared at his brother. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What the fuck is my problem?" Bobby snarled. "Less than three months ago she was sleeping over at Darius Fucking Green's. Now she's pregnant and I'm not the first one she tells? Fucking excuse me for asking."

"Bobby, man..."

"You're a fucking asshole." Kimberly threw the towel at him and it fluttered harmlessly to the tiled floor. "I didn't sleep with him, not even one damn time, but I'm starting to regret that decision." She snarled. "In fact, I'm starting to regret ever going out with you in the first place!"

"Guys, come on." Angel glanced between them. "Let's calm down before-"

"Well, I'm starting to fucking regret looking at you as anything more than a piece of ass because of all this hell I'm taking lately over fucking bullshit." Bobby snapped back.

"Oh, shit."

"You should have known something was fucking up when I agreed to take you home in the first damn place! Maybe you should have asked how many beers I had drank first before you just assumed I was sound of mind."

"Why would you be sound of mind? No one I fucking date is sound of mind, you're all fucking crazy!"

"Maybe you should look at yourself before you throw stones Bobby Mercer."

"Good one. I fucking do that for a split fucking second and you'll start acting crazy again, whining about how I don't pay enough attention to you!"

"You want crazy? I'll show you crazy." Kimberly pushed past Angel and Bobby, storming into the bedroom and they followed, watching as she jerked open the window closest to them. "How's this for fucking crazy?" She grabbed the suitcase she knew was his.

"Don't you fucking-"

Kimberly shoved it into the window and with a kick sent it tumbling. "How's that for fucking crazy?"

"Kimberly, what the fuck!"

"Not crazy enough? Fine." She grabbed his leather jacket and it went flying out the window too. "I'm pretty sure your wallet was in there."

Bobby shot a look at Angel but the other man was too busy laughing to even notice. "That is fucking enough Kimberly."

"I haven't even started Bobby so unless you want everything except the clothes on your back in the front yard I suggest you get the fuck out of my room!"

"This is my fucking room too!"

"Not anymore!" She snarled. "The crazy lady is sleeping in here alone!"

He took a step forward as she grabbed the gray hoodie he wore constantly from where it was on the edge of the bed. "Kimberly, don't you fucking even think about throwing that!"

She dangled it towards the window. "Get out." When he didn't move, she grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at him. Bobby ducked with a curse, the pillow colliding harmlessly with the wall behind him. "Get out or the hoodie gets it."

He almost cracked a smile at that but ducked again as another pillow went soaring past him. "Shit Kimberly! Calm the fuck down!"

"I'm crazy remember? I don't know the meaning of calming the fuck down!" She took another step towards the window. "I won't tell you again; get the fuck out of my room."

"Well, I'm telling you right now; don't you dare-"

She tossed the hoodie out the window.

"That's my favorite fucking hoodie!"

"Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?"

Bobby's mouth dropped open. Angel was laughing, almost to the point of being in the actual floor, but neither of them even noticed. "What the fuck!?"

"Angel?!" Sofi's voice was loud from outside in the hallway. "Why is it raining Bobby's clothes outside?"

"Don't come in here baby!" Angel rushed for the door. "Save yourself!"

The door slammed shut behind him and Kimberly slapped her hands onto her hips, glaring back at Bobby as he glared at her. "Get out right now!"

"I fucking will not. You're gonna go outside and pick up every fucking thing in the yard and then we're going to talk!"

"The only thing I'm going to do is call Fernando and get him to fly me back to Detroit as soon as possible! That should make you happy Bobby, you can finally invite Anita over without having to worry about my fucking crazy feelings!"

"Will you stop bringing her up? This isn't fucking about her anymore!" She picked up another pillow and he cursed. "How many fucking pillows does one bed have?"

"Don't worry about it Bobby, you can't count that high!" Kimberly clutched the pillow with both hands, stepping back as he took a step forward. "There's at least five and the last thing we want is for you to have an aneurysm from thinking too hard."

"Put the pillow down." He growled.

"Get out of my room."

"Ain't fucking happening Princess."

"I mean it Bobby, I want you out of here!"

He swatted the pillow away as if it was a harmless fly and continued towards her. He reached out to grab her arm. "Sit the fuck down; we're gonna talk."

"No!" Kimberly struck out at him, clenched fist hitting him squarely in the chest at the same time her back hit the wall. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Stop it Kimberly!"

"I said no!" She twisted as his hands grabbed her shoulders, her hands slapping at him. He grunted as she was able to connect a few solid hits but it was no problem to overpower her. She hit the bed with a bounce but before she could roll away, he was covering her and pinning her arms to the bed. "Get off!"

"Kimberly, fucking stop!" He tightened his grip on her wrists as she continued to struggle beneath him. "Stop moving and fucking listen to me!"

Despite trying desperately to remain strong, she felt shame flooding her system the very second she began to cry. His hands released her wrists and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck as she cried.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Bobby tightened his grip on her as she tried to move, hands flattening against his chest in an attempt to push him away. "I am so fucking sorry baby."

"Please stop touching me. Let me go, just let me go."

"I can't fucking do that." He pressed her body into his. "I am a stupid asshole Kimmy. I'm so sorry, please. Please forgive me."

Her entire body shook as tears continued to stream down her face. "The things you said..." She inhaled sharply. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"That's not true, don't fucking say that." Bobby captured her face with his hands. "I love you." His voice cracked. He pressed his lips against hers. When she didn't respond to the kiss, he sighed and pulled back. "Don't hate me baby, please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight."

"I didn't sleep with him."

"I know baby, I believe you."

"You didn't! Don't lay here and lie to me!"

Bobby buried his face into her neck again but his grip on her body loosened. He relaxed his entire body when she didn't move away from him. "I don't fucking think sometimes Kimberly, you know that. I say things I don't fucking mean. I get scared and become this asshole and the words just come out."

"You weren't scared Bobby, you were cruel."

"I was cruel because I was scared baby. I was so scared of losing you."

Kimberly shifted away from him. She closed her eyes as Bobby spooned their bodies together, his face pressing into the back of her neck. "You don't have a reason to be scared Bobby and you certainly don't have a reason to be cruel to me."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry." She listened in silence as he began to cry, his tears wetting her neck and slowly rolling down her skin. His arms tightened around her. "I don't know what I was fucking thing Kimberly. I heard you say you were pregnant and I... I thought, she's not telling me because it's not mine. She can't bring herself to tell me the baby isn't mine."

She opened her eyes and turned back towards him, her arms extending to pull him into her embrace. Bobby continued to cry quietly, his face buried in her neck, her hands stroking his back. His hand drifted between them to slip under her shirt and rest on her stomach, his long fingers splaying out against her skin.

"Even if it wasn't mine, you know I'd love it. You know that. I'd be a good father to your baby, you fucking know that." His voice cracked. "If it was... If it was his... I'm not saying you slept with him cause you... I mistreated you. I didn't treat you like you should have been treated and while we were separated if you decided..."

"You're the father Bobby. You're the father of our baby. You're the only man I want to be the father of my children." Kimberly closed her eyes as she willed herself to continue speaking calmly. "I haven't taken a test yet but it's been two months since I had a period and based on my mood swings lately..."

Bobby shifted back and reached out to stroke the side of her face. "Just stay right here and I'll get you a test. We'll be sure." She smiled hesitantly but nodded and Bobby sprang to his feet, hesitating only a second to come back and kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too Bobby."

"I mean it, I fucking love you." He bent his head to kiss her stomach through her shirt. "I love you."

She smiled as he bolted for the door but quickly turned back towards the bed. "My jacket, I need..." His eyes went to the window and she winced.

"Um, yeah."

"It's fine, it's great baby, really. I'll go get my wallet." He lunged to kiss her a final time. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

The door shut behind him and she leaned back against the mattress with a sigh. Things weren't perfect but they were damn close and she was going to accept that. Snuggling into the comforter, Kimberly shut her eyes as she waited and within seconds, she was fast asleep.

181818181818181818

A child was giggling in her dream. Kimberly smiled and snuggled deeper into the plush comforter. Another child giggled and it was then that she realized it wasn't a dream at all. Her eyes flew open and she stared wide eyed at the sight of Marley, Danielle, Amelia, Jack Jr. standing beside the bed.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hello Children of the Corn." She muttered under her breath. She rubbed her head as she sat up and smiled. "To what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

Danielle giggled. "You talk funny Aunt Kimberly."

"Do I?" She chuckled as the children nodded in unison. "I reckon that I do."

"Mommy, Daddy says he put a baby in your belly." Marley narrowed her eyes. "Did it hurt?"

Kimberly's mind went blank for a split second, her eyebrows rising. She cleared her throat. "No, Marley, it didn't hurt. Where is Daddy?"

"Daddy is right here with the magic sticks!" Bobby strode into the room with Jack's other son Robert in his arms. The small boy was clutching a tiny brown bag and when he saw Kimberly, he thrust it forward.

She couldn't help but smile at the small brown headed boy as she took the bag and he smiled shyly before resting his head against Bobby's chest. "Sticks?" She opened the bag and peered down into it. "Bobby, there's at least a dozen tests in here!"

"What? The lady promised me there was at least twelve in there!"

"Bobby, a dozen is-" She paused as she caught sight the smirk on his face. "Very funny." She slid from the bed and the kids immediately gathered around her.

"Can we help?"

"What do you have to do?"

"Can the baby hear us?"

"Up!"

Bobby chuckled at them. "Aunt Kimberly has to take these tests by herself guys. Why don't we go find Uncle Angel and play that game I taught you called never ending questions."

Kimberly rolled the bag back up and went into the bathroom as Bobby ushered them out of the room. Carefully she took one of the tests out of the box and nervously she sat down on the tub edge, her eyes scanning the back of the package.

She looked up as the bathroom door opened. Bobby smiled and shut the door, twisting the lock before he leaned against it. "It's plus or minus Princess. You don't have to whip out that fancy college degree."

"Oh shut up, I just like being thorough." She twisted off the cap on the end to be used and hesitated. "You're going to watch me urinate on it?"

"Well, yeah. What? Don't tell me you get stage freight."

"I don't urinate in front of people; that's what I don't do." She remained glued to the edge of the tub and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Baby..."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll sit here all night if I have to Bobby. Out." She shooed him with the hand that held the test.

Grinning, he chuckled and unlocked the door. "Yes ma'am." He pulled the door open and stepped back out into the bedroom. "Piss like the wind."

She rolled her eyes. "If you even try to call me Sea Biscuit..." She paused from lifting up the toilet lid. "Bobby, shut the door!"

It shut quietly and quickly she did the necessary requirements when it came to the test. She had barely begun to wash her hands when Bobby was opening the door again and reaching for the test. He yelped as she smacked his hand and grabbed for a towel.

"Babe!"

"It says one minute on the box. If you had read the instructions, you'd know this."

Bobby rolled his eyes but shifted to sit on the edge of the tub and she gasped as he jerked her towards him to sit on his right leg. His arms wrapped around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach, and she leaned against him, both of them staring at the test from where it rested on the counter.

"Has it been a minute yet?"

"No."

Bobby grunted. "What about now?"

"No." Kimberly smiled, giggling as he nuzzled her neck. "And before you ask still no."

Surprisingly, he said nothing else and after a minute had elapsed on her wrist watch, she stood up. Bobby remained frozen on the edge of the tub, eyes glued to her as she picked up the test and stared down at the results. Kimberly glanced between the box and the test. She narrowed her eyes and glanced between the two items again.

"Oh Jesus Christ Princess, is it a plus or a minus symbol?"

She looked up from the box and smiled.

"Fuck yes!" Bobby jumped up and pumped his fist, coming forward to grab her face gently with both hands and kiss her. "Oh fuck. We're having a baby." He planted kisses all over her face. "We're gonna have a fucking baby."

She laughed, flinging her arms around his neck and holding on as he suddenly lifted her by the waist and spun them. "Bobby, put me down!"

"Absolutely not." With one arm holding her securely against him inches off the ground, he reached out to open the bathroom door again and carry her out.

The obvious plan of carrying her to the bed was halted at the sight of the kids on the bed. Angel was beside it, smirking as he stood there. "So..." He glanced between them. "Did Bobby manage to actually do something right for once?"

Bobby rolled his eyes but he lowered her back to her feet, his arms remaining wrapped around her tightly. "We're having a baby."

The kids on the bed began babbling in excitement and Kimberly smiled as she caught sight of Marley edging towards the end of the bed. The little girl reached out and she turned to scoop her up into her arms. The look on Marley's face needed no explanation. "You'll always be our little girl Marley. You'll always be your Daddy's little girl, nothing is going to change that." She pressed her lips against Marley's forehead. "And soon you'll have a little brother or sister who will look up to you and want to play with you all the time. Won't that be nice?"

Marley seemed hesitant but she nodded slowly. "Big sister?"

"That's right Sweetheart." Bobby reached out to stroke her braided hair. "You'll be a big sister. So what do you say? Can we keep it?"

His daughter nodded again. "I guess so Daddy."

"You guess so?" Bobby reached out to tickle her and she squealed, wiggling happily in Kimberly's arms. "I didn't hear you young lady. What was that?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Good." He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before he shifted to kiss Kimberly's lips. "What do you say we go down and tell everyone else the news?"

Kimberly chewed on her bottom lip. "Can't it just be like obvious in a few months?"

"Okay, you can pick. We go tell them or I call that company in Detroit that does the billboards and-"

"Okay, okay!" She lowered Marley down so the little girl could jump back on the bed. "We'll go tell them."

181818181818181818

Coming downstairs carefully with the kids, Kimberly was surprised to see Natalie. She was holding Jeremy, the group standing around her, and when her eyes met Kimberly's she smiled. "Hello." She giggled as the kids rushed forward with cries of excitement. "I know, surprise. They weren't going to let us go until tomorrow but when I threatened someone with a jello spoon, they decided it was okay."

"You are one crazy woman." Bobby chuckled as he stepped forward to hug her. "Look at you, you're about to fall asleep on your feet."

"Am not." She swayed, rolling her eyes as Jack reached out to take the baby. "Okay, maybe a little, but I'm okay, really." She smiled watching Jack cradle Jeremy and yawned. "I think I'll go take a nap."

"Wait!"

Kimberly grabbed Bobby's hand. "Bobby, she needs to get some rest."

"But-"

Natalie glanced between them, a slow smile crossing her face. "I was right wasn't I?"

"Right?" Bobby frowned. "Right about..." He smiled back. "You so knew."

"I so did!" The tiny brunette squealed and launched herself at Bobby. He chuckled and hugged her before lowering her back to her feet. "Congratulations Bobby."

"What?" Jack frowned as he glanced between them. "Congratulations about what?"

"Kimberly's pregnant." Bobby blurted out to everyone. "We're going to have a baby!"

Everyone was suddenly talking at once throwing out congratulations and hugs, the children bouncing in excitement. Kimberly smiled shyly at each person, thanking them quietly. She stayed close to Bobby, his hand finding hers and looping their fingers together.

"This calls for a celebration." Natalie grinned. "Bottles of water and juice for everyone!"


	19. NINETEEN

**A/N: **_Another 12 page update! WOOO! Enjoy it and thanks again for the reviews. You guys ROCK!_

**Chapter NINETEEN**

"Babe? You awake?"

Kimberly smiled in the darkness and pressed her lips against Bobby's chest. "What is it?" Her sleep-filed voice was soft as she replied.

"I love you."

She chuckled and let her fingers stroke his chest in slow circles. "I love you too."

Bobby let out a loud, content sigh. "You're going to have my baby." He stroked her back. "You've made me the happiest man in the entire world."

"I'm happy too Bobby." Silence filled the room for several minutes. "I think you should go visit Anita."

"What?"

"I won't lie and say I'm entirely comfortable with the idea but you have a past there and a friendship and I'm not going to be the one to stay in the way of that. Marley mentioned several times tonight she wanted to see her. I think you should take Marley and go visit."

He began to stroke her back under the old tee shirt of his she wore most nights. "I wish you felt comfortably Kimmy. I want her to meet you."

"I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to do that Bobby."

"Will you ever truly be ready?" He questioned. "You don't have anything to fear Princess; the only woman I want in this world is you. Soon you're gonna be my wife and the mother of my children."

"I don't know how to express myself when it comes to this situation Bobby but I do want you to make decisions based on what you want. If you want to go see her, by all means go. I'm not going to stop you but I'm not going to willingly subject myself to being put into an awkward situation at the moment either."

"Fair enough." He pressed a kiss to her hair as he let his hand stroke her side before drifting over her stomach. "We're having our own little baby."

She smiled burying her face deeper in his neck. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. "Our own little baby." She agreed.

"How did I get so fucking lucky? I have a family, friends, a daughter and woman I love and now I'm going to have another beautiful baby soon. My life couldn't have worked out better."

"Don't be getting all mushy on me Bobby, it's late."

He chuckled, his fingers stroking her stomach in slow circles. "I bet it's going to be a boy."

"You do, huh?"

"Yep, I'm going to have to go with my gut feeling on this one."

"This gut feeling wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you bet Angel forty bucks it was a boy would it?" Kimberly shifted so her head rested against his chest again, her arm resting against the solid area of his stomach. "I overheard him betting you it was going to be a girl."

"When did you hear this Princess? You got Spidey senses now or something?"

"It's hard to miss the two of you when you start going at it while watching hockey on the television. I was talking to Natalie in the kitchen when you two starting gambling away on our child."

Bobby chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead. "You know Angel, that boy will bet his last penny just for the adrenaline rush." He exhaled slowly. "If it's okay with you, I'll take Marley to see Anita tomorrow morning. If you want, you can sleep in. I know Natalie said she will until the baby wakes up while Jack goes with the kids to the studio."

"Studio? Jack's recording something?"

"Sort of. Anita knows this guy that's been showing Jack some of the ropes so to speak in the studio and the kids always have fun so he thought it'd be a good thing to do in order to let Natalie catch up on her sleep."

"That's so sweet of him."

"Well, that's our Fairy."

She smiled. "Natalie mentioned they were going to stop after the fifth child but I see the way she looks at Jack and their children, I just don't see it happening."

Bobby chuckled. "Can you just imagine Jackie with seven or eight kids? Christ."

"I think he'd love every minute of it."

"Me too actually. Thank God they have this house because anywhere else would be fucking war zone because of all the bodies and the costs of paying for each one of them."

"Speaking of which, I called the hospital this evening to see if I could help with any of their bills."

He paused to clear his throat, his hands momentarily stopping before they started to stroke her skin again. "And?"

"They've already been paid for actually."

"What? How?"

"The hospital staff kindly informed me that Anita's manager Vanessa Wexler had already handled all the bills."

"Vanessa's fantastic like that. Does Natalie know?"

"She didn't mention it to me if she did but if not, she'll get the news soon." Kimberly sighed in contentment. "I think I might go shopping or something tomorrow while you visit your friends."

"I'm sure you could use Nat's car."

"I wouldn't want to impose. I can rent one or call a cab." She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't worry about it. I'll work it out."

Bobby pressed his lips once again against her forehead. "I know you will Princess. Are you sleepy?"

"A little bit."

"Good, close your eyes and get some rest. I love you."

She smiled as she felt him press his hand against her stomach. "I love you too."

191919191919191919

(Several Months Later)

Just one month into her second trimester, Kimberly had successfully busied herself in doctor visits, company calls, and the completion of her charity foundation. She had chosen to name it Evelyn's Kids after the famous Mercer and the sight of Bobby's smile the moment he had sign the large sign on the building had told her she had made the right choice.

Every day that passed was one more until the baby would arrive. Kimberly pressed her hand against her stomach and smiled from where she stood at the kitchen sink. She watched from the window as Marley played with the children next door. As always, she was a bundle of energy, the little girl constantly boiling over with infectious laughter and a smile you couldn't help but respond back with one of your own.

The sound of the back door opening and shutting had her attention shifting and she looked over to see Bobby entering. He shook snow off his leather coat before hanging it up and kicking off his boots. Marley came running into the house, a little girl named Shelly close behind her.

"No running in the house!" Kimberly shouted after them. "And take off your shoes please!"

"Okay Mommy!"

She looked back at Bobby with a soft smile. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fucking peachy, fucking weather." Bobby grumbled. He shook snow out of his hair. "It's slowing down business and Jerry's riding our asses to make sure we-" He inhaled sharply when she pressed her body against his, her hands guiding his right hand to her stomach. He exhaled slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Princess." He rested his forehead against hers. "Are you okay?" His fingers stroked her stomach. "How's our little man doing?"

"She's doing just fine."

He chuckled and kissed her before he stepped back. "Something smells great in here."

"I found one of your mother's recipes and I thought I'd try it out for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Like you would not believe. Jerry had us working through lunch just to reach the halfway point on this new building we started. I'll go wash my hands and check on Marley." He kissed her again before disappearing into the living room and she smiled at hearing the girls shrieking with joy at his playful growl.

Seconds later, Marley came running into the kitchen at full speed. "Mommy!"

"What did I tell you about running in the house Marley?"

"Sorry Mommy." She batted her eyelashes. "Can Shelly stay for dinner Mommy?"

"Won't her Mommy be expecting Shelly home for dinner at her house?"

"Shelly said her mommy isn't home and that she hasn't been home and she might not come home. Can she stay?"

Kimberly frowned at hearing the information but nodded. "Of course she can; you two go wash your hands with Daddy and then come help me set the table please?"

"Okay Mommy."

Taking the lasagna pan out of the stove, she sat it down and tugged off the gloves, cutting the hot pasta and sauce into pieces. She smiled at the feeling of Bobby's hands sliding around her waist to press against her stomach, his lips kissing the spot on her neck just below her ear.

"You made Ma's lasagna."

"I hope it's okay."

"It's more than okay, it's great baby. Ma's lasagna's my favorite." He let his hands slip under the shirt she wore, fingers trailing over the bump found there. "Baby, I was thinking..."

"Oh, no. Really?"

He chuckled. "I was thinking if it's a girl we could name her after Ma."

"That's a great idea Bobby. What if it's a boy?"

"We'll think of something. Tomorrow after we go to the doctor we'll talk about it more."

"Bobby?"

He pressed his lips against the spot on her neck again. "What baby?"

"Where is Shelly's mom?"

"Probably at Johnny's Bar like she is every Friday night." He stepped back to start pulling plates from the cabinet. "I told Marley it was okay that Shelly stayed to eat and sleep over if it was okay with you. She did ask you right?"

"That she did." Kimberly nibbled on her bottom lip. "What does Shelly's mother do at Johnny's?"

"Baby..."

"Is she a prostitute?"

He shut the cabinet door. "No, Lilah's not a prostitute, she just likes guys." He mumbled. "A little more than she likes her daughter I guess."

"So Shelly's just left to fend for herself all the time?"

"Lilah's sister usually comes by but something must have happened. That's why I mentioned her coming over here for the night. Look baby, don't get upset about this." Bobby cupped her cheek with his hand. "If Shelly needs a place to stay, we got plenty of room here."

"It's a nice gesture but that's not the point Bobby. Her mother should be taking care of her and she isn't. Someone should report that and try to help this child."

"By help you mean call social services and have her put into a foster home, again. Shelly's been through that already more times than I can count Kimmy and the girl is only four years old. She doesn't need that kind of help, what she needs is for someone else to offer her a place. We can do that."

"It's not our right to do that without going through the proper channels."

"Her mother isn't going to just give her up even if she doesn't really care for having a kid all that much. We're going to have to bring cops into it and social services, that'll fucking take forever, and when that's over, they'll just take Shelly away to some foster home. I can't do that to her."

"I can hire a really good lawyer. Get her put with us."

"She does have other relatives, grandparents I think that send her shit every Christmas and for her birthdays."

"So what, we just leave her like she is?"

"As long as Lilah doesn't pitch a fucking fit about her being over here, I don't see why we have to drag police into it at all."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this really about the stress it would cause or is this about the fact police would have to be over here. Is this somehow about Darius?"

Rolling his eyes, Bobby grabbed for the plates as Shelly and Marley came back into the kitchen. "Girls, help me set the table." He handed them each a plate. "Careful." He smiled as they did what he asked and he glanced over at Kimberly. "You ready to eat?"

"Yes. I'm also ready for you to answer me."

"Let's finish talking about it later."

"Girls, go ahead and sit down." Kimberly slid on oven mitts and grabbed the lasagna tray. She placed it in the middle of the table, smiling as both girls wiggled in excitement. "It's hot so no touching." She only stopped from sitting down when Bobby grabbed her wrist.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bobby. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm upset with you right now."

"Upset with me over what?" He questioned. "I told you I get what you're saying but things are a little more complicated than that. It's not a situation you can fix by throwing your fucking morals and a shit load of money at it."

"Bobby, your language."

"Dirty words are bad Daddy." Marley giggled. "Mommy, do I get money?"

"You certainly do. Your father will be more than happy to give you forty bucks."

Bobby looked between his daughter and wife in surprise. "Forty? You're kidding."

"Nope. I told Marley that every time you say bad words in front of her that she can have twenty dollars."

"I am not giving our daughter twenty bucks each time I swear, that's ridiculous."

"Don't make me out to be a liar Bobby." She glared at him. "And it'll do you good to not cuss so much, especially in front of impressionable youth."

He snorted and sat down at the table. "I'll work on it but she's not getting forty bucks."

Marley pouted at him and looked at Kimberly. "Mommy, you promised."

Scowling at him, Kimberly sat down beside Marley. "Don't worry baby, I'll give you the forty dollars. I forgot your daddy is always broke."

"I am not always broke!"

"No, you're stingy with your money and you're always looking for a fight and I'm not going to give you one right now." She reached for the server for the lasagna. "Who wants the first piece?" She smiled over at Shelly. "What about you Sweetheart?"

The small blonde, always quiet and reserved, nodded. "Yes, please."

Smiling back at her, Kimberly busied herself with serving each of them adequate pieces of lasagna before she handed the server to Bobby. She picked up her fork but hovered it above her plate as she noticed Bobby staring at her. "What?"

"The blessing?"

Clearing her throat, Kimberly lowered the fork back down and they all joined hands. Marley said grace beautifully and as always it made her smile. She picked up her fork again. "Now what?"

"You drive me crazy sometimes Kimmy."

"Yeah, well sometimes, I want to p-u-n-c-h you in the face." She stabbed at her lasagna, scowling again as he smirked at her. "Right now is one of those times."

"I love it when you talk d-i-r-t-y to me."

"Bobby!"

He chuckled and dove into his food. "I'm not saying we shouldn't do something but the choices are limited, you know?"

"Maybe we could talk to her."

"And say what?" He scoffed. "Look, can we just talk about this later? You know, not at the table?" He glanced at Marley and Shelly who were busy eating. "We'll finish this after dinner."

She slapped her napkin down into her lap. "Fine. Who taught you hunching over at the table was acceptable?"

"You are not seriously telling me to sit up."

"I know it wasn't Evelyn. I quite imagine she would put you over her knee if she saw you hunched over and shoveling your food like that."

"Are you trying to ride my ass or just bored?"

"Bobby..."

"I'm sorry you're upset baby and it's a tough situation but just give me a break right now about it. I said we'd talk later."

"I know we did but-"

"But what?" He wiped at his mouth with his napkin and tossed down his fork. "No, this isn't about Darius or the police. I'm not afraid of the police but bad things happen to good people all the time. You can't save everyone."

"But you can save some."

Bobby exhaled loudly through his nostrils. "This is the hormones right? Not letting this conversation go until later like we just agreed?"

"I... I don't know."

"Then what is it?" He lifted his cup to his mouth.

"Why is this suddenly about me?"

"Why shouldn't it be about you?" Bobby sat down the cup. "Baby, seriously, it's just your hormones and you're probably tired. Let's just discuss this later."

Kimberly lowered her fork. "Since when did you become the sensible one in this relationship?"

"Hey, I'm sensible!"

"Please, you nearly choked getting out the word!"

Bobby squinted at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Princess, I'm so confused right now that I'm surprised I'm not stuttering."

"Well, you know what?" She threw down her napkin. "I-" She paused at hearing a knock on the door. "I am going to go answer the door."

"I'll answer the door Princess. Stay off your feet."

"I said I am going to answer it." Kimberly rose to her feet at the same time as he did. "Bobby, I mean it. Sit down."

He chuckled but shook his head. "Woman, you don't tell me what to do."

"Bobby..." She glared at him but slowly sat down in her seat. "Someone needs to look after the children."

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss against her hair and stroked her long locks before escaping to answer the door as the bell rang again. Kimberly continued to eat with the children, silence filling the kitchen but the sound of a high pitched voice disrupted it.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Lilah..."

"She's not over here begging for food is she? I swear, that child..."

Kimberly rose immediately to her feet. "Keep eating girls." She ventured out of the kitchen and caught sight of the tall bleached blonde at the door. Lilah Morgan looked like she had gone days without a shower and had stayed up thanks to booze, cigarettes and illegal drugs. "Hello."

Lilah eyed Kimberly but smiled thinly. "I saw the note that Shelly's over here. Shelly!"

"Shelly's eating dinner right now."

"She can eat dinner at her house."

Kimberly ignored Bobby's gaze and crossed her arms over her stomach. "It's hard to eat food when no one buys any."

"Kimmy..."

"I buy food." Lilah snapped. "I want my daughter." She stormed past them into the kitchen. "Shelly, come on, we're going home!"

Shelly looked up as her mother entered the kitchen and instantly dropped the fork in her hand. "Mommy..."

"I told you not to call me that. Come on." Lilah grabbed Shelly's arm and practically yanked her off the seat.

"Lilah, that's enough." Bobby snapped.

She glared at him and tightened her grip on Shelly's arm. "I'll tell you what's enough when it comes to my daughter! Shelly won't be coming to your house anymore Bobby." She moved forward but Kimberly stepped in her way. "Out of my way bitch."

"You're right about one thing, I am a bitch and it wouldn't be wise to piss this bitch off. Let go of Shelly."

"You have no right to-"

"I'm going to call social services and then we'll see who has rights."

Lilah sneered at her, red lips twisting. "I'm her mother, you're just some rich bitch who got knocked up by a Mercer."

"You watch your fucking mouth when you're talking to my wife."

"You have to get married before you call her your wife and I don't see that happening any time soon. People who don't do things in order tend to not follow through on shit." Lilah jerked Shelly close to her. "Now move out of my way before I call Dwayne over here."

"Call Dwayne over here and you're gonna need the police for you and an ambulance for his body." Bobby stepped between the two women but Kimberly immediately moved to stand at his side. "Lilah, you're in no condition to take care of Shelly right now. Why don't you just leave her here with us for now?"

"Haven't you heard Bobby? Evelyn's fucking dead. This house no longer has to take in strays."

"What the fuck did you-"

"Bobby, no." Kimberly pressed her body against his to block him stepping forward. She glared at Lilah. "And Shelly shouldn't be a stray. She's your daughter, your flesh and blood, yet you constantly leave her alone in order to get drunk and pick up strangers!"

"What I do is none of your business and neither is Shelly!"

Kimberly turned to stand toe to toe with Lilah. "I'm making it my business."

"Don't make me laugh!"

"No one is laughing. I know your type Lilah so just spit it out. What's your price?"

"Excuse me?" Speaking at the same time as Lilah, Bobby grabbed Kimberly's shoulders and turned her back to face him. "Whatever you're thinking, no."

"Bobby, this is-"

"Two million dollars."

Bobby stared at Lilah in amazement. "What are-"

"Done." Kimberly replied back quickly. "I'll give you my number and we can finish the transaction tomorrow after I call my lawyer but only on the condition that Shelly stays here tonight."

"Kimmy, you are not paying her two million dollars!"

"Mommy." Marley slipped free of her seat and wrapped her arms around Kimberly's legs. "Mommy, everyone's yelling. I'm scared."

Immediately she bent down to scoop up Marley. "It's okay baby. It's just about over."

Lilah snorted. "Mommy, that's cute. At least you look related."

"Get out! Get out of my fucking house."

"Fuck you. Shelly's coming with me."

"No, she isn't."

"Mommy, you're hurting my arm."

At the sound of pain in Shelly's voice, Kimberly stepped forward but Bobby did as well in order to position her behind him. "Bobby, move."

He kept his eyes on Lilah. "I've never hit a woman Lilah but I'm about to make an exception. Let go of Shelly and get the fuck out of my house."

"Fuck you Bobby, fucking hit me. She is my fucking kid and she goes where I say she goes."

"Bobby, don't!"

He grabbed Lilah by her left arm and she gasped, her grip loosening on Shelly. Immediately Kimberly lowered Marley, took her hand, and then extended her left towards Shelly. "Come here Shelly, come here Sweetheart." She tried to smile as the little girl slid her tiny hand into hers.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Take the girls upstairs Kimmy." Bobby ordered gruffly. "I'll take care of this." He swore when Lilah suddenly swung at him, her sharp fingernails catching the skin of his cheek.

"Bobby!"

Lilah dug her heel of her pump into Bobby's foot, ripping her arm free as he swore again. "You fucked with the wrong bitch Bobby!" She screamed. "I'll be back with Dwayne!"

"Make sure he brings his grandma!" Bobby yelled after her as she stormed out. "He's gonna need the back-up!" The front door slammed shut and he exhaled, his brown eyes finding hers. "Take the girls upstairs to Marley's room baby."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm calling Angel."

"What? Why? Let's call the police."

Bobby snorted. "There'll be less mess if I call Angel, trust me." He dug his cell phone out of his back pocket. "Go upstairs Kimmy."

She wanted to keep resisting but he was already dialing. Quickly she escorted the two girls up the stairs and into Marley's room.

"Mommy, is Daddy angry?"

Kimmy helped both girls into pajamas and then into Marley's bed. "He's just a little upset Marley but everything is going to be alright." She tucked the comforter comfortably around them. "Be good girls and stay here while I go check on Daddy, okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

She kissed Marley's forehead first then Shelly's and was hit the strong urge to cry as the little girl leaned into the caress. Their eyes met and she reached out to stroke the blonde strands away from Shelly's face. "Everything is going to be just fine, I promise."

Shelly nodded but said nothing and after kissing them again Kimberly rose to her feet.

TBC


	20. TWENTY

**A/N: **_Because you guys rock, here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews; they truly keep me going._

**Chapter TWENTY**

Bobby was talking heatedly in the phone when she came back down but he hung up as she entered the living room.

"Bobby-"

"Kimmy, don't start. This is something I have to do."

"You don't have to fight. We can call the cops. I can call my lawyer!"

He shook his head and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I can handle this." He reached out to stroke her hair. "Go back upstairs Princess."

"This can't be solved with violence Bobby."

"It can't be solved with two million fucking dollars either Kimmy!"

"Don't make this about money."

"I didn't, you did. Offering to buy Shelly? What were you thinking? Lilah's a bottom feeder. She'll sell her own flesh and blood and when the money runs out, she'll come back blackmailing you for more."

"What would you have me do? How else can I help her? Lilah is Shelly's mother and regardless of whether she or we want her to be when it comes down to it the court will be on her fucked up side."

They paused as the front door opened and Angel came in with Sofi following closely behind. "Where is he?" Angel questioned. "Where's Dwayne?"

At the sound of tires squealing, Bobby snorted. "I think I know."

"Bobby, don't." Kimberly grabbed his arm. "Please don't do this."

"Bobby fucking Mercer! Get your ass out here mother fucker!"

Bobby looked away from the front door. "Princess, don't worry. I have to go. If I don't go out there now, he'll come in here and it's the last thing we want."

"Bobby-"

He pressed his lips against her forehead and pulled away. "You ready little brother?"

Angel nodded. "I was born ready." He was ignoring Sofi ranting at him from where she stood by the window and Kimberly felt her blood run cold at the sight of the gun tucked in Angel's belt.

She moved to place herself between them and the door. "Don't do this."

"Move Kimmy."

"Shit." Sofi shifted the curtain back. "You idiots. Dwayne brought his friends."

"Friends? He brought people?" Kimberly walked over to shift the curtain back. "Bobby! There are at least five people out there!" She turned to glare at him. "You're outnumbered."

"Wouldn't be the first time." He opened a locked drawer in the computer desk and pulled out a 9mm handgun. "You and Sofi go upstairs to Marley's room and lock the door. No matter what happens, don't come out and if something happens, call Jerry."

Kimberly flew forward to grab the arm that held the gun. "Please." She begged. "Bobby, please. Think about what you're doing." She grabbed his free hand and pressed it against her stomach. "Think about your family."

His eyes flashed with emotion, the muscle in his jaw jumping. "I am Princess. That's why I have to do this." He shoved the gun into his belt. "Lock the door as soon as we get outside and do like I told you."

"Bobby, please!"

He cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers, his fingers stroking her stomach. "I love you."

Someone pounded on the door and she flinched. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't do this."

"Bobby Mercer, get out here!"

He gritted his teeth and stepped away to nod at Angel. "Let's do this." Angel jerked open the door and Bobby stepped forward as a large man came into view.

Kimberly took a step back, her eyes wide at the man filling the doorway. He was Hispanic and bald with tattoos all over his neck and arms. "Bobby..."

"Long time no see Dwayne. I see Lilah still has that leash around your neck."

"I see you're still a fucking piece of shit Bobby." Dwayne smirked. "What happened? You get tired of selling pot and decide to start kidnapping children?"

Her eyes went back and forth between them as Bobby chuckled. "What do you say we talk about this outside?"

Dwayne nodded and together, Angel and Bobby stepped out into the yard. Kimberly lingered in the doorway as they were surrounded by Dwayne's group. She only looked away when she felt Sofi pulling on her arm and without a word, she allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs and into Marley's room. Still in the bed, the girls were awake but silent and she moved over to look outside the bedroom window. Bobby and Angel were both cool and composed despite the odds as they stood there.

"You probably should sit down." Sofi spoke up from her position on the edge of the bed. "It'll be over soon."

"Someone's going to get hurt."

"It won't be Bobby or Angel. They can handle themselves."

Kimberly stared down into the yard, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "This is all my fault. They shouldn't be fighting." She whispered. "I don't want him fighting."

"Don't think of this as your fault, you were only doing what you thought was right. I know you're worried Kimmy but you can't be a Mercer without having thick skin and a few scars. Bobby's a fighter; for a while it's all he knew."

"Well now he has other things to worry about." Kimberly snapped firmly. She watched Bobby and Dwayne stand inches away from each other. Dwayne said something that had his friends laughing and Angel's hand venturing near his belt. "That's it. I'm going out there."

"Kimmy, no." Sofi sprung up from the bed. "You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. As soon as I get downstairs, I want you to call Darius."

"I do that and Bobby will kill me."

Kimberly stepped away from the window and turned to face the other woman. "If you don't and someone gets hurts, I'll kill you."

"Kimmy, I get where you are coming from, I do but it's too dangerous." She was ignored as Kimberly opened the bedroom door. "Kimmy!"

"Stay with the girls Sofi and call Darius." She shut the door to block out anything Sofi said and moved quickly down the stairs. She took a minute to dig through her purse, grab her jacket after finding her shoes, and exited the house. The second the door shut the attention of the crowd shifted to her.

"Kimberly, get back in the house."

She ignored Bobby's order as she adjusted her jacket tighter against her body and came down the steps. "This is ridiculous. Everyone needs to go home."

The group of Hispanics with Dwayne laughed. "Lady, you're fucking hilarious." Dwayne chuckled. "Why don't you go back inside and when I'm done with Bobby, you can go home with a real man."

"Say anything to her again and I'll break your fucking neck." Bobby growled. "Don't talk to her. Don't even fucking look at her."

Dwayne smirked at the threat. "Lighten up Bobby. You know she ain't my type." He reached out to wrap his arm around Lilah's shoulders as she appeared beside him. "But I'm sure one of my boys might be willing to show her a good time."

Kimberly grabbed Bobby's arm when he made the move to step forward. "Don't Bobby. It's what he wants."

Dawyne laughed at seeing Bobby pause. "Now who's wearing the leash Mercer?" He looked at Kimberly. "What I want is for you to hand over the kid before I beat your man's ass into the ground."

"Beating a real man's ass is a lot different than beating up on your girlfriend Dwayne." Bobby remarked sarcastically.

"Trust me, I'm not going to have a problem beating your ass."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Say, does Lilah know girls don't do it for you anymore?"

"You're the faggot Bobby." Lilah snapped. "I bet that baby isn't even yours." She smirked. "Again."

Bobby's dark eyes were glued to Lilah and no one else. "Shut your fucking mouth."

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

Kimberly felt the muscles in Bobby's arm tense up and knew the rest of his body was tight as a coil as well. "Shut up Lilah."

"Don't fucking tell me to shut up you rich skank. Why the fuck do you even care in the first place? You've got your own bastard on the way."

Bobby's right hand lowered to his side, the soft clicking of the safety on his gun being released echoing through the sudden silence. "She told you to shut the fuck up."

Kimberly froze at the sight of Dwayne's friends pulling out their guns. Angel put his back to Bobby, his gun out as well.

"Give us the kid or someone is going to get hurt."

"Someone gets hurt and you won't get anything from me Lilah." Kimberly kept one hand on Bobby's arm, her other tucked into her jacket pocket. "No Shelly, no money, nothing."

Lilah smirked. "You want to keep that bitch so badly, I want more than two million dollars."

"Name your price."

"Kimberly, stop."

Lilah and Dwayne exchanged long looks, Lilah stretching up to whisper in his ear and when he nodded she lowered herself back flat on her feet. "There's no reason anyone needs to get hurt or to get lawyers involved. I'll give you Shelly and never bother you again." She smiled. "But we want twenty million dollars."

Kimberly blinked slowly and stared at the other woman in amazement. "You want twenty million dollars in exchange for your daughter."

"Yeah, that's what I said bitch." Lilah sneered. "You fucking deaf now as well as stupid?"

"Neither actually." Kimberly managed a sneer of her own. "I just wanted to make sure I had heard you right." She kept her eyes on Lilah as she pulled a handheld tape recorder out of her pocket. "Thank you for clarifying."

"You bitch."

Dwayne lifted his gun. "Hand over the fucking tape."

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, Kimberly moved closer to Bobby and squeezed his arm. "Put the gun away Bobby."

"Kimmy-"

"Put it away." She repeated. "You too Angel. Please."

Angel looked confused but he tucked the gun back into his belt. Bobby kept his eyes on Dwayne and handed Angel his gun to tuck into his belt as well. Bobby grabbed Kimberly's arm gently and shifted her so she was protected between him and Angel.

"Guess you ain't so fucking stupid afterall." Dwayne cocked his gun, keeping it trained on them. "Now give me the fucking tape."

Kimberly shook her head. "Actually I think I'll give it to the proper authorities."

"Boss!"

"What Hector?" Dwayne's attention flickered to the man on his left and he swore at the sight of the gun being held to his friend's head.

"Drop your weapons." Darius ordered. "Now."

There was more movement and Kimberly pressed her body against Bobby's backside as three uniformed officers came up behind Dwayne's other friends, guns drawn. Immediately the men threw down their weapons. Dwayne was slower to do so and he was staring heatedly at Bobby as Darius came up to cuff him.

"This isn't over Mercer."

"You got that fucking right." Bobby agreed. "I'll be seeing you." He turned to take Kimberly in his arms but didn't look away from Dwayne or his friends until they were loaded along with Lilah into police cars. His attention shifted to Darius as the man approached. "I hope you're not expecting me to say thank you."

Darius slid his gun back into his shoulder holster and adjusted his jacket. "That's the last thing I expect from you Bobby." He looked at Kimberly, facial expression softening. "You okay Kim?"

"She's fine."

Kimberly sighed but nodded. She caught sight of Angel going back into the house. "I'm fine, thank you Darius."

"Why the hell are you here?" Bobby questioned. "We don't have a fucking neighborhood watch around here and I know you didn't just happen to be in the area."

"Whether you want to believe it or not, a group of Hispanics carrying guns in a neighborhood with children does tend to raise a few red flags."

"Well, I don't fucking believe you."

"Bobby, stop it. I told Sofi to call him." Kimberly spoke up. "I didn't want to see anyone get hurt." She looked over at Darius. "I guess you'll want to take a report now."

Darius nodded. He dug a small notepad and pen out from his inner pocket. "Things seems pretty clean cut from what Sofi told me. She was going ninety miles an hour though threatening my life if I didn't break every law known to man to get here though so your side of the story would be appreciated. We can do it right now instead of you coming down to the station."

"Well-"

"Let me give you the cliff notes version so you can go ahead and get the fuck out of here." Bobby interrupted. "Lilah doesn't give a shit about her daughter Shelly and you know it, she never has so she's been coming over here lately to play with Marely and actually eats decent food for a change while Lilah's down at Johnny's. Kimberly wanted to take her in for a while but Lilah came over here high and starting shit so she went to get that shit head boyfriend Dwayne of hers. He brought friends who brought guns and then tried to exchange Shelly for twenty million dollars."

Darius cocked an eyebrow but Kimberly could see the belief written clearly on his face. "I wish I could say I was shocked."

"I can say I truly am." Kimberly extracted the tiny tape from her recorder. "I managed to get the exchange on tape."

"That was smart of you Kim." He took the tape from her and stuck it into his pocket. "Where's Shelly now?"

"She's inside with Marley and Sofi."

"She's going to have to come with us."

Kimberly wiggled free from Bobby's hands. "What do you mean? Can't she stay here?"

"Despite your intentions, you don't have legal right to Shelly Kim. We're going to have to sort this out down at the station and see what charges I can get to stick and in the mean time, Shelly's going to have to go into social services. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

"She has grandparents." Bobby spoke up again. "Can't they take her?"

Darius flipped his notepad shut. "Are they in this state?"

"They live in Ohio."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Please do. With Lilah is the last place Shelly needs to be." Kimberly's gaze went towards the house. "I'm going to contact my lawyer and see what I can do as well." She looked back at Darius. "She offered me money in exchange for her own daughter Darius, money. I still can't wrap my mind around it."

"Money can make people do crazy things." Darius stuck his notepad and pen back into the inside pocket of his jacket. The other officers had departed by that point leaving just him at the scene. "I promise to look after Shelly until we get this resolved."

Kimberly nodded slowly in understanding. "Can you go get her Bobby? I need to talk to Darius alone for a second." She reached out to squeeze his hand. "Please?"

He shot Darius a look but nodded and made his way into the house. Darius kept his mouth shut until the door shut behind the Mercer, his hands stuck in his pockets. If there hadn't been such a strong past between them the moment would have been awkward but instead Kimberly took it as an opportunity to recollect her thoughts.

"I feel as if I owe you an apology."

Darius lifted his eyes from the small swell of her stomach. "There's no need to apologize Kim." He smiled softly. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you Darius." She cleared her throat. "I meant to call or email you, something other than some random meeting or anything like this but..."

"I told you there's no need to apologize. I knew you needed space so I gave it to you. We're still friends and we'll always be friends, that's something you know."

"I just wish things had been handled differently, especially what happened at the office."

"It's in the past. If you're happy now, that's all that matters." He looked towards the house as Bobby came out with Shelly in his arms. "I'll contact you as soon as I find something out."

"I'm going to call Victor right away. I don't know what I can do but maybe I can get them to allow her to stay with us. I don't know, something." Kimberly bit on her bottom lip as she turned to face Bobby and Shelly. Shelly was clinging to Bobby's shirt, her eyes looking at Darius suspiciously. "Shelly, I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Bobby lowered Shelly down and stroked her hair. She clung to his leg the second her feet touched the ground. "It's okay Shelly. Say hey to the policeman."

Darius knelt down onto his haunches and he smiled softly. "Hey Shelly. I'm Darius." He extended his hand towards her. "Can I shake your hand?"

Shelly looked up at her as if for permission and Kimberly felt her heart break. "You don't have to shake his hand if you don't want to Sweetheart."

Hesitantly Shelly reached out to slip her small hand into Darius's. He smiled, giving it a gentle squeeze and Kimberly blinked away tears. She barely felt Bobby's arm slid around her shoulders in a comforting maneuver.

Darius shifted his jacket back to show Shelly his badge. "Shelly, just like Bobby said, I'm a policeman. See my badge? It's shiny isn't it?" He smiled again as she nodded. "Well, you and I are going to take a ride to the station where a bunch of people have badges just like this one, okay? And if you want, you can play with it on the way there."

Shelly continued to eye him but when he rose to his full height again, she turned to grab onto Kimberly. "Stay." She pressed her tiny cheek against Kimberly's leg. "Want to stay."

"I know you do Sweetheart." Kimberly's voice cracked as she reached down to stroke Shelly's blonde hair. "But for now, you have to go with this nice man. He's going to look after you I promise."

Bobby knelt down and placed his hand on Shelly's back. "I know this is a scary thing to do and things are very confusing but it'll be over soon Shelly and as soon as it is, you can come back and play with Marley as much as you'd like Shelly."

"Mommy not want me anymore? I was bad?"

"No, you weren't bad. You're a wonderful little girl Shelly." Kimberly lowered herself to her haunches as well. "But your mommy is a very sick right now and has to go away for a while. Darius is going to see if your grandparents can come down to see you. Wouldn't you like to see your grandparents?"

Shelly stuck her fingers into her mouth but nodded. "Meme brings me things."

"I bet. Good little girls deserve gifts." Kimberly pressed her lips against Shelly's forehead. "I bet they're already on their way with tons of gifts for you."

Darius cleared his throat. "We should get going."

She looked up at him but nodded, rising to her feet at the same time as Bobby. "Call me as soon as you know something."

"I will." Darius extended his hand towards Shelly again. "Come on Honey."

Kimberly pressed her fingers to her mouth and watched as Darius walked Shelly across the street to where he had parked his car. She said nothing and didn't move even as the unmarked police car pulled away from the curb and disappeared.

"Baby..."

"Don't." Her voice cracked. "Just don't." The second his arms wrapped around her the tears she had fought to suppress began to flow down her cheeks. She pressed her face against his chest and cried, shoulders shaking, her fingers digging into the fabric of his hoodie.

Bobby pressed his lips against her hair but said nothing until she had stopped her sobs now mere sniffles. "I love you Kimmy." He pressed his lips to her ear. "I know it doesn't seem like it but you did the right thing."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I can't say I'm entirely comfortable with the fact you came out here when I asked you not to but the fact you're stubborn as shit and never listen to a thing I say is one of the reasons I love you so much."

The comment and his small smile had her smiling back. She pulled back to wipe at her face. "What did you tell Marley?"

"The same thing I told Shelly."

"I should go call Victor."

Bobby rested his hands on her shoulders. "Let's see what Darius comes up with first Kimmy. We have to take this one step at a time."

Nodding, she let him take her by the elbow and escort her back into the house. He was closing the door as she shrugged off her jacket and hung it up before turning to face him. "Have you ever met Shelly's grandparents before?"

"A few times." Bobby kicked off his shoes next to hers. "They seem pretty nice and they're always bringing things for her when they visit. Unfortunately it isn't a lot. I don't think Lilah lets them have that much to do with her outside random visits and letters."

"They'll take her back to Ohio."

Bobby ran a hand through his hair. "Probably."

"I don't want them to do that."

"I know you don't baby." He pulled her close again. "I adore that little girl too but if her grandparents love her and will care for her, she deserves to go with them. That's her family and she deserves to be with family."

Kimberly rested her head against his chest again. "We can be a real family to her."

"You know what I meant."

"I do. Still doesn't change the fact I want to take care of her. My parents were so strict and pushy but at least deep down I knew they did it because they loved me. It might not have been the perfect love but it was love and to know Lilah can say those things about her own child..."

"Lilah's like a ton of girls I went to school with Kimmy. They didn't get a chance to go to college and instead got stuck here working dead end jobs and having babies. Most are drug addicts and hookers."

"It's horrible. All those poor children." She sighed. "I look at files for the center all the time of the children and I just want to break down and cry. These damn hormones aren't helping with that."

Chuckling, Bobby placed his hand against her stomach. "I love your fucking hormones."

"Dr. Santos is going to be upset that I allowed myself to get so wound up today. To add to everything already, our appointment for the sonogram is tomorrow."

"I haven't forgotten Princess."

"Did you tell Jerry you won't be at work?"

"Every day since you made the appointment four weeks ago."

She couldn't help but smile at that and she pulled back to kiss him. "I love you Bobby."

"I love you too baby." Bobby glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Let's go to bed."

"It's not even eight o'clock yet!"

"You need the rest. We both do." He kissed her several times before he released her only to take her hand. "Come on."

The urge to resist was strong and while she wanted desperately at that moment to go ahead and call Darius, the sudden urge to rest was overwhelming. Kimberly thread her fingers through his. "I'm not putting my cell phone on silent."

"I won't either. Now come on."


	21. TWENTYONE

**Chapter TWENTY-ONE**

There was an unusual silence lingering in the kitchen. Rising before Bobby did, Kimberley threw herself into making a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs and had succeeded in finishing before the rest of the house came downstairs. Sofi and Angel said nothing but the looks of concern was written clearly on their faces as they sat down at the table. Even Marley seemed to be aware of what had happened the previous night and Kimberly accounted that to the fact that Bobby had spent the morning with her after she had woken up.

Bobby ate his food with gusto, quickly scrapping his eggs with his fork until Kimberly was forced to scold him to slow down. He flashed her a look of innocence but did as she requested. "Sorry Princess." He smiled. "I don't want to be late for our appointment."

"It's ten o'clock Bobby."

"Yeah? So?"

"Our appointment is at two thirty." She sipped at her juice. "I think we're doing just fine on time."

"Hey, can't a man be excited to go to the doctor?"

"No."

"Well, this one is."

Sofi and Angel laughed softly and Kimberly looked over at Marley. "What's wrong baby? Is your food okay?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Do you want to get down and go watch some cartoons?"

"I want to play dolls with Shelly."

Bobby wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Baby, we talked about Shelly this morning."

"But I want to play dolls with Shelly."

"Marley..." He was cut off as the phone rang and rose to his feet. "I'll get it."

Kimberly watched him go but she shifted to stroke Marley's hair. "Shelly's with some adults right now baby but as soon as she can she'll come back to play dolls with you."

"Kimmy." Bobby called out. "It's for you."

Quickly she rose to her feet and entered the kitchen to take the phone from him. She pressed the phone against her ear. "Yes?"

"Kim, it's me."

"Darius, what's going on?"

"I've got good news. Thanks for your tape and the attorney's office down here, social services has agreed to release Shelly to her grandparents. They're on their way down from Ohio right now to get her."

She clung to the phone. "What about Dwayne and Lilah?"

"Dwayne and his friends were fined and released on bail last night but Lilah's going to be with us for a while. Prosecution is using not only your tape but we came back to her house last night and confiscated two pounds of marijuana and several bags of cocaine."

"Does she know about Shelly?"

Darius cleared his throat. "After I read the charges to her, she signed over her rights on the condition that Shelly goes to her parents."

Kimberly tightened her grip on the phone. "She did that to spite me."

"I'm sorry Kim, I know Shelly meant a lot to you but this is for the best. Her grandparents will take care of her."

"Can we at least say goodbye to her?"

"Tell you what, when Mr. and Mrs. Grover get here I'll escort them with Shelly over to your house."

She forced herself to relax and leaned against the sink counter. "Thank you Darius."

"You're welcome Kim. I'll call you when they arrive."

After saying goodbye, she hung up, her eyes finding Bobby's where he was waiting in the doorway. "Shelly's grandparents are on their way to get her. Lilah signed over her rights today." She let out a long sigh as he pulled her into his arms. "Darius is going to bring her by with them later so we can say goodbye."

"This is for the best baby."

"That's what I keep telling myself." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "So why does it hurt so bad?"

"Shelly's a great kid."

"I barely knew her and I'm going to miss her."

"Mommy?"

Kimberly pulled away to see Marley. "What is it baby?"

"Shelly not coming back?"

"Baby..."

"You promised!" Marley yelled. "You promised me!"

She stepped forward but Marley ran from the room. "Marley!"

"I'll go get her." Bobby squeezed her shoulder. "She's just upset."

She nodded and remained in the kitchen for minutes after Bobby disappeared. She closed her eyes, fingers rubbing her temples, and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes again to see Sofi and managed a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"It certainly has been a hard couple of days but things will settle. I take it Shelly's grandparents are coming to get her."

"They'll be here this afternoon."

"I've met them before. I think Lilah's adopted, they're entirely too nice to be related to her."

Kimberly chuckled. "As long as they're good to her, that's all that matters. I just hope that Marley will be okay. She absolutely adores Shelly."

"She'll be fine, you know how children are, and I'm sure her grandparents will update us as time goes by if you'd ask them."

"You think so?"

Sofi nodded. "As I said, they're nice. Besides," She smiled, "who in their right mind can say no to a pregnant rich lady?"

"Kimmy?"

They both turned to see Bobby in the doorway, Marley in his arms. She had obviously been crying and the sight of the little girl's wet cheeks had Kimberly's heart stopping. "I'm sorry Mommy."

"Aw, baby. Don't apologize; it's okay." She came forward to kiss Marley's forehead. "Mommy is the one that's sorry."

"Both of my girls don't need to be sorry. Shelly's going to be happy because she deserves it, doesn't she baby?"

Marley nodded. "We love Shelly."

"Yes, we do."

Bobby smiled at that. "Now let's go finish breakfast. Uncle Angel promised to take you to the park today Marley while Mommy and I go to the doctor. Isn't that great?"

"I wanna go!"

Kimberly looked over at Bobby. "Can't she come with us?"

"Of course. I just thought..."

"I'd love for her to come with us." She reached out to take Marley into her arms. "Mommy's going to find out today whether or not you're going to have a sister or a brother. Isn't that exciting?"

Marley nodded. "Big sister."

"That's right baby. You're going to be a big sister." Kimberly kissed Marley again. "Mommy loves you."

"Love you too Mommy."

"Hey, what about Daddy?"

Marley giggled as he reached out to tickle her. "Just Mommy!"

Bobby gasped dramatically and pressed his hand against his chest. "Ouch, that hurts Daddy. That hurts so much!"

"Silly Daddy!" Marley giggled. She threw her hands out. "I love you this much!"

"Better." He grinned and eyed Kimberly. "And what about Mommy?"

"Almost as much."

His grin widened. "I bet."

"Okay, maybe a little more than almost." Kimberly smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, Marley squished between them.

"Ew! Cooties!"

"That's right, cooties." Bobby put kisses all over her face. "Here are some cooties for you."

"No, Daddy! Stop!"

"Never." He lifted his head again to catch Kimberly's gaze with his. "I love you too much."

21212121212121212121

Dr. Santos was a lovely petite woman with short brown hair and a bright smile. She was always in a good mood, greeting them both with that smile and a comment that relaxed Kimberly instantly. "Good afternoon." She shut the door behind her, a file in her hand. "Kimberly, you look absolutely radiant today."

Kimberly smiled back. "Thank you Simone. I feel great."

"I'm glad to hear that. How's the morning sickness?"

"Still holding onto me but not as bad as it once was."

"Good." Dr. Santos sat down on the black stool and slid over to the side of the table. She smiled over at Marley. "How are we Ms. Marley?"

"Good, thank you."

The doctor laughed in delight. "That's absolutely wonderful."

"I taught her that."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him Simone, I taught her that." She laid back on the table, smiling over at Marley sitting in Bobby's lap. "Isn't that right baby?"

"Mommy taught me!"

"See."

"You taught her to say that, that's what you taught her." Bobby pinched Marley who giggled. "Now let's see this baby! I got five bucks riding on him."

Kimberly smiled and looked at Dr. Santos in amusement. "And this is what I have to deal with day in and day out."

"You love it Princess."

"I do." She slipped her hand into his.

Dr. Santos started the sonogram and grabbed the gel. "This is going to be cold." She spread it onto Kimberly's exposed stomach, everyone going quiet and focusing on the screen. "There's your baby." She pointed at the screen. "And that is..."

Bobby leaned in. "And that is what?"

"That is not a third foot." Giggling, she pointed and looked between them. "Congratulations. You're having a healthy baby boy."

"Yes!" Bobby pumped his fist and leaned over more to kiss Kimberly. "God, I love you so much." He pinched Marley's cheek. "Mommy's having a boy; you're going to have a little brother."

Kimberly smiled at them and focused back on screen. "A boy." She whispered. "I'm having a son."

"We're having a son."

"I hate to get technical on you Bobby but-"

"Oh shut up Woman." He kissed her again and pulled back with a smile. "I love you Kimmy."

"I love you too Bobby; I love you and Marley so very much."

21212121212121212121

Kimberly shut the mailbox and began to thumb through the small stack. She paused just at the door at the sight of an envelope with writing on it clearly done by a child. Quickly she opened the envelope and a smile spread across her face at the picture enclosed inside of Shelly. She had attempted a letter of her own, her grandmother Lynn adding in another one to update them on how Shelly was doing.

It was the second letter since Shelly had moved with them to Ohio exactly one month ago. It pleased her to see the girl doing so well and flourishing, finally in a home that loved her unconditionally. It had been hard to let her go the day they had brought her by to say goodbye but in the end it had been the right decision.

She shut the front door behind her and shrugged off her coat, the letter firmly in her hand on top of the other envelopes.

"I thought I told you I was getting the mail."

She hung up the coat before she turned to face Bobby in the doorway of the living room. He was leaning against the frame dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans, his hair still wet from a previous shower. "And I believe after an hour of waiting, you still hadn't gone. It's not a big deal for me to get the mail."

"I beg to differ." He came forward to place his hands on her stomach. "There's ice and slippery spots and…"

"Bobby, I love you but if you don't stop this I'm going to use one of our frying pans for something other than cooking." She patted his cheek with her hand. "I'm five months pregnant, not incapable of simple tasks like maintaining balance."

"I don't want to take the chance that you'll fall."

Rolling her eyes playfully, she handed him the stack of envelopes and ventured into the living room. "The top letter is from Lynn and George. They included some pictures of Shelly this time around."

"That was nice of them." Bobby followed and scanned the letter.

Kimberly eyed the television where Marley was sitting and watching a cartoon. "Marley, do you have to sit so close to the television? You're almost pushing your nose against the glass."

"But it's SpongeBob!"

"And as much as I have affection for the little yellow sponge, there's no need to sit so close." She motioned Marley to the couch. "Double time young lady."

"Yes Mommy." Marley sprang to her feet and flung herself onto the couch. "Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we have spaghetti tonight Mommy?"

"I don't see why not."

"Mommy…"

"Marley." Bobby frowned. "Sweetheart, why do you keep saying Mommy?"

She glanced between the two of them hesitantly. "Mommy is my Mommy right Daddy? Kimmy is my Mommy."

"Of course she is but you don't have to say Mommy all the time. You've been doing that a lot lately."

When Kimberly noticed her gaze momentarily go to her stomach, she cleared her throat. "Bobby, will you go defrost the meat please?" She looked at him when he didn't respond. "Please?"

He looked away from Marley and nodded. "Sure baby."

"Thank you." Kimberly lowered herself down onto the couch, settling a small pillow at her back before she leaned into the soft material. "Come here Marley." She snuggled the child against her. "I love you Marley, you know that right?"

"Yes Mommy."

"There's no reason for you to feel for any reason that I don't love you or that with this new baby that I'll love you any less because that simply cannot happen. You're my little girl and he's going to be my little boy; you're both very special to me."

"Daddy talks about the baby all the time."

"He's just very excited sweetheart." She pressed a kiss against Marley's forehead. "It's the same excitement he felt when he knew he was going to meet you for the very first time, that's all."

Marley leaned into Kimberly, her little hand reaching out to press down on her stomach. "We get to see baby soon?"

"He'll make his debut in about four more months. He'll rest and get strong and then the two of you can play together and have tons of fun."

"Does he have a name?"

Kimberly smiled. "Daddy and I haven't decided on that yet but when we do you'll be the first to know." She looked over to see Bobby reappear. "Problems?"

"We're out of noodles." He shrugged on his jacket. "I'll be right back."

"I wanna go Daddy!"

"Baby, I-"

"That's a fantastic idea." She cocked an eyebrow at Bobby. "Daddy would love for you to go with him to get noodles Marley. Go fetch your shoes and I'll help you put them on please."

Marley literally leaped from the couch and rushed to get her jacket from where it hung by the door. Kimberly watched her go then focused back on Bobby with a soft smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"Are we really out of noodles?"

"Of course we're out of noodles." He straightened his collar. "Why else would I go out into the cold weather?"

She clasped her hands together loosely on her lap. "I was just asking Bobby. I know sometimes you like to go to Johnny's when it's late."

He lowered his hands to his sides. "I'm not messing around on you Kimberly."

"I know that."

"And I'm not going out late to escape you or anything like that."

"I know that too Bobby." Kimberly made the motion to move to her feet and Bobby stepped forward to help her. He pulled her close as she steadied herself and snuggling close, she looped her arms around his waist. "I just want you to know I'm okay with it. You don't have to hide these things from me."

Bobby cupped her face with her hands. "We really are out of noodles." He pressed his lips against hers momentarily. "But thank you for saying that."

"Sometimes I get the need to hang out by yourself or with your brothers. I understand."

"I know you do and I love you for it."

She smiled as he kissed her again, both of them shifting their attention as Marley reappeared with her jacket halfway on, her shoves shoved on but untied.

"Ready Daddy!"

Kimberly and Bobby chuckled, Bobby lowering himself onto his haunches. "Come here lady bug, let me help you with your clothes and your shoes."

"Then we go?"

He nodded. "Then we'll go."


	22. TWENTYTWO

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay. Time slipped away from me. I really can't believe it's almost May, pretty soon it'll be Xmas all over again. Anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It took several minutes to get up the stairs and with a sigh of relief, Kimberly let go of the railing to approach the bedroom that had been turned into storage. Boxes upon boxes were inside, some on top of a mattress that possessed no comforter or sheets. The room used to be Angel and Jerry's but now it was going to be turned into a nursery.

Fifteen minutes later she was shifting through boxes from where she was perched on the bed. The front door opened and shut just as she opened another box but she kept herself busy, pulling out items and sorting through what could be saved and what could be possibly put into a garage sale.

Bobby's heavy steps alerted her to his arrival and she knew without looking up from the box that he was hovering in the doorway. "Did you get noodles?"

"Actually, we ran into Angel and La Vida Loca. They brought KFC so Marley and I just picked up some sodas."

"I thought we agreed to cut down on caffeine around here."

He leaned against the doorframe. "We did. I picked up a 2-liter of 7up and some Sprite."

"Sprite has caffeine in it genius."

"I'm still allowed to have caffeine damn it."

She looked up from the box. "Well, I can't damn it."

"And you've gone months without it, what's the big deal? There's plenty of water in the fridge."

"You can be pretty dense sometimes Bobby Mercer."

His eyebrows rose. "What happened in the fifteen minutes I was gone? Is this just a mood swing or something? Cause I can take my ass back downstairs if the plan is to attack me."

Kimberly frowned and snapped the lid shut on the box with a flick of her wrist. "The plan was to sort through these boxes and get rid of things that are simply taking up space. And from the looks of things," She rose from the bed as smoothly as she could and slapped the object that had been in her hand against his chest, "you've got a lot of junk."

Bobby looked down at the swimsuit calendar, the coy smile on the face Anita flashing back at him. "I wondered where this went." He glanced back up when she snorted. "You want me to throw this away don't you?"

"Why the hell would you keep it?!"

"She signed it!" He motioned at the front cover where there was scribbled writing across the image of the model in a bathing suit. "It's worth a lot of money! I could put it on Ebay and-"

"I'm going to chop off your dick and put it on Ebay if you don't get rid of that Bobby!"

His eyes widened, nostrils flaring. "It's just a calendar Princess, there's no need to get all excited and start throwing out threats I know you already regret making."

"I mean it Bobby. Get rid of it."

"How about instead I box it back up and we forget we ever saw it?"

She exhaled harshly out her nose and slapped her hands onto her hips. "What is so important about that calendar that you can't throw it away? Or burn it, burning it is good." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not even laugh!"

Bobby covered the chuckle threatening to escape with a cough. He tossed the calendar onto a box and reached out to pull her close, Kimberly remaining stiff.

"Stop it." She muttered. "We're in the middle of a discussion."

"I can't get enough of you when you get all jealous and fired up." He pressed his lips against hers and drew back with a grin. "You try so hard not to kiss me back when I know you want to."

"There's a thin line between arrogance and confidence Bobby."

Smirking, he kissed her again, not pulling away this time until she responded to the light caress. "Is it still arrogance when you know you're right?" He actually did laugh as she poked him in the stomach to no avail. "Look, if you want me to throw it away, I'll throw it away Princess."

Kimberly rested her forehead against his chest. "It might be a mood swing but I still don't want it within a hundred feet of me."

"You're sexier than any girl on any calendar or magazine baby, you know that."

"I don't feel sexy right now." She mumbled into his shirt, "And there's a difference between a sexy nameless girl and a sexy girl you're fucked staring back at me with half of her goods flashing out at me."

"You think Anita's sexy?"

"Bobby!" She pulled back and punched him in the stomach harder than before, Bobby actually grunting at the contact. "You are an asshole!"

He was laughing as he jerked her gently back to him despite her protests. "I was an asshole long before I met you Princess and now look at you." He grinned down at her. "You can't get enough of me."

"I just might be sick."

"That makes two of us." Angel grinned from the door. "Dinner's ready. Stop making out and come downstairs." He paused from turning to head back down. "Hey! My calendar! I've been looking for this!"

22222222222222

Kimberly shifted in the desk chair for what felt like the hundredth time. Her feet hurt, her back ached and she wanted something to eat, again. Impatiently she hit the intercom buzzer on her phone. She waited for a split second then hit it four more times.

"Okay, okay!" Melody came rushing through the door, a stack of envelopes in her hand. "Calm down will ya?"

Kimberly made a frantic motion for the envelopes, almost practically snatching them away. "I'm starting to think paying you by the hour is a bad idea. Can you get me a sandwich or something?"

"Didn't you just eat like-" Melody froze as Kimberly looked up slowly from the envelopes. "What kind of sandwich would you like Boss?"

"One that doesn't talk back."

Melody giggled. "Sandwiches don't-"

"Mel?"

"Right. I'll go do that. There's a call for you on line one by the way."

"Who is it?"

"What am I, psychic?"

Kimberly pushed her glasses up her nose and narrowed her eyes. "No but you're about to be unemployed."

"Well aren't we just a cranky pregnant lady today." Melody smiled. "It's the man responsible for your current not so lovely mood."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Kimberly snatched up the phone from the cradle. "Hello Bobby."

"Hello Wife."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at that but it disappeared as Melody made a cooing noise. She raised her middle finger. Chuckling, Melody exited the room, shutting the door behind her. "We're not married yet Bobby."

"So? I'm practicing."

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong? Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You never call me Bobby. What's wrong?"

"I do too call."

Kimberly sighed and rested her chin on her palm. "Bobby…"

"I want to get married baby." He admitted quickly. "You're eight months and soon the baby will be here and I want to be married when he gets here."

"Being married first matters to you?"

"Being with you matters. I want you to be my wife."

She smiled softly and leaned back into her chair, her hand resting on the large curve of her stomach. "I don't have a dress big enough to fit into Bobby…"

"It doesn't have to be big and fancy right now Kimmy. We can do another ceremony after the baby comes. What do you say?"

"You want to get married right now?"

He chuckled into the phone. "Yes, I want to get married right now."

"But-" She looked down at the ring on her finger. "Okay. What do we do? Where are you?"

"I'm downstairs in the parking garage."

"What?" She sat up straighter in her seat. "You're what?"

"I'm downstairs." He chuckled. "I thought I would kidnap you if at first you said no. Guess now would be a good time to tell you Jerry got ordained just so he could do the service."

222222222222222

It was like a dream, a fast pace moving dream that was never going to end.

Kimberly surveyed the nursery with a satisfied eye. Her hands stroked her round stomach as she took the crib, toys, and furniture that she had collected. Everything was better these last few months leading up to delivery. She was due in less than four weeks, she was married to a man she loved more than she could ever possibly describe, and along with her father, Marley was a light in the darkness that had once been a giant, dark void in her life.

It was getting close to Thanksgiving as well. Each day that drew closer to it she couldn't help but notice Bobby's attitude fluctuate dramatically. There days when he was carefree and in a good mood but then there days where he didn't even talk and she knew it had to do with Evelyn.

Seven years had passed since she had been murdered and even now Bobby still struggled with dealing with the loss of someone he loved without end. He rarely talked about it with her and when she brought it up, he simply pressed his body into hers and allowed her to hold him. Those moments of weakness were rare and she appreciated them for what they meant to their relationship.

Kimberly reached out to drift her fingers across the blue padding of the bed. Bobby had been furious when she had purchased the twelve hundred bed set for the crib. She still remembered the day like it was yesterday; his face red and fists clenched as he fought hard to not yell at her. She had simply let him have his say before quietly telling him she was going to buy only the best for their children and if it meant spending every penny she had that's what she would do. It was a last minute decision to add that if he didn't appreciate that fact he could take his frustrated ass to the couch and sleep it off.

She smiled at the memory of how he had snapped his jaw shut before stomping away. An hour later he came back to tell her they could keep it. Again she let him have his say, simply smiling before pressing a kiss to his lips and leaving him to set the crib up with the new comforter.

Arms encircled her waist and still smiling she leaned back. "I thought you were going to be at work until six."

"I took off early." Bobby nuzzled her shoulder, his hands finding her stomach under the maternity shirt she wore. "How's my little man?"

"Sleeping." She closed her eyes. "I want to be sleeping but every time I lay down he wakes up and starts working out with my organs."

"Doctor Santos did say babies like movement."

"That she did." Smiling, she opened her eyes and turned to wrap her arms around his waist, her face pressing against his neck. "I love you Bobby."

Bobby pressed his lips against hers. "I love you too Princess." He smiled down as he pulled away. "I'm going to get Marley from Jerry's and go to the store. Do you need anything?"

Immediately she pouted at him. "I wanted to go to the store."

"There's no need for you to baby; it'd be safer if I went by myself."

"I want to go to the store." She repeated sternly. "I've been in this house for two days straight and I want to go out."

"Princess-"

"Besides, you don't even know what we need!"

"I'll make a list real quick."

"I'm going! You can stay here." She scowled as he chuckled. "Don't even try me right now Bobby Mercer. This is not the time for one of your male ego trips. I'll go get my coat."

"Fine but I'm going to carry you to the car. There's a rough patch of ice on the walkway."

Kimberly narrowed her eyes at him. "That better be a joke."

"Hell no it's not a joke baby! You could fall and hurt yourself and the baby out there!"

"I do not want you to carry me to the car." She moved past him into the hall and he followed her to their room. "I can make it just fine; in fact I checked the mail while you were gone."

"I told you not to go outside without someone here!"

She grabbed her coat from the closet and whirled to face him. "Since when did I become a prisoner in my own house? Bobby Mercer, you are the most infuriating man I've ever met!" She jerked her jacket on, brushing him away when he moved forward to help. "I've got it!"

Bobby chuckled, his hands lowering slowly. "Alright Princess."

"I can go out in the snow whenever I want." She muttered grabbing her purse and scarf off the dresser. She looped the soft material around her neck. "If you think I'm going to sit around here and twiddle my thumbs until the baby comes you're sadly mistaken. I might have agreed to work from home but it doesn't mean I have relinquished control to you."

"I've never once assumed that Kimmy."

"No? Well, you've got a funny way of showing it."

"Despite being a walking hormone bomb, I love every single thing about you and I know I show it all the time, thank you very much."

"I am not a walking hormone bomb!"

"You are a damn hormone bomb with selective hearing!"

"Fuck you!"

Bobby burst out laughing and grabbed for her, smile deepening when she swatted his hands away but barely fought him as he pulled her to him. "That hurts my feelings baby." He smiled down at her. "Make it up to me. Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

He cocked an eyebrow at how dryly the words came out. "I know you do. Say it again."

Kimberly leaned into him as he pressed his hands against the slope of her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too Princess." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go to the store."

"What about Marley?"

"Let her play with Danielle and Amelia a little while longer. We'll call Jerry when we're done." He paused. "Unless you want to do something different."

"No, that's fine. She enjoys spending time over there so there's no rush."

Nodding, he slipped his hand through hers, threading their fingers together. "I love you Kimberly."

The sudden emotion in his voice had her frowning and she squeezed his fingers. "I know you do Bobby."

"I just wanted to say it again. I know I don't say it enough and lately…"

She pressed her fingers against his lips. "You don't have to explain yourself to me." She smiled and lowered her hand. "I love you. I love our family and that's enough for me." She squeezed his fingers again. "Let's go."

"Can I carry you to the car?"

"Bobby!"


	23. TWENTYTHREE

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The grocery store was a small Mom and Pop owned place that they shopped at constantly. The owners were a nice couple that had been married for over thirty years and each time she came into the store they greeted her, tried to help any way they could, and always tried to give her free things.

Bobby held open the door for her and she entered, surprised to see the elderly husband behind the counter, his wife nowhere in sight.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mercer; it is a pleasure to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too Harold." Kimberly motioned for Bobby to retrieve a cart and while he rolled his eyes, he still went to do just that. "Where's Doris?"

"She's feeling a bit under the weather today. I told her I could handle the shop just fine on my own."

Kimberly smiled and lowered her purse into the cart. "Aw, well, tell her I hope she gets better soon."

"I will; thank you." Harold smiled. "Be almost Thanksgiving soon. We're already starting to get some good looking seasoned turkeys in if you're interested."

"Thanks Harold." She returned the smile then dug into her purse to hand Bobby a slip of paper from it. "Can you get these things? I'll go look at the turkeys."

Bobby glanced over the items with a raised eyebrow. "You really need all of this?"

"Yes." She glared at him. "We do." She kept her eyes locked on his until he nodded and disappeared down an aisle. She exchanged an amused smile with Harold.

"He wouldn't argue so much if he didn't love you."

"Bobby just likes to argue period." Kimberly chuckled. "He's lucky I put up with it."

Harold laughed as well. "You young folk don't fool me. You both love each other and love testing those limits. So when are you due?"

Without even thinking about it, she put her hands on her stomach. "Less than three weeks. My doctor tells me I'll probably have to stick to bed rest in a week just to be careful but so far everything is fine."

"Have you two discussed any names yet? It's a boy right?"

She nodded. "Bobby's stuck on wanting Michael or Dominic but I'm kind of favorable to…" She glanced around and not seeing Bobby she leaned in towards the older man. "I was thinking about suggesting Everett as the first name. I thought maybe Bobby would like that being how it's similar to his mother's name."

"That's a wonderful suggestion Kimberly. We sure do miss Evelyn around here; she was a kind spirit and did a lot for this community."

"I wish I could have met her. Bobby doesn't talk about her a lot but she really did impact his life. I can tell he's having some issues lately with the anniversary of her death coming up."

"He's a strong man Kimberly. Things will be just fine; you'll see."

She wasn't exactly sure things were that clean cut and dry but she nodded anyway. "Thanks Harold. I think I'll check out those turkeys now." Smiling again, she pushed the cart down an aisle towards the coolers in the back and busied herself with looking at the meat packaged there.

The door to the front chimed, Harold greeting the new customers. She blocked out everything but the task at hand. The door opened and shut several more times before she picked a ham to cook for the next night.

Kimberly straightened and looked for Bobby. She glanced randomly at two men behind her but barely gave them a second glance before continuing her search. She only focused on them again when one nudged the other and they both looked at her. She ignored them and grabbed the cart with both hands. Something bothered her about them but she was trying hard to not assume anything simply because they were dressed in baggy clothes and hoodies. Appearances could be deceiving; she'd learned that over and over again in the past.

"Hey, lady you got any change?"

She eyed the first man who spoke. "Why do you need change?"

"Maybe I need to make a phone call." He smirked at his friend. "Maybe I need to buy something. You got change or not?" He took a step forward. "Lady dressed like you around a part of town like this has to have change."

"So because of the way I'm dressed and because I'm pregnant makes you think you can pick on me? Is that what we're really getting at here? If it's money you need I suggest finding a job."

"I got a job." The young man spat angrily. "It's ripping off white, rich bitches like you."

"Your loved ones must be very proud of you for having that kind of career."

He exchanged a look of amusement with his friend before they both took a step forward. "You think you're fucking funny don't you bitch?" So intently focused on her he didn't notice his friend stepping back. "Ricky, I think we should-" He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Ricky?"

"We should bounce Jay."

"Bounce, the fuck you-" Jay caught sight of what his friend was focused on and Kimberly looked to the side to see Bobby standing there between two aisles.

He was focused solely on the two men, his clenched hands at his sides. Anger was clearly written on his face, simmering there beneath his dark eyes and the frown he was wearing. "What the fuck do you two shit heads think you're doing?"

"We… we were just talking Bobby. That's it."

"You're fucking running your mouth to my fucking wife, that's what you're doing." Bobby took a step forward to place himself between her and the two now obviously worried guys. "I should beat you within an inch of your life right where you stand."

"Ain't no need for that Bobby." Ricky stuttered. "We were just having some fun. We didn't know she was yours. We're sorry."

"Apologize to my wife and get the fuck out of here."

"We're sorry." Both men replied quickly, both looking at her immediately.

Kimberly cleared her throat. "Do you really need change boys or are you just going around robbing people for fun?"

Ricky shifted uncomfortably. "We gotta eat somehow."

"Try getting a fucking job." Bobby spat. "Coming in here trying to pick on pregnant women is only going to get you a trip to the hospital. Now get out of here before I change my mind and help you out myself."

"Bobby, stop it."

He looked at her in surprise. "Kimmy, let me handle this."

Sighing, she reached out for his arm and squeezed the tense muscle there. "They said they were sorry and they're leaving. Please, just let them leave."

Bobby looked like he was going to argue but after seeing the worry on her face and a quick look at her swollen stomach he nodded. He looked back at Ricky and Jay. "You heard my wife, take off. But I don't want to see you back on this block any time soon, you got me?"

"Sure thing Bobby."

"You got it man."

Kimberly released his arm as the two disappeared but she didn't relax until the door chimed to signal their egress.

"You alright baby?" Bobby pulled her close and pressed a hand against her stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't take care of them sooner."

"I'm fine." She whispered leaning into him. "Can we just finish and go get Marley? I really want to just be home right now."

"Okay baby." He kissed her temple, squeezing her shoulders before releasing her. "We can do that. Come on Princess."

23232323232323

The television was playing loudly in the living room, Marley and Bobby sprawled out on the couch together. She was still jittery from what had happened earlier but she wasn't going to admit it, happy instead to bury herself with cooking in the kitchen. Bobby had of course wanted to help but she was unwilling to relinquish what little control she felt she had for that day.

There was nothing new to the idea that Bobby had a temper problem or that he had his fair share of run-ins with danger. Danger had been a big part of Bobby's life growing up. There was no leaving that behind no matter how hard he tried but at least he was trying. She couldn't help but remember the looks on the two boys' faces, they couldn't have been any older than twenty-two yet and both of them had treated Bobby as if he was a God to them, someone not to be crossed. .

Kimberly continued to cook the beef stroganoff that was for dinner. Slowly stirring the noodles, she stared off into space. It was the doorbell ringing that startled her from her daze.

"I got it."

She waited, listening as Bobby rose up from the couch to answer the door.

"Uncle Green!"

Kimberly blinked rapidly before cutting off the eye of the stove and shoving the simmering pan to the side.

"It's Mr. Green baby." Bobby spoke up. "What brings you to my house Green? I don't remember calling for police assistance."

"Bobby, knock it off." She entered the foyer and spotted Green as he lingered in the doorway. He was dressed in a long trench coat and business suit, a black cap on his head. "Come in Darius, it's too cold to be lingering outside."

He smiled gratefully and entered despite Bobby's glare. Kimberly moved forward to help him take off his coat and still smiling, Darius slid off his cap to hold it in his hands. He continued to ignore Bobby still standing close by as he reached out to place a hand on her stomach. "You look fantastic Kim. How do you feel?"

Smiling, she turned to hang up his coat. "I'm just fine Darius. Not that it isn't good to see you but what brings you here so late?"

"I went by to the store to get groceries and Harold told me an interesting story. I wanted to check and make sure you were alright."

"As you can tell, she's just fine." Bobby scooped Marley up from the floor. "Guess that means you can go now."

"Bobby."

Darius grinned. "Now why would I do that when it's been forever since I've seen you Bobby? Maybe I want to catch up on everything going on in your life." He glanced back at Kimberly. "I heard you got married; congratulations."

"Thank you." She smiled even as she felt a flare of irritation at the fact Bobby slung his arm around her possessively. "It was a last minute decision so we weren't able to invite everyone we wanted."

"Yeah, Green I guess your invitation just got lost in the mail."

Cutting her eyes at him she elbowed Bobby hard in the side. He grunted in surprise and without another word, she took Darius hand in hers. "Come with me."

"Kimmy…"

"Go back to drinking beer and watching television Bobby."

"I haven't had one damn beer all night!"

"Bad word Daddy!"

Kimberly tugged Darius into the kitchen then released his hand to concentrate on the food again. "Everything is fine Darius. These kids at the store just got a little out of hand, that's all. No one was hurt thank God."

"Someone could have been if Bobby hadn't shown up."

"This is Detroit, bad things happen to good people but thankfully as I said nothing happened tonight. They couldn't have been very old Darius and the one guy said they were harassing people in order to feed themselves."

Darius sighed as he leaned against the refrigerator. "It doesn't make it right Kim and what about the next people they try to harass or rob? Bobby isn't going to be around to help them too."

She slammed down her spatula. "I didn't need Bobby to help me Darius; let's just get that straight right now."

"I wasn't trying to say that-"

"It's over. I'm glad you dropped by to check on me, on us but we're fine. I'm in the middle of fixing dinner so if you'd like to stay, I can set out a plate for you. If not…" She shrugged and focused on stirring the noodles as the eye reheated.

"I'm glad you're okay." He straightened and pushed away from the fridge. "I appreciate the offer but I was on my way to cook dinner for a date I have tonight."

Kimberly turned to look at him, eyebrows up in curiosity. "A date? What kind of a date?"

"One that involves a woman; one who will be very upset with me if I'm late." He smiled as he slid his cap back on.

"Oh come on, tell me about her before you leave." Kimberly smiled back. "Have you been seeing her long? What's she like? Does she have a name?"

Darius fidgeted with the cap. "She's… I haven't been seeing her for very long. I mean, I wasn't really looking for anything but…" He shrugged.

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, I like her which is why I don't want to be late."

"What's her name?"

"Kim…"

"Why can't you tell me her name?" Kimberly questioned. "It's not like I know who she is!" She paused at seeing a look flash across his face. "I DO know who she is? How do I know who she is?"

"Kimmy?" Bobby appeared in the doorway, frowning as he glanced between them. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine as long as Darius tells me who his girlfriend is." She glared at Darius. "If he doesn't, you have permission to beat him up."

"Sounds good to me."

Darius snorted and scratched at the back of his neck. "We had planned on telling you together…"

"We?" Her voice rose. "Who is this we you speak of?"

"I'm dating Melody."

Silence momentarily filled the kitchen. "Whoa," Bobby mumbled. "I didn't see that coming."

Kimberly blinked slowly, standing there with shock on her face. "Melody as in my secretary Melody? That Melody? She's your girlfriend?"

Darius nodded quickly. "She asked me out for a drink a few months ago, I said no but then we ran into each other at Johnny's and things just escalated from there."

"And no one thought to tell me until now?"

"We didn't want to bother you with something like that especially right now."

Kimberly scowled at him and turned to glare at Bobby as he laughed. "This isn't funny. For the last time I am not some invalid or a hormone bomb! I can take being told things like dirty little secrets!"

"Melody is not my dirty little secret." Darius objected.

"The hell she isn't." She pointed at Bobby. "And stop laughing, this isn't funny. Me being upset at him doesn't give you the right to laugh. How would you like it if I told you a dirty secret you weren't sure to like!?"

Darius frowned at that. "Why do you not like me dating Melody?"

"What dirty secret?" Bobby frowned as well. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe we should air out all our little dirty secrets." She waved her hands around. "That sounds like a great idea, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Darius pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a dry chuckle. "Kim, this is seriously unnecessary."

"No, what is unnecessary is the why you hid dating my co-worker from me!"

"She's an adult and she can date whoever she wants!"

"Don't fucking yell at my wife." Bobby growled.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Shut up Bobby." She ignored his jaw dropping. "Melody is a child compared to you Darius! She doesn't need corruption or a wild goose chase!"

"Trust me, Melody isn't a child." Darius replied quickly. "And this isn't some goose chase. I'm seeing her because I like her and we have a lot in common."

"Oh, you just give that line to everyone when it suits your needs don't you?"

Bobby stepped closer to her. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Will you stop being so jealous?" Kimberly turned on him. "It was cute at first but now it's just becoming ridiculous. So what Darius hid something from me? Hiding things seems to be typical for our little group; I mean, it's not like I really have gone into a lot of detail about when Darius and I were together in college. Will you let me talk to him with interrupting!?"

Bobby's head swung to Darius. "You were what?"

"Oh Christ."


	24. TWENTYFOUR

**A/N: **_You're all oh so wonderful. And oh yeah, there's only one more chapter after this one. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"If you hit him Bobby, I swear to God you'll be on the couch until Jesus returns."

Bobby kept his eyes on Darius but thankfully he stayed where he was. "What did my wife mean by that?"

"Kimberly and I dated in college. I thought you knew that."

"Well, I fucking didn't." Bobby snapped. "She made it seem like you two were just friends in college." His attention went back to Kimberly. "You seriously dated him?"

"Is that hard to believe she would date me Bobby?"

"Everyone makes mistakes."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Some make more mistakes than others."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Why do you keep asking that Bobby? You're like a parrot right now!" She retorted quickly. She pointed at Darius. "Do not think I've forgotten the main issue here." She turned to grab the phone off the wall. "I want you to call her."

He stared at her as if she had two heads. "What?"

"Call her and end it."

"Absolutely not."

"I want you to end it with her."

Darius frowned and shook his head. "No Kim, I won't. I like her and I want to keep seeing her."

"How much could you really have in common with her?!"

Bobby glanced between them and it was obvious he was trying to control himself. "What is really going on here?" He caught Kimberly's eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you jealous he's dating her Kimmy? Is that what this is really about?"

"Do not be ridiculous!"

"You're the one being ridiculous baby! They're dating; so what?"

"Go figure you don't care! One less person you have to act like some damn pit bull around!" She snapped. "You can rest easy Bobby; despite how good the sex was, that ship sailed a long time ago."

"I didn't fucking want to hear that!"

Clenching the phone, she rolled her eyes. "I'll add that to the list."

"Kimmy, that's enough."

"I'll tell you when it's enough Robert Dean Mercer!"

The back door opening had her looking over her shoulder. Angel appeared with Sofi coming in behind him. His eyebrows rose as he caught sight of the three of them. "We interrupting something?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kimberly glared at Bobby. "No." She repeated. "Bobby was just about to set the table."

"Is there a reason why a cop is standing in our kitchen?"

"Angel!" Sofi slapped him on the arm. "We talked about manners."

Bobby snorted at that. "I see the leash is still firmly attached."

"Don't even start with me about leashes Bobby." Angel chuckled. "I could go all night about the way you acted at the mall the other day every time Kimberly asked you to do something."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I think I should go."

"Don't even think about it." Kimberly pointed at Darius. "We're not done talking about this!"

"Yes, we are Kim. I'm sorry that you're upset for whatever reason it may be but I'm not changing my mind. I'm glad you're okay." He tugged on his gloves. "As always, let me know if you ever need me for anything."

Bobby snorted again. "She's got me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you realize how lucky you are."

"You think I don't?"

Kimberly ignored the amused look on Angel and Sofi's faces. She rolled her eyes and tossed the phone at Bobby, thankful as he caught it. "Let me walk you out Darius."

"He knows where the door is Kimmy."

"Bobby, knock it off." She grabbed Darius's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. A quick look alerted her that Marley was still happily glued to the action on the television. They stopped at the door and she released his arm. "Darius, you know I care for you but I don't agree with you dating Melody."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"I don't want a crying woman on my hands when it doesn't work out."

He smiled as he reached out to cup her shoulders. He ignored Bobby hovering in the doorway of the kitchen and hugged her. "You're a good woman Kim. We're lucky to have you." He smiled. "I like her Kim. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"Just be careful because if you don't, it won't matter if you are a cop."

"I'll take your word for it."

Smiling, she hugged him again. "I'm sorry for… for getting upset."

"It's okay." Darius stroked her stomach. "I think you have a valid excuse."

"Hands off my wife!"

Kimberly rolled her eyes as they stepped away from each other. "Thank you for coming by Darius."

He nodded and stepped outside onto the porch. "Have a good night." He raised his hand. "Night Bobby."

"Yeah right asshole."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Bobby smiling. "Be nice."

"That was being nice Princess."

Darius said his goodbyes to Marley and Kimberly waited to shut the door until he was in his car, the engine cranked.

Bobby automatically spotted the irritated look on her face when she turned and his eyebrows rose. "What? What'd I do?"

"You just can't help yourself can you Bobby?"

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about." His grin told her a different story and she rolled her eyes before walking past him into the kitchen.


	25. TWENTYFIVE: END

**Disclaimer: **_No money was made (boo). I don't own any of the boys (boo again). They were returned unharmed just slightly used._

**A/N: **_Well, this is the end… for now. Thank you for all the comments, suggestions, and alert messages that were sent to me during this story. I am working on another FB fic as well as a sequel to this but I have no plans at the moment to posting either one. Maybe in a few weeks that will change! Keep on the lookout and once again, thank you for all the reviews._

**Chapter TWENTY-FIVE**

Two weeks passed by and Kimberly still chewed over the fact that her best friend was dating her other best friend and co-worker. Darius and Melody had both come to the house for dinner days after Darius had made the announcement and Kimberly had done her best to grill them both. Bobby had of course had found it hilarious.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but admit that despite the age difference the two actually balanced each other quite well. They surprisingly had similar interests and were every so often completing each other sentences in that adorable way that had Bobby rolling his eyes. Angel chalked that up to him being jealous and of course Bobby returned the comment with a one finger salute.

_Boys._ Kimberly looked away from surveying the yard from where she sat on the porch swing to press her hand against her stomach. As if feeling her touch, the baby let off a series of kicks. The due date for her delivery was in two weeks and each day that grew closer to it made her incredible anxious and full of nerves. Morning sickness was a thing of the past but unfortunately her hormones still continued to flare up on occasion.

Maybe that's why at this point in time Bobby was out getting ice cream.

The irritation she had experienced at not finding any mint chocolate chip had caused her to go off into a tangent that the world had never seen. Bobby had been grumbling the entire time he shoved on his jacket but he didn't waste any time jumping up from the couch once she started ranting at him.

A quick look inside through the window alerted her that Marley was still enjoying her cartoons. She had just recovered from a small cold and was enjoying the extra time being bundled up in warm blankets Evelyn had once quilted while they served her soup. The cold was from the weather, there was no doubt of that; it had begun snowing daily but that was expected so close to Thanksgiving.

The sound of a truck had Kimberly looking to the driveway just in time to see Bobby returning. He cut the engine and climbed out with a brown grocery bag tucked in his right arm.

Kimberly rose to her feet and pulled her sweater jacket closer to her. "You've been gone a while. I was about to think you got lost."

Bobby snorted and shut the porch door behind him. "What are you doing out on the porch? You're going to catch a cold." He jerked open the front door. "Well, come on Princess."

She eyed him but nodded, Bobby shutting the door behind them. She turned to take the grocery bag from him as he pulled off his toboggan and shrugged off his jacket. His hair was beginning to grow out again but she said nothing, suppressing her smile as he directed attention back to her.

"I bought some steaks too while I was out." He leaned in to kiss her, his hands reaching out to stroke her stomach. "How's my boy doing?"

"He's been trying to kill me again. My insides are not play toys."

"The boy's a Mercer; give him a little slack, we come out swinging."

"Daddy! Daddy's back!"

Bobby smiled as he turned to scoop up Marley as she ran towards them. "Hey there pumpkin. Did you miss me?"

"A whole lot Daddy!" Marley giggled as he kissed her cheeks. "You bring Mommy ice cream?"

"Yeah, Bobby. Did you bring me ice cream?" Kimberly looked down into the bag and pulled out a steak to look down at the carton buried beneath it. "Um, Bobby…"

He tickled Marley who giggled. "What?"

"This is chocolate."

"You don't like chocolate?"

"Did I ask for chocolate when you left the house?"

"Didn't you ask for chocolate?"

Kimberly tossed the steak back into the bag. "Bobby, I asked you for one thing! Ice cream! One carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and you brought back chocolate!"

"Babe, it's chocolate? I got something right." He chuckled. "Besides it's just ice cream. Do you really need it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy." Marley tugged on his ear. "You should stop now."

"You know, some people on this planet don't even know what ice cream is."

With a scowl, Kimberly turned on her feet and marched into the kitchen. She was aware of Bobby following not even a second later, Marley not in his arms. She ignored him as she shoved the steaks and the carton into the freezer and slammed the door.

"You love me."

"I sometimes question that."

Chuckling, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands flattened against her stomach and she closed her eyes unable to not lean back into his touch. "Liar." He pressed his lips against the side of her neck. "I can't wait for this baby to come out. You know what that means right?"

"We're in for lots of early mornings and dirty diapers?"

"It means we're in for early mornings, dirty diapers, and the return of kinky sex positions." He bit teasingly down on her shoulder. "I've missed you."

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you."

He chuckled as he stepped back and patted her lightly on the ass. "Just wait, once you get back into shape, you'll be all over my fine ass again."

"Back in shape?" Kimberly turned so quickly he stepped back in surprise and he grunted as she connected her fist to his stomach. "You go to hell Bobby Mercer, you're the reason I'm in this shape to begin with!"

"Babe, you know I didn't mean it bad! I love the shape you're… I love the extra weight!" He blocked her hands but the smirk on his face only infuriated her more. "You should stay pregnant and fat all the time!"

"FAT?!"

He was laughing as he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. "I fucking love how feisty you are Princess."

"You want feisty, I'll show you feisty! You better sleep with one eye open from now on Robert Mercer!"

"Get him Mommy!"

"You're supposed to cheer for Daddy Marley!" Bobby chuckled and easily trapped Kimberly's arms behind her back. "I almost can't do this baby; your stomach is getting in the way!"

Marley was giggling and bouncing in the doorway while she watched. Kimberly scowled at Bobby but she knew he was playing around, unable to help himself as naturally seemed to be his way.

"Give me a kiss baby."

"Sure, why not?" She snapped her teeth at him, growling, as he leaned in.

Moving back just in time, Bobby growled back and wiggled his eyebrows. "Keep it up Kimmy. I'm gonna put your over my knee and show Marley what a real spanking is."

"The only thing Marley is going to see Bobby is you being put on the time out couch for the rest of this decade."

Marley gasped. "Not the time out couch!"

"Yeah, Kimmy, not the time out couch!" Bobby chuckled and released her, only to cup her face and press his lips against hers for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Oh now you love me."

"I've always loved you baby, you know that."

Kimberly rolled her eyes even as she smiled. "Even if I'm fat?"

"You're not fat; this extra weight is very, very sexy." He leaned in to kiss her again but her hands coming up to push him away surprised him. "Kimmy?"

"Mommy, you're leaking!"

Kimberly looked down at the same time as Bobby to see the puddle on the floor. "My water just broke."

"I see that."

"Bobby!" She shook him. "My water just broke!"

He continued to stare but the second she slapped the side of his face lightly with her hand, he snapped out his daze. "Shit, the baby's coming. Okay, shit…"

"Bobby, go get the overnight bag." Kimberly pushed at his shoulders. "Marley, go get your jacket baby and slip on your shoes."

"Bag, got it." Bobby took off, hurried steps carrying him up the stairs, and she laughed as he heard him curse as he tripped a few times before reaching the top. He came back a few minutes later to find Marley and Kimberly ready at the door. "Let's go." He stepped forward. "I'll carry you to the car."

"The heck you will!"

25252525252525

Their arrival at the hospital was chaotic thanks to the numerous people that showed up but thankfully delivery was an easy affair. Bobby had insisted on coming into the delivery room and had managed to stay right until the baby crowned. Then he had almost fainted before regaining his balance and repositioning himself at the head of the bed to hold her hand.

The man had been in countless fights and had seen God knows what but the sight of natural birth was just a little too much for him to handle. Too bad he'd never admit that even if someone paid him.

Kimberly looked over at Bobby sitting next to her hospital bed and smiled. He was asleep, several empty coffee cups next to him on the end table. On the other side of her countless vases of flowers and balloons lined the edge of the window.

"I knew he would pass out." Sofi came waltzing in with Angel following behind her. They were both smiling and looking so excited that Kimberly couldn't help but smile back.

Skipping happily, Marley came scrambling in as well. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby!"

Angel helped Marley onto the bed and the little girl immediately snuggled into her side. "Mommy's all better?"

Kimberly smiled and pressed a kiss against Marley's forehead. "I'm just fine Marley." She watched as Angel slapped Bobby in the back of the head and Bobby almost slipped out of the chair as he jolted awake.

"What? Huh?" He narrowed his eyes at Angel who was laughing. "I'm gonna beat your fu-"

"Your wife can hear you." Angel moved back and nudged his head towards her.

Bobby growled at him but as soon as his eyes connected with Kimberly's his facial expression softened and he smiled. "How are you feeling Princess?" He moved forward to kiss her before dropping a kiss on Marley's head. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I want to see the baby."

"Everett's just fine. I checked on him not too long ago in the nursery and he was sleeping away." Bobby smiled widely. "But I can see if the nurse will bring him in for a little while."

"Aw, look at that." Sofi cooed loudly. "All you need is a sign that says Property of Kimberly and everything will be just fine."

"No one asked you La Vida Loca."

Kimberly chuckled and reached out for Bobby's hand. "I love you."

He smiled down at her and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "I love you."

"See?"

"Shut up Sofi."

Marley giggled. "Daddy, be nice! Auntie Sofi's baby might hear you."

Kimberly looked over at Sofi with wide eyes. "Congratulations." She swatted at Bobby. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"It must have slipped my mind." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes but smiled over at Sofi and Angel who were smiling. "Well, congratulations again."

"Thank you." Angel pressed Sofi into his side. "Now let's go see about getting the newest addition to the Mercer household out of the nursery for a little one on one time with his family."

THE END.... for now.


End file.
